Outbreak
by ElementalShadow
Summary: Naruto has fought through his own outbreak...now he must save a doomed future from the extinction of the human race. Can he defeat a greater nemesis?
1. Prologue

**This is simply another crossover with Naruto. The series is High School of the Dead. Read it or watch the anime because the series, while only twelve episodes currently, fucking rocks! Enjoy this experiment, because while Naruto can fit in many universes, I find this one harder than most.**

**Read and Review.**

**Outbreak**

**Prologue**

It wasn't pretty…fires burned over the country and the Elemental Nations were in shambles. Bodies littered the forests, the deserts and the great villages. Most of the Shinobi had survived the outbreak of the _demons_, as it was so bluntly put. There was one Shinobi, though…one boy who stood above the rest in the fight against the creatures. His name…was Uzumaki Naruto. He had fought and fought against the creatures to protect his friends and fellow villagers. While his friends commended him, though, the villagers still condemned him.

The Uzumaki now stood upon the shattered remains of the head of the Yondaime Hokage. The Great Faces were destroyed when Naruto had to use his stronger jutsu to take care of the undead. Now…it was over…somehow…after years of surviving…the _demons _had finally been eradicated. Tired…nearly broken…Naruto sat down on the rubble and lied his head down, allowing himself to fall into blissful sleep.

…

Almost as soon as Naruto had fallen asleep, he awoke within his mindscape. Years ago, in order to cope with the outbreak of the _demons_, Naruto had shifted the landscape of his mind to be a peaceful retreat for when he had his rare moments of a good sleep. It was now a sprawling land of green grass and flowing rivers. Trees were placed randomly off in the distance, Naruto could see the one who helped him build this place.

Not too far down the river he had awakened beside, the human form of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. She stood in the water as bare as the day she was born, though Naruto could never figure out when or how she was born. She had midnight black hair that fell over her pale form down to her hips. She was perfectly shaped, as Naruto figured most of the Demon Queens were, and her breasts were nothing to shake a stick at…not too big nor too small…as Naruto had once put it to his group…they were just right. She had curves where curves were needed and her eyes blazed with a dominant fire but the aura around her was so calming that Naruto could never stay scared or angry for long.

Naruto stood himself and walked over to her bathing form. He simply stood at the edge of the river and smiled before chuckling. Kyuubi quickly looked up and playfully covered herself with pouty lips. **"Haven't I taught you manners over these years, Naruto-kun? What did I say about walking in on a woman during her bath?" **Naruto simply laughed and sat down at the edge. "You're in my mind, Kyu-chan. There really is very little privacy in here. Anyway…I came here for a reason."

This piqued the fox demons interests. **"Oh? What is it, Naru-kun?" **Naruto laid back and heaved a sigh of great relief. "This damn thing is finally over. We were finally able to kill the last of the _demons_. The sad thing is, the collective councils of the Nations want to wipe this event from the pages of history. They want things to seem as if it never happened…" Kyuubi sighed at the information he gave her. **"While I am happy that it is finally over and I am angry that the Council would wipe it away…there are far greater things at work in the universe. Such as another outbreak in another time on this world." **

Naruto stared at her like she was insane. "What are you talking about? Another outbreak of this would be impossible!" Kyuubi got stern with him. **"Before this, people thought that these things were nothing but fiction! Another one of the outbreaks is going to happen. It will happen in the distant future…and I believe that you are the only one that can stop it…" **Naruto was starting to get confused. "If it were in the distant future, then how in the Hell would I be able to stop it anyway! I'm here not there…"

Kyuubi sighed and stood up before snapping her fingers. Soon a black dress appeared on her but it was cut so that it did not touch the water. She walked out and motioned for Naruto to follow her. He listened and they walked on down the river. **"Naru-kun…this is not going to be the only outbreak in history…there will be another one. But it will be far more dangerous than this one due to the world and its higher population in the future." **Once again, Naruto was confused. "Wait…how in the Hell can you see the future?"

Kyuubi stop walking and sighed once more. Naruto stopped and turned to face her, waiting for his answer. She looked at him and started to explain. **"Naruto, we Bijuu are timeless beings. When we were born from the Juubi, we were given slight fractions of its abilities as well. One such ability that I myself was granted is the ability to see into any time period. That is not the only power that I gained from him, though, but that comes later. With my ability, I was able to see that this outbreak will most certainly not be the last. As a matter of fact, I'm simply setting the stones in place by telling you this because I foresaw this conversation as well. One of the other things that I noticed in this vision is that the people in the future possess only enough chakra to simply live. That is the main reason that the outbreak will be so bad. Our abilities and jutsu are unusable to them. That is why I am going to do what I plan on doing." **Naruto was starting to get it, but he still didn't know her plan. "What is your plan, Kyu-chan?"

She looked him in the eye and spoke. **"I am going to tear a hole in the fabric of time and send you to the time of the outbreak. But I am putting you also in the place that the prospective leaders will be." **Naruto nodded and spoke again. "Where would that be, Kyu-chan?" Kyuubi waved her hand and the sight of a building appeared in what seemed to be a pretty peaceful place. **"This is Fujimi High School. It is much like the civilian academy was in your village. It is on a much higher level than your is though, being that it offers far more courses than your academy does. There are no Shinobi academies here though. It is like I told you; they can no longer harness the chakra we do. They have either forgotten and it diminished or someone simply wrote it from history and everyone turned a blind eye. How it happened I am not sure but if I send you then they stand a much larger chance. After all, sending a Jinchuuriki would make the biggest difference in the world!" **Kyuubi spoke the last part with a cute cocked head, closed eyes and a smile.

Naruto chuckled at her but quickly got serious. "If you think that I can make a difference in the next outbreak, Kyu-chan, then I'll go. But…" **"Yes, Naru-kun?" **Naruto looked at her for a minute before continuing. "May I say my goodbyes first? I'd like to explain this all to Baa-chan as well…" Kyuubi smiled at him and walked up to him, taking his cheek in her palm while looking up at him. **"I would never deny you that, Naruto-kun. You may say your goodbyes and talk to your Hokage. But remember, we must leave tomorrow." **Naruto is, once again…confused. "Why tomorrow! I thought that you could time travel!" For what seemed like the millionth time in the last few minutes, Kyuubi sighed once more. **"While I can do that, unfortunately I have been unable to completely master it. Before I was sealed within you, I was only able to jump in thousand year intervals into the future or past. Tomorrow will mark a perfect three thousand years to the start of the next outbreak. The thing is, though, is that I've never tried to take me and another to a different time. If we go…there may be no coming back for you."**

Naruto nodded solemnly but did not waver. "If the human race may be snuffed out by another outbreak of this Hell on Earth…then I am willing to do whatever it takes and take whatever risks that I must. Even if it means that I won't see my friends anymore." Kyuubi looked at him and started to smile. She then spoke to him in a low voice. **"Okay, Naruto-kun. Go now; spend your last day with your friends. When you awake in the morning, meditate and I will walk you through the time travel process." **Naruto nodded as he closed his eyes and began to fade from his mindscape.

…

Outside, things were already being set into motion as Naruto awoke from his sleep. Shinobi had already begun to rebuild the destroyed buildings. Naruto suspected that he had been out for a few hours since the sun was now high in the sky. He looked around and saw the first person that he wanted to see…Tsunade. He quickly ran over to her with a purpose.

As he came closer, he saw that she was overseeing the survivors that they had stashed away within the Hokage Mountain safe rooms to make sure that they were not infected by their bite. He stopped a few feet away from her as he saw that she was very busy. Not trying to be selfish, Naruto waited for what felt like hours until she finally noticed he was standing there. She waved other medic ninja over and walked over the Naruto with a smile on her face. "Naruto-kun, how are you? Can you believe that this is all finally over?"

Naruto chuckled darkly and stared at the ground with cold, dead eyes. _'It's over for you guys, at least.' _He looked back up to her with a weak smile on his tanned and dirtied face. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, Baa-chan…" Tsunade got a questioning look on her face and followed Naruto as he began to pace off. She came up beside him. "What do you mean, Naruto-kun?" Naruto stopped walking and sighed much like Kyuubi had done so much when he talked to her about the situation. He turned to Tsunade with a sullen look on his face. "Baa-chan…I can't stay here…"

Naruto's first words shocked Tsunade to no end. She felt her eyes beginning to burn…she didn't want to lose her godson because of this. "What do you mean? Why can't you stay?" Naruto's face seemed to get darker. "Because while this thing is over for all of you…it is not over for me. Kyuubi talked to me when I slept a few hours ago…" Tsunade's following gasp was understandable to Naruto. He had never told anyone that he had started talking to Kyuubi. Hell…they still thought that he and the fox hated each other with a deadly passion. Tsunade's next words shocked Naruto, though. "What did the Kyuubi say, Naruto-kun?"

Not willing to look a gift horse in the mouth, Naruto continued. "She told me that there will be another outbreak…far more dangerous than this one…but it is far from here. She is going to take me there tomorrow and the odds of me coming are low. I wanted to tell you before I left." Naruto could see that Tsunade was ready to cry. "What if I say no?" Naruto gave a weak smile and looked down, but then hardened and looked back up again. "I would still go. If what she told me is accurate, then I may be the wildcard in the outbreak. Where it is, they cannot use chakra which in turn means that they cannot use jutsu. With me, they would stand a greater chance."

Tsunade had small tears streaming down her face now and her face was starting to fall. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked down with a pitiful frown. "Naruto-kun..." Naruto started to feel his own eyes burn with tears and closed the distance between them, pulling his grandmother into a tight hug. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt his tears begin to fall into her hair. "Baa-chan…don't worry about me…please don't cry…" Naruto's words only made her cry more, but underneath all of the tears, Tsunade gave a small but genuine smile as her thoughts ran through her head. _'My godson is finally a man…'_

Tsunade pulled back and looked at Naruto with her smile on her face. "Naruto-kun…as long as you know what you are doing then I am happy. I will be sad, yes…but I won't stop you from doing what you think is right." Naruto smiled and pulled her back into the hug. When it ended, he spoke. "Baa-chan…thank you. But you know what that means you'll have to do, right?" Tsunade looked down and nodded. "I know…I'll bring up your resignation papers and sign them myself when the repairs to the Hokage Tower are complete. Since you'll be gone before them I'll have to sign them down as a dishonorable discharge, though." Naruto smile softly to reassure her, but if he were honest, the thought of a dishonorable discharge after all he had done for the village…burned him.

Naruto wiped the thought away and spoke again. "I know that…but it is needed. Well…I was planning on talking to the rest but I remembered that I have to pack a few of my things up. If this is going to be as bad as Kyuubi put it then I'm going to need all of my supplies. Since I'll be gone…can you gather them in your office when it's rebuilt and tell them where I am?" Tsunade simply nodded with a teary smile before she pulled him back into a hug. "Naruto-kun…I'm going to miss you…I really am…" When their hug broke, Naruto began to walk away, but he stopped and turned. "I know you will, Baa-chan…I know you will…" With his final words to her spoken…Naruto left without another word.

…

It took him some time and he saw the sun beginning to set, but he finally made it to his apartment. He chuckled to himself when he saw the state of the complex…perfectly intact. _'I guess that they had had enough of Hell…'_ He walked up to his apartment and opened the door to find that nothing had been touched by the looters that Konoha had experienced over the last few years of the outbreak. He chuckled darkly at this and went back to his room. _'I guess that I should be glad that I live in Hell…because at least they wouldn't think twice about what I might have.'_

Opening up his closet, Naruto began to sift through his things before he was able to find what he was looking for. It was a medium sized chest underneath the trash that lied in his space. He dragged it out and started working at the lock. It took him some time but he finally remembered the combination after not opening it for so long. Tossing the small lock aside, Naruto opened it up and inside were three storage scrolls. One was black with white edges, another was white with black edges and the last one was very shiny yet dark red that was held closed by a silky black ribbon. The black one was on the left and the white was on the right while the red lied in the middle He sighed to himself as he thought, _'I never thought that I'd actually have to use these things…'_

Tossing his depression over this situation aside, he pulled out the dominantly black scroll and opened it up on the ground. He removed the headband, jacket and pants of his orange jumpsuit and unsealed the first item. It was a pair of black cargo pants that had multiple storage scrolls around the waist. Inside the scrolls were well over hundreds of kunai knives and shuriken. He quickly put them on and then put on another pair of socks. He unsealed the next item, which happened to be a pair of black steel-toed boots. He quickly put them on and tied the laces, letting the cargo pants fall over them.

Naruto kept his black shirt on and then unsealed the second to last seal on the scroll. Inside of the seal was a long, black trench coat that fell down to just above Naruto's ankles. He slipped it on and inspected it to make sure that the years had not taken their toll on it. The sleeves were intact and fell down to cover half of his hands. Inside of the jacket were seals of resistance to keep it from ripping easily. Bending down, he unsealed the last seal. Out popped a myriad of items that Naruto proceeded to put on. He put on the black gloves first that had metal plates over the back of them. He then put on the black facemask that covered his mouth and the bottom half of his nose.

Hesitating at first, Naruto picked up the black banded headband and stared down at the Konoha symbol that was carved into the silvery metal. He sighed and placed it back down onto the seal and resealed it into the scroll. _'I won't need that where I'm going…'_ Naruto sat down on his knees and rolled the scroll up before putting it back in its place in the chest. He then pulled out the white scroll.

Naruto rolled the white scroll open in the same place that the black scroll was. On the scroll were ten seals. Naruto unsealed the first one and simply inspected its contents. Inside of the seal was a stack of twenty blank seal tags. Naruto inspected these to make sure that they were not deteriorated or damaged in any way. When he was satisfied with the tags, he resealed them. Naruto then simply inspected the seals themselves over the other ones. _'Along with the twenty blank tags, I think that I have twenty of the others…Kyu-chan, what were they again?' _Naruto then heard the sultry voice of Kyuubi in his head. _**'If I remember correctly, then you packed the explosive tags, shock burst tags…hmmm…I think that you also packed the experimental ones too. It's a shame that we couldn't test that one out…I really would've liked to see what it could do.' **_

Naruto chuckled at the mock pouting that she did in his head. _'Well if things are going to go as you said that they would, then I think we will have plenty of opportunities to use them. The only problem is that being that we never tested them in an open environment, I'm not sure if I got the seal formula right.' _Naruto sighed and closed the scroll up and placed it in one of his cargo pockets. He then moved to the last scroll.

The last scroll, the red one, was the single, most important scroll that Naruto possessed. When he thought about it, all the money that he had put into its contents probably paid for his own life. He carefully placed it down and removed the silky black band that bound it closed. He placed the ribbon above it on the floor and unrolled the scroll with extreme care, so as not to make the scroll bend in any way. When it was unrolled completely, Naruto looked at the intricacy of the seals that were expertly placed together in a way to make sure that the contents were perfectly preserved. Naruto pricked his finger so that only a single drop of blood was drawn and he dripped the single drop on the center seal, the blood seal.

Naruto watched as smoke began to pour from the seal in different places instead of bursting forth like his others had. Naruto had his reason for designing the seals like this though. He watched as the individual streams began to collaborate in the middle into a perfect sphere of smoke. Intrigued by his own seal design, Naruto kept watching as the smoke stretched from its ball form and formed a rod-like case of smoke landscape-wise on the scroll. Finally, the smoke burst into a cloud that covered the entire room.

When the smoke finally cleared the room via the window, Naruto looked back to see that his seal design had worked in the way that he had wanted. Naruto had designed the seal to split the item up into parts and seal them into different parts on the scroll that were to keep them each in conditions that would preserve them with no problem.

On the scroll now lied a Katana. It was no Katana that any sword smith would recognize, simply because it was not any sword smith that created the sword. Naruto had asked Kyuubi herself to create a blade for him that could withstand scratching, breaking and dulling. Kyuubi had quickly obliged to his request and used their combined chakra to create a blade that would make any sword smith worth his salt cry in wonder and make them get on their knees and beg for a chance to simply touch the edge. She had created…Shukketsu Souru.

The sheath of Shukketsu Souru was blacker than the deepest abyss. Its tsuba was black as well and rectangular in shape. It had no defining marks on it as it went down the white banded handle of the blade to the gold pommel of the blade capping it off. Naruto picked it up with care in both of his hands and stood up. He strapped the blade to his side inside of his coat and quickly and gracefully pulled the blade out with no resistance and only the sound of the blade ringing to signal its coming. He inspected the blade closely. He had no idea how Kyuubi had been able to create such a magnificent blade, but he was grateful to her for doing it so willingly.

Whilst Naruto inspected the blade, he heard Kyuubi's voice once more in his head. _**'You can sense it, can't you? You can feel the presence within the blade. The energy rolling off of it in waves. You can feel the power…can't you?' **_Naruto nodded as he thought back to her. _'I can…and it confuses me. I knew that swords could be imbued with power…but this is far different. This thing that I'm feeling is not simply power…it feels like it is a living thing…and it feels oddly like your own presence.' _

Naruto heard the chuckle of Kyuubi ring through his head and he smiled slightly. He loved the sound of a woman's happiness. _**'That is because I have imbued the sword with a fraction of my soul, Naruto-kun.' **_Naruto's eyes widened as he looked over the blade with a newfound intrigue. _'You put a piece of your own soul in the blade? Why'd you do that?' __**'Because I knew that whenever you used the blade a little extra help would never hurt. With a piece of me within the blade, your possession of Shukketsu Souru would grant you considerable dominance over the element of fire.'**_

Naruto nodded with acceptance to the answer and sheathed Shukketsu Souru. Naruto then turned to his door as he began to think to himself. _'Kyu-chan…do you think…maybe I should leave tonight? Leave so that I don't draw too much attention to myself when I leave in the middle of the day when everyone is awake?' _Naruto heard Kyuubi sigh and couldn't help but chuckle at how many times she had done that in one day. _**'I know you don't want to face your friends, Naruto-kun. But unfortunately you must rest before you go otherwise you may not survive the process of time travel. Rest, Naruto-kun…trust me when I say that you will need it.'**_

Naruto sighed himself and walked over to his bed and sat down. He cradled his head in his hands as he started to think to himself. _'I still can't believe that all of this happened. Now that it's over…I leave to fight another outbreak. Did I do something in a past life to deserve this? Did I wrong someone that I shouldn't have?'_ Unable to think of a reason for the madness that he was being subjected to, Naruto simply lied down on top of the covers and closed his eyes, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

…

The next day was not something that Naruto was looking forward to. With everything that would happen that day, Naruto wished that he could just turn back time and be with his friends again. But now he was going to leave them all for good. He was going to leave with the possibility that he would never come back.

Naruto awoke to the sun shining in his face through his window and the sound of birds chirping for the first time in ages. He tried his best to smile, but the knowledge of what was to come was simply to foreboding for him to be happy. He sat himself up and did his best to fight back the tears that were trying to force their way past his eyes. He barely held them back as a few slipped past his guard.

Steeling himself as best he could, Naruto stood and grabbed Shukketsu Souru, strapping her to his waist inside of his jacket as he had done the night before. Looking toward his full body mirror that he had put in before the outbreak, he looked over his darkened form, save for his blonde hair which was pull back flat on top of his head. He chuckled to himself in a slightly cold manner. _'As much as I do not want to leave…I honestly think that maybe this was my calling in life. Maybe I was simply born to kill.'_

Trying to keep the small piece of insanity that he had held onto over the last few years, Naruto pushed the thought aside and walked out of his room and continued out of his apartment. When he came outside, he saw that apparently, despite the fact that the village was in shambles, people were trying to return to normalcy. Their were small and simple stands set up along the streets and Naruto also saw that there were also Shinobi running about trying to get their daily schedules back on track.

Naruto sighed as he walked down the dirt streets towards the Great Fire Gates that divided Konoha from the Forest of Fire. _'I wish that I didn't have to go…I honestly wish that I could stay…but maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe it will be a good thing. For some reason…when I felt their blood on my hands…I could feel the ecstasy…Kyuubi…is something wrong with me?' __**'No, Naruto-kun, there isn't anything wrong with you. It is only natural to feel what you are feeling after you went through so much. It was not only this outbreak and the one that you will now face, but everything that came before it as well. All of the neglect and lies that you were subjected to…it was all simply a time bomb that they had placed within you…ticking away to see how long it would take until you finally snapped. Your bloodlust is not your own fault…but as I said; a collaboration of their own wrongdoings.'**_

Naruto accepted the long and drawn out answer with a nod and a small smile. _'At least I'm not insane.' _Naruto kept walking and walking as he left through the unguarded gates of the village. He walked for three hours until he heard Kyuubi speak. _**'Naruto-kun, it is nearing that time in the future. Fujimi High School will be underneath the outbreak within the hour. You must leave now.' **_Naruto nodded and started to move faster towards a clearing that he knew very well. It was the same clearing where he remembered that Rock Lee and Sabaku no Gaara fought Kimimaro until said Oto ninja died of a disease. Naruto sat in the middle of the clearing and began to meditate so he could talk to Kyuubi a bit easier. _'Okay Kyu-chan, what do I do?'_

Minutes passed until Naruto heard his reply. _**'You will have to gather your chakra both massively equally into all parts of your body before you can perform this jutsu.' **_Naruto did as he was told and started to redistribute chakra equally throughout his body until he was completely sure that his chakra was perfectly equal in both capacity and flow. _'Now what, Kyu-chan?' _

'_**It is actually quite simply. Now you must put an equal amount of my own chakra into your body. Then I will use our combined chakra to open up a hole in time and before it closes, you will jump in. It may hurt slightly but you will live at least.'**_ Naruto felt a pang of fear in his spine and tried to run it away. He just did as he was told and started to leak Kyuubi's own chakra into his coils. When he had the right amount in each part of his body, he spoke back. _'Okay…I'm ready…'_

'_**Okay, Naruto-kun. Just to let you know…while we're there, I will think of everything that I can to make sure that you get back home…I swear.' **_Naruto smiled and started to feel his eyes burn with the coming of tears. _'Kyu-chan…thank you…you are a great friend.' _Naruto knew from the silence that Kyuubi was mulling over the comment and she enjoyed it as he felt a wave of warmth flow over him. Kyuubi then began feeding the information on the jutsu to him. At first he was confused…it was more a chant than it was a jutsu. He disregarded it and simply began to flash through the hand seals that came to his head while he chanted out the jutsu. Naruto did not understand the language in which the jutsu came to him, but he began to say it as he heard it.

Naruto began to feel the air around him bend and twist as if it were made of water. He opened his eyes and saw the air shift in ways that he thought not possible. The images of the trees in the distance began to distort and Naruto simply continued to chant. In front of him, a small slit of blackness began to form in the air. As the chant continued, the slit got bigger and bigger until it was finally a size big enough for him to step into.

Naruto stood as he looked to the gash-like formation in the air. It was pitch black on the inside, much like one would think that nothingness would look like. He stepped forward and put his hand inside…it was so cold. He quickly pulled it out and started to warm his hand back to its normal temperature. Naruto looked to it and began to talk to Kyuubi. _'Kyu-chan…why the Hell is it so cold?' __**'Time is not a living being. There is no Father Time, there is only time itself. It is cold and indifferent. It would only be natural that a portal through time would be freezing.' **_Naruto nodded once more and started to take a step in before he stopped with half of his body in and cold, while the other half was out and warm. He turned his head and took in what could be his last sight. _'I'm going to miss this place…'_

Naruto sighed and turned back to the portal before taking his final step in. As soon as he was through, the portal sealed up and there was no trace that anyone was ever there…

…

Inside of the portal, Naruto was about to freeze to death. It was not so much that it was a windy chill…it was the fact that there was simply no warmth whatsoever. Everywhere, there were events that were taking place in different periods of time. Some disgusted Naruto and some intrigued him. _'Kyu-chan, what is all of this?' _Naruto was answered a few minutes later. _**'These are the events that have happened in this particular place in time. In all honesty, it was an amazing place for you to pick because in the time that we are going to, this is an alleyway near Fujimi High. It is exactly two blocks from the school. And with what time you will be getting there, you get there at around the time that the person you must help will witness the first killing that happens in Japan.'**_

Naruto kept walking as his body began to get used to the cold, but he could still see his breath. _'Japan? Are the Elemental Nations not around in this time?' __**'No. The Elemental Nations were sunk by an unknown force and pulled to the sea floor. Even the Bijuu were destroyed by this thing. At least now that we have traveled through time you will be spared that fate. Do not worry about your friends. They all die of old age long before whatever happened happens.'**_

Naruto sighed and nodded as he continued to walk through the portal. As he felt like he had been walking for hours, Kyuubi spoke again. _**'You're getting closer to what time we must be in. I must say one thing, though. You cannot speak to me once you get to where you are going.' **_Naruto stopped walking and started to panic. _'Why can't I speak to you? Will our mental connection be messed up by the time period? Will something happen to me? Will…' __**'No, Naruto! It is not that at all, Naruto-kun. I told you before we left that I would be working on a way to get you back home. If I am to do that then I will need all the concentration and free time I can get to research this jutsu. You and I will both be fine. Besides, I think that you will find a person in this time period that my pique your interests.' **_Kyuubi's voice was laced with a certain mischievous undertone that made Naruto quiver.

'_What do you mean, Kyu-chan?' _Naruto heard Kyuubi chuckle a very Jiraiya-like chuckle. He could practically feel the perverted undertones. _**'I simply think that you will be very interested by a certain person that will join your group.' **_Naruto sighed in defeat at the fact that he wasn't going to get a straight answer out of Kyuubi.

Finally, Naruto had come to the end of the line. At the end of the timeline of events, a moving picture of cars going by an alleyway with Sakura blossoms blowing in the wind. _**'This is it, Naruto-kun. I will recede into the depths of your mind so I can get some slight privacy from all of the things that will happen. I wish you the best of luck. Don't forget that you can use your techniques, but also remember that you must watch over those people. There is one in particular that I would like you to look after though. One that happens to be a descendent of mine.' **_Naruto's eyes widened. _'You have a descendent?' _ _**'Yes. Thought their clan name has changed due to the fact that all of my descendents are female and they married outside of their clans. My descendent in this time is an excellent Swordswoman…'**_

'_This is the first time that I've ever felt you get truly emotional over something, Kyu-chan. Though I do think it is a good change from the perverted jokes and lewd comments that you have given me before. What is her name?' _Kyuubi was silent for a time until she finally divulged the information to him. _**'Her name is Busujima Saeko.'**_ Naruto nodded in understanding that she would want her descendent to be protected.

As he accepted his secondary objective, Naruto placed his hand on the picture and it expanded into the real thing.

Without another though…Naruto entered into the next outbreak…

_**END:**_

**This is another story that I am writing because I thought that it would be an interesting read to anyone interested in the HOTD series or Naruto.**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I must say…within the first day of actually posting this story, I was very impressed with the feedback on it. Most liked the story, from what I could tell in some of the reviews. But unfortunately this could not be so with all of my readers.**

**Critic Review Address:**

**FFwatchdog: To each his own, I guess. You have your preference and I have mine. I'm sorry that this story isn't to your liking, though. Thank you for the marshmallows from your flame, by the way.**

**Enjoy.**

**Outbreak**

**Chapter One**

Naruto had to admit…his idea of just walking through couldn't have been a better idea. As soon as his foot touched the ground of the concrete alleyway, a car zoomed past him with its engine roaring. He quickly jumped up as high as he could and grabbed onto the ledge of the building to the left of him, looking down with slight fear evident in his eyes. He looked up and pulled himself over the edge onto the roof of the building and stood up. Looking out past the other buildings and apartments, Naruto saw the school that Kyuubi had told him to go to.

Deciding not to waste time, Naruto began to traverse the rooftops without really caring whether or not someone saw him. He sniffed the air and caught the scent of Sakura blossoms. He smiled as he gathered his chakra into his legs for his final leap. Stomping his foot down on the final ledge for his best leverage, Naruto jumped with all his chakra enhanced strength and rocketed through the air, over the gate of the school, being nothing but a blur to normal eyes if any were on him.

Naruto landed gracefully on the rooftop with only a small circle of dust to announce his arrival. Before he could make his next move, he heard a scream coming from the direction of the front gate and walked over to the edge. He looked down and saw that people were beginning to eat each other as the bitten became infected. He narrowed his eyes. _'It is beginning…'_ He turned and his coat flared out as he walked towards a door that he figured would take him into the building.

As Naruto walked down the stairs through the classroom building, he zipped up his trench coat so he could hide Shukketsu Souru and he began to think over who Kyuubi had told him to look out for. The image of a teenager with wildly spiked brown hair and light brown eyes. The boy had a rather depressed look on his face, like he'd lost someone. _'So I have to make sure that he and his group survive and I must make sure to protect Saeko-san…I definitely have my work cut out for me.'_

Naruto kept walking down the hall until a boy rushed past him like he was scared half to death. Naruto turned and looked at him as he ran and he caught sight of his hair and eyes as he looked out the window like the outside scared him. The Uzumaki narrowed his eyes. _'That's him…I need to follow.' _Naruto quickly started walking towards the classroom that the boy had rushed into and he heard him speaking to someone.

"We need to get out of here, now!"

"What the Hell is you problem Taka…"

'SLAP!'

Naruto was quite surprised as he heard the slap ring out through the hallway but still he continued to walk down with a purpose. Even though he walked fast, Naruto saw the boy and two others, a boy and a girl, leave the classroom running. Getting tired of trying to keep up with the overly scared teens, Naruto called out, his voice slightly deeper than he had expected, especially for being only a year older than their supposed age. "Hey! Wait up you three!"

Immediately, they stopped and turned to face the new voice. Naruto kept walking and stopped when he was about five feet away from the group of three. He then spoke again as he pointed to the boy in the middle. "You…what is your name?" Stumbling over his words due to Naruto's powerful aura, the boy spoke. "K-Komuro T-T-Takashi." Naruto lowered his finger and nodded with a slight hum of approval before speaking again. "I am here to join you."

Takashi's face was twisted in confusion as he stared at Naruto's black-clad form. Looking over him, he would swear that he was nothing short of a modern ninja or some government agent. "Why are you going to join us? We barely have a plan." Naruto chuckled underneath his facemask and he shut his eyes before narrowly opening them. "Trust me when I say this; you will not survive what is going to happen without me."

Naruto's chuckle scared Takashi and his friends but he quickly recovered. "And just how exactly do you know what is going on?" Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. "That is not your concern. But I must tell you that you will have to hurry up and decide whether or not you want me. Time is of the essence for us to get out of here." Naruto's words rang true as the intercom sprung to life with the man talking. As Takashi heard the cries of terror from the speaker, he quickly motioned for all three of them to follow him.

As they ran through the hallways, the grey-haired boy, whom Naruto now knew as Hisashi, had convinced them to stop as they gathered wooden bats and the girl, Rei was her name from what Naruto could tell, ripped the metal pole off of a broom and used it as a spear. Naruto watched as Rei used a device called a cell phone to call her father. How it worked, Naruto did not know, but he didn't really care at the time. All he was worried about was making sure that they each survived through the outbreak.

When they were moving again, Hisashi had led them to the roof in order to escape the turmoil in the hallways from the students trampling each other. While they ran, Naruto saw one of the infected up ahead of them but stood back, curious of what the students were capable of. Rei quickly rushed the thing and started to swing wildly until it caught it in a massively strong grip. She was nearly forced down until she forced it back and she ran her makeshift spear through its heart.

Naruto sighed as he saw her muscles relax. _'That thing is nowhere near dead. You have to smash the head. Though I wonder if they'll be able to figure that out for themselves…' _He continued to watch as Hisashi grabbed the thing from behind in a headlock, thinking that he could hold it until Rei finished it. Before anyone could do anything, it turned its head and latched onto Hisashi's right arm with its mouth but did not draw any blood just yet.

From what he was seeing, Rei was a considerable martial artist and if Hisashi's words rang true then he was a black belt in Karate, though Naruto knew not what a black belt was, only that there was a master and his student or students. Though the way he spoke of it, black must be good. Also, though, if the creature drew blood then Hisashi would not get a chance to test his skills.

Rei yelled back for Takashi to do something but it took him some time to register that he was being spoken to. "Takashi, do something damn it! Help him!" Before Takashi began to move though, the thing bit down harder and blood burst forth as did Hisashi's yell of pain. Naruto knew from that point that it was over for him and he simply closed his eyes and bowed his head. _'Maybe I should've done something…even if he wasn't one of the ones that I was supposed to protect…' _

He looked up as he heard an enraged yell from Takashi. He saw the boy rushing the thing with his bat high in the air. He brought it down swiftly and smashed its head into pieces of blood, gore, skull pieces and brain matter. Naruto simply smirked at it. _'At least I can say that he isn't opposed to the thought of killing these things. Though will he be able to handle killing a friend if they are bitten?'_

Naruto barely finished his thought as he saw that the teens were moving again. He quickly followed until they came to the very top of the roof. Coming up behind them, Naruto saw that there were far more up there than he had first thought. Overhead, as they watched the things, a large flying contraption zoomed past and made Naruto nearly jump from his skin. Takashi noticed this and turned to him. "You act like you've never seen or heard a helicopter before."

Naruto regained his composure and replied to him. "I'm not from around here. I come from a place where we don't use these…_'things' _such as your cell phones or helicopters. We had no use for anything so loud and flamboyant. Anyway, shouldn't we be moving?" Takashi looked back forward and saw that the things were moving towards their group. He grunted slightly and started to run and the other two teens followed. Naruto simply walked along the rooftop…not making a single sound.

Takashi, Rei and Hisashi all made it to the stairs that led to the observatory and started to bum-rush through the creatures that blocked their path but Rei was caught in the leg by one and she quickly slammed her broom spear into its chest. Instead of holding it off at a distance, the thing just slammed her into the wall using her own spear. Hisashi saw this. "Rei! Hold on, I'm coming!" Rei looked up as she saw the thing crawling towards her and screamed. "Hisashi, please help me!"

As the thing stand and get ready to eat her, Hisashi came charging down the stairs with a roar and smashed the creatures head into the wall, making blood and gore go everywhere. All the while…Naruto simply walked across the death-littered rooftop. Takashi saw this and simply stared at him, too distracted with it to help Rei.

Naruto sighed. _'They will eventually have to learn that these things are far more receptive to sound than they are anything else. Though my past experience with this helps…' _Naruto kept walking around the creatures and had a blank look in his eyes…like there was never an emotion that had gone through them before. If Naruto thought back…it had been far too long since he had felt any real emotion. Even as the years had passed during his own outbreak, Naruto had begun to lose even his fear.

His eyes began to dart around as he heard a sound coming from somewhere. It sounded like…screaming…windows smashing. Naruto's eyes darted to the area where it came from and he saw that the things had broken into a room. Using his superior vision, a perk of having Kyuubi within him, he saw that it was a young man in glasses, a student maybe, and a very buxom blonde woman that reminded him much of Tsunade in shear bust size.

His memory flashing back to his godmother, Naruto lost his train of thought. Instantly, he burst into a run across the rooftop. He heard the screams from the three teens for him to stop as they watched him from the stairs of the observatory…but he did not care. He reached the very edge of the building…and disappeared in a flash of black.

The trio was speechless…

…

They had broken in…her world was ending…or at least she thought it was. Her medically smart logically stupid mind could not comprehend what was going on. She trembled in fear at the sigh of the things coming at her from all sides. She crouched down and clasped her gloved and bloody hands over her bright blonde hair. Her eyes clenched shut…she waited to die as she trembled.

She heard the groaning of the things…but their swipes and chomps at her flesh never came. The world went silent as a quick and clean 'SLASH!' was heard throughout the room as it echoed and lingered in the air. Her golden eyes opened as she saw before her…a silhouette in the sun. The only thing that dared to show its color was the blonde hair of the man. Even the blade that he held looked as if it was coated in blood…which it was.

She watched as the man cleaned the blade of the blood that adorned it like a sick trophy of war with a single slash, finally allowing her to see the brilliant steel that lied beneath the blood. It splattered the wall as she continued to watch the man begin to sheathe his blade. He stopped as the Habaki began to slide into the Saya. Holding the Tsuba with his thumb, she watched as the man pulled up his right hand and began to make signs. She couldn't read them, thinking that it was simply Sign Language, but soon his sign-making stopped with his thumb, index and middle fingers pointing to the ceiling and his other two fingers curled in.

What she saw next horrified her…

...

Naruto was angered. He could not help his emotions at the time. He knew that the woman was not his godmother…but he couldn't stop himself. He had burst into the room in a burst of speed and within the blink of an eye had slashed through the horde of infected people, thought even they themselves did not know it…

Not even thinking through his next actions, he had cleaned his blade and incompletely sheathed Shukketsu Souru. He started to dart through hand seals and finally stopped when he thought he had it. _'Monsters…they are nothing…but…MONSTERS! I'll kill each and every one of them! I'll kill them all!'_

"**Sōdoāto: Damudo no Imorēshon!"**

…

Flames began to dance around the room as fire burst from the single wound that each creature held at their necks. Naruto felt the temperature rise as a horizontal wave of flame took over the room. He quickly clicked Shukketsu Souru in and took to grabbing the woman to protect her from the flames and used his body to shield her. He felt as the flames tried to scorch through his trench coat but he knew that his seals would hold true to their design. He simply had to bear through the pain.

After what felt like an eternity, the flames died. Naruto felt the cool air on his back and opened his unknowingly shut eyes. He let go of the trembling woman and stood and turned to look at his handy work. Bodies lay scorched and charred to a perfect crisp on the ground and Naruto began to smirk darkly, showing his deadly canines. He quickly composed himself, though, as he heard the door to the room open and in walked a woman.

Naruto, while on the outside, kept himself composed and professional, on the inside he was intently admiring the luscious form of the composed woman. Her violet hair fell down to her shapely thighs and a bent triangle of hair hung in between her exotic violet eyes with two bangs of thin hair flanking it on either side. She wore the same shirt that he had seen Rei wearing but her skirt was far more proper in going down to her mid-calves. In her left hand she held a bokken.

She walked over to Naruto and inspected his black-clad form and peered curiously at his covered face. Staring into his eyes, she spoke. "You have done very well in protecting Marikawa-san. You prove to be quite the gentleman." She bowed her head and looked back up. "My name is Busujima Saeko. If you would permit, might I know your name?"

Naruto was stunned, though he did not show it on the outside. This girl, Saeko, the girl that he was looking for as per Kyuubi's request, was not only beautiful, but she was also obviously very respectful to her supposed superiors. Naruto bowed back and spoke. "I thank you for the congratulations, Saeko-san. It is greatly appreciated. My name…" Naruto hesitated for a second. _'Well…I'll have to trust her anyway. After all…she is descended from Kyu-chan.' _"…is Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto saw a small smile adorn her face and noticed her eyes soften slightly. He felt his body heat up at the small show of emotion. He then heard her voice again. "Hmmm…Naruto…in English that would translate as Maelstrom, am I correct?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "English?" Saeko was visibly surprised by this. "You do not know of English and the America's?" Naruto shook his head in honesty and Saeko simply sighed. _'I didn't think anybody could be this stupid…'_

She turned her head to the downed boy that sat in a pool of his own blood. She proceeded to ask him his name and if he wanted her to put him out of his misery honorably. When he said yes she did so quickly and without remorse. The blonde, Marikawa, if Naruto remembered correctly, was shocked at the sight of death. Naruto simply hung his head in honor of the boy that had given his life to protect his elder.

Naruto bent down over the boy's body and placed a hand on his forehead. "Kami wa shigo no sekai de, anata o shukufuku..." He stood and held his stern look before moving towards the door. Before he reached it, though, he stopped and turned his head to the two women in the room. "If you two wish to live through this…then I would suggest you follow me. I have other duties to attend to but I feel you may be invaluable assets to me. Especially you, Saeko-san." Saeko was confused as to why a stranger would require her but she did not argue and followed, as did Marikawa.

…

It did not take long for Naruto to figure out just where he was. In fact, he and the two women were heading down the exact same hallway that Hisashi had led them before, except now it was littered with the bodies of the dead, dying and undead. Naruto was able to walk on through the horrid mess of bodies but Saeko and Marikawa, which he had learned her first name as Shizuka, were not faring as well as he was.

While Saeko was able to hold her horrification inside, she could not keep the slight shiver of fear from creeping up her spine. As she watched Naruto step over the bodies without so much as giving them a second glance, she could not help but begin to think to herself. _'How is he able to do this? It's almost as if he has either been through this or been through worse.' _No matter how much she thought about it, she could not com up with an answer that satisfied her.

Shizuka, on the other hand, was not faring anywhere near as well as the other two were. Her squeaks of terror and fear could be heard every few seconds as they walked over newer and fresher corpses. No matter how many times she saw the bodies, she could not work up the courage to do anything but force herself on with her medical bag.

As they soon neared the staircase that led to the rooftop, Naruto heard another sound as did Saeko and Shizuka. It was something that sounded oddly like something motorized pounding into something and a girl screaming. Immediately, Naruto was running again down the hallway with Saeko and the nurse in close tow.

…

Things weren't going exactly as Takagi Saya had planned. As a matter of fact, they were going in the exact opposite direction that she had intended. Not only was she stuck with the otaku freshman gun freak, but now she was cornered by an infected thing with nothing to defend herself with. Looking around frantically, she had begun to toss the trophies from the case that she had been backed up against. Realizing that it was a fruitless effort, she then reached for the thing that she saw on the ground, which happened to be a motorized drill, and immediately turned it on and slammed it into the things skull.

Blood flew everywhere as a clean hole was drilled into its skull and she screamed. She couldn't bear it any longer. For the moment she indulged her darker side. When it was over…she was silent as she stood with a dead yet quivering look in her eyes. The boy she was with, Kohta Hirano, did his best to fend off the things as they responded to the sound of her scream. He was starting to run dangerously low on his nails, though. He cringed as he fired off his final shot and was met with the sound of clicking and the hissing of gas. _'Damn it…'_

It was at this time that he felt as if the things had begun to multiply. There definitely seemed to be more of them than there were before in the small hallway. He wanted to fight them…but he knew that he did not have the power to do so. He back up to a corner, close to Saya and felt the fear slither its way into his eyes. _'Is this it? Is this the feeling of fear? Is this what it feels like when you know you'll die?'_ As he thought to himself, though, a voice echoed throughout the hallway, cold and emotionless, and the two could not tell where it came from.

"**Sōdoāto: Reitō-en…"**

The thin line of fire cut cleanly through the heads of the advancing creatures and they stopped dead, as if frozen in time. Kohta was stunned and Saya was too buried in her knees and crying to notice. The flame dissipated and the creatures were left standing, but now before them stood the man dressed in black. He carried a blade in his right hand and Kohta could not see his face.

The man sheathed his blade to the blade collar and stopped momentarily. He turned and looked at Kohta, his icy blue eyes seeming to pierce his soul…and he spoke. "Your name." Kohta could barely breathe in the sight of the man. "K-Kohta!" The man spoke again. "Calm her , Kohta-san. It does a woman well to know that she is being protected in times of danger." Kohta followed the order immediately and knelt down to try and calm her down. He then turned his head back and saw the man clash the Tsuba with the sheath and watched as the creatures head began to slowly slide off of their necks. Some came off at angles while others simply fell off.

As the man stood to his full height, Kohta heard footsteps coming from down the hallway. When he looked, he saw Saeko and Shizuka run the corner and his jaw dropped at the sight of them. The man saw this and unsheathed his blade and promptly bopped him on the head with the pommel. While Kohta aided his bumped head with the help of Shizuka, the man helped up Saya and tried to do what Kohta failed to. "Hush, girl. There is no need for such tears on such a lovely face."

Saya heard his soft yet rough voice and looked up with her eyes shimmering as her tears continued to pour. Naruto did his best to smile at her, but it was hard through the mask and it turned out like his old sensei's smiles did. "There…now then…what is your name?" She stuttered, still fearful of what had nearly happened. "S-S-Saya…"

Naruto chuckled and turned to walk over to the middle of the hallway, in between where Rei and Takashi had just showed up and the others. "It is very nice to meet you, Saya. I must say that it is very nice to meet you all. Now…as a few of you already know…my name is Uzumaki Naruto." Takashi looked at him as he was now. His coat was now open and it revealed the blade that hung at his side. The fact that all Naruto wore was black made him look all the more intimidating.

Finally getting over his dark form, Takashi spoke. "Well…I for one definitely have questions. First off…how in the Hell did you just disappear like that?" Naruto peered over his shoulder and stared at him and then sighed. "I had hoped that I could avoid such a question like that for a while. If my emotions didn't control me as they had…not only would it still be a mystery but Shizuka-san would probably be dead."

Takashi sighed back. "I understand…but that still doesn't answer my question." Naruto turned his whole body and looked at him. "I will explain later when we have the time to rest. For now we must focus on getting away from this school." Takashi nodded and accepted his explanation for the moment, knowing that he was right.

When Naruto knew that Takashi was satisfied for the moment, he began to think. _'Hmmm…this isn't going to be easy. Back in Konoha they had us split up into two-man teams when we went out on our extermination excursions. We have seven people when counting me…that is a definite handicap in this situation. I hope I can get everyone to safety…' _Naruto stopped thinking and looked to everyone who had now collected on one side of the hallway to converse.

He coughed to get their attention and they all looked up to him. He could tell already that they were talking about him. _'Nice to know that I'm such a popular guy.' _Naruto simply spoke. "Now, from what I am used to, we will have to do things slightly differently than what we did where I came from. Since we have seven people, I included, we will have to remain relatively close to each other. If one person is pulled away from the group for any reason, they should have a safe buddy to make sure that they have both company and a second combat hand. Get your buddy now before we move out."

Everyone was immediately shot into a little soldier-type mode from the way that he spoke. He spoke with an authority that spoke of nothing less than true experience with the situation, though they did not know where one would get experience with these things. Everyone discarding the thought, they quickly got their buddies. From the way Naruto saw it, the groups were rather predictable.

Saeko and Shizuka had both paired together. Naruto saw this as a good choice because from the bokken that she carried, he could tell that she was well versed for close-quarters combat so having the nurse with her would benefit her greatly. Saya had taken Kohta and once more, Naruto thought the idea to be good. He saw Kohta to be a kind soul from what he had seen and he figured Saya to be an emotional wreck with the situation. Putting the two together would keep them sane for the time being. He was not surprised when he saw that Rei and Takashi had taken each other as partners. They were together on the way here and they seemed to fare well on their way.

Naruto was about ready to speak until Saeko spoke before him. "Um…what about you, Naruto-san?" Naruto looked at her and chuckled until he caught his words. "You see, Saeko-san, there are not enough people for everyone to have a partner." Saeko nodded. "I see that, but what will you do? With only you, you're bound to get overrun by them." Naruto could only continue to chuckle as she spoke. "What is so funny?"

Naruto quelled his laughter slowly and looked at her with a dead stare. "It is rather simple. I have far...far more experience than any of you with these types of situations. I do not need anyone's help." Takashi scoffed slightly. "You sound pretty cocky." Naruto cocked his head lazily towards the teenager and spoke in a monotonous droll. "Do not mistake my confidence in my abilities for cockiness, _child_."

Takashi jumped at Naruto's comment. "Who the Hell are you calling a child? You can't be that much older than any of us!" Naruto put his hands behind his back and straightened. "I call you as your society has labeled you. You come from a place that wants to simply keep to itself and not deal with the outside. I, on the other hand, come from a place that was willing to do whatever it took to kill, maim and destroy any threat to our village. I come from a place that trains its children to kill...to become cold...for there is nothing more important than a nation needing to protect its people...no matter the cost."

Takashi was getting annoyed with his attitude. "So you're saying that we are weak because we were not trained to kill?" Naruto nodded his head. "I am not meaning to put you down, Takashi-san. I am simply wishing to tell you that at this point, I am superior in this situation due to my past experience in dealing with this. Do you accept my answer and my leadership?"

Takashi had to admit, Naruto was obviously skilled enough to make it through this. Breaking away from him would be detrimental to their combined goal of staying alive. He sighed and nodded his head. "I'm sorry, Naruto-san. I guess I'm just a little bit shaken by this whole thing..." Naruto nodded his head. "That is understandable, Takashi-san. It is not easy having your whole world turned upside-down. Now then, we have wasted too much time with this. We must move now!"

Everyone began to move down the hallways, covering each other and killing the things that tried to eat them and turn them. Takashi and Rei had taken the front and were bashing away the creatures as they came at them. Saeko and Kohta were on either side whacking and firing at any that came from the rooms while their partners were on this inside alerting them to their blind spots. Naruto had taken the rear and was looking out for any that may sneak up behind them.

After they traveled through numerous halls, they finally came to a door that led outside. Naruto then moved to the front, crouched at the door and checked outside. Many of them were out there but they were relatively spread out. Naruto began to try and formulate a plan. _'Hmmm...there are quite a few of those bastards out there. But...if they are anything like the ones that I fought then they are sensitive to sound far more than they are any other thing. If we are generally quiet then they shouldn't bother us.' _

Naruto nodded to himself and turned to the group. "Okay, we're going outside." Takashi's eyes widened and everyone else's jaws dropped. Shizuka was the one to speak. "Um...wouldn't that be a bad idea? There are a lot of them out there..." Takagi quickly spoke up in defense of Naruto. "I think he already knows what Kohta and I do. These things are sensitive to sound. If we are quiet then we should be okay."

Naruto smirked underneath his facemask. _'So there are people who are willing to use their brains as well to survive, eh? She has my congratulations for figuring that out. I would like to know how...though that is for another time.' _Naruto stood from his crouch and turned to look at them. "She is correct. If we are quiet then we will be okay. Does anyone object to this plan? This is not a dictatorship."

One hand was raised and Naruto looked to see that it was Shizuka's hand. "What is it that makes you not want to go, Shizuka-san?" Her golden eyes turned away as she felt shaken underneath his gaze. "I'm...I'm scared..." Naruto sighed and walked calmly over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he looked down into her eyes when she turned her head back to him. With a deep sincerity, he spoke. "If it makes you feel any better then I will remain beside you until you overcome your fear."

Shizuka looked up with a small smile and glossy eyes before she hugged him softly. Naruto simply draped a single arm over her back until she broke the hug. Naruto walked to the front again with Shizuka and Saeko following. He placed his hand on the door handle and looked back. Everyone gave a nod that they were ready. Naruto looked forward and took a deep breath. _'Time for the real fight to begin...' _

Naruto pushed with a great force...and they were off...

_**END: **_

**I hope you all liked that chapter.**

**Translations and Explanations:**

**Sōdoāto: Damudo no Imorēshon - Sword Art: Immolation of the Damned = Cuts through anything and whatever cut will burst into flames when the correct hand signs are done.**

**Sōdoāto: Reitō-en - Sword Art: Frozen Flame = Uses fire to cut through anything and it freezes whatever the flame touches. When Shukketsu Souru is sheathed, wherever something was cut by the flame, it is cut through cleanly.**

**Kami wa shigo no sekai de, anata o shukufuku = May God bless you in the afterlife**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm getting a lot of positive feedback and good ideas from people on this story. It's refreshing to know that people have such creative ideas for me to use.**

**Critic Review Address:**

**Lykaos: Kohta had fallen for the female cop and her for him. I was intending to pair them up when they came across her in the mall, but then I remembered that she died. She's not being paired with Kohta. It raised an interesting block with me as to what to do with that situation.**

**Luffyxrobin-luffyxnami: I know that most stories that have a female Kyuubi have her paired with him, but I simply see the Kyuubi as a good friend or a mother figure at times to Naruto. Not as a lover. It is a fair suggestion, though.**

**Dragonwarz50: Hmmm...I see what you mean. I read the two chapters and saw what you were talking about. Trust me; there should be much fighting in this chapter. And I'll tone down the imperious Naruto over time. Now that I've established a character tone, it must be abolished over time to fix it properly.**

**Fumetsu Kaji: I'm glad that you are enjoying the situation as it is right now. She is rather ditzy, but she is a good person and needs to be comforted.**

**End:**

**I will only answer four at a time each chapter. The ones that highlight greater things in the story such as future events, pairings and criticisms (genuine, not flames) on characters and their personalities. I do only four because doing more would take space. I will send PM's to others that aren't gotten to on this part of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or HOTD.**

**Enjoy.**

**Outbreak**

**Chapter Two**

The door smashed against the outside wall a little bit harder than Naruto had expected. He cringed as he thought to himself, _'That...probably wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done...'_ The clash rang out through the school yard and on the stairs. Naruto froze and started to sweat until he heard the definitive roar of the creatures in tandem. _'Fuck me...'_ He turned to the group and grabbed Shizuka's hand. "Everyone, run! Now!"

Each group split away and went on their own path but each had the same destination. Naruto tried to keep Shizuka calm and safe as they ran. She soon pointed her finger as she was finally able to keep up with him. "There! That bus!" Naruto looked to where she was pointing and his eyes widened when he saw the large mode of transportation. "What the Hell is that thing?" To his left, Saeko sighed as she whacked a thing to her right as she passed it. _'He really is stupid...'_

As he looked at the bus, Naruto soon realized how distracted he was and looked back ahead. Unfortunately, he could not see through the massive horde that blocked his path. In a nearly flawless flourish, Naruto let go of Shizuka's hand and gripped Shukketsu Souru tightly. Nearing them with a greater speed and leaving Saeko and Shizuka behind, Naruto brought forth his blade and cut down the creatures in groups.

Heads fell to the ground...bodies fell to pieces...everything that could've happened to the creatures happened in spades. Naruto had quickly gone from being a powerful protector...to a machine of death. Shizuka watched in utter horror as he cut them down without hesitation or fear. It scared her. _'H-how can he do this? How is he able to do this and not go insane...?'_ She covered her mouth with both hands, stopping in the middle of the horde and she collapsed to her knees.

Saeko was not far behind her as she saw Shizuka go down. She hurried herself and ran faster to get to her as she saw the things already moving in on her. Saeko positioned herself in front of her and she readied her bokken to fend them off. It began kind of like she had seen in movies when she went on occasion to see them. One came at a time and then maybe two or three as a small test of integrity. She beat down each and every one but they kept coming after her. It was beginning to wear her down.

Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead as Saeko began to force herself to keep on going. _'This is starting to get annoying. No matter how many I take down there are always more of them! Fuck...' _As another creature came after her she struck it and split its skull wide open. _'I can keep them off forever! Damn it, Naruto-san...where are you?' _As she finished her thought, she heard Shizuka scream and she turned to see that three had snuck up behind them. Saeko's eyes widened as she thought that Shizuka would surely die and in tandem...herself.

She moved to attack as fast as she could but she knew that she wouldn't reach her in time. She prayed to herself that by some miracle...they would live. As she saw the infected descend upon Shizuka...she could only close her eyes in fear of what she would see. But...as she heard Shizuka screaming she also noticed...it wasn't stopping. She opened her eyes and what she saw made her gasp.

Naruto stood facing Shizuka who was still screaming. The three infected had bitten down onto Naruto's right hip, his left arm and his right shoulder. The thing was...Saeko could not see blood. It looked as if they hadn't even broken through the coat...and they hadn't. Naruto grunted in pain at the bites but he himself knew that they couldn't bit through his coat. He looked up at Saeko and gave her a small and painful smile. She blushed and turned to fight off the other infected creatures.

Naruto began to move his right arm for Shukketsu Souru and when he saw Saeko turn, he charged his hand with Kyuubi's chakra. He grasped the handle and quickly ripped it from the sheath, turning and cutting down all three things with one slash. Naruto then proceeded to cut down other infected people that came at him and Shizuka. As he did, he heard Saeko speak. "Naruto! We have to get to the bus! We can't stay like this forever!"

Naruto looked around as he cut another one cleanly in half. He saw that Takashi and the others had gotten there already and gotten in, waiting for them. _'I have to use it. I just hope it works. I've never done this with anyone besides myself.'_ Naruto sheathed Shukketsu Souru and pulled one of the scrolls from his waist and swung it open. Saeko heard it open and turned as she saw a small puff of smoke come from it. Out of the smoke came a small three-pronged kunai knife. _'How'd he do that with a scroll?'_

She watched as Naruto looked to be calculating something. She looked to where he was looking and saw the bus. Her eyes widened as she knew what he was trying to do. _'It'd be useless but even if it is he could never make it that far!' That's got to be at least a hundred and fifty yards!' _She looked back to Naruto and saw him shrug. He then reared back and launched it straight forward. Saeko watched with wide eyes as the air bent around the knife as it blew past the hordes of infected.

The clang rang out as the knife dug into the side of the bus and Saeko could only stare, mouth agape. She then heard Naruto's voice. "Come now, Saeko-san, you make a terrible fly catcher." Saeko quickly clamped her mouth shut and looked to Naruto with a blush. She saw that he had Shizuka up and bridal style in his arms as she had his coat clenched in her hands and her face buried in his chest. Naruto motioned for her to come over with his head and she hopped over the bodies of the slain to do so. "Grab hold of me, Saeko-san."

Saeko did as she was told and grabbed a clump of his coat and laid her head on his shoulder. _'What are you doing? Do you simply wish to die like this...with someone by your side?'_ As she thought to herself, she felt as warm energy begin to flow over her. She opened her eyes and saw that Naruto was...glowing? Yes...Naruto was glowing with a dark blur aura that was almost black.

Shizuka stopped her screaming and crying as she felt the calming aura wash over her. She cracked her eyes open barely and sniffled. _'What...what is this feeling?' _She looked up and saw that Naruto had a small smile on his face and he was glowing with a dark blue aura. She blushed as he opened his eyes and looked down at her. "It is okay...Shizuka-chan...Saeko-chan...we will live."

A spike in the warm energy came and Shizuka and Saeko could feel a pulse ring out and send the dirt and dust at their feet out in a thin, twisting circle. The feeling was indescribable to Saeko as at one moment, they were surrounded by the infected ones...and only a second later they were right beside the kunai that was lodged into the bus. She reopened her unknowingly closed eyes and let the breath that she had held go.

Naruto staggered slightly and set Shizuka down lightly as he was beginning to feel lightheaded. _'At least it worked...'_ He looked to Saeko and spoke. "Saeko-chan...get Shizuka onto the bus and get it running. I'll hold them off while you all get everything ready." Saeko nodded and grabbed Shizuka's arm, pulling her with her as they got onto the bus. Naruto smiled softly as he turned to the advancing horde of creatures. _'Maybe...I'm not as dead as I thought I was...'_

Naruto held himself up from his exhaustion as he pulled Shukketsu Souru forth slowly, the sun gleaming off of the blade. He held the sword in front of him in a tired battle stance as he saw them coming closer at a deadly slow pace. _'I'm surprised...none of them have become runners quite yet. Man...I hated those fuckers...'_ Naruto slashed at the first one that lunged at him and cut the top half of its head off. Blood covered the left side of Naruto's face as the thing fell to the ground spurting blood from the fatal wound.

Quickly, Naruto leaked a small amount of Kyuubi's chakra into his body to replenish his own and he felt slightly better, but not perfect. He smiled still as he cut down another...and another. One after the other they fell...one after the other...Naruto's smile became more crazed and deranged. As each infected enemy fell to his blade, Naruto could feel himself falling to the simple pleasure...the pleasure of having control...

'_This feeling...this is so...GOOD!' _Naruto couldn't help himself as he hacked down nearly half of the horde in minutes. He would disappear in a small flash of speed and reappear to cut down five in a flash of his blade. As the group watched in the bus...each had their own thoughts on what was going on.

...

Takashi watched in awe as he saw Naruto cut them down. But he could also tell that Naruto was beginning to get into it...maybe too into it. _'Just what the Hell is this guy? How can he...how can he do this...' _Rei wasn't faring much better with it. _'Naruto-san...what has made you this way that you can do this so readily?'_

Kohta watched in utter amazement. He had always been a gun person himself, but he admired those that could last in close quarters. _'This is amazing! He hasn't even been scratched by these things!' _His partner, Saya, could only watch in fear...not fear of Naruto's life...but fear for Naruto himself. _'No person...how could...there's just...this is impossible. What has he been through that could make him like this?'_

Shizuka could not see what was going on as she was working on getting the bus started but Saeko watched the whole thing as it unfolded. _'Naruto-san...what has been done to you? How can you do this? How can you do this so willingly?' _She continued to watch as Naruto was starting to lose it further...

...

Naruto reappeared in front of the bus and reared back, letting loose a roar that echoed throughout the surrounding area. He placed the blade of Shukketsu Souru at his forearm and quickly slashed, pulling a long, thin trail of blood with it. Naruto pressed his palm to the back of the blade and held it in front of his face with the same crazed grin that he had before. As he gathered his energy into his blade, he spoke in an insane voice. "This will take care of you all!"

The energy surrounding Naruto's hands spread over his entire body and it began to become...evil. It felt like pure malice to those on the bus. Naruto took the hilt in both of his hands and reared back like a batter at the plate. He then screamed out at the top of his lungs...

"**Sōdoāto:**** Buraddisupiāzu****!"**

Naruto swung his blade with so much force that his dark energy flew from the edge with his blood and formed spears of red energy. They then proceeded to shoot through the immediate horde and anything else within a football field's length of the oncoming blades. Bodies were either torn to pieces or were sent flying by the shockwave of the blast of energy. Naruto's smile began to fade, though...

He became woozy as he felt himself stagger in his step. He turned and tried to reach for the bus door but he fell to his knees. He saw his vision blur and his muscles felt like they were on fire. He clenched his teeth as the pain was beginning to make him groan. _'What...the Hell...happened?' _As his vision became black, the last thing he saw was Takashi coming from the bus to get him. Naruto chuckled slightly as he fell into unconsciousness. _'At least he has guts...enough to help his friends and a total stranger...'_

...

Takashi couldn't stand what had just happened. He had seen Naruto tear down half of the horde that had cornered them and then he completely decimated nearly half of the entire parking lot to kill even more. He had to close his eyes and turn his head so he wasn't tempted to stare at the carnage that was wreaked before him. But...as he heard the sounds of the roars and energy expenditure wear down...he looked back.

Naruto was on the ground in pain. Takashi could not, even if every thought in his head told him to, leave him. He opened the door to the outside and ran off of the bus. He turned and saw Naruto reaching for the bus but he then collapsed into unconsciousness. Takashi quickly grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulder and he then grabbed Shukketsu Souru and ran into the bus.

He placed Naruto into a seat sitting up and had the respect enough to place Shukketsu Souru in the seat next to him. Takashi walked away to the front and talked to Shizuka. "Are we ready to go?" Shizuka nodded and started the bus. She was ready to pull off but then she heard Takashi speak again. "Wait! There are still people out there!" Shizuka turned her head, as did everyone else who was awake, and saw who he was talking about.

It was a small group of people, about four or five...maybe six, and they were sprinting down the parking lot towards the bus. Takashi spoke again. "Who the Hell is that?" Saeko was the one to answer him. "That is Shido-sensei. I believe that he is from class 3A if I remember correctly." Rei's eyes widened when she heard Saeko say his name. She quickly turned to Takashi and practically yelled at him. "Go now! We can't save him!" Takashi looked at her like she was crazy. "Are you insane? We can't just leave other survivors to these things! We might as well murder them!"

Rei huffed and crossed her arms before sitting down in her seat. She then spoke in a small voice. "You'll regret saving a man like that..." Saeko heard this and looked out the window. She had seen Shido stop to possibly help a kid who had fallen from a twisted ankle by the looks of how things were. The thing was, though, he didn't help the boy up. He instead smashed his foot into his face and walked away calmly as the creatures stalked over to the sound of the boys screaming.

Saeko grimaced at the act of complete disregard for human life and turned away. _'Maybe Rei is right. Should we save him? A person like that is definitely not the kind I wish to be around...' _Her thinking was cut short as she saw Shido walk onto the bus with a calm smile on his face. He looked to Shizuka and smiled. "Thank you for waiting, Marikawa-san." Shizuka simply turned her head and pressed the button to close the door. When everyone was seated, Shizuka had to force herself to press the gas down. It first started out as a simple thought. _'They...they aren't human...they aren't human anymore...' _She then steeled her eyes and then looked forward as she pressed the gas harder. "They Aren't Human Anymore!"

The bus plowed through the hordes of the creatures until the bus was on the Sakura covered streets leading to the city. It took some time and calming from Saeko, but soon she was able to calm herself and lighten up on the gas. Shizuka took deep breaths as they went over the cliff roads overlooking the city. Rei looked out her window and gasped. Clouds of smoke and the glows of the fires were scattered throughout the city.

It didn't take very long for them to actually make it into the city. Shizuka had driven for hours on end but the noise on the bus was finally getting to the point that she was having trouble driving. Some student from the group that Shido had brought on was starting to try and pick a fight with Takashi. Finally having enough of the noise, Shizuka slammed on the brake and undid her seatbelt before twisting and turning in her seat. She faced the back and let loose. "Enough! I cannot drive like this! Sit down, now!"

The boy wouldn't back down and stepped forward, only for Rei's broomstick spear to smash into his stomach. He fell to the ground gagging and trying to keep his lunch down. Shido, on the other hand, simply stepped forward, clapping his hands. "Very nice, but this little drama simply proves that we need a leader." Saya had her arms crossed as she spoke. "And I suppose you think that you'll be nominating yourself for the position?"

Shido bent down with a devilish grin. "I am the only teacher present, which would make me the best candidate for the job." He then flung his arms out in a dramatic manner and turned towards the back of the bus. "But what say all of you?" The entire back of the bus erupted into applause as he bowed and spoke. "I thank you all for trusting me with this. I will take the burdens of this position and I will make sure that we all survive!"

As Shido spoke, Rei could barely contain her anger as she opened the door and stormed off of the bus. Takashi saw this and ran after her. Saeko was about ready to follow until she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw another bus...only this one was full of the infected ones. She ran out to try and get Takashi and Rei out of the way, but she was too late as they dove into the tunnel as the bus smashed into it and stopped. Saeko got off of the bus and she saw the infected crawl from the windows and she watched as they burned and fell.

She yelled over the roar of the fire so that Takashi and Rei could hear her. "Where should we meet you?" Takashi answered immediately. "Meet us at the police station on the other side of the bridge at seven! If we can't make it today then we'll meet tomorrow at the same time!" Saeko nodded as she got back onto the bus. Just as she got on, the bus at the beginning of the tunnel blew up. She knew that they had gotten away, though.

All the while...Naruto was deep within his mind...

...

It was dark...not the sewers that they used to be before the change...but it was simply darkness. It was an absence of light and Naruto could only stare into the eternal nothingness. It was as he stared forward that he heard it...the chilling laughter that he had let loose when he had gone drunk with the Kyuubi's power...or he thought it was her power. He turned his head in a raging motion as he tried to find the source of the dark laughter.

"_**You are looking for me...aren't you?"**_ Naruto turned his head to find where the voice had come from and he stopped when he saw something in the abyssal darkness. It was...him. The person looked exactly like him...he even had Naruto's new look. Only it was grey instead of black. The major difference was his eyes...they were cold...dead...unfeeling. Naruto could see that they weren't his blue eyes, but an evil black. Naruto was ready to speak until the other him spoke for him. _**"Who am I? Is that what you're going to ask? Well no need to worry because the answer is quite simple. I am you."**_

Naruto was stunned...this thing was him? He was about to speak again until he was interrupted again. _**"How is it possible? Simple...it's very simple...you are insane, my dear friend."**_ Naruto heard the dark Naruto's voice ring all around him as he spoke. "I'm...insane?" The evil Naruto nodded with a small smile and a light chuckle. _**"Well...not entirely insane. You are still retaining some of your sanity. But that is only because of the people you have around you." **_

Naruto accepted the answer as it was rather logical. "But how do you know that I'm insane?" Dark Naruto chuckled evilly and pointed to himself. _**"I am all the proof you need. You're here talking to me and I'm talking back. An alternate personality does not a sane person make, my dear Naruto. Especially when that personality is a bloodthirsty maniac, young grasshopper."**_ Naruto sighed and watched as Dark Naruto walked over to him on the invisible floor.

"_**You see...during the outbreak in the Elemental Nations, you were already losing yourself. It was Kyuubi's corruptive chakra and the dark atmosphere that contributed to my creation. Do you remember when you tapped into 'Kyuubi's' chakra to replenish yourself?' **_Naruto nodded and waited for Dark Naruto to continue. _**"That was only the start. You see, when Kyuubi put herself in the very back of your mind, she took all of her chakra with her. Well...all of her chakra that wasn't already assimilated into you by the seal. The chakra that was left behind was formed to make...me!" **_Naruto finally spoke his first words in the whole conversation. "But I thought that that chakra had been assimilated into me..."

Dark Naruto wagged a finger as he walked in a circle around Naruto. _**"Now you see, that's your problem. You thought that it was when you never bothered to check. Instead...over the years when it was being taken from Kyuubi, it was not being put into you. It was simply being put to the side...kind of like a garbage can. Well when you were fighting in your outbreak...your soul was beginning to break into two pieces. I personally blame the stress. That bitch Tsunade wouldn't let us rest for a single fucking day while those things were loose..." **_"Don't Talk About Baa-chan Like That!" Naruto's face was entangled with rage as he roared at the malignant version of himself.

Dark Naruto chuckled once more as he stopped in front of him. _**"Anyway...when your spirit was torn...both of them were the same. They were simply in two pieces inside of your body. Now had you noticed this by trying to use your spirit energy, maybe you would've caught this and reversed it...but you're a dumbass! Only death cures stupidity, my idiot friend!"**_ Naruto was getting angrier and angrier by the second. "Just Tell Me What You Need To Tell Me!"

The malice pouring off of Dark Naruto couldn't have been heavier. His chuckling was actually beginning to scare Naruto. _**"I'm striking chords here, aren't I? Oh well! When Kyuubi's assimilated chakra came into contact with one of the halves of your soul, it had not yet been purified by your body's coils. The corruption spread and gave you a split personality. Also know as...me!"**_

Naruto got wide eyed at what he was telling him. "So...when I leaked that chakra into me...it was actually yours?" Dark Naruto nodded and Naruto continued. "And when I did...you took over me?" Dark Naruto held up a finger and shook his head. _**"Wrong, dumbass! While my chakra is still a secondary reserve like the Kyuubi's, I'm still a part of you. When you took my chakra, you were simply linking with the other half of your soul for a short period of time. The two personalities clashed and mine won for a short period of time until the halves of your soul separated and your natural chakra replenished. Well...now that I think about it...maybe there was a bit of possession...but only minor if any."**_

Naruto sighed. "Well...this definitely sucks. I'll have to get Kyuubi to fix this later." Dark Naruto grinned and spoke. _**"She can't do anything about it, my friend. It's too far gone to fix it now. You'll just have to deal with it." **_Naruto frowned. "Well this just got even shittier. I'll have to be careful from now on about that chakra." The Dark Naruto simply shrugged. _**"I personally don't care. But this conversation is definitely cutting into my sleepy-time. I need my beauty sleep so why don't you just take your happy ass away and wake up already?"**_

Dark Naruto began to walk away as Naruto began to fade from the malignant place. Before he and his other half were both gone, Dark Naruto turned and spoke. _**"Don't fuck up, dumbass..."**_ With his final words, they both faded away.

...

Naruto had awoken to the noises of argument going on around him. His eyes fluttered open softly but he let is body stay still so as to not alert anyone to him being awake. He cracked his eyes slightly so he could still see what was going on. Kohta had an enraged look on his face and he was pointing he weapon towards the back of the bus. Naruto could also see that, Saya, Saeko and Shizuka were at the front near the door. It was brighter outside so Naruto could only figure that it was the next day.

Kohta was going off about his life before the outbreak. How hard it was and how he was always picked on and ridiculed. Apparently it was egged on by some Shido character. Naruto could feel his emotions start to come forth as he remembered his own life as a child back in Konoha. He remembered how he was beaten and called names. He remembered the glares from his own teachers...but then he remembered Iruka...he remembered his warm smile and cheery face. He remembered the times that he would take him out for ramen and also the times that he would sit and watch over him as he cleaned the Hokage Monument after he had gone on a prank spree and been caught. It brought an unnoticeable smile to Naruto's face.

The argument was beginning to heat up and Naruto heard footsteps beside him. Sensing that there could be possible danger, he quickly stood with his fist reared back and poised to strike at whoever it was that was going towards the four at the front. He came face to face with a man wearing glasses. He had a pale, narrow face that reminded him of Orochimaru so much that he wanted to cut the skin from his skull and burn it. His eyes were those of a manipulative man. Naruto could feel every vibe from this man that he had felt from Orochimaru...but he knew that it wasn't him. Naruto also saw a small cut on his left cheek and from the corner of his eye he saw the nail embedded in the seat. Naruto smirked, _'Nice, Kohta.'_

Naruto's face twisted in disgust as he spoke. "Who...the Hell...are you?" The man looked like he was about ready to defecate himself until he spoke. "I-I'm Koichi...K-Koichi Shido..." Naruto got a dark look in his eye as he looked at Shido but he quickly turned and looked at Kohta and smiled...more like a smirk, though. "You did well, Kohta-san. Though I must ask, what's going on?"

Kohta frowned and looked towards Shido while lowering his weapon. "We were trying to leave but then this bastard was trying to make Marikawa-sensei stay when she didn't want to. I could feel the lust in his eyes on her...it sickened me..." Naruto nodded as he lowered his fist and turned back to Shido. Said man's eyes were shimmering in fear of Naruto's unknown, to him, wrath. Naruto raised a finger and pointed it at Shido. "You...will stand down...now!"

Shido quickly backed away and nodded his head, holding up his arms in order to protect himself if need be. Naruto looked to his seat and found Shukketsu Souru. He grabbed it quickly and sheathed it. He turned and nodded to the four at the front. "If you wish to leave then leave now. And Kohta-san..."

Kohta, who had already turned to leave, turned back and looked Naruto in the eye. Naruto nodded and Kohta smiled slightly. Even if it wasn't words, the fact that his deed was acknowledged was enough for Kohta. He felt a small wave of warmth run through him as he turned to get off of the bus right behind Saya. Naruto turned one more time to Shido, who was cowering in fear of what would happen.

Naruto stalked over to him and Shido could feel his body trying to shrink to get away from the angered blonde. When Naruto towered over his cowering form, he spoke. "If I ever...see you again...then I will peel your skin from your bones and burn your body to ash. Do you understand me?" Shido nodded fervently as Naruto turned to take his leave.

As Naruto walked off of the bus, he saw that the other four had taken the time to wait for him. Naruto walked over to them as he took in the sight of what was around him. A large bridge was off in the distance and they were stuck behind much smaller versions of the thing that they were in. Naruto looked to the group and also noticed that two were missing. "Where are Takashi-san and Rei-san?"

Saeko spoke to answer his question. "While you were out, Takashi-san and Rei-san got off of the bus because of Shido, or something that he had done. Whatever it was, Rei-san did not trust him. Takashi-san had gotten off to try and get her but before he could convince her, another bus that was full of _them_ came down the road and smashed into the tunnel that Takashi-san had followed her into, trapping them inside. We were supposed to cross this bridge so we could meet them at the police station at seven yesterday. Since we couldn't make it then we _have_ to be there today but this traffic is keeping us from doing that. We are going to cross a different bridge."

Naruto nodded and motioned for them to go on ahead. He followed behind them at a small distance and started to think to himself. _'Those two had better be okay. If they die then this all goes to shit!' _As he thought to himself for a little while longer, he noticed that it was getting darker. Naruto scowled to the sky with its orange hue. _'These fuckers get more active at night. We need to either hurry up or find shelter.'_

In the distance Naruto saw a bridge come into view. Saeko spoke up from the front. "There it is. But it looks like _they _have overrun that bridge." Naruto grunted and in a second, all attention was on him in the back. Naruto looked at all the wondering faces and simply spoke. "If these things have overrun a bridge to an objective then the only thing to do is to eradicate them and walk on through."

Saeko nodded and turned back to look forward. "You are right on that account, Naruto-san. We have to get there tonight and the only way is over that bridge. Let's go!" Everyone got fired up and Naruto smiled unnoticeably underneath his mask. _'Both her and Takashi make excellent leaders for their age and lack of experience. I wonder what else she can do.'_

As they came to the bridge, Naruto saw that there were far more than he had expected. Saeko and the others were shocked and began to back up slightly. Naruto grunted and got their attention again. "I thought we were going to go through them?" Saeko's eyes hardened as she found her courage. She pulled her bokken forward only to be stopped by Naruto. She looked up into his eyes as he shook his head. "This is no longer practice, Saeko-chan..."

Saeko could only stare at him. "It's not like I carry around a real blade with me. It's illegal at the school for students to keep them." Naruto shook his head once more and reached for a different scroll on his waist. "It is rather sad that you cannot...because you never know when it would come in handy." Naruto rolled the scroll open flamboyantly as he had done with his kunai and bit his thumb before swiping the bleeding appendage over a small part of the scroll.

In a puff of smoke, a katana with a white handle and sheathe floated in the air for a minute until it fell down into Naruto's hand. In the time it had to fall, Naruto had already put the scroll back away and caught the blade. He quickly handed it off to Saeko who took it with a confused face...the same face that everyone else had. Naruto simply looked at them with an innocent look on his face. "What?"

Saya pointed to the scroll on his waist. "How in the Hell did you just do that?" Naruto looked at the scroll and then back to her with a confused face. "Out of all of the things that have happened in the last twenty-four hours...you're freaking out over a scroll?" Saya nodded with gusto as Naruto sighed. "I'll explain everything when we have some downtime...for now we need to take care of the problem at hand."

Saya accepted the answer and Naruto looked to Saeko. He held out the hand with the white katana towards her and she took it carefully. She didn't have time to inspect it as they soon heard the roars of the infected coming at them. All of them looked forward and Naruto drew his own blade. His eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"Let's do this..."

_**END:**_

**Hey! I hope that you all enjoyed that one!**

**Translations and Explanations:**

**Sōdoāto:**** Buraddisupiāzu – Sword Art: Bloody Spears = A technique known to the darker half of Naruto's soul. Naruto can only access it when he takes the chakra from the other half of his soul. By slashing his own blood onto Shukketsu Souru and charging the blade with the impure chakra, he can send out multiple spears of chakra and blood to kill anything in its path.**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**This is the next chapter of Outbreak. Hope Y'all enjoy it!**

**Address:**

**I'm getting a lot of PM's and a few reviews about Kyuubi having a descendent. Trust me...I have a slightly plausible explanation for this. It should make sense when I get around to explaining it. I hope that that will sate you for a time.**

**Also...I would like to thank Dragonwarz50 for giving me a name for Naruto's darker side. Credit goes to him for that one.**

**Enjoy.**

**Outbreak**

**Chapter Three**

Naruto charged into the massive horde that had taken refuge on the bridge with his blade held high. As he brought it down, he cut one of the infected in half and watched as it fell into two pieces. He looked to his side and saw that Saeko was getting into it rather well. She had already taken down three of them and was still going while he had a single standing kill. He shouted of the individual roars and noises. "Hey Saeko-chan! Trying to outdo me, eh?"

All he heard was her voice as he could no longer see her, being so much farther ahead of him. "Well I do need to make up for all of the kills that you made back at the school!" Naruto laughed as he cut down four with one horizontal slash. "So this is turning into game, huh?" Once more he heard Saeko but now she was like a distance noise. "Yup!" Naruto kept laughing as he starting to simply cut the creatures down in quick bursts.

He smirked as he charged his chakra into his blade hand and his legs. He bent down and started to chuckle as he disappeared in a burst of speed. Everyone looked up as the area began to darken. Naruto's voice echoed throughout the entire area as the air became colder. **"Sōdoāto: Gurando reitō-en!"**

Saeko watched as a line of silver about a meter wide shot through the creatures in a straight line until it reached the very end. She was close enough that she saw Naruto appear in a crouched position with his blade arm outstretched. He stood quickly and swiped the blood from his blade in a single slash before slowing sheathing Shukketsu Souru. As the blade collar came to the sheath Naruto flashed through the same signs that he had when protecting Saya and Kohta in the hallway.

At the sound of Naruto clashing the blade in, Saeko heard something, like a small explosion, and looked back to see that where Naruto had begun his grand slash, a line of fire had started to follow the same path as the silver streak at a frightening pace with a deafening roar. As the flames passed through the infected horde, Saeko saw them fall to pieces and her mouth hung open. When the fire came to Naruto...it simply vanished.

Naruto looked over to her with a smirk and whistled to get her attention. She looked over as Naruto brought forth Shukketsu Souru again. He huffed slightly as he looked at her. _'What the Hell...my chakra is shit now! Is this...is it because of my other half?' _Wiping the thought aside for a later date, he spoke. "I think you have a long way to go until you can catch up to me, Saeko-chan." With that, he winked and disappeared again in a black blur.

Saeko blushed at the wink and shook her head to try and wipe the image away. She couldn't and simply dealt with it as she began to cut through even more of the things. She clenched her teeth and narrowed her eyes as she saw she was working in too deep and was beginning to get surrounded. _'Of course this would happen to me...'_ Trying to figure out how to take care of her situation, Saeko was oblivious to everything going on at the other end of the bridge.

...

Shizuka was having a really hard time with the situation. When the headlong assault began she had been fired up and ready to go. But now that she was faced with the creatures face to face she could barely lift a finger. She was frightened beyond belief and had a feeling of loneliness looming over her head. Both Saeko and Naruto had left her to charge into the horde. They had spoken to each other like it was a contest...some sort of sick and twisted game. She wanted nothing more than to sink into herself and cry.

Saya and Kohta were no better as they had run to the other side and Saya was using her drill in a lackluster performance as Kohta was pinning the creatures in their foreheads with his nail gun. She knew, though, that they weren't nearly as into it as Naruto or Saeko had become. It scared her when she heard their blades cutting through the dead flesh of their infected antagonists. But it scared her more when she began to hear Naruto's laughs ring out after the sounds of the blades.

It wasn't anything compared to what she saw, though...when she saw Naruto disappear and the area darken. She had her hands over her mouth to stifle her whimpers of fear as she saw a great silver line cut through a piece of the horde. She watched in horror as it soon erupted into fire and tore through the infected at a furious pace. Seeing them fall to pieces made Shizuka nearly lose her breakfast, as she had not yet had her lunch.

Tears began to roll down her face as her mind began to rage with thoughts. _'Why...why can't things go back...why can't things go back to the way they were? Why can't this never happen?'_ As she thought to herself, she did not realizing that she was backing up to the edge of the bridge as her eyes were clenched shut, trying to keep the tears at bay. As she came to the edge, she stumbled...

...

Shizuka's screams rang over the entire bridge. Naruto heard them as he cut down another creature. He turned his head quickly enough to only catch her foot leaving view as she fell. He jumped up on top of their heads and began to rush over them towards her. He could still hear her screams, meaning that she hadn't hit the water yet.

Coming to the edge, he sheathed his blade and channeled chakra into his legs as he stepped onto the last infected head, crushing it as he rocketed over the edge. He could see her still, but she was nearing the water at a deadly pace. At the speed she was moving, hitting that water would be like smashing into concrete. Naruto narrowed his eyes in the wind as he tried to think of a way to speed him on. He looked to his side and saw that there was nothing he could springboard off of and he growled under his breath. _'I need to hurry!'_

He kept looking around as he saw one thing...a falling infected one. He smiled slightly as he maneuvered himself over as he planted his foot into its chest as he charged his muscles with chakra. Feeling his leg holding as much as it could take, he pushed with as much force as he could and felt a shockwave as he went one way and the creature went back up into the underside of the bridge and through it, high into the sky until it disappeared. If the situation weren't so dire, he would've found it comical.

Naruto flew through the air as nothing more than a black blur towards Shizuka. He narrowed his eyes in the force of the oncoming wind as he shot past Shizuka's screaming form towards the water. He flipped and smashed into the waters surface, sending a widespread mist everywhere in a fifty yard radius as Shizuka fell into it. Up above, Saya had come to the edge just as Shizuka fell into the huge mist cloud. Reaching down, hoping that by some miracle the two fallen would fly back up. She felt tears come to her eyes as she yelled down. "Shizuka-san! Naruto-san!"

It was then that she saw it...the black and slightly blonde blur come shooting from the cloud with a trail of mist following it. She was confused until it reached the edge. Time seemed to slow down as she saw the look in Naruto's eyes. Pure determination...like nothing in the world was going to stop him. In his arms, he cradled Shizuka who clung to him like he was her only lifeline. Saya stared in wonder as he went over her head and landed, sending out a small cloud of dust.

She was speechless as she saw Naruto's hair fall in small, wet lines over his face. He looked back to her and she blushed as she saw his face. He looked sexy but dangerous at the same time and she was beginning to have a very rough time trying to make sure that she didn't faint. It was when he spoke though, that she nearly lost it. "Why are you standing around, Saya-san?"

She looked away and blushed, poking her finger at her bottom lip and squirming slightly. "I...I don't have a weapon with me. I can't do anything but get in the way right now..." Naruto sighed as he sat Shizuka up against a pole and looked over to Saya. "The look after her and make sure that she remains calm, please. From the looks of it, Saeko-chan, Kohta-san and I should have this bridge cleared in no time."

Saya nodded as Naruto stalked off into the horde with a recently unsheathed Shukketsu Souru. She watched as he forced himself in with slashes, cuts and dismemberments. She saw blood fly up into the sky as Naruto roared with each movement of his sword. Now...she realized why Shizuka was acting up the way she was...she could feel it in the air...the bloodlust. She felt it now even more than when they were at the school and Naruto had lost it. _'This can't be...this is just too much...could it be...is it not just him?'_

...

Saeko was, for lack of a better word, enjoying herself more than she had ever in her life. She could feel as she began to lose it, much like she had seen Naruto do at the school before he passed out. When they had gotten to the bridge, she wasn't even sure if she could fight so many and stay herself...but now...now that no one could see her...she didn't care...she could let loose...she could break out...she could free the real person that lay beneath her skin...

One by one the unholy creatures fell to her blade. Their blood now covered her shirt as a crazed, bloodthirsty smile broke across her features. She felt a slight tickle in her throat as she began to chuckle to herself. She moved at a speed that was more than human, but she didn't care as she tore down the horde one after the other. She on a high...an adrenaline rush of the worst kind...and she wasn't ready to come down...

Off in the distance she felt Naruto's own aura of sickening power. She felt his determination and bloodlust mixing together to form something that she'd never felt before. It was an odd feeling...completely foreign...it made her falter slightly and nearly get bit until she recomposed herself and started her rampage once more with her grin still plastered to her face. She had not idea, though, what was coming up behind her.

...

Naruto was back into it...enjoying himself...he was getting his high...his rush. To him...at this point there was no objective...no more mission for him...it was all simply fun. He felt no resistance as he let his blade run through the infected horde. He felt a slight pang of disappointment when he saw that their ranks were thinning out. _'How sad...they could not hold out long enough for me to have all of my fun...humph...so disappointing...'_

It was when Naruto began to come down that he heard the scream coming from Saeko's direction. He silently cursed as he tore another one down. _'Fuck...I know that these people can't use jutsu but the fact that they can't protect themselves tells me that they wouldn't last a single day back in Konoha.'_ As soon as his thoughts were finished he was gone in a burst of speed.

He reappeared above where he had heard the scream and he saw that Saeko was trying to get out of the circle of infected that she had gotten herself into. Naruto himself was standing on a beam above her, watching her fight. _'Hmmm...at least she isn't totally helpless. I'm willing to bet that it was simply her surprise that made her scream like that. I wonder how she's going to get herself out if this one...'_

Naruto watched as she started to lash out at the creatures like a caged animal...alone and afraid. He mused over this. _'Hmmm...it is funny how, when cornered, even the most sophisticated of us can revert back to our animalistic ancestry...though...the energy that I feel coming from her...it reminds me so much of Kyu-chan. Maybe she is tapping into some of her dormant chakra that came from...what!'_

He was torn from his thoughts when he felt another source of energy come from Saeko...it felt all too familiar...so familiar that it scared him deeply when he recognized it...as his own. His eyes widened and he stood straighter. "What the hell?"

"_**Kid...I got no idea. And quite personally, I really don't give a damn! If it were me in control I would've jumped her as soon as I saw her! Fuck, she's HOT!" **_Naruto didn't take kindly to the intrusion into his head. _'What the fuck do you think you're doing in here, Alter?' __**"Alter? What the fuck's an 'Alter'?" **_Naruto sighed as he continued to watch the battle. _'I needed a name for you because I can't just say 'Hey me'. That's just fucking weird.'_

"_**Whatever...I don't really care what the hell you call me. Anyway, the reason that I'm here is basically since Kyuubi's soul isn't 'using the line' in a sense, I can use it. Since she's in the back of your mind I took her place." **_Naruto grunted at this. _'I thought that I had control over things like that.' __**"Once again you are a fucking retard. We are SOULS! We act as we want to. Unless you were Death himself you would never be able to actually control us. You see, that is why she was able to go back to the darker parts to research the jutsu. Damn...I'm so glad that I broke away from your other half. If I didn't I'd probably still be a dumbass...'**_

Naruto cut the connection with a pissed groan as he looked down to the battle once more. Saeko was faring quite well so he looked over the others. Saya was okay and was comforting Shizuka. Kohta was starting to run out of ammo, which Naruto could see because he was starting to become more conservative in his shooting.

Naruto sat down and hung his legs over the edge of the beam and he had his hands on his forehead. _'That still confuses me...how in the hell does she have my chakra as well...' __**"That's actually pretty simple! I just found out! Damn, I'm smart!" **__'Didn't I shut you out?' __**"You don't listen do you? Anyway, the answer to that is rather simple. Tell me...just what is the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" **__'Kyu-chan is the ninth Bijuu.' __**"Not that you stupid fuck! Kyuubi is nothing but a mass of chakra with a soul! That is why your father had to seal it within you! You can't destroy energy and that is all chakra is; physical and spiritual energy mixed."**_

Naruto groaned as he continued to watch the teenagers fend off the infected horde. Takashi and Rei had shown up on some odd contraption and Naruto watched as they started to fight alongside the others. Saeko had worked her way out and he also noticed that the traces of his and Kyuubi's chakra were gone. _'That still doesn't answer my question, Alter! She has my chakra for some reason and either you give me the fucking answer now or so help me things are going to change inside there!' __**"What the fuck are you gonna do about it, dumbass?" **__'I'll put rainbows, kittens, unicorns, birds and colorful flowers in my mindscape!' __**"As tempting as a bit of stress relief would be, I'll pass. Like I said, the answer is simple, my ever faithful idiot. You see, with Kyuubi being a mass of chakra, it in itself is incapable of having any true physical form, thus lacking the ability to procreate. What Kyuubi failed to tell you when she said that Saeko was her descendent is that she is, by conjunction, yours as well."**_

Naruto's eyes widened as he was up on his feet. "WHAT!" Everyone below stopped their post-massacre conversation with each other and looked up with eyes as wide as dinner plates to see Naruto on the beam of the bridge. Naruto looked down and smiled sheepishly. _**"Way to go, dumb fuck. But yes, she is truly **_**your **_**descendent. Kyuubi's chakra was eventually given to you because of the seal on you. It was designed to suck every ounce of chakra out of Kyuubi and give it to you. And it did. While the Yondaime thought it would completely purify it, it only purified some. Some of the impure chakra went to me and some went to you. When you had children, traces of its chakra went to them and so on and so forth."**_

Naruto groaned as he began to pace on the beam, one arm cradling the elbow of the one that rubbed his temples. _'This is just fan-fucking-tastic!' _Alter began to chuckle inside of his head. _'What's so damn funny?' __**"You know...the distance in the bloodline is a thing to take into consideration. Your blood is so thin in her that it's almost like you are barely related! Perfect girl to get with, huh? Hahahaha!"**_

Naruto continued to groan as he rubbed his temples harder to try and rid himself of the growing headache. _'And now I've figured out that my other half is an incest-promoting pervert...great...this day just gets better and better doesn't it?' _"Naruto-san!" Naruto heard his name and closed the link to the best of his ability before he looked down to see Kohta calling to him. "Yeah, what is it?" Kohta cupped his hand over his mouth in an attempt to give him a megaphone effect. "We are on the move! Hurry up and find a way down!"

Naruto nodded as he disappeared in a blur before reappearing in front of them. Komuro eyed him. "You better give us our answers, Naruto-san." Naruto gave him the same cold eye. "You will get them, Takashi-san. Time does not permit it right now, though, as we must be on our way. We need to find a place where we can be safe for the night." It was then that Naruto finally heard the cheerful voice of Shizuka. "I know where we can go!"

Naruto turned to her. "You do?" She nodded with a smile and her eyes closed as she talked. "I live with a friend of mine who stays in an apartment near here! It's really cozy and has a great view! And she has a car! It's the size of a tank!" Naruto chuckled, still not quite privy to cars, as she tossed her arms out to emphasize just how big it was. "Sounds nice...where exactly is it?" She had to think for a second. "Its a few miles from here. It'd take maybe an hour to get there by foot." Naruto nodded as he looked to where he saw the sun beginning to set. He cursed their luck.

'_Fuck...it would be easier if they could use Shunshin. At this point it'll be dark in about half an hour. These fuckers get more active at night. Fighting them off will add time to our trek. Hmmm...this would be a good time to try out that pathfinder technique that Shizune taught me. Ha...thank you Shizune-chan.' _Naruto broke his thought and looked to Komuro. "You, that thing you rode in on...it can carry two, right?" He nodded and Naruto continued. "Take Shizuka-chan and have her lead you to the apartment." "What about the Rei-chan and the others?"

Naruto chuckled. "We will be right behind you. Shizuka-chan..." She looked to him with a slight hop to her. "Yes, Naruto-san?" He held out his hand. "Can you tear me a piece of your shirt off, please?" The two guys blushed at this and the girls all gasped at the bluntness of his question. Naruto got a bored look in his face. "I just need a small piece. It's not like I'm asking for her whole damn shirt." Shizuka recovered quickly and nodded. She tore a small, six inch piece of her sleeve off and handed it to Naruto.

As Naruto grabbed it, he made a one handed Ram sign and channeled his chakra into his nose. He lifted the cloth to the appendage and took in a grand whiff of the scent before exhaling. This made Shizuka blush, as she thought that it was simply a perverted act. The other girls obviously thought this as well as they started to growl at him. Naruto shrugged them off as he shoved the piece of sleeve into a pocket inside his trench coat. "I have your scent, Shizuka-chan. When you and Takashi-san leave for the apartment, we will follow behind on foot. Leave now, though. We only have about half and hour until sundown. These bastards will start to become more active then."

The two tasked with going ahead nodded and quickly headed for the bike. Before they left, though, Naruto called out to the nurse. "Shizuka-chan..." She looked over to him with her golden eyes as she wrapped her arms around Takashi's waist so she didn't fall off. For some reason, this made Naruto's heart ache a little but he shoved it aside. He looked at her and spoke. "Be brave, Shizuka-chan." She nodded with a bright smile and Naruto chuckled as they drove off towards the apartment.

Naruto watched as they went off and then turned to the others. "Okay...well...now we just need to follow them! Come along now." He turned and began to walk away. Everyone began to jump into motion as they followed closely behind him. He calmly stepped onto the sidewalk as they followed him. Taking in the scent of Shizuka, he knew that they had gone far up the road and turned right. He stored the information in his head as they stepped off of the bridge.

...

Things stayed relatively normal, as normal as things could get in an outbreak of infected cannibalistic civilians, as they continued their trek through the city and came to where they had turned. Naruto took in her scent again and saw that they had gone all the way down to the center and stopped. He looked up to the sky for a second. _'The rest of the walk is about forty minutes...and we only have ten until sundown. I think we should speed up a bit...'_

Naruto started to pick up his pace as he began to jog. He heard the others behind him do the same and he saw up ahead that the creatures were beginning to converge at each intersection of the streets. Naruto pulled forth his blade and looked back to Saeko. He was having a hard time believing that she was actually _his _descendent but the explanation from Alter was the only thing he had to go on. "Saeko-chan! A clean path! Don't veer off!"

She nodded and pulled out the blade he gave her. Naruto looked forward as he brought down his blade on the first unsuspecting creature. He then utilized a technique that he had seen another Kenjutsuist use. He began to wave his sword in a large, sweeping, zigzag motion in front of him, slicing down anything that stood before him. He could feel as his bloodlust began to rise up from the influence of Alter, but he held it back through sheer willpower.

As they went deeper and deeper into the horde, Saeko, Rei and Kohta were holding off any that would try and grab at them from the sides. Naruto broke through to the slightly clear center of one of the intersections and took another sniff as he fought off the creatures that came for them at all sides. _'The walk shouldn't be that long now. Cutting through all of them instead of going around really took off a chunk of time. But we still have a ways to go...shit...'_

...

Frustrated, Naruto reached down to his waist for the same scroll he used at the school with one hand as he cut through another one to his right with his sword hand. Saya watched once more as he unfurled it with one glorious wave of his hand. He waved his hand over the same seal and out came the same three-pronged knife that she had seen pierce the side of the bus. I went into the air, giving Naruto enough time to close it with a spin and put it back to his waist, while coming around and snatching it out of the air with his left hand.

She couldn't quite figure it out...but why was her face heating up at the sight of the wind picking up around him? Why was she intrigued by the way that his coat flared out as sparks of energy danced across his arm and into the knife? Why...was it so arousing that he stared back into her eyes...making her breath catch itself in her throat? Why...

She couldn't answer the questions that roared through her mind a mile a minute. She didn't have time as her mind tried to comprehend what she was currently seeing. It looked like something out of a movie. Blood danced across her vision from the movements of the others as Naruto stood in the middle, the grand hero, crouched in a position that showed readiness to strike. But striking was not his plan...

Her eyes were glued to him as he spun, his coat whipping furiously against the wind that encompassed him. She saw the wind begin to become visible as it danced around the small blade. _'What on Earth...' _Her thoughts could not finish as she watched him release the blade in the direction that Shizuka and Takashi had gone. As soon as it left his hand, time seemed to slow...she watched as the air immediately broke around it and sent out a massive sonic boom that sent everyone to their knees in pain as they clasped their hands over their ears.

Through watery eyes, she saw that the blast did not affect Naruto as he stood...looking like the Shinigami himself. The wind played with his coat, blowing it out to his side as he held his sword out calmly to the same side. He looked back to her, his icy blue eyes giving her a hard but caring look. She saw the wind from the blast playing across his hair like it was grass in the springtime. As much as she was focused on him, though, she could also see the knife tearing through the massive horde in a straight line, sending them into the air or just slicing them clean in half as it passed through them like paper.

She watched as he walked over to her and held out his hand for her to take. She did so and he pulled her up to her feet as he did the same with everyone else. He then pulled them over to where she stood and had them grab each others hands. Kohta jumped and quickly grabbed her hand. Saya sighed and took Naruto's outstretched hand. Saeko took Rei's hand and then took Naruto's other hand.

...

Naruto was deep in thought as he looked around. _'Shit...I don't have enough chakra to take us all. Alter!' _The dark voice of his other half groaned into his mind. _**"What the hell do you want now?" **__'I need some chakra so that I can get us out of this. Care to lend me a hand without trying to take over?' __**"What's in it for me?" **_Naruto tried to keep his growl concealed. _'Fuck...what do you want...' _

The chuckle that came from him only made Naruto groan even my in his mind. _**"I want you change this prissy ass mindscape! The trees and the fucking river are making me gag!" **_This time the groan could not be held back as he started to growl, getting the attention of the creatures around them. _'It took me forever to make that you asshole!' __**"Like I give a shit!" **_Naruto opened his eyes as his frustration began to get to him. He then saw that they were quickly being surrounded. He then closed his eyes as he answered back frantically. _'Fine! I'll do it later! Just give me enough chakra so that I can do this and stay awake this time!' __**"Good boy! Here you go..."**_

Naruto felt the power begin to surge through him as he started to channel more and more of Alter's chakra. He could feel the bloodthirsty influence but did everything in his power to resist it. When he had the urge fought off, he began to gather his chakra again in the same way at the school. Everyone felt as they began to shift a little. Thinking nothing of it, they did not expect to be jerked so hard as they disappeared and reappeared, not a second later, in front of a large metal gate.

They stumbled as Naruto let them go. Kohta was dry heaving as he bent over into some flora. Saeko was generally okay, having done it before, and Saya and Rei were shivering on the ground. Naruto chuckled at the sight. _'Hmhm...thank you, Alter.' __**"Yeah...sure...whatever fuck bag. If you die then that means I die too. I can't have that happen." **_Naruto snickered at his reasoning and walked over to the gate. "Takashi-san! We're here! Open the gate please!"

Naruto heard shuffling on the other side of the gate and watched as one of the doors opened to reveal Takashi and a smiling Shizuka. Naruto smiled back at her. "I'm glad that you are still in a good mood, Shizuka-chan!" She nodded her head as she clasped her hands together in front of her chest. "I am! I'm just so happy that you all got here so quickly and okay!" Naruto nodded as he walked in the gate with the others following closely behind him to get away from the horde.

When everyone was in, Komuro closed the gate and quickly locked it. Naruto, on the other hand, was far too preoccupied with making sure that Shizuka was actually okay. She insisted that she was fine and not scared and he took the answer. She led the group up the stairs and into the apartment. Everyone was surprised at the sheer size of it as they began to wander around.

Naruto was completely dumbstruck at the size and presentation of the apartment. His own was a dump while this one was stunning in every way. He sighed. _'This is one way to make me miss home...damn it...' _he walked up the spiral staircase to find a small landing and he walked past it to see a bedroom with a huge, black, rectangular thing just...hanging there. "Humph...what a waste of space. That could easily be used to hang a nice portrait or even weapons..."

His thoughts were torn up as he saw Takashi shoot right past him. "Holy shit! That TV is huge!" Naruto raised an eye at his comment. "What the fuck is a TV?" Takashi stopped dead as he looked over his shoulder to Naruto like he had grown two heads, an extra arm and a tail. "You...you don't know what a TV is?" Naruto shook his head, his eyebrow still raised. Takashi palmed his forehead, but then remembered something. He looked up to Naruto with seriousness in his eyes. "We are safe now and time will permit. I think it's time we got our answers, Naruto-san."

Naruto sighed. "You really aren't going to let that go are you?" Takashi shook his head fervently as he kept his eyes on Naruto. Naruto sighed once more; it was beginning to become a common occurrence here. Was this world just that ignorant? "Fine. You get everyone in a room and I'll answer all of your questions."

Takashi nodded as he walked off. Naruto walked over to the bed and groaned as he sat down and flopped back, splaying his arms out. He closed his eyes slowly as he waited for the students to come up and question him.

"This is gonna take a while..."

_**END:**_

**Next chapter, done. I hope that it was an enjoyable one for you all.**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I am glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter. Now it's time to move on with the next chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Outbreak**

**Chapter Four**

It had taken a bit, but soon everyone was filling in some empty space in the bedroom. Naruto had moved himself to stand in front of the television with his hands in is pockets. Kohta was on the floor leaning against the bed and Komuro stood in front of him, slightly to the side so Kohta could see Naruto. Rei was seated in between Saeko and Shizuka on the bed near the pillows while Saya was sitting cross-legged near the entertainment center below the television to Naruto's right. Naruto nodded his head. "I guess that now, as Komuro stated just a few moments ago, would be the best time for you all to ask your questions."

This started a small commotion as everyone burst with their own questions. It began to give Naruto a small headache as he held up his hand calmly. The gesture quieted them down quickly, as they had seen what he could do. Naruto pointed to Takashi. "You wanted this. I think it's only fair that you go first, Komuro-san." He nodded as he spoke. "Just who are you?"

Naruto chuckled as he answered him. "You know who I am. I am Uzumaki Naruto." Takashi was up in arms. "I don't mean that! Who are you? No normal person can do the things that you've done! We all saw what you did at the school." Naruto nodded his head. "I do not doubt that you did..." "Then why don't you tell us just who you are? Holding that much power...that's a power that no human should have! You could turn and slaughter us at any moment!"

Naruto sighed at him. He then narrowed his eyes at him, speaking in a cruel voice. "True...I could murder each and every one of you if I wanted to. I could rip your skin from your bones...I could do many things to you...and you couldn't do a thing to stop me..." This sent a cold spell down everyone's spine as they heard his words. "But..." The chill began to fade. "I have no need to do so...so it will not happen. It also goes against my mission." This brought Saeko to raise her hand and be pointed at to speak by Naruto. "What mission are you speaking of?"

Naruto smirked, as he knew that this question was coming. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and sat down on the entertainment center before glancing at the window to see the moon shining bright. He then looked back to the gathered. "I was sent here to make sure that you all survived through this." She continued her question. "Why were you sent to protect _us _in particular?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know, to be honest with you. She said something about the future leaders but other than that it's all blank to me."

Saeko nodded and took the answer. She leaned back against the headboard and narrowed her eyes softly, as if to rest them without fully closing them. Saya raised her hand and leaned forward to get his attention. She held herself up from falling over with her other hand as she leaned further forward. Naruto caught her from the corner of his eye and looked over. He closed his eyes and began to laugh before pointing to her. "Yes, Saya-chan?"

She blushed at the sound of his laugh and leaned back to her sitting position. "Um...what was that thing that you did with the scroll? At the bridge and before we got here." Naruto leaned back to pull the scroll from its holster at his waist and he brought it up. He held it up for her to see. "This one?"

Saya nodded and kept her eyes glued to the scroll. Naruto unrolled it a few feet and let it lay across his lap. "Watch very closely, Saya-chan." She got on her hands and knees and crawled over quickly to look at the scroll closer. Naruto smirked underneath his facemask and moved his hand over one of the millions of seals that adorned it. When the cloud of smoke came along with the resounding bursting noise, Saya jumped and fell back onto her butt and Naruto laughed boisterously as he held a shuriken in between his index and middle finger. "Everything okay, Saya-chan? Hmhmhmhm..."

She looked at him with a tomato red blush and nodded fervently with her eyes closed. She then opened her eyes and she met Naruto's own. Why were her cheeks heating up at the sight of his ocean blue orbs? Naruto saw her blush but was focused on her eyes. "Hmmm...orange...my favorite color..." Saya realized that he was talking about her eyes and she quickly looked away and blushed evermore furiously. Everyone else noticed this as well. Naruto shrugged his shoulders being as oblivious as he was with women. He resealed the shuriken into the scroll and the sound got her attention. She turned her head back.

"Wait a minute! How do you do it?" Naruto looked back to her and she leaned back a bit as she watched the scroll seemed to close on its own. "It works with the use of chakra. It is something that the people here can no longer use." Saya kept her questions coming. "How exactly do you know that we can't?" Naruto happily obliged her with an answer. "Because I can sense the signatures. You all have only enough to live. If you did even a basic academy jutsu you would probably die from chakra exhaustion."

"What are jutsu?" Naruto stood and walked over to the sliding glass door and held his hands behind his back. He stared at the full moon as it shined its ethereal light down on his face. Saya saw his reflection in the glass and could see the moonlight gleaming in his eyes. It only made her blush more. He spoke in a serious tone much like a teacher would and his posture only made him that much sexier to her. Wait...sexy?

"Would you like the long explanation of the mechanics and the seals required to perform a jutsu, or would you simply like to know what they are?" Rei spoke up with a sheepish chuckle. "Heh...I think we'll settle for whichever is shorter, thank you." Naruto chuckled as he turned with his voice still serious. "You should never be afraid to learn new things, Rei-san. No matter how much it would take to explain." Rei felt his eyes on her own and she blushed as she turned away.

"But it is understandable. You are all still confused on who I really am and want to get as many questions in as you can so I will oblige. A jutsu is a technique that we of my particular profession use to combat the enemy with. There are four types of jutsu that we can utilize. The Ninjutsu that we use is for mainly combat. We can also use a type of illusion known as a Genjutsu, though that is not quit my forte. I've always been a blood drawing kind of guy." Everyone caught the dark gleam in his eye and a shiver went down their spines. He chuckled as he saw them flinch at him.

"Any questions so far?" Everyone shook their heads no and her closed his eyes and lowered his head before bringing it back up. "Okay then. Those two were the types that absolutely require the use of chakra. The next two are physical. Taijutsu is using your body to cause damage or cripple an opponent. In my short time I have seen many styles of Taijutsu but the greatest one that I have seen in battle was used by ...a very good friend of mine..." Everyone noticed the sudden drop in his mood. Takashi walked over to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You okay, man?"

Naruto nodded his head but he held a grim look on his face. "I'm fine. I just need to take my mind off of it. Anyway, the last type of jutsu is one that both Saeko and I were trained to use. Kenjutsu is the use of a weapon to destroy an opponent. Or at least that's what I go for. Kenjutsu can be used to do many things. But my reasoning is if you're going to use a sword then you might as well go for a kill, right?" Takashi nodded as he listened to his explanation, but he was still concerned. He was going to ask about his friend but then he thought better of it, thinking it would only bring more pain to him than it already seemed to do. Unfortunately, he was apparently the only guy being considerate that day besides the blonde maelstrom.

Kohta spoke up almost as soon as Naruto was finished talking. "Who is your friend, Naruto-san?" Takashi glared at him, as did the females. Naruto just looked at him and Kohta felt a chill run down his spine. Takashi spoke. "Kohta, that's his business." Naruto waved him off. "Its fine, Takashi-san. The odds are pretty slim that I'll ever see her again so I guess I can at least tell you who she is. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga. She was a very dear friend of mine. I told you before that she could use a great Taijutsu style known as the Juken. She could have you down and out with a single tap of her finger...Hm...she was a great fighter..."

Since they were on the subject, Saya decided to continue it. "What happened to her?" Naruto looked at her with a smile. "Nothing." Everyone held the same confused look and Naruto simply sighed at them before smoothly transferring to a small chuckle. "It's confusing, I know. Nothing happened to her...I'm just not sure if there is a way for me to get back to where I came from." Everyone got the idea and nodded their heads. Shizuka then raised her hand. Naruto nodded to her and she spoke. "Where exactly are you from?"

Naruto shook his head with a dark look as he looked back to the glass door. "That, Shizuka-chan, is nothing that I will discuss with anyone." She seemed disappointed but she did not voice it. "Why not, Naruto-kun?" Naruto said only one word...

"Memories..."

These words were all he needed to say as everyone in the room felt the dark emotion that came with it. It made them wonder, though, whether it was that he hated his home...or whether or not he feared he'd never be able to go back...and they figured that they would never know the answer to their unspoken question...

...

It was getting very late as everyone began to take their time in the bathroom. Naruto stayed away from it as the guys watched the television contraption while the women bathed. He quickly thanked the cleaning seals that were in every piece of his outfit. _'I fucking hate showers...hot showers...with burning water...and there's no towel...'_

He listened inside as the boys talked to each other about the situation as the girls took their time. He himself had taken a quiet place on the balcony outside of the sliding glass door. His hands were behind his head as he sat in an outdoor chair and he leaned back with his feet propped up on the railing. Naruto stared up at the moon while he still had the chance before it went over the building and his vision of it was lost. Somehow, even though he heard the occasional groan from the infected below, it was peaceful to him.

His ears perked as he heard the door to go inside open. He cocked his head slightly to see who it was. "Ah, Saya-chan, come to keep me company? I thought you'd be bathing?" He turned back to the moon as he heard her close the door and walk over. She pulled up her own outdoor chair and sat beside him. She spoke in a small voice that contradicted the one that she had used before at the school and at the bridge while shouting orders to Kohta. "You seemed lonely. I figured I'd come up when I was dressed and done..."

Naruto let his feet down as he leaned forward while looking more intensely at the moon. He spoke in a soft voice...one that made her warm...fuzzy. "Saya-chan...have you ever taken the time...and just stared at the moon?" She looked up at where the moon was and sighed softly. "No...I really haven't..." Naruto leaned back once more and closed his eyes as he turned his head to her.

Saya saw this and looked over to him. "You're tired, aren't you?" Naruto cracked open his eyes and smiled slightly, though she couldn't tell as he had his facemask still on and it was dark. "I really don't tire unless I've had no sleep for over forty-eight hours. I can run on my stamina alone for two days straight if I need to. Hmhm...Baa-chan always said that I was too hyperactive for my own good..." Saya chuckled lightly. "But you don't need to stay awake, Naruto-san."

Naruto sat up and looked at her. "There is really no need to be so formal with me; Saya-chan. Naruto-kun will suffice." He topped it off with a cocked head and a smile that made her blush furiously. How in the hell was he making her feel this way? She nodded. "Okay, Naruto-kun. So...why do you wear that?" He kept eye contact. "What?"

She pointed to his facemask and he put a hand up to it to make sure that he got it right. She nodded and he spoke as he lowered his hand. "It's just a part of the outfit. Why do you ask?" She blushed as she looked away, fidgeting slightly. "I was wondering what your mouth looked like..." She thought that he would be angry or self-conscious but she was surprised. "Well don't look away if you want to see."

She looked back to him as brought his hand up to the rim of his mask. Her breath was caught in her throat as he lowered it. The first thing she saw were his cheeks, adorned with whisker like marks. When he brought it down far enough she saw his mouth. It was curved up into a smile that showed off his larger than normal canines. She blushed a deeper red at the sight of the warm smile. "Wow..."

Naruto pulled it all the way down and let go as it fell to a bundle around his neck. "You seem to be in shock. Should I do something about that? I can put the mask back on if you'd like?" Saya shook her head quickly. "No! It's not that...it...your face...all of it...it's just so...calm...happy. After everything that's been happening...how can you still keep such a smile on your face?" Naruto kept his smile as he looked up to the night sky. "I can keep this smile, Saya-chan, because I know that, no matter what, we will survive and we will see this thing through to the end."

For some reason, she felt that he was right. She knew that somehow...every word that came from his mouth was the truth. Every logical thought in her genius head was telling her that it was impossible. It was saying that there was no way. How was he able to do this...to override her thoughts? How could he make her feel this warmth in her belly? All of this...wait...why was she moving closer to him? "Naruto-kun..."

Naruto turned his head back to her to find her face right there. If it were any other situation he would've jumped back...but when he felt the hotness of her breath against his lips...it sparked something inside of him. His eyes were lidded as his left stared into her right. In his mind he thought how it was rather sexy...her glasses and her orange eyes. At the same time both of their eyes moved to the others lips. Each saw the small cloud that came with each breath that they took. "Saya-chan..."

She had closed her eyes as she closed the small distance that stood between her and his lips. It was soft...warm...much like he had made her feel every time he had looked at her that day and they day before when he saved her. She felt his hand move up and around the back of her neck underneath her lowered hair. He pulled her deeper into the kiss and she did not fight it...but went evermore boldly into it.

She ran a hand under his trench coat and up his clothed chest and felt the muscle beneath the shirt. She blushed at the feel of the cut beneath her fingertips. Her other hand joined it as she felt his other hand run along her waist and to her back. She yelped a little as he pulled her from her chair and onto his lap. She then got back into the kiss and shivered as an ecstatic chill ran up her spine to follow the path that his phantom-like fingers had traced along the spine of her blue tank-top.

She broke the kiss and barely pulled away. Her hair hung down to provide a curtain-type shield from the outside world, locking them both in a realm of their own. She spoke softly, her breath still hot on his lips. "Naruto-kun...two days...it's only been two days. This thing...this feeling...in my chest...a feeling that I can't get rid of from when you first saved me. My heart...it's pounding...every time I look at you...I can't get rid of this...why..."

Naruto looked into her eyes. "I don't know...maybe...this feeling...this feeling you have...could it be love...do you love me..._can_ you love me..." She felt her face heat up as she assaulted his lips once more, only more passionate. She then broke it. "Of course I could...why wouldn't I be able to? I mean sure...it's only been two days but still..." Naruto's eyes darkened as she asked the question. They did not darken from anger...but from fear. The fear that danced across his mind...

He turned his head to the side. "It...its just who I am. Normally that was enough to drive most away. Hearing my name where I came from...it was like setting the plague upon them. Everyone would stay away from me...all because of whom I was..._and what I hold_..." The last part was whispered out as he felt his eyes begin to burn. Saya could feel his distress and used her hand to gently move his face to look at her. "Naruto-kun...what is it?"

He stared back into her orange eyes. He smiled softly. Oh how they reminded him of his younger days...back when everything was easier and he could jump around like a little maniac, pulling pranks on the people of Konoha. It felt like so long ago... "I...I...will you believe me...if I tell you? And if you do believe me...will you still feel the way you do now?" She nodded and gave a reassuring smile.

Naruto took it and smiled back hesitantly. "Okay...well...I guess I'll just say it. I...have a demon..." Saya giggled. "We all have our demons, Naruto-kun. It is what makes us human..." Naruto interrupted her. "No...I don't mean figuratively...I physically have a demon...sealed within me..." Saya's eyes widened when she heard him say this. She pulled back from his face further and stood. Naruto could feel his eyes burning...but he knew that it was coming...either way he looked...

He leaned forward and stared at the pavement at his feet, his elbows keeping him from falling over. "It's fine...I knew it would change it...how you felt. It was inevitable. I knew from the day that I figured it out...I'm nothing but a mons..." He never got to finish as he felt a strong palm meet his cheek. His eyes widened as the pain shot through him and his head turned with the hit.

He brought his hand up to where the hit had landed and looked up to see Saya...she was close to tears with her eyes clenched shut as she held the hand that hit him close to her chest. "Saya-chan..." She opened her eyes only barely so she could see him. "Why...would you say that?" "What're you..." She broke through his words. "You know damn well what I'm talking about..."

He did...he knew exactly what she was talking about...it was the same thing that Hinata had said when he said that about himself. He looked back down to his feet. "Most people...they have just left after hearing that...I figured you would do the same thing..." Naruto heard sniffles. Looking up he could see that she was crying. Being oblivious to a woman's feelings he had no idea why, though. "Saya-chan...why are you crying?"

She looked at him as she wiped away tears with the back of her hand, but it didn't matter as they kept coming. "Two days...I've known you for all of two days. You've massacred these things in three different places and have given me every reason to believe that you are what you were going to say..." Naruto felt his eyes burning again as he looked back down. "_But_..." He looked back up quickly and he saw a small smile on her face but the mark of tears still evident on her face. "You've also done everything a monster wouldn't. You saved me from those things in the hallway when a monster would've fended for itself...you risked your life to make sure that we all stayed safe when the bus wouldn't start at the school, even if you went slightly crazy..."

Naruto could hear her voice shaking when she talked about the moment he lost himself. He wasn't proud of it...why should he have been? But he didn't have time to muse to himself as she continued. "At the bridge, when Shizuka-sensei fell, you risked your life to save her. You jumped over the edge to save her. Any monster would've let her fall...it wouldn't have cared about her life..." She chuckled almost half-heartedly. "I have to admit, though...I did laugh a little when that thing blew a hole in the bridge."

Naruto laughed slightly before replying back to her. "Heh...yeah...I needed something to catapult off of. If I didn't then I wouldn't have gotten to her in time." Saya knelt down as she smiled. She brought a hand up to his cheek and he looked at her, his eyes bloodshot from holding back his salty tears. "You see...that's what makes you human. You are caring and you are different...I know that. You've done things that no normal human can do. If I had to blame anything then it would have be a demon. I believe you, Naruto-kun...but I will not change how I feel because of it..."

Naruto looked into her eyes. She could see the glimmer of forming tears in his eyes. She pulled him into a tight hug and she felt him tense up. "It's okay...it's okay Naruto-kun..." He heard her soft voice...for some reason it calmed him. His muscles relaxed as he breathed softly onto her neck, sending chills all over her. He snaked his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "Saya-chan..."

"Yes...Naruto-kun..." He pulled back slightly so he could look into her eyes. They were lidded slightly as she stared at him. "You swear...no matter what...that they will never change?" Saya knew that he spoke of her feelings and she smiled. "I swear..." To prove her words she moved in and placed a kiss on his lips. He quickly deepened it as he moved a hand up to grasp her shoulder from behind.

She ran a hand through his hair...so soft...she couldn't help her hands as her nails ran softly down his back, eliciting a tensed movement from him. She pulled back and smirked at him seductively. "Hmmm...sensitive are we?" Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he chuckled sheepishly. "Uh...maybe?" She hummed a short laugh as she went back in for another kiss. Much to Naruto's pleasure or displeasure, she kept her nails in pace as they danced across his back.

Naruto tensed up greatly as she ran across one place on the small of his back. She could feel both his discomfort and the scar through his coat and she stopped as she pulled from the kiss once more. "Naruto-kun?" Naruto grimaced as the pain and the memory came flooding back to him. He reared back and clenched his teeth shut, trying his best to suppress the pain. In his mission to lock the memory away, the image flashed to his mind...

...

It was during the outbreak in the Elemental Nations...he had run into Sasuke. He, in his naivety, he thought that he would've been able to persuade Sasuke to come back to the village. He was wrong as Sasuke had wasted no time in charging him with a charged Chidori. In shock...Naruto had not moved as Sasuke plunged his hand through his gut. The image was burned into Naruto's mind as he had nearly died once more at the hands of Sasuke that day.

It also had not helped that it had gone right through the seal that held the Kyuubi. Naruto had no idea how she was not released and she wouldn't tell him under the guise that she had no idea either. When the wound had been healed by her the seal remained but the scar would never go away for some reason. The scar...and the memory...the day that he realized that his brother had been taken by darkness...they haunted him now and would haunt him forever...

...

Saya had gotten up as Naruto had his head clutched in his hands as the pain shot through him in waves. His teeth were clenched shut through sheer willpower so he would not scream and alert the creatures below. He opened his eyes and his tears fell. Saya saw this and began to cry herself. _'What did I do?' _This question rang through her mind as she could only watch his pain and grief. Then...all of a sudden...it just stopped...

Naruto let go of his head and his arms fell limp between his legs as he leaned back in his chair, still grimacing at the residual pain. Saya spoke up. "Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Naruto cracked open an eye after he flinched at the last of the pain leaving. "Huh...oh...yeah...I'm fine, Saya-chan. You don't worry about me. I'm too tough to let a headache get to me." He gave her his foxiest grin as she giggled at his bravado. "Are you sure about that, Naruto-kun?"

He nodded and she retook her seat beside him. She chuckled as she looked up to the moon. "This wasn't exactly how I imagined that I'd be spending this night." Naruto replied rather quickly. "I'm sorry..." She looked over to him and noticed that he was looking at her as well. She smiled before speaking. "Its okay, Naruto-kun. But...I have one last question..." He looked at her expectantly, waiting for the question.

She looked at him as her eyes lidded themselves. "Can you tell me what was wrong?" Naruto looked away as he knew that the question was coming. He shook his head as he answered. "That is personal...I'm sorry, Saya-chan..." She shrugged. "I was only asking. It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I just hope that it doesn't happen again...whatever it was...you were really hurting..."

Naruto smiled to her to reassure her. "It's okay. There's nothing to worry about." He stood as he pulled his mask back up over his mouth and nose. "Shall we go in now, Saya-chan?" She smiled and stood with him. "Sure, Naruto-kun." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to go inside with him right behind her. As they went in, they saw Kohta coming out at the same time and Naruto moved out of the way. He saw that Kohta was in a daze and he had a trickle of blood. He raised a brow at this but when he walked inside he saw what it was about.

On the bed sat Shizuka in her glory wrapped in a towel. Naruto fought back the perverted thoughts that had been instilled in him by his old sensei as he walked forward to her. Saya simply watched the dazed nurse with wide eyes. Takashi was there trying to reason with her and get her to go downstairs when Naruto came up. "Shizuka-chan." She looked to him through her dazed vision and her eyes went wide and they had some otherworldly glimmer to them.

She crawled over to his end of the bed seductively as he watched with his arms crossed. "Na-ru-to-kun...care to join me?" Naruto, while being oblivious to some things, was not completely stupid as he immediately caught what she was saying and his eyes widened as much as Saya's had. He looked over to Saya and she just stared at the woman with her wide eyes. He then looked back to Shizuka and found her right there in his face. He tried to move back but she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Oh! Naruto-kun...don't leave me..."

Naruto looked around for help but found that Saya was trying not to laugh and Takashi had already left. He looked at Saya with an annoyed glare. "What're you laughing at?" Saya just kept trying to stop her laughter from bursting through as she pointed a finger to Shizuka. Naruto's shoulder slumped, defeated. Shizuka was immediately there in his face. "Naruto-kun, are you okay?"

Naruto nodded as he looked and saw that her towel was slipping. He tried to reach around and fix it but she quickly pulled him onto the bed and on top of her. Naruto's face landed in the valley of her breasts and Saya could no longer hold it in. Her laughter burst out and she kept going until she heard Naruto speak...or...try to speak anyway. "Wafs fo fummy!" Shizuka moaned as she trailed her nails over his back like Saya had done. "Oh...Naruto-kun...so warm!" Saya stopped laughing. "Hmhmhmhm...what?"

Naruto lifted his face and sent a playful and meaningless glare at her. "What's so funny?" Saya walked over to him with a smirk on her face. She leaned down as she saw Shizuka planting kisses on his neck and she whispered in his ear. "we haven't even been together for ten minutes and you're already cheating on me, huh?" Naruto's eyes widened once more as he tried to formulate an explanation. Saya noticed his distress and snickered. "It's okay..." She stood as she walked off. "I don't mind sharing..."

As he watched her walk off his jaw dropped. He kept looking from her to Shizuka until she turned the corner to go downstairs. He sighed but then her head popped out form behind it and he jumped. She chuckled and spoke. "Don't make too much noise, Na-ru-to-kun..." She winked with a sexy smile and she disappeared once more. Naruto just let his face fall and he realized that he was staring right into the crevice of her breasts. He shook his head and pulled back up to find her right there. _'What is it with these women and doing this to me?' __**"You really need to get laid, man..."**_

Naruto growled and shut him out quickly. He was distracted as soon as he came out when he felt Shizuka kissing his lips. He jumped back and had his hands on the wall as if he were trying to search for some sort of doorknob or a switch. "Uh...heheh...Shizuka-chan...don't you think that that was a little too much?" She sat up and her towel slid down, revealing her J-sized breasts to him. He was stricken by this and he stopped all movement completely as a small trickle of blood came from his nose. "Uh...Shi-Shizuka-chan..."

Naruto then noticed that her eyes were shimmering slightly...he narrowed his eyes and he saw...a tear? She sniffled before she spoke, her voice beginning to break. "Oh...Naruto-kun...why did this have to happen?" Her mouth cringed up as she wiped away a tear with her hand. "Why...can't this never have happened..." Naruto's eyes softened as he pulled himself from the wall and he walked over to her. "Shizuka-chan..."

He put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him. "Naruto-kun...why is it so cold?" Naruto chuckled as he looked away and pointed down. She looked and was honestly surprised when she found her breasts hanging out of her towel. She looked back up with the same look as before. "Oh..." Naruto's smile left as he went to the head of the bed and pulled the comforters down. He waved his hand and she knew what he wanted. She crawled over and let the towel fall and Naruto had to suppress a nosebleed as she snuggled in underneath the covers. Naruto lowered them down onto her until he heard a sniffle once more. He lowered them a bit and saw Shizuka looking at him.

Her eyes were still watery and she was curling up into a ball. "Naruto-kun...I don't want to be alone..." Naruto looked at her and smiled softly. "Okay..." He let the covers down and he took off his trench coat. He walked over to the chair and set it down folded before he reached for his shirt and pulled it off while pulling off his facemask at the same time. This revealed his back to Shizuka as she stared at the myriad of scars that adorned his back. The greatest one, though...was the perfectly circular scar on the small of his back. It deeply worried her, being a doctor-in-training, as she knew that no scar like that couldn't be the result of a fatal wound...but she let it slide as he continued getting undressed.

He continued on and folded the shirt and laid the facemask on top of it before he knelt down and began to untie his boots and he slipped them off before placing them side by side to the right of the chair. Naruto then unstrapped his belt that held his scrolls and Shukketsu Souru. He took the blade from the belt and laid it across the arms of the chair with the curve of the sheathe facing up before putting his belt on a single arm. He kept his cargo pants on incase they needed to make a quick retreat from the house.

Turning to the light switch, he flipped it and the overhead light went off, leaving only the moon to shine in from outside. He walked over to the edge of the bed and was slightly hesitant as he reached for the covers. It was then that he heard Saya's voice. "You okay, Naruto-kun?" He jumped and was ready to fight until he saw her face and smile in the moons light. He settled and nodded slightly before looking to Shizuka who was looking back and forth between the two. Naruto hung his head. "She said that she didn't want to be alone. I don't want her scared..."

Saya smiled at him. "It's okay! To be honest, from the way she was acting, I kind of expected her to crash pretty fast. Actually..." Naruto looked up and saw Saya walking over to him. "I came up to join you two." Naruto let his jaw drop as she walked over to his side of the bed. She looked to him and winked. "You're in the middle." He shook his head and gulped before walking over to the bed and sliding underneath the covers. Saya smirked as she reached down to the rim of her shirt and began to pull up. Naruto's voice stopped her quickly. "What are you doing?"

She looked through her crossed arms and smiled seductively at his wide eyes and cold sweat. "Awe...she is allowed to be naked but not me?" She put on her best pouting face which made Naruto begin to worry. "No! It's not that...it's just...are you sure you want to be like that around me?" She smiled at his innocence, despite being older than her. "I trust you, Naruto-kun..." Naruto nodded and laid his head down on the pillow, watching as Saya removed her shirt. When he saw just how large she was he got a nose bleed and felt a tightening in his pants. She then began to reach for her shorts and began to pull them off, showing a wide-eyed Naruto that she went commando.

She laid the pieces of clothing beside the bed and put her glasses on the nightstand before looking up to see Naruto staring at her. She smirked. _'Hmmm...should I play with him now? No...I'll give him time to get used to it.' _She lifted the edge of the covers and made him move closer to the middle. When Shizuka felt him move closer, she curled up at his side and hooked one of her legs in his own. Naruto then felt Saya curl up at his other side and place a hand on his chest.

Naruto's brain felt like it was going to short-circuit when he felt both pairs of breasts press into his sides. It made it slightly more taxing when he realized that the way Shizuka had positioned herself was pushing her womanhood into his hip. He was tense until he heard Saya's voice. "Calm down...it's okay, Naruto-kun..." Naruto was slightly made better by this as he felt the warmth of both women and the covers converging on him. Suddenly...he felt so tired...had he really done that much since he woke up on the bus? Whatever it was...he closed his eyes as he felt the warm breath of both Shizuka and Saya on him...as his eyes closed...one last thought broke into his mind.

"_**Hey, boobies, how're you doing tonight! My name is Naruto and I'm too much of a pussy to grope you or have sex!" **_Naruto growled lowly so as not to wake the already asleep women. _'Shut the fuck up, Alter! You ruined the fucking moment!' _The last that Naruto heard was his darker side's perverted laughter as it faded away. He sighed and let darkness take him into a dreamless sleep...

_**END:**_

**Next chapter up! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I think I'm on a roll with this one.**

**Also, I would like to thank Dragonwarz50 again! Dude...you got some good ideas.**

**I've also met another with a great idea if he can find the right guy for it! Storylover213 has given me two story ideas that I will tackle and he has another that he was planning on writing but can't find the time to write it.**

**The story is a One Piece story. Luffy gets another berry power instead of his stretching powers. Instead of the old fruit, he eats a different one known as Gravity-Gravity Fruit. He gains control over gravity and as he trains with it, he gets more and more control over his abilities. The pairings are LuffyxRobinxBoaxNami. Must be a Smart Luffy.**

**If you would like to take the challenge then please contact Storylover213 and he will give you more details.**

**Enjoy**

**Outbreak**

**Chapter Five**

It definitely wasn't they greatest thing that he had ever gone through. He stood once more before Alter, only this time they were in his mindscape. Naruto sighed as he realized he was fully clothed with his weapons. "I thought I would be getting some sleep this time around..." Alter chuckled evilly at him. **"I'm a mean motherfucker like that! Anyway...I need to talk to you. But before we do, I need you to hold up your end of our bargain. This scenery ain't getting any darker, fuck wad!"**

Naruto rolled his eyes at his other half and focused on changing the landscape to a darker scene. The blue skies began to darken as they turned red and the clouds turned black. High in the sky, the moon shined down with a grey light of nothingness. The grass died away as dead bodies fell from trees to be hung by ropes with sickening snaps. The river that they stood beside began to turn red as it flowed with blood.

Alter looked around before looking to Naruto. **"While it's a good job, it's not fucked up enough for my tastes. But I'll let it slide for now since it's your first try at being a sick little fuck." **Naruto growled at him as his muscles tensed and he spoke. "Just tell me why the Hell I'm here!" Alter jumped slightly but then smirked. **"You're growing some balls, huh? Hope you got enough, kid."** Naruto could feel his anger rising with each second he spent around the malignant entity.

Alter began to pace as he had done before when they spoke in his mind. **"I guess I'll stop for now and tell you why I brought you here. You see, monkey fuck, I want something from you...and I believe that it will benefit us both." **Naruto scoffed as he leaned back on his stance and crossed his arms. "Why the hell should I give you anything? All you've done is berate me and put me down. Not only that but you ruin a moment..."

Alter laughed loudly and it echoed throughout the barren expanse that had become his mind. **"You have to admit that that was pretty fucking funny! Oh why the fuck would you care...you're too much of a pussy to laugh at something like that, huh? Oh well...I'll fuck your mind over sooner or later..." **Naruto felt his head beginning to hurt as he continued to talk. "Shut The Fuck Up And Tell Me What You Want!"

Alter stopped walking and turned to Naruto, his face immediately getting serious. **"I want freedom, Naruto. I want to get out of this shell and walk around! I want to feel the air for once! I need it!" **Naruto heard every single word come from his mouth and he chuckled. "You need it, eh?" Alter got a crazed look in his eyes as he nodded furiously. Naruto got a dark gleam in his eye. "Well if you need it so much...why don't you just take over? Why don't you come and take my body from me?"

Alter growled at him as he felt Naruto's hold over him begin to strengthen somehow. He began to get crazy as he hunched over and began to point a savage finger at him while his other arm shook in rage. **"Don't get cocky, you shithead! I could destroy your soul and take your body as my own if I needed to! I'm only asking to be polite! FUCK YOU!"**

Naruto could only continue to chuckle. "Awe...isn't that sad? You can dish out shit but when it hits the fan and comes flying right back at you, you can't take it can you?" Alter growled as Naruto continued. "Oh don't get your panties in a bunch, Alter-teme. I'll give you what you want..." Alter stopped his rage-driven shaking and stood up slowly. **"Knowing you, you wouldn't give in unless you already have something in mind for your return favor. What do you want?"**

Naruto began his own pacing as he put his hands behind his back. "I want your chakra to act as a secondary source for me like Kyuubi's did so I can access it without the risk of you trying to take me over. I also want you to know that if you dare to try anything with anyone in this group then I will not hesitate to put you back in here and lock you away for good." Alter stood for a second in a thinking pose. **"Hmmm...I guess that those requirements would work..."**

Naruto looked over to him in surprise. "You're caving this early without even trying to get a better deal?" Alter shook his head while he was still in his thinking pose. **"You should use your brain more often. When you realize that the requirements of something could be worse then you don't fight what you are given. Only when things are too risky do you fight against them for a brighter chance." **Naruto nodded at his reasoning. "That makes sense, I guess."

Alter dropped his arms from his thinking and chuckled when he looked over to Naruto. **"Of course it makes sense! I thought of it didn't I?" **Naruto sighed at Alter's cockiness as he turned to completely face him. "Okay then...so we have a deal then?" Alter nodded but spoke before Naruto could leave his mindscape. **"Wait a second. How are you going to get me out into the real world?"**

Naruto stared at him with wide eyes before bursting into a hysterical laughter. "Oh my god! Hahahaha! You know shit about me and my family that even I didn't know about but you don't know about my first and favorite technique?" Holy Shit! Hahahaha!" Alter felt his eyebrow twitch at Naruto's laughter. **"I know about it you ignorant shit! But how in the fuck is a Kage Bushin going to help me out of here?"**

Naruto sighed as he spoke. "When you dispel a Kage Bushin it gives you its memories. A chakra construct cannot retain memory but a soul can. That is why Kyuubi can do the things that she does and think. That is also why you can be such a dickhead!" He pointed a very accusing finger at him while Alter nodded once. Naruto calmed himself and continued. "When I create a Kage Bushin I am spliting my soul into small pieces anyway so maybe that's why I didn't notice you breaking away from me. I guess that I had just gotten used to it by then."

Alter nodded again and spoke next. **"So what you are saying is that you can create a Kage Bushin and put my soul into it?" **Naruto shook his head 'yes' but spoke again. "That is putting it into simpler terms but yes, that is basically what I'm saying. Before I even think about doing that, though, our halves need to be brought together for enough time so that I can do the jutsu and focus on your specific half to put into it."

Alter nodded. **"I guess that since you are doing this for me then I can let you retain control. Wait a second...how will you retain the chakra of my half?" **Naruto knew that that was coming. "I really don't know. I guess that I can simply make do without it...shit..." Alter chuckled. **"That really put a damper on this didn't it?" **He nodded as he sat down cross-legged and thought to himself.

"Damn it...hmmm...I think that we will have to hold off on getting you out of here for a while, Alter. While I'm proceeding with the mission, can I count on you to think of any possible solution to the problem?" Alter groan and nodded. **"It's my only ticket out of here, so I really don't have much of a choice unless I want to stay in this fucking dump."**

Naruto scowled at him. "I did what you asked and you call it a dump? You are just about the nicest guy I think I've met in ages! Damn...why in the fuck do you act like this?" Alter shrugged with a dark grin. **"Fuck if I know! All I know is that I'm an asshole and I like it like that!"** This made his light side groan. "Okay...whatever. I'm out of here now. I need some undisturbed sleep if I'm going to keep this up..."

As he began to fade he looked to Alter one more time to see him walking off into the darkness of the forest. Naruto shook his head and he completely faded away.

...

What Naruto thought was going to be a few hours of uninterrupted sleep automatically turned into a rude awakening as and hour after he faded from his mindscape, he was woken up. His eyes cracked open lazily to see Saya shaking him furiously. He looked at her in a sleepy daze. "Waz goin on?" Saya had a look of seriousness and the tone to match. "We have to hurry up! Takashi left to go save a little girl from _them_ but now he needs our help! Saeko-san, Rei-san, Shizuka-chan and Kohta are all ready to go! We are waiting on you!"

Naruto was up in an instant as he heard the information from Saya. He had his boots on and tied in seconds as he spoke like a man possessed. "Hurry up and go to help him now! I'll catch up when I'm ready!" Saya nodded and she ran downstairs to join the others at the Humvee. Naruto heard her go down the metal stairs and continued to get ready. As he readied himself, he heard the roar of something and was immediately put on guard until he heard the noise fade off into the distance. When he had everything on and he had Shukketsu Souru strapped to his side, he turned to the bed...and fell face first onto its cushiony goodness.

He was on his knees as he was bent over rubbing his face in the plushy mattress with a stupid smile on his face. _'Oh man...why couldn't I sleep for a little longer?' _As he kept rubbing his head in the mattress, he heard Alter speak. _**"You know...you being bent over a bed like this...it isn't very good for your already tarnished reputation for being straight."**_ Naruto shot up to his feet and began to look around suspiciously. _'What are you talking about?'_

Alter spoke as he walked out onto the balcony to look over what was going on with the others if they were still in sight. Luckily for him they were and he saw them plowing through the infected without remorse in some huge monster. _**"Some people back in Konoha thought that you were kind of gay for that Uchiha kid. They figured that since that's what you were obsessed with that you wanted his love rod inside of you and you wanted to scream his name into the night while he plowed you for hours until he came all over you face and you sucked up his juices!"**_

Naruto felt like the entire world went into silence as he got an awkward look on his face. _'What the...why would everyone...wait a minute...how the fuck would you know what everyone else was thinking?' _Naruto got a hard face as he heard Alter start to stutter and fumble his words. _**"Well...uh...heheh...you see...I ca-Oh Look! A Flying Zombie!"**_

Naruto scoffed as he looked up to the sky. _'What the fuck are you ta-' _"OH HOLY SHIT A FLYING ZOMBIE!" Naruto jumped over the edge as one of the infected barreled into the balcony, decimating it. Naruto looked back to the crumbling balcony as he saw the creature fall. It looked oddly like the one that he had catapulted off of at the bridge and sent through the concrete. He felt a little stupid when he saw it. _**"Hey...the fucker had to come down sometime and somewhere!"**_

Naruto shook his head as he stood. He realized that even though it was nighttime, the infected were barely around him. While there were some, most of them were drawn to the boisterous noise that the monster they had driven made. He was about to start his run towards them until he heard a roar come from behind him...one that was nothing like the roar of the vehicle that they had taken. He looked down and could only see pieces of the things shadow in the moonlight. He turned slowly and had to look up to get a good look at the thing.

The thing, for lack of a better word, was a behemoth! It stood at about ten feet tall and had the same gray skin that the other infected ones had. It was immensely ripped as Naruto could tell that it had biceps larger than two times the size of his head. His torso had massive chunks ripped out of it and Naruto also saw that its head looked to be the size of a normal humans head causing the weird to look even weirder. The only thing that it wore was a pair of really, really tight jeans that seemed to be under great stress from the things leg muscles and it also had huge feet. Naruto could only stare at it in a dazed sort of awe.

He looked down at the size of the things feet and then lifted his own foot to look at the bottom of his boots. He lowered his foot and tried to look over its chest to its head. "I'm a size eleven, bro. What are you?" The thing grunted and Naruto took it as a weird sort of answer since it did not attack. He continued to look at its feet and he spoke. "Heheh...you know what they say about a guy with big feet right? Hahahaha!"

While Naruto laughed at his own joke, he failed to see the thing rear back and send a kick his way. He was hit and sent flying in a B-line for the group.

...

Things were going good even though they weren't going exactly as planned. Kohta was doing and good job of keeping the infected off of the group with his newly acquired guns and Saeko was down chopping the things to pieces where Kohta couldn't focus on from the Humvee. Takashi was nearing them with the girl and her dog while Shizuka, Rei and Saya were inside the Humvee.

Kohta was getting into the killing until he heard a noise...a slight buzzing in his ear. He looked down and around as he spoke. "Hey, does anyone else hear that?" For some odd reason, even the infected horde had stopped their grunts and the group began to hear the noise he was talking about. They were finally able to figure out where it was coming from and looked down to where the apartment was.

They all saw the same line of smoke coming from where they had stayed for the night and they all began to make out what the buzzing noise was. "hhhhhhooooooLLLLLLYYYYYY SSSSSSHHHHHHiiiiiitttttt!" Naruto went shooting past them at a speed that shook the Humvee and sent some of the infected flying. Saya just looked at him in confusion through the backseats window. "Is he flying now?"

Everyone seemed to nod at this until they felt the road begin to quake beneath them. Kohta was about ready to freak out when he saw the cause of it. Down the street from where Naruto had just come was a huge creature unlike any of the other that seemed to be chasing after him. It still caused him to freak out, though, as the behemoth ran past them and nearly flipped the Humvee. Everyone could only watch with wide eyes as it continued its chase for Naruto.

...

Naruto was in some serious pain at the moment and to top it off, he was sailing through the air. When finished cursing his pain away, he tried to think of a way to stop his flight. He looked towards where he was flying and saw something very convenient. "That ought to work!" Naruto held out his hand and caught the door of a stationary car...only to rip it off as he flew past it.

He groaned as he tossed it away, decapitating an unlucky little group of infected that he passed on his flight. He tried to look for something else but he was quickly stopped when he smashed into the side of a building and made the wall collapse. He tried to push the rocks off from on top of him and found that they were surprisingly light for being made out of concrete. As he pushed the last piece off with a grunt he cracked open his eyes and looked up.

There, once more, stood the behemoth as it threw the huge slab of concrete to the side. Naruto's jaw dropped and he was quickly up on his feet. "What The Hell Was That For!" The thing grunted again and reared back for another kick until Naruto jumped into the air and charged chakra into his own foot. "Oh Hell No!" He smashed his foot into the monsters chest and, surprising even Naruto, the thing took off like a missile down the street. Naruto landed and looked down after it. His eyes widened as he looked down to his boot and then down to the smoke stream the mammoth creature left behind.

He charged chakra into his legs as a dark smirk crept to his face. He then took off after the thing as he laughed like a madman.

...

Things were starting to go smoother for the group as Takashi had made the jump to the Humvee and gotten the girl into the tank-like car. They were about to drive off until they all heard the roaring of something. It was coming from the direction that Naruto had flown. Kohta turned his head and once more saw the monster coming at them. Only this time...it was doing back flips as it flew through the air. Everyone was either at a window or squeezing in to see by Kohta.

The thing looked like a missile as it flew by them with a deafening roar. Everyone's eyes were clenched shut as they clapped their hands over their ears. When they were sure that the ringing had stopped, they all opened their eyes and ears to hear another sound. And everyone sweat dropped at the sight of Naruto running after the thing. "THAT'S RIGHT BITCH! DOESN'T FEEL SO GOOD, HUH?"

They all turned their heads in unison as Naruto went blasting past them. Saya palmed her forehead as she looked down in mock-shame. _'And I'm in love that guy...' _She looked back up and out the window and saw that there was now a massive cloud of dust. She turned to Shizuka. "Shizuka-chan, Hurry up and get after him!"

The doctor in training nodded and restarted the engine of the Humvee before she slammed it into reverse and they were off down the street towards Naruto and the Behemoth. Everyone else was wondering where 'Shizuka-chan' came from.

...

Naruto had caught up to the Behemoth and had slammed his fist into its stomach, sending it the extra foot into the ground and causing a cloud of dust to explode from the point of impact. He had then gotten on top of it and began his beating.

He was on its chest and was continually smashing his foot into the Behemoths face, getting sickening crunches every single time. After about a minute of pounding Naruto was beginning to get angered. "Why? The Fuck! Won't? You're Head? Break?" He kept it up for another five minutes until, finally, the monsters head caved in. Naruto, standing on the things chest, felt all of the muscles relax and his own nerves were calmed by it. He huffed as he stepped off of the Behemoth. "About damn time!"

He turned and was about to walk towards where he saw the mechanical monster parked until he heard the familiar roar of its engine coming towards him. He knew that it was them and jumped and landed on the roof of the monster car. Shizuka felt the car rumble when he landed and kept going down the street. He dropped into the hole when Kohta moved out of the way and landed in a crouch inside.

Naruto, exhausted, fell back onto his butt and leaned against the right side of the back area. Saya smiled and crawled back to join him. He cracked an eye open and smiled as he wrapped an arm around her as she leaned into him and curled up at his side. Everyone's eyes widened at this except for Kohta, who saw them in bed on his way down. He simply smiled and closed his eyes as he turned. _'At least she's happy and not scared.'_

Takashi started to point between the two. "Uh...Naruto-san...when did this happen?" Naruto cracked his right eye open again as he looked at Takashi. "Just this morning if you go by day." Takashi sighed and simply took it. "Oh well... Anyway, do you know just what the hell that thing was?" Naruto was wide awake now but he still held his arm around Saya, who was now looking to Naruto for the same answer.

"I'm not sure...I've never seen anything like it, that's for sure. It was...hmmm...'mutated' I guess is the best word for it. It was bigger than any infected that I've ever seen..." Takashi nodded as he turned and leaned back in his seat. "You're right...considering how these things are...that definitely wasn't normal. But...are you sure that it's dead?"

Naruto looked at him with his lidded eye. "By dead what do you mean?" Takashi spoke back in a slightly louder tone. "Well I mean what I mean. Is it dead?" Naruto sighed. "Well I guess the question you should be asking is whether or not it will _stay_ dead. The fucker was dead to begin with and it wasn't very easy to kill again. I sure as hell hope it stays dead, that's for damn sure!"

Saya giggled as she closed her eyes again and began to drift. Naruto spoke up slightly. "Shizuka-chan, how long do you think it would take to get across the river?" It took her a minute until she answered him back. "It will take use about two hours to get across." Naruto nodded even though she couldn't see him. "Thank you, Shizuka-chan."

Taking into account the time that he had, he began to close his eyes, before he did, though, he spoke into his mind. _'If you say one damn thing, Alter, you get the bunny treatment!' __**"What's the bunny treatment?"**__ 'I will put an army of ninja bunnies in the mindscape and give them the powers to shoot rainbows from their hands and blow sugar out of their asses!' __**"You wouldn't..."**_

Naruto's mind went quiet and he started to hear Alter speak. _**"Huh? What...what the fuck is that? OH SHIT! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME! AAAAAHHHHH!" **_Naruto chuckled darkly to himself, getting freaked out looks from the others. Naruto then heard the sounds of battle coming from inside his head. _**"GET AWAY YOU FUCKING BUNNY RABBITS! NO ONE WANTS YOUR ASS SUGAR! Wait...is that...GRENADE!"**_

Naruto burst out laughing as he started to doze off. Takashi heard him and began to shiver. _'I swear...this guy's insane when he's tired. It's scary as hell...' _Takashi then closed his eyes as he fell asleep with Rei on his shoulder. Naruto himself soon drifted off into sleep.

...

Naruto was pulled into his mindscape not long after he fell asleep. What he came to was a funny sight. He watched and laughed as he saw Alter being chased around the mindscape by tiny ninja bunnies. The land was riddled with craters and there were piles of sugar lying all over the place. Naruto began to roll over and over as he couldn't stop laughing at the state Alter was in.

Alter growled as he passed him with the caboose of bunnies following him. **"STOP LAUGHING YOU ASS! GET RID OF THESE THINGS!" **Naruto stood and tried his best to lower his laughter. "Hahahaha! Why should I?" Alter ran around again and came by and swiped at Naruto with his own version of Shukketsu Souru, only the colors were reversed as well. He missed as Naruto dodge back. **"THESE FUCKERS HAVE EXPLOSIVES!"**

His point was made as he dodged a flying green ball that blew up as soon as it touched the ground five feet in front of him. It sent tiny sparks of different colors and confetti flying everywhere. This only made Naruto burst out laughing again as he fell over once more. As he wiped a tear away from his eye, he fixed the problem and the bunnies disappeared in puffs of confetti. Alter stopped running.

The dark enigma stalked over to Naruto who was rolling all over the dead grass. He swiftly kicked his side and Naruto was up on his feet. "What the hell was that for?" Alter just stared at him with angered eyes. **"You're an asshole, man..." **Naruto scoffed as he crossed his arms and leaned back on his leg. "You're a bigger asshole, you fucker." Alter nodded as her turned to walk away. **"Touché..." **

Naruto started to follow him. "So why did you bring me here this time around?" Alter shrugged his shoulders and spoke without turning to him. **"I was bored and wanted to be an asshole and not let you get a good sleep." **Naruto scowled at this. "You aren't giving me much incentive to work on figuring out how to get you out of here. Alter laughed before he spoke. **"You aren't doing shit! I'm the one in here thinking of all that shit! Fuck...do you realize how hard it is to think of a solution to this?"**

Naruto laughed at him as they stopped and Alter turned to the river of blood that they walked along. "Why do you think I left it up to you to figure out how to do it? I'm to busy to think about it." Alter shrugged and Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Is something up? You aren't in as much of a fighting spirit as you normally are. The dark entity sighed as he turned to Naruto. **"Even I know when things are starting to get serious. Serious times call for a serious attitude, Naruto."**

Naruto's eyes got wide as he heard Alter. Not only was he being serious, he had actually called him by his name as well. "What do you mean 'serious times'?" Alter turned and put his arms behind his back, facing Naruto with a serious look. **"That thing that you fought...the Behemoth...that wasn't a normal infected human...it had been mutated in some way obviously..."**

He could only nod in agreement with Alter. **"Knowing that it was mutated...that would most likely mean that this outbreak has been caused purposely. Someone, somehow, got a hold of whatever caused the outbreak in the Elemental Nations, I'm guessing. It would be one of the few possible reasons that that thing was even here. Mind you...it could just be some sort of mutation in the genetic makeup of whatever brings these things back to life or infects everyone else. Whatever it is, Naruto, you need to be careful. If it is making things like that Behemoth then it could more than likely create things far more dangerous than that..."**

Normally Naruto would've been joking around with Alter, talking about him going soft on him, but even he knew when seriousness was called for. He nodded and spoke back to him. "I'll be careful. I guess that all we can hope for is that it's just a change in the makeup like you said. If it's not then someone has turned this into a weapon...and that would only make trouble for us..."

Alter nodded as he turned away. **"You may go now, Naruto. Remember to watch your back from now on. God only knows what other things may lurk in the dark in this place." **Naruto nodded in acknowledgement and turned as he faded once more from his mindscape.

_**END:**_

**That is the next chapter of Outbreak. It was shorter than normal but the next chapter is when thins start to get mixed up...**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Howdy y'all! I'm back with another piece of the outbreak for you to enjoy! I hope you all like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Outbreak**

**Chapter Six**

Naruto awoke from his slumber as he felt the Humvee jolt. He tried to move but found that he couldn't as he saw through his sleepy gaze that Saya was still attached to him from earlier. He smiled as he rubbed the top of her head. He would've run down her whole head of hair had she not put it back up before she had left the apartment.

He looked around as he ran through her hair and saw that Takashi was asleep and Rei was on his shoulder while Saeko was in his lap. He chuckled as he wished that he had some way to get the moment in picture. It would've been amazing blackmail for him if he ever needed it. He sighed as he tried to see past the seats but it was no use. He leaned back. "Hey...Shizuka-chan..."

He heard her acknowledgement and he spoke. "Where are we?" She took a minute. "We are crossing the river right now, Naruto-kun. We should be across in a few minutes." Naruto gave his okay and stayed leaned back. _'Hey Alter...you think that next time I can actually get a good nights sleep?'_

"_**Depends on the mood I'm in. If I feel like being an asshole? No. If I feel like being a bigger asshole? Fuck no. Does that answer it for you?" **_Naruto sighed as he began to bang his head on the metal interior of the Humvee. Kohta's head immediately popped down through the hole. "Everything okay in here?" Naruto stopped mid-bang and smiled. "Ah, Kohta-san! Yes everything is fine. I'm just slightly annoyed is all it is. It's nothing to worry about."

Kohta nodded but stayed and spoke. "So...if you don't mind me asking...how did you, Saya-chan and Shizuka-sensei...you know...happen?" Naruto got a thoughtful expression on his face and took a minute before he spoke. "Well Shizuka-chan...she's just a loveable woman! I honestly just think that she is one of the nicest people here besides Saya-chan. Also...she needs someone right now. She is scared..." Kohta nodded. "What about Saya-chan?"

Naruto got the same look until he had an answer. "It just happened, I guess. She came outside after she bathed and we talked to each other for a bit. She had this feeling in her gut...she told me that she had felt it since I rescued you two. Honestly...I'm glad that she did feel that way. If she didn't...I honestly wouldn't know if there were any people willing to look past a person's darker side..."

Kohta's face turned solemn. "What do you mean?" Naruto sighed as he readied himself for another regalement of his life. "You see...I have a dark side like most people do. Let's just say for the sake of argument it is a demon of sorts. Everyone has their demons as she pointed out to me last night. And I told her that most people, when simply hearing my name...they would just leave. I did have friends but I could tell from the moment they found out that they were becoming distant...and when the outbreak started it only got worse..."

The otaku's face got sad and he was about ready to speak until Naruto heard another voice from above that sounded like a child's voice. "Kohta-onii-chan! Who're you talking to?" Kohta jumped slightly before chuckling sheepishly. He was about to answer until the spawn of the voice dropped through the hole and landed on her butt. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her until she opened her innocent purple eyes and smiled at him.

She wore a pink dress with a white jacket over it. On her head she wore a white band over her pink hair. It reminded him of Sakura in a way. She held a small white dog that had its tongue hanging from its mouth. She kept her smile as she spoke. "Hello! My name is Maresato Alice! It's really nice to meet you mister!"

Naruto chuckled at her and waved. "Nice to meet you too, Alice-chan! The name's Uzumaki Naruto!" She looked from him to Kohta and then back to him with the same smile. "Are you Kohta-onii-chan's friend?" Naruto looked to Kohta and smiled as he looked back to Alice. "He's a good guy, yes!" Alice laughed and Naruto was mesmerized by the innocent sound that came out. Trying his best to revel in the feeling of both Saya and the innocence, he failed to realize that she had awoken.

She batted her eyes and yawned in a catlike way that only made Naruto see her in a cuter light. She sat up and rubbed her eyes with her fists as she lazily turned to Alice. "And who might you be little one?" Alice gave her the same smile as she answered her. "Maresato Alice! It's really nice to meet you too!"

Saya smiled and leaned back down and wrapped her arms around Naruto, pressing her breasts against him and hooking her leg with his as she spoke. "I'm Takagi Saya. You've already met Naruto, I'm guessing?" Alice gave a big toothy grin as she nodded her head at mach speed. Saya giggled at her and turned to Naruto, expecting a kiss. Naruto smiled and obliged, eliciting a massive groan of innocent disgust from Alice and Kohta. They then heard the little one speak.

"Are you married to Naruto-onii-chan?" The pure naïve innocence in her voice made them stop dead and made Naruto cough for some unknown reason. He looked to Alice and quickly shook his head. "No! We aren't married!" Saya simply chuckled at his distress and began to hear the thoughts going through her head. _'You know...in a certain way...he would probably make an excellent husband...maybe...even a father...' _

Saya surprised herself with the father comment. She tried to push it back, thinking to herself that it was only an instinctual thing. Succeeding for the moment, she looked up to Naruto and smiled. He was still slightly distressed at the comment from Alice but he was calming down when Kohta picked the girl up and pulled her through the hole again, talking about teaching her some songs.

Naruto looked down to Saya with a sheepish smile. "Heh...sorry about that..." Saya got a cute confused look on her face. "Sorry for what?" He looked away. "I freaked out a bit more than I should have." Saya giggled before pulling his head to face her own. "It's okay. It's only been a few hours anyway..."

Naruto smiled as he gave her a quick kiss before maneuvering out from beside her and crawling through the hole without bother Takashi, Rei or Saeko. He landed just above the windshield of the car and looked around. When he looked across to where they were heading, he saw...nothing...

He gave an odd look as he heard Kohta and Alice behind him singing a song. It fit in rather well with the position that they were currently in, riding the car across the river. But that wasn't his main concern. His concern or lack thereof, was the fact that he saw none of the infected across the river. It wasn't particularly bad...it just surprised him, as they had been everywhere on the opposite side. He turned and dropped back through the hole, hopping into the passenger seat beside Shizuka. He saw that they were getting closer to the other side. He looked over to Shizuka. "So were you up the entire time driving?"

She nodded but she didn't look tired at all to him. "Yup! I was! I will admit that I am a little bit droopy but I'm still fit and ready to go!" Naruto chuckled but wasn't prepared for the massive bump from the water to the solid ground. He was launched from his chair and his head smashed into the roof of the Humvee. His yelp of pain got a chuckle from Saya in the back and Shizuka beside him. Takashi had apparently woken up and gave his own little laugh.

Naruto turned around slowly with a dangerous look on his face as he looked at Takashi. "What're you laughing at, huh?" The look on Naruto's face only made Takashi laugh harder. Naruto was about to jump back after him until they stopped and Shizuka hopped out of the driver's door. He looked after her and saw that she had dragged out a large trash bag from somewhere. He looked at her. "What's that?"

She smiled cutely as she held the giant bag up with both arms. "Clothes!" Rei was immediately caught by this, as were Saya and Saeko. They all shot through the hole and rushed to Shizuka as she opened up the bag and they looked inside with puppy dog eyes. "I took them from my friend's house! After all, we can't e running around in the same old thing, can we?"

Naruto chuckled as he heard them all riffling through the clothes. He got out of the other side and stretched out fully for the first time in a few hours. He gave a happy sigh as he spoke to seemingly no one. "Oh man, that feels great! I hate being cramped up like that!" He then heard a slight commotion on the other side of the car. It was about getting the girl, Alice, down from the top. He chuckled as he walked to the front of the car, leaning against the grill and crossing his arms, looking up to the clear blue sky.

He watched as Kohta and Takashi walked in front of him and Kohta began to explain the workings of some sort of weapon that they had found. Taking an interest, he pushed off of the car and walked over to them. "What's all this?" Kohta looked up to him with his normal goofy grin. "These are all the guns that we took from the apartment! Why? You want one? There are plenty!"

Naruto bent over and eyed some of the weapons that littered the ground and began to think. _'Hmmm...with things like that Behemoth running around, it may be a good idea to be carrying something a little extra. I can't carry something big, though.' _He straightened up and looked to Kohta. "Sure...what the hell? But do you have anything small and light?"

Kohta smiled as he got a gleam in his eye. He turned and bent over, going through the bag of weapons that weren't thrown over the dirt. He came up with a weapon and he held it up for Naruto to see. He spoke. "This...my friend...is the Taurus Raging Bull 454 Casull! This little thing can hold five forty-five shells at a time but each one are a guaranteed kills against these things more than likely! That is, when you take into consideration the fact that these things have been used to hunt down elephants!"

Naruto was surprised at the information and took the gun but wasn't expecting the weight that came with it. His hand dropped a bit until he brought it back up. Inspecting the gun with upmost precaution, he turned to a tree and pointed to it. He took aim down the sights and he put his finger on the trigger. _'I think this is how you work this thing...'_

He pulled it and was slightly jostled by the recoil of the weapon. He also got yelps from the women up front. He turned, putting the gun through his belt and rubbing his head sheepishly. "Heh...sorry ladies! My b..." His eyes widened as he saw what stood before him. All of the ladies were clothed, but his overactive mind was taking in everything.

Shizuka stood off to the left and she wore a white button up shirt with long sleeves. She had on a skirt that came down to just above her knees with a yellow diamond pattern. Alice stood beside her as well. Saya stood more forward and she wore a black tank-top underneath a white button up shirt. The shirt had two pockets on the breasts and two near her waist. She had the chest area unbuttoned and her breasts fell through the open shirt. She also wore a satchel over her shoulder and a short green skirt. On her feet she had on shoes and a pair of knee-high black socks.

He did not focus much on Rei, as Takashi was obviously doing that enough. He looked to his...how-ever-many-generations-granddaughter and saw that she wore the same top from her uniform. She also wore a black skirt with slits on both sides for mobility. She also had black stockings and knee-high combat boots. She looked rather formidable as she held the sword he had given her by the sheath in her left hand.

He smiled and spoke. "You all look amazing! Holy Shit! Especially you two, Saya-chan and Shizuka-chan!" Saya blushed and while Naruto was tackled by Shizuka. Saeko didn't do anything except smile as her thoughts ran their course. _'He's actually been more distant from me since the incident at the bridge. Something is wrong...I need to find out just what it is, but not right now.'_

Naruto turned as he felt Kohta tapping his shoulder. He saw him hold a few boxes of bullets for him and he smiled as he took them with a nod of thank you. He pulled out a blank storage scroll and sealed them into one of the seals. Kohta saw this and got an idea. "Hey, if you can do that with the ammo, can you do that with the guns?" Naruto nodded as Kohta continued. "Can you carry the rest in that thing? It would make getting around with them a lot easier."

Naruto nodded again and knelt down, sealing up the guns quickly before replacing the scroll at his waist. He then turned to the hill and looked up it. "So...anyone else thing we should go up that hill?" His answer was the doors of the Humvee closing and he turned to see what was going on. He saw that all of the women had gotten into the car and he sweat dropped at the sight. _**"Wow...they're lazy, aren't they?"**_

Naruto quickly kicked Alter out of his head before he could say anything and just turned to see that Takashi and Kohta were already moving up the hill. He sighed as he began to walk but was halted by the sound of the engine roaring to life. He hunched over in fear as he turned with a scared look in his eyes. He saw, not Shizuka at the wheel, but Saya. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated when he saw the playful gleam in her eye. "Oh shit..."

While Takashi and Kohta were surveying the area for the infected, they were distracted when they saw Naruto come running up the hill like a madman. Takashi tried not to laugh as Kohta looked down to see what he was running from. He then saw the Humvee come shooting past him as it ramped off of the curve of the hill, nearly crushing Naruto underneath it but he was able to dive out of the way just in time.

He got up and he was fuming when he saw Saya get out of the car. "What the hell was that for? You could've killed me!" Saya just giggled as she walked over and kissed his cheek. "But I didn't!" She then turned and pulled a pair of binoculars from her little satchel and looked around. "Man...those things really aren't here are they?" Naruto was broken from his fuming and he turned the other way to look. "No...they aren't. I wonder why..."

He then heard the engine of the Humvee roar to life again he screamed while jumping towards the nearest tree, hanging upside down on the branch. He stared fearfully in the direction and saw that it was just Shizuka starting up and closing her door. He sighed and let himself fall as he landed on his feet. Everyone piled into the metal monster except for now it was Takashi and Rei on the back of the roof instead of Kohta and Alice.

He climbed into the passenger side seat and buckled up. He was about to lean back and rest until he heard his door open. He turned and saw Saya standing there with a smile on her face. He sighed and smiled back as he patted his lap. She smiled wider and climbed in, laying her legs across the console and her feet rested in Shizuka's lap. Shizuka just smiled as she looked at them and Naruto closed the door.

They took to the road and Naruto just looked out the window at the buildings as they passed them in a steady blur. "Naruto-kun..." He heard Saya speak and he looked to her. She wasted no time in continuing. "Earlier...you were talking about your friends. You said that when this happened that they got more distant from you...why were they? If they were your friends then they would look past that wouldn't they?"

Naruto sighed as he spoke. "One would think that, Saya-chan. Unfortunately when they found out, not long after a friend of ours betrayed us. He left and nearly killed me but then I..." He looked back and saw that Saeko was smiling and playing with Alice while Kohta rested up. He turned back to Saya. "I let my demon take control. After that...they saw me still as a friend but they were becoming distant from me. We wouldn't hang out as much and some would just ignore me when I would say hi."

Saya could tell that bringing the memories back was hurting him. She brought her hand up to his cheek as she had done the night before and she made him look at her. "Forget all of the terrible memories, Naruto-kun...you are here now. The friends that pulled away from you were never friends...they just acted like it until you didn't fit what they were looking for..."

Naruto looked back out the window with sad eyes. "I know that...I just wish that it wasn't true..." Saya felt her eyes burning but fought back the urge and she leaned in and rested her had against his neck. Naruto laid his head down on hers and closed his eyes. "Hey..." She made a sound that told him she acknowledged him. "I need you to make me a promise..."

She lifted her head up with a smile and looked him in the eyes. "Of course...what is it?" He seemed nervous as he began to fumble with his words. "I...if I...if I ever..." "IT'S THEM!" Naruto was pulled from his conversation and he looked ahead to see a small group of the infected. He grimaced in anger. "Damn it...these bastards again! So they _are_ over here. Saya-chan, I'll need you to move to the back for now."

She nodded and clumsily maneuvered to the back beside Saeko. Naruto reached to his belt and pulled the Raging Bull out before leaning his body out of the window with his but sitting on the door. He took aim and saw that they were forming some sort of road block. "Shizuka-chan, Turn Right!" She did as she was told and turned. Naruto then came face to face...with another Behemoth, only this one wore blacks shorts that were once again strained and a blue shirt. It was also a tad bit bigger than the one from before.

He looked at the creature as time seemed to stop before it resumed and they went zooming past it. Unfortunately for Naruto he was clothes-lined and stopped moving as the Humvee went shooting past. Even in his daze he could hear them screaming for him, Saya even told Shizuka to turn around. Naruto felt his head begin to ache as he fell to the ground into a smoking heap. His eyes were swirling from the hit as he spoke in a dazed voice. "Not this guy again...why me?"

"_**It's because you're too fucking stupid to realize when to duck...you stupid fuck..." **_Naruto pushed himself off of the ground only to have the Behemoth smash his foot down on him. He felt the pressure on his chest and he heard a roar come from the creature. He tried to see if there were any infected coming for him but he was happy to see that it was nothing. He sighed as he felt the pressure increase on his chest. "Gah! Oh well...at least it wasn't a..."

His words were cut short when he heard another roar off in the distance and his eyes widened. To couple with it he heard the Humvee approaching. He inhaled and yelled as loud as he could. "Turn Back Around! It's Signaling Another..." Too late...the next Behemoth dropped down behind the Humvee and it had them boxed in between the horde and the two oversized creatures. He then realized what was going on. _'These things...are they plotting? They're...they are coordinating attacks! These are too smart...what the hell are these?'_

Takashi had begun to fire his shotgun at the thing and found that it wasn't very effective. Naruto also saw Kohta pop out of the hole and began to fire whatever the hell it was that he decided to carry. Naruto felt more pressure being put onto his chest and he would swear that he felt a bone snap. _'Fuck...this thing is going to crush me...'_ He grimaced in pain and saw that Saya had gotten out and was running to him even though the Behemoth stood over him. She got to him and was in tears. "Naruto-kun!"

His eyes were lidded as he smiled at her. "Hey...ugh...Saya-chan. I...I need you...to do something for me." She nodded her head as she clasped her hands together, hoping that he had a plan to get himself out from under the thing. He kept his smile. "I need you...to get back in and tell Shizuka-chan...to get you all out of here..."

Her eyes widened and she felt a tear go down her face. "But...what about..." He chuckled. "Hmhmhmhm...don't worry...about me, Saya-chan. It's gonna take more than an oversized piece of...rotting flesh to take me down. My mission is to...make sure that you all...survive. Now...go..." Her lip quivered as she nodded. She was about to leave but then she was grabbed by her arm. Naruto thought it was one of the infected but saw that it was Takashi. Naruto kept a small smile. "Good job...Takashi. Take her and go...get out of here!"

Takashi nodded as he ran to the Humvee with Saya in tow. They got into the car and Saya took the passenger seat, her eyes wide like she had just seen a ghost. Shizuka looked to her in worry. "Where is Naruto-kun?" Saya didn't even spare her a glance. "He said for us to go..." Shizuka's eyes got wide and she looked out her window to see Naruto struggling against the Behemoth, only to grimace once more. She felt her own eyes burn with tears but forced herself to look away as she put the car into gear.

Naruto watched as they were able to maneuver around the second Behemoth and get away. He noticed that it didn't follow them. _'So...they just want me, huh? Why is that?' _He contorted in his overflowing pain as he felt another bone snap in his ribs. "Gah! Fuck!" He counted three broken ribs now. _**"You better not be giving up right now, you fucker!" **_Naruto frowned. "It's not like...I can get out from under this...fuck...thing! He has me pinned and I have no momentum!"

"_**Are you fucking stupid? Wait...ask a stupid question and you get a stupid answer...never **__**mind!" **_Naruto ignored the comment. "So what...exactly would you have me do?" _**"I'll let it slide this one time...but I need you to use my chakra. I'll let you use it and I'll pull out from it. But I need you to live so I can get out of this body."**_

Naruto chuckled but then felt another one of his ribs snap. "God...Damn It! Okay, Fine! Give Me It!" Naruto heard him chuckling in his head and then felt his body convulse in the shock. The black chakra began to leak out of his body and it apparently burned the Behemoths foot because it stepped off of Naruto with a roar. Naruto didn't make a move to get up, though as the chakra continued to leak from him.

All of the infected began to move in on him, crowding around him like a school circle. One Behemoth then reared back and roared while throwing its fist at Naruto's body...still his body did not move. He only opened his eyes and felt as his bones snapped back into their places. _'That feels better...I really needed to get that off of my chest.'_

He chuckled as the fist collided with his body and sent a cloud of dust and debris flying all around them. The infected took this as their cue to jump in and begin to tear at anything that they could. They had just begun to move until a massive shockwave of power came at them, sending them and the Behemoths flying.

The Behemoths recovered fairly easily and were up and charging back to the crater formed by the fist and the blast. The two were in a type of synchronization as one pulled back its left fist and the other did the same with its right. They then assaulted whatever hid it the dust cloud, only for their massive hands to be caught by something.

The dust began to clear and there stood Naruto with a crazed look on his face. He held the two monsters fists in his own hands. His claws dung into the skin of their fingers, as that was all he had in his hands. His eyes were pitch black, just like Alters and his grin showed his now longer canines. He then spoke in a voice that made a chill run down even the Behemoths spines. _**"Let's have some fun..."**_

He ripped off the middle fingers of both of the monsters and they reeled back their other fists to punch at Naruto again. He pulled out Shukketsu Souru and dashed for them, cutting the one on the left all the way up its arm and as he got behind them he slashed the one on the right all the way down its spine. He flipped through the seals and announced his attack. _**"Sodoato: Kuro-en: Damudo no Imoreshon!"**_

Black flames began to dance across the respective wounds before the arm and back exploded in a shower of hellish black fire. They fell to the ground before getting back up and charging again like mindless animals. Naruto, tired of the fight already, pulled out the Taurus and channeled Alter's chakra into it. He smirked as he stared the beasts down. _**"Rest in pieces..."**_

He pulled the trigger twice and each bullet slammed dead center into their chests. They made clean holes but blew out a grand portion of each ones back. Before they were able to reach Naruto...they fell dead. He turned with a flourish, spinning the gun by the trigger guard and holstering it quickly.

He let Alter's chakra leave his body and he turned to the direction that the group had drove off in. _'Hey Alter...do you have any way to track them down? That piece of clothing I have is useless now that they bathed.' _His head was silent for a few minutes until the malevolent entity spoke. _**"I do know one technique that can be used. It's an older one that Kyuubi has floating around in her personal memories. Chakura no kaori. Every person has a particular scent to their chakra. If you can just focus on their bundle of scents then you can track them down. Here are the seals."**_

Naruto watched as the trivial seals washed into his mind. He quickly did them and focused his chakra, seeing the world take on a slightly golden hue. He looked to the direction they drove off in. He saw all of the trails. One was pink and Naruto could easily recognize it as Saya's. He also saw Shizuka's white, Takashi's brown, Kohta's dark green, Saeko's violet, Rei's red and Alice's hot pink. Naruto smirked. _'You know, I think this is the first time that you've done something helpful for me!'_

"_**What the fuck are you talking about? I just saved your ass by giving you chakra!" **_Naruto waved it off. _'Mutually beneficial.' _This left Alter growling as Naruto began to follow the trail after them. It took some time to actually find them but when he did, he wasn't surprised to find them cornered. He perched himself up on a streetlight. He looked over from about a hundred yards away and saw that Takashi and Rei were on the ground while Saeko was in the horde cutting them down to pieces.

'_They are getting surrounded...that is bad. Saya-chan, Shizuka-chan and Alice-chan must be in the car. Where is...ah! There's Kohta! I almost lost him.' __**"How the hell do you lose THAT? The guys got the belly of a fucking WHALE!" **_Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the comment but stopped it quickly as he saw that they were beginning to get surrounded. _'Hmmm...they are definitely in trouble. It feels good to be needed. I guess I need to draw them away from the group so that they can get away.'_

"HEY!" Everyone near the Humvee looked up and saw Naruto perched on the light and their eyes widened at the fact that he was alive an unharmed. They smiled but the infected acted as if he weren't there, though. He frowned and jumped to the ground. He shouted his orders out. "Takashi-San, Get The Others Out Of Here! Saeko-Chan, Help Me Draw the Infected Away!"

Both nodded at their orders and went to work. Takashi started to get Rei off of the ground and slung her arm over his shoulder, taking her to the Humvee. Kohta kept the infected off of them and Alice was handing him clips every time he would run out. Shizuka was doing what she could in order to get the Humvee started, but no matter what she would do it wouldn't start.

Naruto pulled out the Taurus and Shukketsu Souru, holding the gun in his left hand and the blade in his right. He smirked as he raised the gun high in the air, pulling the trigger and listening to the resounding bang of the gunpowder being sparked within the bullet. All eyes were on him as he holstered the gun in his belt and reached down to his waist, going for the white scroll that was strapped there. He pulled it up and quickly unraveled it and quickly discharged some chakra, sending a small puff of smoke out. He rolled it back up expediently and strapped it back to his waist. He then snatched at the smoke cloud and pulled out a red tag about the size of his hand.

His eyes were narrowed with a small smirk on his face as he sent chakra into the strip of paper, making it spark. He turned and threw it down the street back where he came from. It flew in a surprisingly straight line and landed only seconds before exploding. Everyone had wide eyes as they saw the street explode from the touch of the tag, not knowing that it was the tag itself. Naruto looked back to Saeko and motioned for her to hurry.

She nodded as she began to move towards him. She began to make as much noise as she could to draw the infected closer to her and Naruto. The whole time she did this, she couldn't stop thinking. _'Doing this is going to break us up from the group. It might be the only chance I have to confront him alone about his distance towards me since the bridge. I'll have to do it then.'_

She continued to move forward as she was occasionally cut a creature in half when it got too close to her. Naruto was staring at her as she came to him. She was right beside him and he began to move as well. They worked their way up the stairs to their right and when they got to the top, Naruto noticed something and his eyes widened. _'They aren't following us...'_

The infected had turned back to the Humvee and were going after them again. He gritted his teeth as he used his steel-toed boots to kick the metal light pole beside him, sending a loud metallic ring over the street. "Follow Us! Get Over Here Damn It!" It seemed like they were ignoring him as they just continued their dark walk towards the car. Naruto was about to jump over the railing until he saw another car pull up behind wire that the Humvee was stalled beside. He saw the people get out and they were dressed in some sort of gear that looked to be for the best protection against the creatures. Naruto sighed as he watched them begin to help the group.

Turning, Naruto looked to Saeko with a smile until he heard Saya's voice ring out over all the noise. "Naruto-Kun, Come To My House! The House On The Hill!" Naruto smiled as he spoke back. "Don't Worry, Saya-Chan! I'll Be There!" He then turned and began to run towards the back end of the platform he was standing on with Saeko right behind him. As soon as they landed on the ground below them they were running again until Naruto heard a roar from up again. He came to a halt as he watched the Behemoth come out from behind a building and he only smirked as he brought his sword up with Saeko beside him taking a stance. The monster charged and Naruto looked at it with the same smirk.

"The bigger they are..." _**"The more the ladies scream when you stick it in!" **_Naruto just groaned and Saeko looked at him. "You okay, Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled and looked back to the charging Behemoth. "I'm perfectly fine..."

_**END:**_

**I hope this one was enjoyable.**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Another chapter of Outbreak is here! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Outbreak**

**Chapter Seven**

The Behemoth kept on its deadly path as it tossed a car up into the air trying to get to Naruto and Saeko. He ran forward and jumped taking his blade to its reared arm, slicing it deep but not going through the bone. Naruto growled at this as he landed behind it. He turned and saw that it wasn't stopping, going right for Saeko. His eyes widened until he felt the familiar presence within her. _'She's...she's using our chakra again! Does she even know that she's using it?'_

As he finished his thoughts, she ran forward and flipped over its fist as it came at her. She planted a boot in the Behemoths face and used it to vault over and around it. Saeko landed with a smirk and she readied her stance with her left leg forward and straight and her right leg back and bent. Her left hand held the blade and her right palm was pressed against the pommel as she narrowed her blue eyes.

She dashed forward at a high speed that surprised Naruto and she cut into the Behemoth's Achilles Tendons, bringing it to its knees. Naruto was once again surprised as he watched her work. _'Dear God...she is strong! I wonder if this is the effects of Kyuubi's chakra and my own. It could very well be...but to be able to cut through that thing with no problem...that is a sign of pure skill. I could do that but I'd have to hack at him unless I had Alter's chakra. She would be a very formidable enemy...even for me...'_

Naruto then heard her calm his name from the other side. "Naruto-kun! I need you to help me with this things head!" He shouted his acknowledgement and brought up his blade into the same stance that he had seen Saeko use before. _'Hmmm...I already feel more...effective I should say. I guess my lax stance was bad compared to her functional one. Then again...she seems to have been actually trained in the arts of Kenjutsu. I was trained but only momentarily by Neko-chan from ANBU.'_

He heard Saeko move in to make the kill and he followed closely on his side. She had jumped, going for the head and he stayed low to go for the waist underneath its arms. They both cut through the thing like there was nothing there in the first place. Saeko landed in her stance with a small line of blood coming from her blade while Naruto was standing with his blade to the right as it had blood dripping off of it in a steady line until it came to small drips. He swung the blood off and Saeko did the same, her body unwavering as she then began to sheathe her blade to the sound of Naruto's own. The blades came to a steady halt at their sheaths and at the same time, they clashed.

The Behemoth's body stiffened at the ring of the blades and the head began to slowly slide off as a thin fountain of blood marked the place it once had been in. Naruto heard the small thud and smirked, waiting for his handiwork to make itself known. They stood unmoving for what felt like forever until Naruto began to get impatient. He turned and walked over to the once again dead monster and planted a solid kick to its chest, smiling with satisfaction as he watched it fall over with a larger thud.

Saeko heard the thud and chuckled as she turned. "You are definitely one to show off, huh?" Naruto looked around before pointing at himself. She nodded and laughed as Naruto scoffed indignantly. "I am not a showoff!" She nodded her head back to the Behemoth. "Then why'd you kick it over?" Naruto looked past her to the body and then back to her before shrugging and turning to walk off. Saeko jumped into step right beside him.

She chuckled as they were able to walk some ways without running into the infected. "So why exactly were you using my stance against that thing? Don't you have your own?" Naruto nodded. "I do have my own but I was simply experimenting. Using your stance I felt slightly more efficient with my blade. My normal lax stance is good for taking down multiple small enemies and occasionally taking down a Behemoth but when I saw you cut the tendons I figured I'd give it a shot."

Saeko came to the edge of a building and peered around the edge to see what was behind it. She saw the road leading up to Saya's home but it was blocked off by the infected ones. She came back around and leaned back with a sigh. "That path is blocked off...shit..." Naruto came up beside her and took his own peek. "That? Hm...that's not much of a roadblock if you ask me. What would you say; one, two or thee hundred?"

Saeko sighed. "This isn't a game, Naruto-kun...this is a serious situation. We have to get to Takagi-san's house as fast as we can." Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he pulled out his blade. "I say we just cut through them and get to her house." Saeko rolled her eyes and shook her head. Naruto then sighed as he hung his head. "I'm so bored when I don't have anything to kill." Saeko raised an eyebrow as she turned away, walking quietly down the other street away from the loitering creatures. Naruto then looked up and followed behind quicker and quieter.

They came closer to the edge of a park and Naruto looked up, seeing that it was beginning to get darker. He looked back down and saw that Saeko had stopped once more and groaned. "If we keep stopping like this then we are going to end up out here when night falls. We can't risk that, Saeko-chan..." She sighed. "I know...I'm just trying to avoid any confrontation with these things. I have confidence in both your abilities and my own but I don't think that we would be able to take on these things and those other things running around. We need to stay quiet."

Naruto nodded, as the answer was understandable, but he continued. "I get that, Saeko-chan, but you realize that these things get more active by night as well. When that happens then we run an even greater chance of running into the Behemoths and maybe something even worse!" Saeko looked back to him before looking forward again, getting closer to the gate of the park. "What else could we run into out here?" Naruto shook his head. "I don't know for sure, Saeko-chan. But if there are things like those Behemoths running around then there is quite possibly something even worse out there."

She stopped for a second, as if in thought. _'He's basically handing me a chance to ask him about why he's been so distant from me. It would also...give me a night alone with him...OH! Bad! Anyway, there is a shrine near here. We could go there...'_ She turned and nodded. "Okay, Naruto-kun. There is a shrine near here that I think we can use to hide away in for the night. We need to get there fast, though. You were right, they are already starting to show there numbers and it's still in a state of twilight. Hurry, follow me!"

Naruto nodded and Saeko finally stood and took off running. He scrambled up from his sneaking crouch and took off after her. She ran through the gate of the park and quickly unsheathed her blade, taking the head of the first thing she came across. Naruto felt a spike in the hybrid chakra inside of Saeko and he felt something in the air change. His eyes narrowed as his brain kicked into gear. _'Something about mine and Kyuubi's chakra is changing her. It's making her...bloodthirsty. Alter...do you know anything about that?'_

"_**Wow...just when I thought dumb couldn't get and dumber...you go and reassure me that it can. The Kyuubi's chakra is a corrupted energy! Anything that isn't normally accustomed to it would surely see results like the ones that your little granddaughter over there is having. The only reason that she isn't going bat shit crazy is because your chakra is more dominant in her. You know...stuff like this is rather simple to figure out if you had a tiny lick of common sense."**_

Naruto just groaned and brought up Shukketsu Souru before pumping massive amounts of his chakra into the blade. He let his arm down and the tip of the sword began to drag along the ground as he ran, sending sparks streaming behind him. He caught sight of Saeko cutting through an infected one every few seconds, only taking the time to steady her body and breathe before going at it again. He turned his body to match his vision and he was running for her but the things began to form a small crowd, like some sort of riot of rotting flesh.

He brought Shukketsu Souru up and made a one handed seal. He smirked as he had just thought of a new way to pull off his first sword art. **"Kage Bushin Sodoato: Damudo no Imo!" **A large cloud of smoke puffed into existence in a line in front of the small crowd of things before something shot from it too fast for anything to catch it. Then on the other side another line of smoke appeared and whatever came from the first line was gone. Naruto jumped over the crowd and landed on the other side just as he finished his string of seals. The creatures burst into flames as the cuts at their necks ignited.

Naruto smirked at his handiwork once more as he stood and was about to walk over Saeko until he felt the presence of the hybrid chakra begin to dwindle. He quickly turned his head back to her and saw that she had her sword raised to strike but she wasn't moving to go through with it. He looked in front of her and saw that there was a small group of infected children and his eyes widened. He ran fast as he tried to get to her in time but one of the things had already pounced at her.

Naruto gritted his teeth as the world became a blur and he channeled more chakra into his legs but found that his reserves were nearly bone dry. _'Alter! Give me chakra!' _His head was quiet for a second. _**"Hmmm...no. This isn't a 'Mutually Beneficial' situation, now is it?" **_He growled as he began to push his muscles as hard as he could, only see what he didn't want to...the child sank its teeth into her arm, tearing through her sleeve and skin, eliciting a scream of excruciating pain from Saeko.

His mind stopped when he saw it. He stopped running as he saw Saeko kick it off and she fell over with her back against the brick wall to her right. She cradled the arm as she tried her best to hold back her tears but soon the pain became too much and she looked to Naruto with a quivering lip and a shine to her eyes, telling him that she was afraid.

His pupils dilated when he saw the look in her eyes...he saw the fear that was taking her...he saw the fear of death...a fear that shouldn't even be there...a fear he should've been able to prevent. He saw her eyes then begin to slowly close and he dropped to his knees, letting Shukketsu Souru fall from his grasp. The pain soon became too much for her and her eyes closed...as did Naruto's...

His tears began to burn his eyes as they dribbled forth and laced his cheeks. He clenched his teeth and his fists were balled so hard that blood was drawn. He hunched over and put his bloody palms on his head as if he were shielding himself. He tried his best to wipe it away. _'No...it's not true...it can't be...she didn't even know...she didn't know! I never told her!'_

He looked up with bloodshot blue eyes as his tears continued to flow. He saw that the little creatures were now crowding around her body, as if sizing up their meal. It was at this time that he forcibly reached towards his other half and ripped the chakra from him, despite the repercussions. _**"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?" **_Naruto ignored the voice of Alter as his eyes became charcoal black and his mind went blank...and he never felt that small tingle of the hybrid chakra at her wound...

...

The simplest way to describe what was happening was nothing short of a horrific massacre...it was too grotesque for even the ones with the strongest to be able to look at it. Naruto had once again lost it...but now he was a monster. He had left his blade on the ground and had begun to rip the infested park to pieces with his bare hands. His entire body was covered in blood and his eyes were wide with enraged insanity.

He reached for one of them and grabbed his head and crushed it with little effort before reaching to another one and ripping its arm off, using it like a bat and sending a different head soaring into another, implanting it into its chest. He roared as he threw the leg into another creature, making it look like it had a third arm growing from its stomach.

...

As the carnage continued, he was oblivious to what was going on with Saeko. Her forearm wound had a small cover of dark red energy over it and it started to steam. Even if it was small, the output of power from it was amazingly high. The wound began pump blood out that looked to boil when it touched the ground. As more blood came, it soon stopped and a layer of skin started to grow over it. Her body convulsed and she groaned in pain until her body fell limp again.

Her eyes cracked open as sound began to assault her ears. She saw through her blurry vision that Naruto was going into the horde with a vengeance. She felt so numb but her lips worked fine. _"Na...ru...to...kun..."_ It was at that time that she heard a deafening, high pitched roar break through the air of bloodlust. Her eyes closed and she fell into unconsciousness.

...

As the roar broke the air, Naruto turned with the bloodlust visible in his coal black eyes. His mouth was curved with an insane smile and his fingers were curled at angles that just screamed terror and insanity. Down the way that they had come, he saw some type of animal looking creature staring at him like a predator.

It was, or used to be, human but the way it was crouched gave it the look of an animal in some ways. It had no shirt but wore baggy torn shorts, giving Naruto a perfect view of its pale gray skin and its lean muscles. Its nails were longer and sharpened like Naruto's currently were. The eyes of the creature were not the same dead white that the other zombies held; instead they were a piercing yellow. Its teeth were no different than normal human's teeth, though.

It let out another high pitched roar and Naruto charged in his blind rage. It did the same and tried to claw at Naruto when it got close but Naruto was able to get past it as he raked his claws across its chest, cutting it deep but not in half like Naruto had wanted. He landed and turned, his coat whipping wildly in the wind that was picking up.

The scene was perfect...much like one would see in a movie. Naruto was crouched on one end of the park , his legs spread to the point that he looked like a gymnast. His left arm was forward on the ground with his right back underneath his hunched chest, keeping him steady and balanced. As his jacket whipped about, his smiled bared his vicious teeth at the other creature...the Predator...

The Predator was wild and erratic, having no true stance to take as it twitched with anticipation. Soon it became too much and it disappeared with great speed. Naruto disappeared as well, his superior eyesight watching it as he moved. Their claws met and they clashed like two blades in battle as they kept moving, going after each other with a purpose.

Naruto stopped at his blade, still crouched as he reached for it. He took hold of the hilt and disappeared once more, clashing against its claws with his blade instead of his claws. The Predator held its own against the sword and pushed Naruto back with force. He hit the ground and the creature came after him even faster. He blocked the next hit with his blade and swiped at the Predator with his left hand, catching its face and sending it barreling into the fountain.

Naruto dodge a swipe from a nearby infected one and grabbed it by its face before shucking it at the Predator with great strength. It smashed into the evil creature but a swish of air and a small line of smoke from the dust cloud told Naruto that it had moved. His black eyes looked around until he heard the air breaking behind him and he turned, taking a wide slash in the process.

It ended with a bang as the body of the Predator smashed into the ground in two pieces. Naruto turned and saw the halves still twitch and he smirked before his head began to throb in pain. He clenched his eyes as he fought the pain and begrudgingly started to move towards the supposedly dead body of Saeko. He slowly sheathed his blade as he knelt down beside her, his eyes returning to their cerulean blue as he felt tears begin to well up.

He saw her face...so peaceful even in 'death'. He put a hand on her shoulder as he looked down to her arm to see...the wound was not there. His eyes widened as he inspected it closer. There was neither scab nor scar...there was nothing to show that there was ever a wound except for her torn sleeve. _'How did...I thought...she was dead! This is...humph...so confusing...yet so intriguing. She was able to beat the infection! Could it be...is it because of mine and Kyuubi's chakra within her? That has to be the answer...it's the only way.'_

He heard another roar and turned his head but quickly turned back to Saeko's body. He picked her up bridal style and got up, looking for a way to get away from whatever was coming their way. He saw something that looked like it was leading to a shrine. He quickly took off and ran up the pathway. He saw that there was nothing up to block his way and he gave a sigh of relief.

When he got to the landing that the shrine rested on, he also saw that there were none of the infected there as well. He smiled as he went to the central building and carefully pushed open the door and maneuvered inside. When he laid Saeko down he walked over and closed the door as quietly as he could.

There was little light in the shrine due to a lack of windows and he looked around to the best of his ability to find some way to bring some form of light to the room. When he found the candles at the back he started a small string of seals. **"Katon: Kasai no Fingā." **A small flame appeared on the tip of his right index finger and he carefully lit the candles surrounding the inside of the shrine.

When he was finished he simply shook his finger and the flame went out with a small stream of smoke coming from the tip. He looked to Saeko whom had now curled up and had the tip of her thumb in her teeth, as if she were trying not to suck her thumb. He smiled as he thought of how cute it made her look. Naruto then continued on to sigh and he sat near the back where a katana sat on its stand. _'Alter...we need to talk.'_

"_**Yeah? What the fuck do you want?" **_Naruto caught the attitude in his voice and he was immediately angered. _'After what just happened you have no right to get an attitude! You can shut the fuck up and chill the fuck out you sadistic, evil, sarcastic, manipulative fucking SON OF A BITCH!' _His head was silent for a moment as he had to calm himself down. _**"You know...I was honestly beginning to wonder if you had a set of balls hidden in between your legs. Guess you're starting to show them, huh?"**_

Naruto growled. _'You had better have a good damn excuse for holding back your chakra when I asked for it. We had an agreement.' __**"Last I checked I'm still in this body. Last time I let you use it, it was a 'Mutually Beneficial' situation, remember? There was nothing beneficial for me about saving her! Why the fuck should I care?"**_

'_She's a friend! She more than that as well!' __**"She is to you, not me. I don't care if the bitch would've died back there. As a matter of fact, I wish she had died! Maybe then you would've drawn enough of my chakra for me to take you over and I'd be out of this god forsaken mindscape!" **_Naruto was barely able to contain his anger as he shut down the connection to his mind. He looked up with hard eyes and saw that Saeko was stirring. He shook his head and tried his best to wipe his look of disgust and rage away.

Saeko picked herself up and looked around in a daze before she got a massive headache and rubbed her temple with a pained look. Naruto was at least relieved that she was okay. He smiled and stood to walk over to her. Her headache subsided and she smiled at him before she sat all the way up with her legs to the side as she stayed propped up with her arm. Naruto sat across from her with his legs crossed, but not before he unstrapped his blade and setting it beside him.

Saeko saw this and her eyes widened as she looked down to her sheath and found no sword. She looked back to Naruto. "I am so sorry! I've lost your sword!" Naruto held up a hand with a smile to get her to stop and she did. He pulled out a different scroll instead of the one that he had that held the sword that he gave her. He rolled it out and out popped two small bento boxes. He smiled as he rolled the scroll up before putting it back on his scroll belt. "Did you have those the whole time?"

Naruto nodded. "I have three scrolls on my belt that are dedicated to food items. Each scroll holds about two thousand items apiece and certain items are in seals that contain the perfect conditions at which to keep it." Saeko nodded as she took the bento that he offered her. She opened it and began to speak. "You definitely came prepared with your outfit and gear. Not only would you give of the aura of intimidation but you would also be ready for any situation that could present itself."

Naruto nodded and dug into his bento, deep in thought. _'It's like she doesn't even remember getting bitten by that thing. Hmmm...I wont tell her about it if she doesn't know. I don't need her to get to thinking that she can go in without fear of death. Cockiness would get her killed no matter what. Even I'm not invincible...' _Saeko calmly ate her food and spoke in between her occasional bites. "So when you came to the school to seek us out, did you already have that stuff packed or did you pack it as you came?"

"I actually had this made long ago. The whole thing was made by a good friend of mine and even the blade I carry was made by someone I know. Kurenai-chan made the outfit long before the outbreak ever came about and I just never found a use for it before now." She smiled at his answer and took another bite. _'Now's my chance! I can ask him about his distance...' _She sighed as she placed the unfinished food down and put the top on it. Naruto gave her a questioning look. "You okay, Saeko-chan?"

She looked to the side with a sad face. "Naruto-kun...ever since we left the bridge you've been...distant from me. I was wondering...why?" Naruto sighed as he hung his head to where his eyes were blocked. He slowly placed the bento down and covered it as well. "I was hoping that you wouldn't notice. I thought that I was being rather subtle about it..." Saeko giggled. "Not subtle enough, I guess."

Naruto gave a dry chuckle. "Yeah..." Saeko began to get worried and she crawled over to him. "Are you okay, Naruto-kun? Is something the matter?" Naruto gave another sigh and he looked up to her with a small smile. "No...nothing's wrong. But...I have to tell you something, Saeko-chan. What I tell you cannot, under any circumstances, be known by anyone else. Do you understand?"

She nodded quickly as she settled on her knees only a foot from him. He looked to the candlelight and began. "Well...you know that I'm definitely not normal. That can be figured out rather fast if you have common sense and everyone in the group has that in spades except for Shizuka-chan at times, though she has her moments. But anyway, my normalcy is not only because I'm faster, stronger and more enduring than a normal human...I'm..."

Saeko leaned in closer as Naruto hung his head once again. "Yes, Naruto-kun? What is it?" Naruto looked up at her. "I'm not going to draw this out, Saeko-chan...you deserve to know. I am not from this time. I am from the past." Her eyes widened when she heard this and she leaned back. "What?" Naruto sighed as he looked to the side. "I didn't expect you to believe me but it was worth a shot I guess."

She just stared at him with her mouth slightly agape. "You...you're from the past?" Naruto nodded and she just stared at the ground as he spoke. "Like I said, I never expected you to believe me but it was worth a shot. And since you are already to the point where I'm telling you things, I guess I should come out with the true reason I've been distant." She looked up as Naruto sighed and tried to find the right words.

"I...hmmm...well, the easiest way to say something is just coming out and saying it so I guess I'll do just that. Saeko-chan...I am your ancestor." Her eyes widened to greater points that shouldn't have been possible. She pointed a quivering finger at him. "You...you...you are my ancestor?" once again, Naruto nodded. She fell back off of her knees onto her butt and she stared into nothingness with wide eyes. "But...you're not in our family archives...and I've been through those archives _twice_!"

He moved over beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder and she didn't move. "Now I may be able to explain that. A friend, the same one that made my blade, told me that the place where I once lived was stricken by some unknown disaster. It was never recorded and it destroyed everything. Our way of living was destroyed and it also affected the growth of the world. Due to this, everyone I know, including me, were more than likely wiped from all"

She spoke in a low voice. "But if your land was destroyed...your children...how did they survive?" Naruto shrugged. _'At least she didn't ask about my friend.'_ "I'm not even sure myself, Saeko-chan. My guess is that they relocated somewhere else. It would make sense." Saeko nodded as she felt her eyes begin to burn. "This can't be true...this just can't be true..."

Naruto looked at the wall in front of them. "I understand that it is rather unbelievable but you must believe me Saeko. I have sensed my own energy within you. There is only one explanation for that, Saeko-chan." She turned and buried her head into his shoulder before letting loose, screams and all. Naruto quickly casted a sound-dampening jutsu over the building as he let her cry into his shoulder.

He placed a hand on her hair and began to stroke it softly. _'She is so strong...to be reduced to crying into a man's shoulder...she must feel so embarrassed. Damn it...I shouldn't have told her.' _"Saeko-chan...there is no need to cry. I understand that by telling you this you will probably think differently of me but I just couldn't hold it from you...it didn't seem fair."

She sniffled as she lifted her head. She coughed slightly until she spoke. "No...it's okay...I just...need to stop crying. It's not because of you, though...I promise." He looked confused. "Then what is it? I figured that you'd be under some sort of emotional stress due to the fact that I'm not actually from this time and that I'm your ancestor...what is it?"

She smiled as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "I just...heh...I find it sad...the one guy that I was starting to fall for...turns out to be my ancestor from the past. I guess I just overloaded...the fact that the one I fall for is really the reason I'm here in the first place..." Naruto smiled and chuckled. "I guess that the information would...wait...what?"

Saeko blushed as he looked at her and she looked away. "I said...I was falling for you...now that this came up...I guess that that is shot down..." Naruto looked at her and looked away as well. He gave a dry laugh. "I don't know...until I found out...I was actually starting to like you." She looked back to him. "But you're with Takagi-san now...how can you cheat on her?"

Once again Naruto laughed. "You understand that the last of a clan must sire a son, don't you? Well in my old village we enact the CRA. The Clan Restoration Act was basically making the last male take on multiple wives or the last female marrying into another clan to make their children live on with clans growing stronger by combining techniques. When I think about it, the easiest way to make a clan stronger is to have a daughter marry outside of a clan, but some of our older and stronger clans grew to the point that they were afraid to marry outside. Anyone that wasn't in their clan was automatically tossed from the list of eligible people to marry. Those that were persistent were nearly killed and those that were looked down on by everyone...the clan normally didn't even speak with. I'm just glad that not all of them were like that..."

Naruto started to look down as he spoke and Saeko was catching on. "You...were in love with a clans daughter...weren't you?" Naruto nodded as he looked away. "I was...until I came to this time we were working together to fight through our own outbreak..." "Wait...you mean that this isn't the first outbreak?" he shook his head. "No...ours started out much like yours, only we were able to mobilize quicker and take it down at the source. It took us nearly eight years to figure out just how to kill them all, but we were able to do it."

She looked at him with a look of interest. "You know how to take these things out all at once?" Naruto nodded. "We would have to find the viral origin. Though tracking it is damn near impossible. The origin point is so small that you could stare right at it and not know it's there. The only way we were able to take it out was due to the perseverance of the one that I was in love with..."

"She was the reason that you destroyed them? She must have abilities greater than even yours." Naruto laughed loudly until it died when he spoke. "I will admit that she is very strong...but I was, without a doubt, the strongest Shinobi back then. She had a great ability that allowed her to track the thing, though. She had a technique known as the Byakugan. It let her see the chakra coils of a person and allowed her to negate their usage of chakra. She used it to track the viral origin down by pinpointing the massive output of chakra. I told you about her already, too...remember?"

Saeko thought over and remembered the girl's name that he spoke so highly of. "Hinata?" Naruto nodded with a smile. "She was an amazing woman..." Saeko smile softly at how he talked about her. _'He must've genuinely loved her...I wonder...what would've happened if he had stayed in his time? Would they have gotten married? Would they have had...' _"Naruto-kun..." Naruto looked up and to Saeko. "Yes, Saeko-chan?"

She tried to pick her words correctly. "Could it be possible...could she...Hinata...could she be the one that sired your children?" Naruto's eyes widened as he went deep into thought, but came out of it with a sad look. "It could very well be possible...but the odds of that are extremely slim..." "Why is that?"

Naruto uncrossed his legs and lied back on the floor, looking up to the ceiling as Saeko leaned to look at him. "I already told you that she was part of a clan. Her clan was one of the worst for inner-clan marriages. They also weren't the biggest fans of me when I was in the village. Also...I would've been required to take multiple wives. If I didn't then the council would force me to marry. I would've had to take, at the very least, five wives. While I want to think that I was able to marry her...I can't say for sure."

Saeko nodded. "Okay...so while you know for a fact that you're my ancestor, you don't know who the wife was?" Naruto shook his head and looked away. "I know that it sucks...you know who I am but you don't know who my wives were...you're probably mad." Saeko giggled and Naruto looked to where he heard it and was looking at Saeko, who had lain down beside him. He nearly jumped but kept calm. _'Why...on Earth...do these women do this to me...' _

"I'm not mad...I really can't be mad at you..." Naruto was beginning to blush as she moved herself closer to him. Naruto chuckled as he shifted a little on the floor. "Uh...Saeko-chan..." She gave a soft hum of question as she continued to move. "Don't you find it...odd...that you are falling for your however-many-greats-grandfather?" She gave a seductive smile as she shook her head. "With how far we are apart...it's like we are barely even related..."

Naruto's eyes widened as he soon got it. _'She thinks just like Alter...dear god...' _He didn't have much time to think as she was soon upon him, her body on top of his with her face right in his own. He was starting to shiver slightly...but there was a feeling that he was getting...something hardening...his eyes widened larger when he felt her leg rubbing closer and closer to where he felt it...

"Uh...oh...Saeko-chan..." She kept her smile and spoke in a smooth voice that heated him to his core. "Yes, Naruto-kun..." He gulped at the feeling of her breath on his lips and for some reason, like with Saya; he felt the need to press his own against them. "What about, Saya-chan?" Saeko giggled as she ran her hand down his chest and to the bulge that was slowly growing. "You're the last of your clan...I think that warrants multiple wives. As you said...you would've had to have taken five, after all."

Naruto's mind began to kick into gear even faster. _'Oh boy...Shizuka-chan...Saya-chan...Saeko-chan...she's right! That's only three! Oh man...this is going to be harder than I thought...' _He was torn from his thoughts when she gently placed her lips over his own. His eyes widened until he started to get into it. His eyes closed as his hands began to trail softly down her back. She broke the kiss and he opened his eyes as she gave him a very sexy wink and spoke...

"Wanna make a bit of noise?"

_**END:**_

**Hahahaha! I'M AN EVIL MOTHERFUCKER! Don't worry, though, my fans! I will sate your appetite with my very first LEMON next chapter! If it doesn't meet your standards then tell me and I'll give you a better one with all three of his current lovers! Well...that was the plan anyway...**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	9. Chapter 8

**So now we all know that it is no secret that I'm an evil motherfucker. Good! Now here is your reward! My very first LEMON! If it's not good then let me know. If it is then GREAT!**

**Also, yes, Saeko is back in.**

**Enjoy!**

**Outbreak**

**Chapter Eight**

Saeko had her hands against Naruto's chest as their lips met with a burning passion. He ran his gloved hands through her long, silky hair as the kiss deepened with the clashing of tongues against one another. His roaming hands couldn't help but make their way to her well endowed chest, groping her hard and getting a moan from her.

Naruto, deciding to take initiative, quickly flipped their positions with their lips still locked. She yelped slightly in the kiss but got back into it. Her hands began to trace a tender trail south to the bulge in his pants. She found it and gave it a tight squeeze through the fabric, causing Naruto to stiffen at the feeling as a small moan escaped in the kiss. She broke it with a small and sexy smile. "You seem so..._stressed_...Na-ru-to-kun..."

She gave it another squeeze as he groaned again, slightly deeper than the last. He cracked his eyes and looked at her, only feeling his blood run warmer and warmer as the look on her face made her look all the more enticing. She leaned up and whispered in a breathy and alluring voice. _"I think...maybe we should let you breathe..."_

Her hand stayed on the bulge as her other hand moved closer to his shoulder, shucking the trench coat from one arm as he tossed it away with the other arm, leaving him in his black muscle shirt and his facemask around his neck where it had been since he and Saya had had their time on the balcony. Her hand then moved at a slightly faster pace towards his cargo pants.

He went to kiss her and she obliged as her hands went to work on his scroll belt. She unlatched it and tossed it away, the scrolls staying in their places as their passionate battle over each others tongues continued. While her other hand caressed his bulge, one of his own was starting to unbutton her shirt in a teasing manner while his other kept him propped up but low enough to stay in the kiss.

Saeko's hands were deft in their pursuit of their objective. Her hands had undone his waist and zipper and were starting to move underneath his black boxers. Naruto's body immediately heated to great heights as she wrapped a hand around his throbbing member. She broke the kiss as Naruto now had both hands on the ground to keep himself from falling onto her. "You're so tense, Naruto-kun..." She leaned in and spoke softly against his lips. _"Calm down...it's only natural..."_

He took a breath as she smiled. It quickly turned devious as she did as he had done and flipped their positions in a near instant. She now straddled him with her body pressed closely to his own as her own clothed area rubbed against his bulge. She tried not to moan at the touch but found it hard to hold it in. Now it was Naruto's turn to smirk. "You like the feeling...eh, Saeko-chan?"

She blushed and quickly kissed him before moving her kisses to his cheek and then his neck getting a small moan of pleasure from him. She brought a hand up and trailed her nail softly down his chest as she moved herself down to his waist as her other hand was still under his boxers. When she got down she looked up to his face with a devilish grin as both hands worked his pants and boxers down, allowing his manhood to break free.

She stared at it before taking a hold of it. _'Hmmm...eight...not bad...not too big nor too small...Hmhmhmhm...just enough to have fun!' _She pumped once before grinning and licking from the base up to the shaft with her tongue circling the tip slowly, getting anxious moans from Naruto. "Saeko-chan...you certainly...tease..."

She giggled and saw that he was going to speak again and quickly silenced him. She shoved him into her mouth as far as she could take him and he made a noise that sounded like satisfaction mixed with a low growl. She pulled him out of her mouth, a small line of spit between him and her smiling mouth. She licked her lips before going back for more.

She started slowly with her mouth moving at a teasingly slow pace with her mouth coming off every so often as her tongue licked him to get the same groan of pleasure she so enjoyed hearing. She began to pump with her hand and looked up to his face. He had a small bead of sweat over his brow and she was slightly impressed. _'He has endurance...I wonder how long he'll last?'_

As her thoughts ceased, she couldn't resist the heat building up inside of her. As she pumped with one hand, her other was rubbing against her own passage as her wetness increased. She looked back up to him and smiled softly as her pumping slowed slightly. Naruto saw this and sat up, pulling her face to his before getting into another kiss, pushing her back and once more reversing their roles.

Her hand was still against her innocence as Naruto became impatient and ripped her shirt off before tossing it to the side. She didn't care, though, as her mind was running through the things that she was going to do to him. Naruto moved his hand over her breast and groped it tightly, getting the delightfully muffled squeak from her tongue-filled mouth. He grinned in the kiss. _'Now it's my turn to have some fun...'_

He broke the kiss with both of their tongues hanging out, a thread of spit connecting the two. He kept his grin as he removed his hand and began to untie her skirt. He didn't worry about her boots or lace stockings, thinking that it only made the moment sexier. He undid the thin line of cloth and she arched her back ever so slightly so he could toss it away from underneath her. Saeko then let herself down but was instantly caught in a net of pleasure as she felt two fingers pressing against her slit over the cloth of her black panties, matching the color of her lace bra.

Naruto smiled in delight as he heard the moans of pleasure from his new lover. He couldn't help but notice how she pulled her breasts from her bra and groped herself with one hand but tried her best to keep her other one from interfering with what he was doing to her, as if it had a mind of its own and want to join in as it rested roughly against her bare stomach.

He finally stopped, much to the displeasure of Saeko, but she was surprised when he began to pull her panties away. She blushed and looked to see him looking at her the whole time. When he had worked them around her boots and gotten them off he tossed them to her torn shirt. He then came back up to her face. "You seem very..._excited_..."

She kept her blush as she let her breast go and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss her hard. When they parted he looked into her eyes. "Why so rough?" She blushed again and looked to a little to the side. "I enjoy to feeling...when your lips touch mine...it's so new! I can't get enough of it..." Naruto smiled as he came down to kiss her cheek.

Saeko looked back to him and smiled, though it soon turned back to her earlier devious smile. She arched herself so that she rubbed against him, sending heat through both of their bodies from the foreign touch. Naruto looked to her eyes and she gave him a more pleasant smile that made him warmer than her already was. He smiled back and slowly brought his tip to rest against her shaven entrance.

"You realize...what I'm doing...right Saeko-chan?" She gave a nod and closed her eyes. She soon felt the touch of his rough yet kissable lips against her own and then...a surge of pain as he forced through her nether lips, filling her with the very tool that made him a man. She let out a loud yelp of pain but then brought her finger up and clenched down on it with her teeth. Naruto let out a gasp at the feeling in between her walls. _"God...so tight...Saeko-chan..."_

She let a blush show at the sound of her name from his lips. He breathed as he pulled out slightly before pushing back in full force. Saeko let herself squeak, but nothing more as she felt her tears welling up. The pain was unimaginable but she knew it would change soon enough. Naruto noticed her distress and tried his best to quell it but when he pulled out he felt the warm liquid and look down, seeing the red shining in the light of the candles. He then knew why she was feeling such pain. _'This is her...first time...I have her innocence now...'_

He smiled softly and lowered his head to hers. _"Saeko-chan..." _She looked up to him with her shimmering eyes, her finger still between her teeth. He took his hand and used it to softly remove her finger before he pressed his lips gently against her own. She closed her eyes and leaned forward as she felt him break the kiss. She kept her eyes closed as he began to move himself inside of her at a steady pace.

Her moans began as painful, barely able to be called moans before screams, but they soon turned to cries of pleasure...calls for more...a plead for him to go faster. Naruto obliged to these pleas as he quickened his pace, shoving his throbbing member in deeply before pulling out and redoing, over and over again. "Na...Naruto-kun...Naruto-kun! NAUTO-KUN!"

Her screaming his name only made the ecstasy for both of them to shoot through the roof as the sound barraged their ears. Naruto felt as his muscles around his pelvic area begin to tense. "Saeko-chan...I'm...gonna...I'm going to come!" Saeko heard this and tried to speak through her moans. "Naruto...Naruto-kun...please...not inside...not now!"

As he felt his muscles tensing, he pulled out just in time as his hot juices shot from his tip all over Saeko's stomach and chest, coating her in a pearly white liquid that was warm against her skin. Naruto fell to her side, a heaving heap with sweat over his brow. Saeko was no better as she felt the sweat covering her body.

She looked down and saw the shine that her body gave off from both her sweat and the white substance covering her. She smirked as she sat up to her knees once more, wiping the juices from her breasts and taking her finger to her mouth, all while giving a sexy look to Naruto. He was blushing at the sight of her ingesting his juices and it only got worse as she spoke. "Wow...you definitely made a mess...huh, Na-ru-to-kun?"

His face was a healthy red as she continued to eat the offending liquid over her body. When she was finished, she took to lying on top of him with a devious smile. She spoke in a low and seductive voice that heated Naruto's core. _"I guess I'll let it slide this time. You do taste rather good, after all..."_

He couldn't help the heat that escaped his body. Her voice, coupled with the feel of her bare breasts against his chest and the feeling of her womanhood once more against his now resting member...it made his body burn with a feeling that he longed to keep. He got over his sheepish behavior quickly, though, and decided to join in her little game, whispering in a rugged tone. _"I taste good, do I? You sound as if you want more?"_

She sighed and laid her head down against his chest, speaking softly. "I wish it could stay like this...but unfortunately we must make way to Takagi-san's house tomorrow morning and we will have to hurry. If they are attacked by the Behemoths when we aren't there then they could be in for some major trouble."

Naruto nodded as he placed his hand over her hair, caressing it softly. "I know...but the Behemoths aren't the only things we need to worry about now. When you were out, I lost it and soon came to face something that I have come to call the Predator. It's almost as fast as I am and it has claws that were able to hold against Shukketsu Souru."

Saeko tried not to shiver at the thought but found that she couldn't. "That's...definitely a scary thought. You killed it, though. Can't you continue to kill it?" Naruto sighed as he spoke. "I was able to kill it, yes. But fighting even one was a tough challenge. It's starting to scare me. These things are evolving far beyond what I've ever faced against these things. Back when our outbreak happened, they were simply the dead brought back...now they are Behemoths and Predators and god only knows what else..."

Saeko lifted her head as he spoke his last few sentences. "Speaking of 'back when', will you ever tell the group about it?" Naruto thought about it until he came to his conclusion. "I will tell them if it is required for them to know. They don't need to be worried with such a trivial detail." Saeko giggled as she laid her head back down with a yawn. "I'm sure that you being from the past isn't as trivial as you think. It's actually rather important."

Naruto shrugged and gave his own yawn. "I guess it's a matter of perspective. My real worry right now is actually getting to the house. Do you know where we'll be heading?" Saeko nodded, but it was sleepy and Naruto could tell. "I think that we should sleep, Saeko-chan...it's rather late and we will need our energy."

She gave another sleepy nod and was almost instantly drawing her final conscious breath. Naruto sighed as he felt her chest pushing against his with each breath she took. _'Well...I guess now I go into my head. Humph...I'm going to kill him.' _He closed his eyes with a final breath and let himself fall into his restless slumber.

...

Naruto appeared fully clothed in the tormented mindscape only to find it in far worse shape. Lightning struck the ground randomly, trees had been uprooted, craters littered the ground and the blood from the river was splattered over the dead or dying grass. Ropes that held the dead bodies were also cut and the respective corpses were strewn across the land. Naruto looked around and soon found the source of the horrific sight.

Alter sat on a charred stump that had once been a tree that he remembered as the first one that he had made when he changed the mindscape the first time. The malevolent soul sat cross-legged with his sword stabbed into the ground in front of him. Naruto narrowed his eyes and stalked over to him. Alter looked up with a deadly glare but Naruto did not falter. **"Why the fuck are you here, you fuck bag...I didn't call you..."**

Naruto got closer and ripped the pale man from his stump by the cloth of his trench coat, raising him as high as his arms would let him, surprising Alter. "Didn't I tell you to SHUT THE FUCK UP?" He then threw him across the grass and he smashed into one of the few dead trees that were still standing, only to have it explode into splinters. He walked back over to Alter's blade and picked it up in a reverse hold before spearing it towards the dark spirit.

He thought he would hit his mark until he saw his pale hand reach from the dust and grab it by the blade. Alter rose with his evil glare leveled at Naruto. He flipped the sword into his right hand and had it in a normal hold before pointing the tip to Naruto. **"You had better watch yourself, **_**Naruto**_**."**

Naruto nearly flinched as he heard the venom in his voice. He brought out his own blade into a furious two-handed stance. "Watch who you're speaking to..._Alter!_" The one spoken of simply smirked with malevolent intent. **"**_**You**_**...think that you can take on **_**ME**_**? Ha...Haha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's just about the funniest fucking thing you've ever said!"**

He growled at his other half's ridicule of him and disappeared with pure speed. He reappeared and tried for a swipe at his neck only for it to be blocked by Alter's forearm. Naruto's eyes widened at this and he sped away, reappearing once more in his stance nearly ten feet away. Alter chuckled as he spoke. **"I knew it...you really are WEAK!"**

He charged Naruto and raised his blade to strike, only for Naruto to disappear. Alter stopped running and looked around until he heard a small noise from his right and brought his hand up to catch the blade that came his way. Naruto growled again as he let go of his sword and got a strong hit to Alter's face, sending him careening into a large boulder.

He pulled himself from the rubble and rubbed his head with an evil scowl. Naruto, who was fifty feet away, picked up his blade which Alter had dropped and readied it. "I thought that I was weak?" Alter growled and yelled over him. **"YOU'RE PATHETIC! A SINGLE HIT DOESN'T MAKE YOU STRONG!" **

Alter was back on his feet and he began to charge his dark chakra into his blade. He let it all burst free as he swung his blade, releasing it in a crescent of pure energy. Naruto dodged it and changed his blade hand to his left as he gathered energy into his right palm. It took the form of a blue ball no bigger than his hand and it was swirling with great energy. Alter's eyes began to get bigger as Naruto charged at him, lightning striking where he had once been standing.

"You didn't forget my favorite technique, did you?" He rammed the ball into Alters stomach as he was too surprised to dodge the attack. The cyclonic force of the attack began to cause his shirt to rip and his skin to start to curl under the pressure of the attack. He couldn't hold back the roar of pain as Naruto began to put more and more chakra into the attack. The blonde swordsman then smirked as the wind picked up before dying, all becoming quiet. "Boom..."

The overdose of chakra to the attack cause it to become unstable and it blew up against both of the fighters. Naruto flew in a B-line straight through three boulders, unstopping until he smashed into another boulder two times the size of the one that Alter hit. Alter himself had flown across the ground as nothing more than a smoking heap. He eventually slid to a stop, coughing up a gob of blood.

Both of them were a hundred yards apart, but both of them heard the sound of spinning high in the air. Alter was barely able to move his head to see the sight of their blades spinning towards the ground from hundreds of feet in the air. Naruto looked up as well and saw this. Lightning struck the two blades as they fell to the ground, piercing in a perfect X formation.

Both of them chuckled, though each for different own reasons. Alter grinned slightly at the sight. _**'Hm...I guess neither of us are meant to win this thing. We are both two sides of one X...you cut it in half and look at both sides...neither one any better than the other...while different in sides we're part of the same person...' **_Naruto sighed as he finished his little fit of laughter. _'When the blades cross...it's perfect...the only thing that tells them apart is the fact that they're colored differently. Hm...even though he's an asshole...all he really is, is a different shade of myself...'_

Both rose with difficulty and made their way to the center where the swords resided. Alter held his arm over his chest and Naruto was trying to rub his shoulder better from the blast of chakra. They got to the center at the same time and both stared at each other. Alter averted his gaze with an annoyed look on his face. He grumbled something that Naruto didn't catch.

"What?" Alter looked back to him and huffed. **"I said I'm sorry...I just...I've been having a hard time in this place. I need to get out of here...I can't stand it..." **Naruto sighed as he looked to the crossed swords. "I get that...but why would you withhold your chakra in another moment when I _needed_ it? She could've died, Alter...you know that..."

He nodded as he looked to where Naruto's eyes were as well. **"I get that...I guess I just overreacted. Being stuck in here is making me very, very irritable." **Naruto chuckled at this. "You're on your period, huh?" Alter growled at him and he stopped chuckling. **"No...I'm just getting this feeling that you're not going uphold your end of the deal."**

"Hey, I always keep my word! Though...after that stunt you pulled I was seriously thinking about terminating our deal..." Alter grumbled. **"I figured you would. I can't really blame you; I guess...my own paranoia caused me to break my end of the bargain..." **Naruto nodded his head as his eyes never left the blades X formation. "I get it...you don't have to worry, man...I'll get you out of here like I said I would. Actually...I've got an idea on how to get you a real body instead of a simple Kage Bushin."

Alter perked up at this and his eyes widened slightly. **"How the fuck are you gonna do that? That would mean you know..." **Naruto looked up with a wide grin and Alter started to laugh. **"Haha! Oh shit! You know it? That's in the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, though!" **Naruto chuckled. "I thought you being a part of me meant that you knew about everything I've done? I got the scroll as a child and learn the Kage Bushin from it."

"**I thought that was the only thing you learned from it?" **Naruto shook his head with his grin still plastered to his face. "It was actually right beside the Kage Bushin description." Alter just heaved a huge breath out as he fell back onto his butt laughing. **"I can't believe it...you just now remembered that jutsu..." **The blonde rubbed his head sheepishly. "Yeah...kind of..."

The dark entity just sighed. **"Even if you know that jutsu, though, you'll need a body almost exactly like yours. There's very little room for error. It's really the only drawback to the jutsu. If you were to pick a body with slightly less muscle than you or smaller in stature than you then my half would more than likely overload it and destroy both me and the body. Too much space for me in the body and I wouldn't be able to function properly. If you can find a body generally like yours...you would be able to transfer me to it."**

Naruto nodded at his explanation but spoke. "You are correct, but you are also forgetting the other drawback to the jutsu." Alter looked up at him, confused. Naruto sighed as he sat down and began to explain. "The seals that are required for it would take me, at the very least, twenty-four hours to complete. If I were interrupted then I'd have to start all over again. It's not so simple right now, Alter. Finding the body is the easiest part...finding the time in this chaos is damn near impossible."

Alter sighed as he plopped back onto the ground, groaning loudly. **"Fine...damn it. I'll trust you to do this, Naruto. In return you will have my chakra whenever you want..." **Naruto chuckled again and his other half looked at him funny. **"What's so damn funny?" **Naruto kept on until he calmed himself. "You realize that when I do this, your chakra goes with you as well, right?" Alter looked confused once more and Naruto sighed...

"When I transfer your soul, I'd have to give you chakra to stay alive. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I can't control your chakra. Even when you didn't take control of me that time you willingly helped me, I still went crazy. This is also why Kage Bushin would be ineffective. It would overpower the jutsu to a point that the technique would be useless. No...I have no choice...and I also want a permanent comrade that can fight on the exact same level as me."

Alter looked dumbfounded when he heard Naruto. He sat up and stared at him before speaking. **"Wait a minute...you're willing to give up my chakra so that you can have an equal partner? You'd be stiffing yourself on the entire deal!" **He shrugged his shoulders. "I know that...I figured I'd be the bigger man this time, though. Besides, with two as strong as us in the group we'd be able to track down the viral origin faster and take it down, especially if your idea that someone was able to bring it back is right. If that's what's going on then it would be a lot better if we were both out and about at all times."

Alter nodded. **"That actually does make sense...I guess. I still can't believe that you're willing to cut yourself out of a deal that you yourself made, though." **Naruto sighed as he stood and reached for the handle of his blade and Alter reached for his from his seated position. When both grasped the handles...they locked eyes for a brief moment. Naruto smirked at him as he pulled his blade from the ground. "You know...now that I think about it...you're a pretty good friend, Alter..."

Alter pulled his own blade back and laid it across his lap and looked at Naruto like he had grown a second head. **"Are you shitting me?" **Naruto shook his head as he sheathed his blade. "I'm being as serious as a heart attack. You may be a total asshole, but all in all you've given me some good advice and, even if it was in an offensive manner, you have told me things that I would otherwise be oblivious to. You've very harshly kept me in the light of events in the timeline. I'd say you're a good friend..."

Alter just smirked as he looked away. **"The only reason I do those things is because you're too much of a stupid fuck to figure them out on your own. It ain't because I like you..." **Naruto shrugged as he turned his back and began to walk away and fade. "Even if you don't like me, you're gonna have to deal with me for a long time, so I guess you're going to have to suck it up, man. I'll talk to you later."

Naruto faded from the mindscape as Alter looked down to the blade, staring at his barely visible reflection in the black blade. _**'A friend, huh?' **_He chuckled at the thought before standing and sheathing his blade. He turned the opposite direction that Naruto had and began to walk. _**'I'm too much of a badass to have friends...'**_

...

Naruto awoke to the feeling of Saeko still breathing onto his exposed chest. He could still feel the pressure of her chest with each breath she took and he smiled...at least...until he heard a noise from outside. His eyes widened when he heard a bang against the entry way to the shrine. He began to frantically shake Saeko awake on top of him. She awoke slowly with a line of drool from her mouth to his chest, but Naruto wasn't paying attention to that.

"Saeko-chan, hurry up! We need to hurry and get ready! The infected ones are here!" This woke Saeko up in an instant and she was up to her feet, getting all of her stuff together. When she had everything on except for her shirt, she looked to Naruto for a solution, not wanting to run around in only her bra. Naruto quickly unrolled another scroll and unsealed a black tank-top and tossed it to her. She took it with zest and put it on, realizing that it was a little tight on her. _'How in the hell would he wear this thing? It's almost a glove on me so it would be insanely strained on him!'_

She decided not to dwell on it as she then realized that she was missing the sword that Naruto had given her. She once more looked to him and he was now fully dressed with his mask up to cover his mouth and nose. He nodded and unrolled another scroll, only this one he was far more careful with as it spread over the floor, nearly from wall to wall. He stood and began to walk the length of the scroll with a pondering look, telling Saeko that he knew what was in each seal and he was wondering which one to use.

He came to one seal near the end and crouched low to get a closer look at it. He smirked as he ran his hand over it and spiked a bit of chakra, getting a puff of smoke and bringing forth a work of art in the eyes of both of the sword wielders. The sheath of the katana was an abyssal black that had the golden design of a fox's head at the base that had a golden wisp swirling around the sheath down to the other end. The guard of the blade was golden as well the pommel. The handle had a black cloth covering it to give it a golden diamond pattern along it.

Naruto nodded in satisfaction as he rolled the scroll back up and strapped it back. He walked over to Saeko and held it out to her. "I'll give you this one but you'll need to take great care of it. It took me a _lot_ of time doing D-ranks to pay for that sword." Saeko was about to refuse to take it, on account of the fact that she had lost his other one, but Naruto quickly shut her down. "You must take it, Saeko-chan. We don't have much time and those things are practically banging down the door to this place."

She looked from the sword to the door then back to the sword. She nodded and took it before strapping it to her waist where the other sword had been. Naruto smiled at the sight of her carrying his second favorite blade. _'It seems that Kitsune-hi fits her well. At least her blade isn't alive. I doubt she would be able to handle that on top of everything that's been happening.'_

Saeko took the blade out and saw that someone took their sweet time when they made the blade. It had no chinks in the metal and there was nothing to mar its perfection. Even in the dim light it had a shine to it. She smiled at the sight and sheathed it once more. Naruto stood from the ground and turned to the door. He looked back over his shoulder to Saeko. "Are you ready for this, Saeko-chan?"

She nodded with a smile and looked to the door. Naruto looked back forward, his eyes narrowed and his body ready to fight. Drawing his blade and walking forward to the door, he tried to drop the sound barrier but found that it was already gone. He chuckled. _'So that's how they were able to figure out where we were. The barrier must've broken during our...activities.'_ He smiled as he reared back his fist and slammed it into the door, sending it flying through the air and hitting the chest of a Behemoth before breaking into two pieces.

Naruto stepped out and looked to the misty courtyard of the early morning. A Behemoth stood ready to charge and two Predators flanked it on both sides. He smirked as he crouched down and Saeko got into her stance. He looked to her and nodded his head before looking back to the soon-to-be charging creatures. Just as they began their charge, Naruto just chuckled.

"Saeko-chan...let's go..."

_**END:**_

**I hope that the lemon was good for you.**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm starting to think that this story is the best I have up! I'm happy with all of the positive feedback from it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Outbreak**

**Chapter Nine**

The battle had begun and it wasn't going the way that Naruto had originally planned it to. The Behemoth had focused on him and kept him away from Saeko while the Predators attacked her full force. She wasn't being pushed over by them by any means, though. She was able to hold her own. One of them came in for a quick slash but she was able to sever its hand at the wrist. It roared and leaped back, letting its partner into the thread.

Saeko looked behind her just in time when she heard a roar. She saw the other Predator upon her and brought up Kitsune-hi to block the claw. A small tremor was felt when the two clashed and she was able to push the creature back. About to go in for a strike, she was oblivious to the other until it slashed her across her back with its unharmed hand. She gasped in pain and turned, only for her attention to be taken from the second one that caught her sword arm, causing her to drop her blade.

Naruto saw this all happen even through his unending bouts with the Behemoth. She caught one fist with his hand and ran Shukketsu Souru deep in between the knuckles of his index and middle finger, getting a roar of pain from the creature as it pulled its fist away along with the sword still lodged into his hand. Naruto jerked back and staggered slightly when his blade was ripped from his hands.

He looked over and saw Saeko trying to keep an eye on the Predators with Kitsune-hi laying five feet away from her. He ran past the roaring Behemoth and slid to grab the blade as he did. Standing, he quickly took off the Predator's arm that charged him. Saeko stood behind him with her bloodied arm cradled in her unmarred one, though she had no way to aid the gash across her back.

The blonde swordsman watched as the Predators ran to the raging Behemoth, as if waiting for orders like good little soldiers. _'These things are working as a team! What the hell is going on here?' _He paid close attention as the undead giant charged with the Predators running zigzag formations behind him.

As it neared, Naruto handed Saeko her sword back and she took it with her unwounded arm with a small smile of thanks. He turned back and met the fist of the Behemoth with his own, the momentum of the beast causing Shukketsu Souru to slide free from its boney prison and back into Naruto's waiting hand. He caught the sword and quickly severed the Behemoths other hand as it tried to catch him off guard.

While Naruto was preoccupied with the monster, though, the Predators had rushed past him towards Saeko who was barely able to block the incoming barrage of attacks. Naruto heard the sounds of the attacks and growled as he pushed the Behemoth back with one last forceful push. Charging his blade with chakra, Naruto ran forward and jumped with all his might at the things head.

It brought up its bleeding stump and tried to block the attack but it was easily cut through as Naruto blew through both the arm and its neck like a vengeful angel. He landed with a strong gust of wind blowing past him as he quickly sheathed his blade, causing it to convulse and its head to fall off to the ground.

He turned quickly and ran to the battle site of Saeko and the Predators, but found that they were no longer attacking her. They had stopped and were staring at the corpse of the Behemoth. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. _'What the hell? Is the Behemoth a controller for these things?' _He was torn from his thoughts as the Predators ferociously charged at Naruto. He jumped slightly as he brought Shukketsu Souru up to block the claw of the wounded one.

'_Shit! Alter, what the hell is going on with these things?' _As he dodged and attacked to the best of his abilities, he heard Alter giving him an explanation. _**"They are obviously working as a group, there's no doubt about that. This is nearly a dead giveaway, though. Someone is definitely behind this outbreak. It was only a thought when we first saw the Behemoth and the Predators...but the fact that they are developing a sense of teamwork... They were originally simple minded creatures that had only one thing on mind; eat. Now they are working in teams and they are coming after YOU specifically. This is the work of engineering and research on whatever virus does this. We NEED to find whoever started this and shut the down!"**_

Naruto growled as he blocked another strike and sliced the already wounded Predators head from its shoulders. The other one turned far more feral than it had been and began to get wild with its strikes until a sword found its way through the creatures head. Naruto was stunned as the face of the monster was only six inches away with the blade barely a centimeter away from his forehead. He leaned to look past the thing and saw Saeko, huffing and holding the blade with her only good arm.

He smiled as she pulled the sword from the Predators head and let it collapse to the ground. Naruto walked over and put his hand on her shoulder and she smiled back at him before shakily sheathing her blade. He looked back to the bodies of the creatures with a frown as he spoke. "These things are getting smarter, Saeko-chan...that's not good..."

She nodded as she tried to walk forward to stand beside him, but grunted in pain. Naruto heard this and looked back to see her hurting. Smiling, he walked over and quickly swept her up into a bridal carry, getting a blush from her despite having slept with him the night before. He looked around and was about to move until he stopped himself. "Um...Saeko-chan..." She looked up, ready for whatever question he was going to ask. He then looked down with a sheepish smile as he spoke. "Where are we going?"

The area was silent except for the slight breeze that went through the air. Saeko simply stared at him with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Are you being serious with me?" Naruto scoffed as he tried to play it off but found quickly that he couldn't and hung his head. Saeko just grinned and giggled. _'He's smart and strong...but he acts like such a kid...'_

She used her good arm to point in the general direction that they were to be heading. He smiled and nodded as he took off faster than she thought possible. They shot through the trees and Naruto soon saw that they were coming up on buildings going up a hill towards a manor-looking home. He took to the rooftops and spoke while dashing. "So which one of these houses is Saya-chan's house?"

Saeko had to narrow her eyes as they began to water from the rush of the wind and she had to speak louder than normal to be heard of the gale that rushed them as he ran. "Hers is the house at the very top. It's the one that's surrounded by the gate and it more than likely has guards so we're going to more than likely have to go through them and convince them that we are with her."

Naruto nodded and decided not to freak out because the first girl that decided to console him in this horror-ridden world was the daughter of someone rich and probably famous. He smiled at the thought, though. _'Funny...one of the ones that love me is from a line of prestige...kind of like me I guess...being the son of the Yondaime Hokage and all.'_

As they ran faster, Naruto saw that there was a small roadblock in the road with two people and a forklift standing behind it. It was made of small walls of concrete and Naruto scoffed at the sight. "The man hires some stupid ass help." Saeko looked back past his shoulder and saw what he was talking about. When they were out of view and they neared the mansion she spoke. "Putting up a barrier will hold them back, though."

Naruto shook his head as he slowed down on the last rooftop to a walk. "No it won't. I've seen the strength of these things first hand. They may be frail in body but when it comes to their muscle power they have it in spades. They could probably make it through the barrier in maybe five minutes if not controlled. And if my suspicions are correct, then they are stronger than the ones that I faced back in my outbreak."

She sighed as she tried to lay her head down to rest, only to have a different voice interrupt her attempts. "Halt and identify yourself, stranger! Speak now or we will kill you!" Naruto took offense to this as he jumped from the small rooftop to the ground, landing in a crouch and surprising the men, only for them to raise their guns seconds later. He stood with Saeko in his hands and began to walk forward with a kind smile on his face. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What's your..."

He wasn't able to finish as he heard a loud "BANG", a quick scream from Saeko and he felt something slice his right cheek open slightly, causing a drop of blood to trickle down to his chin. He stopped dead in his tracks as he felt the warmth slide down his face. He saw the barrel of the man's gun smoking and he knew that he had shot at him.

Naruto carefully sat Saeko on the ground as he felt his cheek begin to burn from Alters corrupted chakra healing his wound. He stared the man in the eyes with his piercing blue orbs. "I did as you wanted me to...yet you fire at me? That makes me very angry." He was about to draw his blade until he heard a voice from the other side of the gate. "Naruto-kun!"

He looked past the guards and saw Saya running for the entrance and he smiled. She wore a white, frilled, button-up shirt, a black skirt and black slipper-like shoes with knee-high white socks. "Saya-chan, I'm so happy to see you!" The guards were dumbfounded by the display the two were giving and tried their best to look innocent.

Saya ran past them and tackled Naruto to the ground, showering his face in kisses. This got a slight cough for attention from Saeko and the two looked up to see the aforementioned standing over them, cradling her wounded arm. Naruto then looked back to Saya. "I think that there are a few things that you need to know, Saya-chan."

She looked worried but ultimately nodded as she stood to let Naruto up. He stood and brushed off his dusty butt before Saeko walked past them and into the courtyard of the compound. Saya hooked her arm through Naruto's as they walked. He noticed that it wasn't affection that took her, though...it was something else...not fear exactly...but something similar. He wondered what it was that made her feel this way but decided that she would tell him if she wanted to.

The house was rather large and when Naruto thought about it, it was far too large for his tastes. They walked around the fountain that adorned the middle walkway to the stairs leading up to the main house. Naruto kept looking around in wonder as he saw people working, putting stuff where it belonged and loading boxes into large trucks.

It didn't take long until they made it to the house and they were inside. Saya pulled him in the right direction that they were meant to go. "This is where Rei-san's room is. She has to rest because of the treatment from the weapon that Takashi used her as a balance for. It hurt her breasts and bruised her back slightly." Naruto nodded as he and Saeko followed her.

They went up the stairs and down a hall lined with a beautiful red carpet with windows letting the dazzling sunshine radiate throughout the hallways, negating the need for lights. She took them to a door and found that the people that were needed to be gathered were there. Rei was lying on her belly naked on the bed with Takashi sitting in a chair besides her talking to her. Shizuka sat in a chair wearing a blue turtleneck sweater with white Capri's and a pair of white heel socks. Kohta sat in the corner playing with little Alice and her dog, Zeke.

Saya let go of Naruto's arm and walked over to the window, speaking the whole time. "We were actually getting ready to have a group meeting before we heard the gunshot at the gate. I rushed out to see what it was and found you two. I'm happy you two are okay and I wish that you could rest before you were dragged into this...but this meeting must take place now."

Naruto looked confused and she spoke without even turning to him. "We need to make our decision now. Are we going to stay here...or are we going to leave them and go off on our own?" Takashi spoke up. "Why do we have to go? They have a plan here! They have supplies, manpower and a _good_ plan."

Rei spoke next. "What about our parents, Takashi-kun?" He stopped when he heard her ask this. "That's right...we need to find them first." Naruto watched the display between them with an odd interest. _'Conflict...even if this is only a friendly reminder of objective, it could get to be more than that...this is very bad for a group. With Saya-chan giving the two choices and Takashi-san's clash of ideas it would create different ideas in a group. Different ideas can cause conflict and can make the group become less than efficient and will get people killed. If this escalates then it could end very badly. I can't let that happen. That goes against my mission.'_

He pushed off of the wall that he had let himself lean back on and walked over to where Saya stood before turning to the room. "Now...we don't need to fret over something like this." Saya turned to him. "What are you talking about, Naruto-kun? This isn't a small decision. This is a very important choice to make. We can either assimilate or we can break away."

Naruto nodded in understanding as he began to pace. "That is true. But you see...there are advantages to the different choices...but there are far more severe consequences. Tell me, Saya-chan...how old are you?" "I'm sixteen." Naruto nodded. "From what I have seen, the group that we would assimilate into is comprised of adults that make the decisions, thinking that we are nothing but teenagers that need to be protected, when we have been through the same things that they have. Actually, I doubt that they have been hit by Behemoths and Predators so we have been through _more _than them and they would readily waste or experience with these things."

Saya nodded, as did everyone else in the room. She looked to him again and spoke. "Those all sound like consequences. What would be the advantages?" She already knew them, but she wanted to know just how much Naruto could pick up in the short time that he had been at the compound. He leaned against the window and crossed his arms. "There are very numerous if the number of workers is anything to go by, but that could be a pro or a con...though more con than pro. Their numbers would create noise and it would make it hard for them to get around quietly. Also, if one of them were to be bitten without someone knowing then it would ultimately tear the group apart from the inside out."

Saya smiled as she nodded and looked to everyone. "See? That's what could happen to us! We would become part of a group that would waste our strengths and cast us aside, calling us useless children when we have been through more than them!" Everyone nodded again and she was about to continue until Saeko spoke. "Well then...since it's pretty clear that we are staying together as a group...I think that there is something else that needs to be addressed."

Naruto knew what she was talking about and started to break into a little cold sweat. "I told that it wasn't that important, Saeko-chan..." She got serious. "And I told you that something like that isn't very trivial." Kohta raised an eyebrow at what he was hearing. "What are you two talking about?" Everyone had eyes on Naruto in a single second. He immediately began to twiddle his thumbs as he chuckled sheepishly. "Uh...Hm...well...it's nothing really! Just a minor detail...it's really nothing to worry about!"

Saeko sighed as she walked over beside him and turned to everyone. "He's being modest...I guess it's only right that I tell you all..." "NO!" This caused everyone in the room to jump when they heard Naruto snap. He looked up with a solemn face. "If they are going to be told...it has to be by me..." He pushed off of the window and left Saeko to stand by it by herself. He stood in the middle of the room at the foot of the bed that Rei was lying on and began to try and pick his words correctly.

Finally, after what felt like forever, he was able to speak. "I...oh boy...I'm..." Saya was worried for him as he still couldn't pick his words right. _'He's going to tell them...he's going to tell them about his demon...' _She closed her eyes and waited for him to come out with it, but found that what she was really waiting for...never came.

"I'm not from this time...I'm from the past..." The room was quiet as everyone stared at him after what he had just said. Takashi was the first to regain his ability to speak. "Um...what?" Naruto sighed as he spoke again. "I'm from the past...three thousand years to be exact. I came here after my own outbreak to stop this outbreak and to protect this group. A friend of mine said that I was a wildcard in this thing..." Saya stared at his back with a newfound interest...but also a slight fear...but not fear of him...fear for him as she had felt on the balcony. _'Just how much burden will be placed on his shoulders until he can finally walk away from it all? He's already been through one of these...and then someone forced him to go through it again...for the sake of us?'_

After nearly and hour of quietness, Naruto began to walk out of the room as the deafening silence took hold of him. No one stopped him as he opened the door and left. As he walked down the halls...he felt a pang at his heart. _'Why didn't Saya-chan say anything...?' _He didn't have an answer from Alter as he backtracked the way that Saya had led them through the house. When he came to the door leading outside he simply opened it and walked out, not glancing back as he closed the door.

...

Everyone was trying to deal with the information in their own way as they sat staring at the spot that Naruto had once been in. Saya was only wondering when it was going to get easier for Naruto as Saeko only hung her head at the reactions, or lack thereof, of her companions. Shizuka could only look down. _'I should've said something...I should've done something to make him feel better...maybe make him stay...he seemed so sad when he left...' _She stood from her seat and quickly left the room to go and find him.

Takashi's eyes were wide as he stared off into nothing. _'He's...from the past? That should be impossible! But...with everything that's been happening...I guess even time travel can be possible...' _Rei was trying her best to stay still and not run after him. She didn't like him like Saya, Saeko or Shizuka...but she still thought of him as a good friend...even if she had only known him for a little over three days. _'He looked so broken...he...he had hoped that we would accept him. He probably told Busujima-senpai since she was the one to announce the start of it...so she more than likely accepted him as he was...so he expected the same from us...'_

Kohta had no thoughts as Alice sat on his lap holding Zeke in her arms. She looked up to Kohta's unreadable face. "Kohta-onii-chan...what's wrong with Naruto-onii-chan?" Everyone flinched at his name and tried to sink back into their very skin except for Saya and Saeko...for they accepted him right away and Shizuka had left. Kohta tried to look at her and smile. "Nothing's wrong with him, Alice-chan! He's just...different...that's all..."

She had a small twinkle in her eye, giving her the same look that everyone was getting used to that showed her childlike innocence. "Is he going to stay with us? Just because he's different doesn't mean he has to go...does it?" Takashi looked down and Saya and Saeko smiled at the question. Saeko spoke up to it before anyone else could. "No, little one...he's going to stay...because no matter what...whether he's from a different place or time...he's still our friend and has done nothing short of protecting us with his life when he needed him. We won't hate him for something so..." She could barely hold back her smile. "...trivial..."

Alice smiled her wonderfully innocent smile as she leapt from Kohta's lap and ran for the door. She turned with her smile. "I'll go tell Naruto-onii-chan then! He'll be happy!" She put Zeke down and opened the door as she got a running start down the hallway with the dog right behind her. Saya smiled as the door hung agape on its hinges. She then turned to Saeko with the smaller smile. "You're right, you know..." Saeko nodded with her own grin as she looked down. "I know...but there is something that Naruto-kun and I are going to have to tell you later."

Saya raised her eyebrow but then her mind clicked as she knew what she meant. _'They slept together, didn't they? What else would I expect from two hormonal teenagers that spend the night together alone during an undead outbreak? And that little twinkle in her eyes makes it clear...oh well...I did tell him that I don't mind sharing...and it's true...I wonder...maybe her, Shizuka-chan and I could...NO! Bad Saya!' _While she shook the thoughts from her head she smiled to Saeko. "I'm sure that whatever it is is fine! Besides..." She got a small lecherous grin as Saeko began to blush at it. "...if it's what I think it is...I already said that I don't mind sharing..."

This got jaw drop from Saeko and Rei while Kohta and Takashi had funny grins plastered to their faces and blood coming from their noses. Saya blushed when she remembered that there were other people in the room but she kept her perverted smile on Saeko, eliciting an even deeper blush from the young swordswoman. Saya giggled as she walked over to the door. _'Now I just need to find Naruto-kun...he must be heartbroken...'_

...

Naruto had taken to sitting on the roof of the house, staring up at the darkening sky. Since he had left the room, he had been witness to some man coming in with one of the creatures in a cage. He spoke of how he was a hero and then he opened the cage to decapitate him. He then spoke of how if they wanted to survive then they would fight for it. He couldn't help but smirk at him as he saw him go inside.

That was a while ago, though and now he could only watch as the sky off in the distance began to glaze over with a gray sheet of clouds. It was windy where they were but it was still sunny out. _'I just wish that the events could match the day. They'll probably want me to go...keeping secrets just made them trust me less...'_ He sighed as he was about to lie back until he heard someone calling his name. "Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun, where are you?" He sat back up as he recognized the voice as Shizuka's. Looking over the edge of the roof, he saw her running from the house trying her best to find him. _'She's looking for me?' _

She stopped walking as she stopped and brought her hands up to her chest. With his superior hearing he heard something...it sound oddly like sniffles. His eyes widened a fraction. _'She's...crying? Over me? Why?' __**"You know kid...I knew you were dense but I never thought you were actually that stupid..."**_

Naruto ignored him but noted what he had said. He kept his eyes on Shizuka and saw her bring her hand to her eyes to wipe away what he thought were tears. He scolded himself as he realized that she _was _crying over him. _'I guess...maybe leaving like that wasn't such a good idea...' _He stood with his long coat whipping in the wind as he disappeared in a black flash of speed. He reappeared right beside her without making a sound.

"Shizuka-chan...are you okay?" She immediately turned to him with her eyes red from her tears. "Naruto-kun...why'd you leave?" He turned his head away as he sighed. "I...I thought that maybe I would give you all time. You seemed to be so...shocked by the information given..." Shizuka just cried even harder. "Of course it would shock us! Things like this...they don't...they just don't happen regularly!" He tried to look back at her but couldn't bear the sight of her crying. He turned his back completely. "But that's not even half of the things that I'm holding from you all..."

Shizuka walked up to him and kept one arm to her chest as she reached out to his shoulder with her other. He looked over his shoulder only a little as he felt her touch. "Everyone has there secrets...some that we just can't tell, Naruto-kun. You don't...you don't need to feel this way for being natural..." He tried to shrug her off but she held her hand firm. He spoke when he realized that she wouldn't let go. "But these secrets are dangerous! They're evil! They can get someone killed if they aren't handled right!"

Shizuka kept her hand on his shoulder as he spoke. "Naruto-kun..." He turned his head forward as he tried to keep his eyes from hers, knowing that he would only break down if he saw them. Inside...he was fighting a battle with himself and the sky was starting to gray as his mind was being torn. _'Damn it...so much...I can't...these feelings...god! Rejection...I don't want it...they won't accept me...it'll be just like home! They'll stay because I can protect them...but after that...they'll shun me...block me off like nothing more than a weapon to be brought out when things get to rough!'_

"_**Naruto! Stop this now! I know that telling so much to people you should barely be able to trust...it's hard...but they haven't judged you yet! You've trusted them and they haven't shown any signs of judging you or pushing you away! You told Saya about your demon...you told everyone about you being from the past...they're all still here! They're shock! Not on the verge of shunning you..." **_His body began to shake as he fell to his knees and clutched his head, the rain beginning to fall around them. "You don't get it! Everyone back home...they left! They left me! They came back when they needed me! I'm nothing but a tool...a weapon! They hid their feelings from me and when I served their purposes they threw me away!"

Shizuka began to worry as she crouched to console him. "Naruto-kun...we aren't going to leave you...we are staying together..." He kept shaking as he punched the ground, his tears beginning to fall, though she couldn't tell in the rain. He began to whimper as he kept his hands over his head, as if trying to shield himself from something.

...

Off at the entrance of the house, Alice had just walked through the door and was about to go back in for an umbrella until she heard Naruto's outburst. She looked back and out farther until she saw Shizuka back away a bit as he collapsed to his knees. She put Zeke down and ran over to him, getting drenched in the rain. "Onii-chan!"

Naruto lifted his head up slightly in the rain and looked back to her, his eyes bloodshot from crying. "Alice-chan..." She dropped down and hugged him by his neck tightly, burying her head into his shoulder. "Naruto-onii-chan...are you okay?" He tried his best to smile and laugh, but his smile was half-hearted and his laugh was dry. "Alice-chan...I'm fine...don't worry. You should go run along and play with little Zeke..."

She pulled back and looked to him with the beginnings of tears in her eyes. He couldn't bear it and he broke down again into tears with his arms limp at his sides. "Onii-chan..." He kept crying as she tried her best to make him happier. She hugged him and gave him a quick and innocent peck on the cheek, like a daughter would give her father before going to bed.

It took her time but she was soon able to get him to gather himself slightly. He sniffled as the rainwater dripped from his now messy hair and his nose. _**"Naruto...you need to listen to them...they are not going to abandon you. They aren't going to leave you because of something that doesn't really matter...' **_He looked up and met her eyes once more before he tried to stand. It was shaky at best as his legs felt like jelly.

His head was still low as he looked down to Alice who had her hands clasped together. "Are you okay, Onii-chan?" Naruto smiled in the rain as his sun blonde hair hung down in his face. "I'll be okay, Alice-chan...don't worry about me..." She tried to smile but it was still wavering until another voice joined into the fray. It was soft and close. "Naruto-kun..."

He looked to his right to see that Saya had shown up somewhere along the line. He looked away, ashamed that he had kept a secret from her. "Saya-chan..." He felt two pairs of arms wrap around him tightly and he felt Alice's arms wrap around his legs in a hug. His body tensed up at the touch of the women and the girl, but eventually he was able to calm down. Alice spoke in a small voice...soothing...a voice that most her age wouldn't normally have that could warm even the coldest person. "Naruto-onii-chan...we aren't going to let you go...you don't need to worry about us leaving you...we're all a family..."

Chords were struck in his heart as he heard the words spoken from the little girl. He smiled a small smile as his thoughts were set straight. _'A family...I've only been here a few days...but they accept me...as part of a family? Why...why do I feel...so...assured? They...they love me...don't they?' __**"They do, man. You don't have to worry..."**_

Naruto chuckled and the women and child around him just held him tighter. _'You're actually being nice to me, huh?' __**"Shut the fuck up right there, kid. I ain't being nice...I just can't have ya going and getting crazy before I get out. When I'm out then I can kick your ass when you do shit like this."**_

Naruto continued to chuckle as he felt the arms leave him and the coldness of the rain returned. He opened his unknowingly closed eyes and met the eyes of Saya. He kept his smile as he brought her in for a quick and chaste kiss to the lips. He heard Alice give her innocent little protest and heard Shizuka whining. When he broke it he felt her arms wrap around him from the back as she spoke. "What about me, Naruto-kun?"

He chuckled sheepishly and looked back to Saya for an answer and she gave him the same grin that she had given Saeko. He blushed and took it as a yes, giving her the same quick kiss that he had given Saya, getting yet another groan of protest from Alice. He looked down to the source of it all and gave her a playful smile. "Can I have a hug, Alice-chan?" She immediately smiled at this and tackled his legs.

He grunted and forced himself to stay up as he picked her up, spinning her around and making her squeal in joy. When he stopped, she was laughing and he put her down. She kept her smile as she stopped laughing and ran off to go back to play with Kohta. Naruto looked at Saya and smiled. "I guess I overreacted, huh?" She nodded and giggled. "Just a little, Naruto-kun!"

He took his arm and draped it around her shoulders and was about to walk off until he got the attention-catching cough from Shizuka. He looked back and sweat dropped as she tapped her foot impatiently. He sighed with a smile as he used his other arm to wave her over and her playful scorn dropped as she skipped over and put his arm around her like he had around Saya.

As Naruto walked he heard Alter in his head. _**"I ain't one to compliment people...but you're one luck son of a bitch, Naruto." **_Naruto chuckled as he was about to answer, but he didn't have time to as he heard a scream from the front of the house. He looked and saw Alice standing at the door yelling for him. "Onii-chan! Hurry! Kohta-onii-chan is in trouble! He needs your help! Come quick!"

Naruto undraped his arms and took off faster than they could follow. All they saw was a black and blonde blur rushing towards Alice before picking her up and speeding off. Saya stood in amazement. "No matter how much I see that happen, it's still pretty damn cool." Shizuka nodded and Saya continued. "Anyway, we need to get everyone to Kohta-san! I'll find Saeko-chan and Takashi-san. If they are still in the room then we'll grab Rei-chan as well. We need to hurry and get to them!"

Shizuka nodded and they were off...

_**END:**_

**Sorry! No witty one-liner for the end of this one! I hope you enjoyed it, though!**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Another chapter to all of the Outbreak lovers that read! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Someone has taken the time to actually point out a supposed plot loop in the story. I understand that it was not a flame but I will take this time to point a few things out.**

**First: With Naruto going to the future and Saeko being his descendent, it would make sense for her to disappear, but then that would take away the main plot device that I'm working with. Trust me; she'll begin to feel the effects of the paradox...think of it like this. Time moves in seconds, minutes and hours. It will eventually begin to catch up with her.**

**Second: I've actually gotten quite a few PM's about this. When it comes down to it...you will all find out what will happen to Naruto and going home. Let's just say...when you look at and X and cut it in half...they're the same on both sides...and it answers problem number one!**

**Also, a poll is up on my profile.**

**Enjoy!**

**Outbreak**

**Chapter Ten**

The sky had darkened significantly as Naruto ran with Alice in his hands. "Alice-chan, where is Kohta-san?" She used one arm to shield her face from the sting of the rain and used the other to point to a garden-like area behind the house. He nodded and she brought her hand back to cover her face with the other.

Naruto ran faster as he was beginning to hear them talking. He stopped on the roof and looked down at the sight. They had encircled Kohta and he was hunched over a few of the guns that had not been sealed into his scroll. He narrowed his eyes as he stepped off of the roof and landed with a soft thud. Sitting Alice down in the wet grass, he began to walk over to the crowd around the otaku.

"We don't have time for this shit, kid! You need to hand over those weapons right now! We can't let some inexperienced kid run around with that kind of firepower!" Kohta was in tears as he heard them trying to talk him out of his guns. "NO! I can't! I...I'm the only one who can use them properly! I can't give them up! If I do...I...I'll...I'll..." "It's okay, Kohta-san. You aren't going to have to give them up."

Everyone turned their heads to the voice and saw Naruto standing behind them all with his arms crossed and a dangerous look about him. His black coat whipped furiously in the wind down around his feet and his hair still hung down, covering his right eye, showing only his furrowed brow and left eye as it seemed to give off a slight glow in the rain. His facemask hid everything else that would've showed any emotion.

They took notice of the sword that was strapped to his side and the Taurus that was in his belt. One man that was dressed in a white uniform was ready to go for the pistol that hung in its holster at his side. "Just who the hell are you and why are you here?" Naruto uncrossed his arms and began to walk forward into the circle. "I am Kohta-san's companion and from what I see, he is being pushed around by you people...I can't have that."

The man was about to speak until another, deeper voice rang out over the courtyard. "What's going on here?" Everyone turned their heads and saw the man that had spoken. He was a tall man that was for sure. He towered over Naruto by about two inches and was very intimidating due to his rather muscular build. His hair was jet black and he had serious orange eyes that were narrowed with a dangerous, seemingly permanent, glare, making them hard to see in the rain. He wore a tight black suit that only made him seem more dangerous as it accentuated his muscles. On the left side of his waist, he had a katana strapped securely to his belt.

The circle broke as the people took up a position behind the man and he crossed his arms. Naruto looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Those men over there were trying to force Kohta-san to hand over his weapons. And just who the fuck are you? Are you another one of them trying to take what's his? Because if you are then I'm going to kick your ass!" The man's eyes narrowed even further, if it were even possible. "My name is Takagi Souichiro, Don of this patriotic organization! And just who are you?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he began to sweat. "Uh...heh...did um...did...did you just say 'Takagi'?" Souichiro nodded. "You wouldn't happen to know a girl by the name of Takagi Saya, would you?" The man raised an eyebrow. "Takagi Saya is my daughter...and who are you?" The color immediately drained from Naruto's skin as his pupils dilated. _'Oh shit!' _Naruto rubbed the back of his head and looked down as he kicked his boot in the grass. "Who are you?"

Naruto stopped moving and looked up to him. The man looked deadly, but it was nothing that he couldn't handle. _'If I can fight those things then I can stand up to Saya-chan's father. Such a big guy, though...and scary...damn...what do I say?''_ He was thinking about what to tell the man until one of his people decided that they would step forward. "If you don't answer Takagi-sama then I'll..." He wasn't able to finish as he found the tip of Shukketsu Souru dangerously close to his throat. He gulped as he looked down the length of the blade and saw that the hand that held it was attached to Naruto, whose glare had become nothing short of pure malice. "You'll do what, exactly?"

Souichiro began to move his hand to his own blade as he spoke. "I would advise you to lower you sword, child. You are beginning to press your luck in this current situation." Naruto looked over to the Takagi and slowly flipped his blade around to go into its dark sheath. "Tell your men to leave, and maybe then I'll talk."

He narrowed his eyes dangerously and Naruto felt a cold wave wash over him, but he held fast. The man smirked and waved his hand. The people around looked at him skeptically but eventually left as their leader had commanded. Naruto smirked back and crossed his arms. "Thank you, sir." Souichiro nodded and put his hands behind his back. "You intrigue me, child. Now...answer my question...who are you?"

Naruto took a breath and spoke. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, sir. I am the protector of this group." Souichiro raised his brow. "There are only two of you." "No there aren't!" He looked to the right from where the voice came from and saw Saya, who now wore knee-high black combat boots, walking over to stand closely by Naruto, making him slightly uncomfortable in front of the man as his gaze moved to the two.

It soon began to crowd up again as everyone came out of the woodwork. Takashi came up and stood beside Kohta as Alice came up and wrapped Kohta up in a hug while glaring up at Souichiro. Shizuka came up while she had Rei's arm around her to keep her up and Saeko was right beside them with her wounded arm wrapped in bandage strips and dressed in a beautiful blue kimono with a wonderful pattern over it.

Naruto stood in front of them all with Saya at his side. The older Takagi male kept his arms crossed as all of the teens and the nurse stared him down with looks of pure determination. The blonde swordsman spoke. "You see, Takagi-sama...I protect them and they protect each other. We are all part of one symbiotic group...living because we all work for the betterment of each other. We are not going to let you put down one of us without the rest fighting...and that goes double for me! You fight them...you will fight me...and I won't hold back."

The wind kicked up and caused the rain to speed like bullets, stinging them all but they all held against it as they stared down the man in charge. He looked back at them and then stared Naruto dead in his eyes. The aforementioned wanted to flinch, but for the sake of the group he was defending he only narrowed his gaze right back at him. Souichiro smirked. "Very well then, Uzumaki-san...your friend will keep his guns..."

Everyone sighed in relief and Saya did the one thing that Naruto wished that she would've waited to do...she pulled down his facemask and kissed him. His eyes widened as they darted to Souichiro's and he saw the man's own eyes widen at the sight. When Saya broke the kiss, she looked to Souichiro and his eyes narrowed back to their normal gaze. "Daughter...may I speak with you and this..._boy_?"

She nodded and looked to Naruto with a smile before playfully pulling his facemask back up. His skin was draining again and his teeth were clenched as his eyes widened. She took his hand and began to drag him along after her father as the man trudged a path towards a small building that looked like a dojo. His eyes dilated and they widened substantially. _'He's going to use me as a training dummy! He's going to cut me into tiny pieces and then stick them in a box! He's going to grind my bones into dust and use them to make his bread!' _

"_**Naruto...shut up. He was able to stand the fact that you were standing up to him and he didn't slaughter you the moment that she kissed you. Maybe he's the kind of guy that likes it when the boyfriend takes a stand? If he's not, though...Hmhmhmhm...you're fucked!" **_Naruto paled even further as he realized that they were at the sliding door to enter the small dojo.

Souichiro removed his shoes and sat them beside the door as he opened it. Saya began to untie her boots and Naruto did the same, only he took less time and had to wait for her to take hers off. She blushed as he watched her with an amused smile while she put them beside his own. He chuckled at her playful-pout look as he let her walk in before him. He took one step in and met Souichiro's eyes...and an immediate chill ran down to the base of his spine.

He tried to shake it off as he walked in, unstrapped his blade from his belt and sat cross legged directly across from him with his coat draped over the ground behind him and Saya sitting properly on her knees to his right and his blade to his left. Things were very quiet as Naruto and Souichiro stared each other down, only the Takagi male was far harder with his glare. Finally, after much silence, he spoke. "Uzumaki-san...you...have apparently caught my daughter's eye. This is a very...interesting development. Would either of you care to explain the situation?"

Naruto was tripping over his words and Saya sighed as she spoke. "Naruto-kun and I are together, Tou-sama." Naruto chuckled sheepishly as Souichiro's gaze hardened. "Is that so? Hmmm..._Naruto-kun_?" His eyes narrowed at the older man when he heard the way that he said his name. Saya frowned at her father until she was able to feel Naruto get serious beside her. "Yes, _Takagi-sama_...your daughter and I are together."

Souichiro gave him an interested look. "You sit there with my daughter...yet you speak to me in such a manner?" Naruto nodded once as he sat straighter and ran his hand through his wet hair, slicking it back flat on his head like he kept it. "I speak to you this way because I do not believe that you deserve the respect that you expect me to give you."

The muscular man gave a slight hum of thought as he placed his elbow on his knee and placed his cheek on his fist. "Please elucidate as to exactly why I do not deserve the respect that I'm given." Naruto nodded as both Souichiro and Saya felt a new air surround him. "Your men tried to intimidate my _family_, Takagi-sama. That is all. You disrespected those that I have begun to hold dear by _letting_ your men try and take what was his, so in return I withhold my respect for you as Saya-chan's father."

Saya smiled when she heard him say _'family' _with such conviction. The Don kept his gaze on Naruto with great interest. "So you deny me respect that most believe that I rightfully deserve because I didn't stop my people?" Naruto groaned. "For god's sake..." Both of the Takagi's were surprised by the statement as Naruto continued. "Yes! You can demand as much respect as you want from me but you'll never get it until you can treat us with the _same_ respect, _knowing_ that we have fought for our lives to get here! And _I_ didn't even get here until today because once more I risked my life for my friends so that they could get away. So with all possible due respect, Takagi-sama, I think that when it comes down to it, _we_ deserve as much, if not more, respect as anyone else who can survive in this hellish land...that includes you."

Things were quiet for the next few minutes as Souichiro looked over Naruto with an eye to try and catch anything amiss. After about ten minutes he smirked and began to chuckle. Naruto raised a brow. "What is it, sir?" Souichiro quelled his chuckles but kept his smirk as he spoke. "I haven't met many young men with the will speak to me in such a way and deny me what most give me in spades. You intrigue me, Uzumaki-san. I can see why it is that my daughter decided to fall for one so upfront. Though...there is something about you that confuses me..."

Naruto cocked his head slightly, waiting for him to finish. "Since I approached you and Kohta-san, your demeanor has changed many different times. You were intimidated, scared and wary of me but then nearly instantly you became a strong individual that stood up for his friend. When we came here, you were once again wary and afraid of me until I spoke directly to you. When that happened you became a hardened man that spoke his mind. Would you care to explain the reasons for this to me?"

Naruto sighed as he looked to his blade for a second before looking back to Souichiro. "I will admit...I was very frightened by the sight of you when I first saw you coming up in the pouring rain. I guess it was the present atmosphere and the one that you brought with you...but it scared me just a bit. But when you spoke it reminded me of a man that I once knew...a man that I couldn't stand...and my old attitude with him kicked in. He was much like you in a way. He came from a clan that demanded respect from everyone and saw them all as nothing but bugs beneath their feet and something to take their anger out on..."

This got the man's interest even greater. "Who was this man?" Naruto narrowed his eyes and looked away, as if he were staring at the object of his hate and disdain. Saya could only look with her face full of pity as she looked at his angered visage. "His name...was Hyuuga Hiashi...head of the Hyuuga clan and father to one of my greatest and closest friends, Hyuuga Hinata."

Souichiro nodded. "This man obviously peeves you...is it something personal?" Naruto shook his head 'yes'. "It was...but it's not like it matters right now. We were good friends, Hinata and I...we hung out together and we would occasionally go out to eat together when we had free time from...our jobs. The thing was...her father found out...and he immediately placed an order on me to remain away from her. He never liked me and made it crystal clear that he didn't on multiple occasions. As a matter of fact...she was the only one in the clan that actually liked me...and didn't shun me for who I was..."

The man looked to him with slightly softer eyes, but no one could tell. "So you were forbidden from ever seeing her again, am I correct?" Naruto nodded as he continued to speak, his voice getting dangerous as he spoke more about Hiashi. "He took away the only person that had kept me sane through all those years! He thought that I wouldn't do anything about it, though..." The Takagi chuckled. "I'm guessing that you did the exact same thing that you did just a few minutes ago? You stood up to the man?"

Naruto chuckled dryly and nodded his head once. "I did...but on a slightly larger scale. You see...when it started I tried my best to be respectful...but then he began to spout on and on about how the Hyuuga clan would not associate with the pariah of the village and how he wouldn't have me stain the clan heir with my impurities. I tried to keep a level head as the insults came at me, but soon I blew up and began to spout off my own barbs and jabs at his ego...but it didn't go as planned. I ended up fighting him and then next thing I knew I was being arrested and was held for five days until Baa-chan figured out where I was and got me out..."

Both of the Takagi family members had their own ways of dealing with what they heard from him. Saya was saddened by it and wished that she could make him better. Souichiro simply stared at Naruto, as if calculating what would come next. "So in the end you lost her, huh?" Naruto nodded. "I did...I would work with her occasionally but past that...I wouldn't see her again...at least that's what Hiashi-teme thought..." He looked back to Souichiro with hardened eyes that were shards of ice. "That's enough of that, though...now you know why I speak to you in such ways, Takagi-sama. And I know why you asked to speak with us...but I won't let you take Saya-chan away from me. You can try but I'll fight to keep her and you better know that _now_."

The room once again became quiet as Souichiro stared the blonde maelstrom down. He soon began to chuckle and not long after it began, it became a full blown laugh. Saya stared at him like he had grown two more heads and Naruto looked on confused. When he was able to calm himself, he spoke. "I believe that you have misunderstood the purpose of this little rendezvous, Uzumaki-san. I never intended to tell you to stay away from her. Well...I would've if you didn't pass the test..."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "What test?" Souichiro grinned. "I brought you here to see if you had the backbone that I expected. Had you been a weak and flimsy little cockroach then I would've forbidden you from talking to my daughter ever again." Both Saya and Naruto paled at this as they heard it. "But since you not only stood up to me, but also were willing to fight me for both your friends and my daughter...you passed the test with damn near flying colors. My only daughter will not be with anyone less than a natural leader willing to stand up for his subordinates and defend his honor at the same time. Though...it's still rather odd that you two would find each other in this chaos..."

Naruto blushed at the compliments and rubbed the back of his head. Saya smiled at her father before she gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek with a smile. Naruto froze at the touch and Saya kept her smile as she pulled away. Souichiro just smirked a little at the sight. _'It kind of reminds me of my younger days with my wife. The boy has won her over by being a kind leader...not to mention that he has a way with words. I'd say my daughter is in good hands...'_

Souichiro stood up to his full height and the two teens stood along with him with Naruto strapping his sword to his waist once again. He walked over to Naruto and put a firm hand on his shoulder. "You're a good kid, Uzumaki-san...I trust that you'll treat her well." Naruto nodded as he turned away and walked out of the dojo and into the rain, leaving the two teens to their devices.

As Naruto stared back after Souichiro, Saya walked in front of him and leaned her back into him, silently saying that she wanted to be held. He obliged and wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his chin on her head and closing his eyes. She got her lecherous grin once more as she spoke. "So...Saeko-chan told me that you two had a bit of fun last night..."

Naruto's eyes widened as his breath caught in his throat. "She told you?" Saya shrugged. "She insinuated slightly. She said that you and she needed to tell me something later." Naruto sighed and Saya turned in his arms to look up at him with her lecherous little grin. "Oh it's okay, Naruto-kun...you don't need to worry about a thing!" Naruto sighed in relief. "After all..." He opened his eyes and looked back down to her. She made him blush with her grin and her glasses in conjunction, making her look like the sexy librarian-type girl. She gave him a cute wink as she spoke. "I did say that I don't mind sharing!"

His eyes widened and his mind began to run full of images...bad images, sexy images, kinky images and arousing images. He got a goofy grin on his face as a trickle of blood came down from his nose. Saya giggled at the sight. "You seem to be enjoying the thought of that, Naruto-kun." Naruto shook his head and quickly wiped away the blood from his nose. He grinned a little. "So...if you don't mind sharing...then I guess you wouldn't mind sharing a bed with me and other women, eh?"

Saya stood on her tiptoes as she kept her perverted grin plastered to her face. With her lips not even an inch away from his, she spoke. _"I think...maybe...it would be fun..." _Naruto's face turned red as she continued to speak. _"Maybe...I could get Shizuka-chan...and Saeko-chan...and we could come to you in the middle of the night..." _With the image growing in his head, Naruto could feel his private area hardening.

Her hand trailed down his chest and rested just above his waistline as her eyes lidded in a way that heated Naruto to his core. _"And perhaps we could wake you up..." _Her hands poked at his waistline as her fingers slipped underneath his cargo pants with his shirt blocking the hem of his boxers. _"With the three of us...I'm sure we could make the sleepless night worth it." _

As Naruto's eyes closed to the feeling of her breath on his lips, he shivered as her index nail ran softly up his hardened manhood through his boxers. He had to do everything he could to make sure that he didn't jump her then and there...and he was lucky that he didn't as a cute little voice rang at the door of the dojo. "Onii-chan!"

Naruto and Saya were immediately off of each other and five feet away as they looked innocently to the front and saw Alice standing there with a smile. Naruto smiled. "Alice-chan, what's up?" She laughed and skipped over to him as she hugged his legs again, making him extremely uncomfortable given his current situation. He looked up to Saya, hoping for help but she was trying to hold in her laughter at the sight of his face.

Naruto frowned in defeat. _'Oh no...it's okay...I'll get her later...' _He put on his smile and looked down to the little girl. "Alice-chan...um...can you let go of me?" She looked up to him with a confused look. "Why, Onii-chan?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed sheepishly. "Um...well...it's a personal problem...something that you're too young to know about."

She made an understanding face and let go, causing Naruto to sigh in relief. Saya walked back over to Naruto with a shit-eating grin on her face as Naruto glared playfully at her. "Don't worry, Saya-chan...you'll definitely pay for not helping me, later." The grin on his face and the gleam in his eyes told her that he was being serious. Even though Alice stood right there, she walked up to him and stood on her toes so that she could be in his ear. _"Have I been a bad kitty, Naruto-kun? Are you going to punish me? Do you want to get me in a room and spank me? I bet you'd like that...wouldn't you?"_

With the overload of images of Saya with pink cat ears, a tail and her sexy librarian look to his brain, Naruto could no longer take it as he was blown through the sliding door of the dojo by a rocket of blood. He went shooting straight past where the group had been and smashed into the brick wall of the house before falling to the ground in a steaming heap. A little bit away, Saeko heard the impact and looked to see him upside down on the ground.

She got up from looking at the fish and quickly made her way to him, only to see the perverted grin and the dual lines of blood on his face when she got there. She looked back the way that he had shot from and saw Saya walking over to them with Alice right beside her and the same grin that she had given her in the room. She walked over to her and looked to Naruto with a skeptic eye. "What happened to him?"

Saya giggled as she cupped her hands around Saeko's ear and whispered into it. Alice watched and as the seconds passed, she saw Saeko's eye begin to widen and her face begin to turn red. When Saya pulled away with her grin, Saeko had a small dribble of blood coming from her nose. _'A...kitty...that would be...mmmm...sexy? No! Bad Saeko...Bad Saeko! But...it is very...mmmm...'_

The pink one turned away with her smile and walked away from the scene to go to her room for some alone time. Saeko shook her head to get rid of the perverted thoughts that permeated her mind and went her own way as well. Alice had stayed behind to try and wake Naruto up, but found that he was out cold. She sat in the rain beside him until he was able to wake up...

...

It was about an hour until the blonde maelstrom awoke from his perverted thoughts. The rain had quelled to a point and he was drenched from being in it for so long. _**"You know, kid...you're lucky that you have such a miraculous healing factor. You be as sick as a fucking dog right now if ya didn't..." **_Naruto rubbed his head and picked himself up as he looked and saw Alice sitting beside him picking pieces of grass and stripping them into little lines. He smiled as he nursed his aching head. "Everything okay, Alice-chan?"

She looked up to him and smiled. "Onii-chan!" She jumped up and wrapped his legs up in a hug. He chuckled. _'This is starting to become a common occurrence with her.' _He bent down and picked her up before placing her on his shoulders. "What do you say we get out of the rain, huh?" His answer was a sneeze and he took it as a yes. Walking in a random direction, he hoped to get to a door to go inside so he could get them both out of the rain.

As he walked, he spoke to the little one atop his shoulders. "So did you stay out there the whole time I was out?" He got a giggle. "Yup! I couldn't leave you out there alone!" He smiled at the answer as he saw a door up ahead to go inside. "You know you can get really sick staying out in the rain, right?" She hummed a little. "I know! I just didn't want to leave you alone!"

They got to the door and he opened it up to see a small hallway leading to the lobby of the house. He put her down and continued to walk down to the huge lobby with the large staircase. Alice then spoke up as she heard water dripping over the floor. "Onii-chan...you're all wet. Maybe you should go change into something else?"

Naruto was confused until he looked down and saw that he was standing in a puddle of water that nearly put the pond outside to shame. He looked back and saw the there was a significant line of water where he had trekked from. Turning back to her, he chuckled sheepishly but then caught sight of something. "You're even wetter than I am!"

His indignant shout made her laugh as she skipped off. "I know! I'm going to go change!" Naruto sighed as he saw her leave and he straightened up. _'I guess it wouldn't hurt to wash these things...everyone else has either changed entirely or washed some of their stuff. I'm still wearing the same stuff...at least I don't smell like a bucketful of pure ass.'_

"_**You could always change your outfit, you know." **_Naruto shook his head as he began to walk up the stairs. _'I can't. All of my clothing has special seals that allow my clothes to withstand the infected ones and trying to copy the seals would take too much time. I'll just wash my stuff for now.' __**"You plan on hand washing your stuff?" **_He shook his head and was about to continue until someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him into a room before slamming the door.

As he stumbled back in the dark room, he pulled out Shukketsu Souru and was ready for a fight until he heard a voice. "Oh...Naruto-kun...such a way to greet us..." He sighed as he sheathed the blade and a lamped was turned on to show that Saya, Saeko and Shizuka were in the dimly lit room. He smiled a bit and cocked his head with his eyes closed. "Hey, girls, what's up?"

All three of them looked to each other and they smiled as Shizuka walked up around him and pulled his jacket off before draping it over a chair in the room to dry on. She sat him down on the bed and got behind him on her knees as she rubbed his neck. "We've been talking...and it came up that from where you came from that you would've had to take five wives..."

He blushed as she continued her massage and Saeko came and sat beside him on his right while leaning on him. "And we all figured that with the circumstances at hand, with the world turning into a chaotic place with very few sane people left...we'll eventually have to share anyway..." His blush got hotter as Saya kneeled down in front of him and spread his legs so that she could get closer to him and wrap her arms around him. "We figured that we would go ahead and start...I think that we deserve it too, since Saeko-chan got you all to herself last night..."

Naruto grinned a little as a small trickle of blood worked from his nose again, getting giggles from all three of them. Saya spoke with a low voice. _"Are you enjoying yourself again, Naruto-kun?" _He looked into her eyes with his grin getting wider. He let it die a little, though, as he leaned down from the massage to kiss her on the lips. He broke it and came up to kiss Saeko as well. When he was about to kiss Shizuka, she grabbed him and brought him down on the bed, ravaging his lips with no remorse.

"_**I believe I remember telling you just how much of a lucky son of a bitch you are..."**_

_**END:**_

**I hope everyone had a happy Fourth! I did! **

**I enjoyed writing it!**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	12. Chapter 11

**I'm back with the next chapter! I hope that it is enjoyable for you all!**

**After this I'm going to be going to Texas to see my brother graduate Air Force boot camp. While I'm in the hotel I'll write but I won't be able to post until I get back on either Sunday or Monday. Just going to let ya'll know that.**

**It's also a damn good thing that I checked my email because a review came in reminding me to do something. Post the Harem list! Here it is! Saya, Saeko, Shizuka and Rika. Only four women. But come on! Kick ass list! And yes, Asami will live. Kohta needs to get some love, too.**

**Enjoy!**

**Outbreak**

**Chapter Eleven**

As Shizuka ravaged Naruto's lips, the other two girls got to work on removing his clothes. Saeko undid his belt and put it aside carefully so as not to damage the scrolls while Saya removed his boots. Shizuka pulled out his shirt and pulled it above his head as she broke the kiss, much to the dismay of both of them. She quickly locked her lips back with his as Saeko undid the tie on her kimono and tossed it away. Saya was unbuttoning her shirt while Naruto pulled Shizuka's turtleneck off to reveal her purple bra.

When Saya had her shirt off, she quickly worked on pulling Naruto's cargo pants off as Saeko crawled up to Naruto with her kimono draped open, showing that she wore nothing underneath it except for her socks. She pushed against his side tightly, making her breasts squish against his shoulder and kissing his cheek as he and Shizuka were tongue-tied. Naruto felt her and let his hand go down her chest and to her nether lips, putting pressure against them with two of his fingers.

Saya had successfully removed his pants and tossed them away as she pulled his throbbing member through the slit in his boxers, getting a good look at its eight inches of hardness. She smirked as she took off her bra and took hold of it before licking it, getting moans from up top with Naruto as he pleasured both Saeko and Shizuka. When she had him nice and wet with her saliva, she took her breasts and placed him between them, rubbing up and down.

As Naruto began to finger Saeko, he felt Saya's breasts wrap around his friend and his body heated up. He moaned in his kiss with Shizuka as he reached around to unclasp her bra, letting her J-cup breasts fall out. He took one in a firm grip as he put another finger inside of Saeko. Saya was enjoying herself as she would occasionally lick the tip of his member when she went down with her breasts.

Naruto then broke the kiss as Saya took her breasts away. He pulled his fingers from Saeko and felt that they were wet. He looked to her with a lecherous grin as he licked them clean. "You taste delightful, Saeko-chan." She blushed as she saw him and was about to speak until Shizuka crawled over him and onto her. She was surprised at this as she felt her huge breasts press against her own. "Marikawa-sensei...what are..."

She couldn't finish as the nurse slammed her lips against hers, shocking her even more. Soon, though, she got into it as heat shot through her body when her hands moved to the nurse's pants button, undoing it and unzipping them. Saya saw the display and grin as she crawled up to Naruto's face. She leaned down and whispered into his ear. _"Let's not let them have all the fun here, Naruto-kun."_

He grinned back at her as he pulled her tightly against his body, taking in the warm feeling that her skin gave his own. With his lips glued to hers, she reached down and slid her skirt off and over her boots, leaving her in her combat boots and white lace panties. Beside them, Saeko had gotten Shizuka's pants off and had her hand in her dark purple panties, pushing her fingers in and out of the sexy nurse as their tongues battled for dominance. Shizuka moaned with great pleasure as she groped the girl beneath her.

Saya had pulled her panties out of the way and positioned herself over his throbbing and impatient member. Before Naruto could say anything, she dropped down onto him, taking as much of his length into her as she could. Naruto grunted as he realized that she was as tight, if not tighter than Saeko was. The thing, though, was that he didn't feel the blood from her hymen. He was about to ask about it until she spoke through her gasps, answering his unspoken question.

"I...mmmm...I broke it...oh...when I...oh god...I was playing...mmmm...with myself...god!" Naruto nodded as she then began to bounce herself on top of him, making him immediately forget about what she had said as he was lost in the pleasure of it all. Saeko and Shizuka heard them and stopped to look over at them while panting from their lack of breath due to their extended make-out session.

Marikawa smirked as she placed herself over Naruto. "Naruto-kun...please...eat me!" He quickly obliged as he took hold of her firm ass and shoved his tongue into her waiting lips. She squealed in delight as he began to work her lips with natural skill. Saeko had gone up and had Saya by her lips in a battle of tongues as Saya worked Naruto like a pro.

Naruto had used one of his hands to add fingers into the mix as his tongue worked her and sent electricity through her body. Her screams were mixed tempos as the speed would increase and decrease randomly, getting as much pleasure form her as he could. Saya heard all of this and took in the sounds of ecstasy as she explored Saeko's mouth and rode Naruto wit her breasts rubbing against the swordswoman's own.

Saeko shucked her kimono and had begun to rub against Saya's clit, sending her pleasure through the roof as she broke the kiss and screamed with exquisite satisfaction. As she did, Naruto was busy lapping up the juices from Shizuka's orgasm. She got off from on top of him and came down to shove her tongue down his throat.

Naruto moaned in the kiss as he felt his muscles begin to tense up and Saya felt it as well as her walls tightened around him. She stopped and got of, grabbing hold of him and jerking him hard until he came over her face and into her mouth. She swallowed the load with joy and as she let go, she found that he hadn't lost any hardness whatsoever. She smirked at this. _"Oh, Shizuka-chan! Your turn!"_

The nurse immediately broke the kiss and looked up with a sparkling expression as her and Saya switched positions, only now Saeko once more straddled Saya as their breasts rubbed against each other, their lips meeting as they swapped spit in furious passion. Shizuka was ready to mount Naruto until he got a gleam in his eyes and a grin on his face. She saw this and instantly squealed as he flipped her onto her stomach with her ass high in the air.

She looked back with a steamy smile. "Yes! Fuck me, Naruto-kun!" He happily did so as he rammed his length deep into her ass, getting the wonderful sound of her pleasure as he did so. Saeko had flipped around and had her shaven lips being torn at by Saya's tongue while she played with the genius's nether lips with joy as the heat built up in them both.

Beside them, Shizuka grabbed what she could as Naruto pounded into her with all his might. She took hold of the pillow and biting hard, trying to muffle her screeches of pleasure. Naruto felt his loins heating up and his muscles tensing again and he pulled out, alerting Shizuka as she quickly flipped over and took his load over her breasts, face and into her mouth.

Saeko and Saya had come to orgasm and they had taken each others juices into their mouth with delight looks on their faces. Saeko came back to the head of the bed as she watched Shizuka clean herself with her fingers and clean them with her mouth. When she was clean, Naruto collapsed onto her with his head lodged in between her breasts, snoring and vibrating them and getting a giggle from all three of the women.

Saya moved and took hold of Naruto's arm as Saeko wrapped her arms around Saya's waist, getting a blush from both of them. As time passed, each one began to drift into blissful slumber. Naruto had a happy grin on his face as his pillows were nice and plushy while he slept..._**"You lucky little fucker..."**_

...

Naruto awoke the next morning to find his head in the valley of Shizuka's breasts and he pulled up, much to his dismay. He found that Saya had left and Saeko had woken up before he had. He looked at her and spoke groggily. "Hmmm...d' ya know...where Saya-chan is?" Saeko moved and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "She went to go talk to the people in the tents. She just left so if you hurry up you may be able to catch her."

He nodded and rolled from on top of Shizuka and fell to the floor with a loud bang, getting a giggle from Saeko. Naruto peered at her with a playfully angry look, but then laughed as he saw Shizuka take hold of Saeko in her sleep and shove her face into her breasts with a tight hug. Naruto continued to laugh and stand to get ready. He put on everything except for his coat and left it in the room as he left to go find Saya.

He ran his hand through his hair to push it down flat and pulled his facemask up as he walked down the hallway. He heard footsteps echoing in the lobby area and picked up his pace to go see who it was. When he got to the railing and saw Saya, he hopped over it and landed with a quiet crouch as he normally did and called her name. "Hey, Saya-chan! Wait up, I'm coming with you!"

She looked back and smiled. "Okay, Naruto-kun! Come on!" She waved her hand and Naruto ran to her side. When he got there they began to walk to where the tents were. Naruto had his hands behind his head as they walked and he spoke. "So what are you going to the tents for? Is it something personal?"

She pushed up the rim of her glasses and spoke back. "I overheard a few people when I woke up this morning. They were talking about some people down there that were speaking ill of Tou-sama. I'm going to go down and set them straight." Naruto chuckled while Saya looked to him when they stepped out into the foggy air with the rain still coming down, only not as hard as it had the day before. "I just hope that you go easy on them! Haha!"

Saya smiled and giggled as they walked down the stairs and into the grass to get to the tents. It was just their luck that they heard a commotion from a tent along the right side. They neared it and both heard that they were talking about Souichiro. Saya got angry and was about to storm into the tent until Naruto grabbed her shoulder and shook his head. "You need to have a level head if you're going to face them. It's a bunch of adults who would probably brush you aside or associate you with Takagi-sama as his daughter. We have got to be cool about how we do this."

She took a breath and nodded as they slowly made their way around to the entrance of the tent. She took another breath and looked to Naruto. He was glaring at the entrance like it was his most hated adversary. He had his arms crossed and his eyes were narrowed to dangerous slits with his mouth and nose hidden behind his mask. Since he wasn't wearing his coat, his muscles were shown in perfect definition through his short-sleeved muscle shirt. Shukketsu Souru was once again strapped to his side. The way that the fog swirled around his legs gave him the look of a hardened warrior ready to fight.

Saya smiled as she knew that it was all an act. _'He can put up that uncaring look all he wants...he's still the nicest guy I've ever met. It's nice to know that he's standing by me...' _She turned back to the tent and put on her serious face before moving the flap out of the way and walking in with Naruto right behind her, his face stone cold the whole time. They caught the attention of the adults and they turned to meet the two teens. One woman in a purple floral shirt and a pair of pants with black hair cut short spoke up. "Just who are you two? This isn't a place for kids."

Saya glared at her and replied. "We overheard you talking about Takagi-sama. I would like to know just why you're speaking so badly about him." The woman smirked as she crossed her arms and turned away. "Like I said, this isn't a place for children and this conversation does not include you." Saya had to do her best not to growl as Naruto kept his ice cold glare zeroed in on the back of the woman's head. "Do not brush us off so readily, woman."

His tone was dead as he spoke and she turned and looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You should show me a bit more respect, young man." Naruto glared even colder at her if it were at all possible. "I'm eighteen, _woman_. And I've had just about enough of people here demanding respect from me simply because they are older. Say that word one more time..." He reached down and popped his sword out a small bit to show a glance at the sharpened edge. "...and my blade will find your throat."

The severity of the threat scared most of the people but the woman just used it to her advantage. "You see? Do you now see just what this disease is doing? It's turning everyone into mindless killers! It's even gotten to the children and that man is doing nothing to stop them from threatening us!" Naruto glared at her and began to stalk forward. "You think that his is simply a disease?"

He cast a shadow over her and made a chill run up her spine. She was about to speak but he beat her to it. "You think that what is going on out there is nothing more than a pandemic? Well...you're right..." She smirked and Saya gasped that he was agreeing with them, but both were immediately turned to their original thoughts as he spoke. "But this isn't just making people insane! It's bringing the dead back to life! It's mutating them! Something is going on and none of us know what it is exactly so how the FUCK can you claim to know what this is? Huh?"

She shivered as she tried her best to sink in on herself, as were the rest of the adults. Saya was honestly scared of him for the moment, but then remembered that he had gone through it before and had probably met people just like them during his outbreak. _'If I had to deal with people like this over and over again...I think I'd get a little pissed off, too.'_

He calmed himself as he pushed his sword back in all the way and turned. "You people are stupid. You know nothing about what is going on...and if you continue to think the way you are...then you won't live long enough to learn anything about it. You have two choices at this point. You can all grow a pair and fight for your survival or you can sit in your little tent and bitch and moan about what's going on without doing something about it and die even quicker!" With his last words spoken, he walked from the tent. Everyone was sweating, coughing or stunned. Saya was the latter of the three as she walked out to see him standing a little bit away from the tent. She smiled softly as she walked up behind him.

"Naruto-kun...you were right about what you said..." He smirked as he chuckled. "Yeah...I'm sorry I took your spotlight in there, though." She giggled and shook her head. "It's fine! I went in to set their heads straight and you did that for me! It's easier on my head." Naruto Looked to her and couldn't help but snicker before turning and walking off. She got confused and ran after him. "What's so funny?"

She caught up to him and he was still laughing as they took a turn onto the pavement. "I'm just laughing at what you said. For a self-proclaimed genius to say that it's easier on her head just makes me laugh." She smiled at what he was saying and nodded her head. "It is rather funny, huh?" Naruto nodded as he looked around while they walked. His eyes soon fell on something that looked oddly familiar. "Hey, Saya-chan...I'm not exactly good with things that are generally this new to me so you'll have to help me out...but isn't that the bus that we took from the school?"

She looked confused until she looked to where he was looking and saw the bus that they had left Shido and the others on pulling up slowly with guards flanking it. She narrowed her eyes when she saw the smirking face of the evil man behind the wheel. While his eyes were not on her, she felt sick simply being able to see him. It parked and everyone began to get off. The same man in the white suit from the day before met Shido with and umbrella as they walked up to the house.

Naruto glared at him. _'I'm going to murder that man if he comes anywhere near any of us!' __**"I second the motion, your honor!" **_He walked forward as he saw Shido and the man stop under the main overhang in front of the main doors to the house. They were open and Naruto saw that some of the group was dressed and ready to go somewhere. _'Well they did talk about going to find their parents. Maybe that's what they are set up for.'_

He and Saya walked as they saw Rei rush up to him with her bayonet pressed to his throat. It was an interesting sight to watch as she moved it up to his face and was talking as she did. Naruto smirked as he saw that whatever was being said, it was getting to him. It was when it was hitting a pivotal point that he saw Souichiro come up behind them. The way Shido had frozen up, he was apparently sanctioning her right to kill him.

Takashi had jumped but was held back by Saeko. Naruto had just gotten to the bottom of the stair and watched as she lowered her bayonet and turned away. "He's not worth killing." Naruto smiled at the fact that she was the bigger person. Shido stood in the rain as Souichiro spoke. "Very well then! You, Koichi-san, will leave the premises tomorrow at midday! Those that came with you will leave as well! If you stay even a second longer then you leave without your bus!"

The pale man turned, defeated as he walked down the flight of stairs...only to come face to face with Naruto and Saya. He stopped dead in his tracks. Naruto didn't take his eyes off of him. "Saya-chan...can you please go upstairs with the others for now?" She wanted to protest but did as she was asked and Naruto kept his glare leveled on the sickening sensei. "So...Shido-teme...I seem to remember telling you that if I ever saw you again then I would skin you alive and burn you to a nice, ashy crisp. Do you remember that?"

He nodded in fear as Naruto eyed his blade, but decided against it. "You're lucky that killing you was her choice this time. If I see you near any of us tonight...you die. Now get out of my sight!" The man tripped over his feet as he ran to the bus and began to speak the news to his little followers. Naruto looked forward as he walked up the stairs and came to meet the others. "So...what was the plan?"

Rei looked at him but Takashi spoke. "We were going to go out and try and find our parents. I think that seeing Shido-teme put a bad taste in Rei-chan's mouth, though. And since he'll be here tonight, I think she's even angrier." Naruto nodded. "If you plan on going out, I think you should all just wait until tomorrow. Moving around in this rain can get you sick and if she's angry with Shido then it can push her to do things that could get her or anyone around her killed if they try and save her."

Rei blushed at her foul but then spoke. "You don't have to talk like I'm not here, you know." Naruto chuckled. "I know that!" She looked away and Naruto turned. "This day isn't going very well for anyone, I suppose. At least now we can just take some time to ourselves for the while." Everyone nodded as they walked off, leaving Naruto to himself.

He turned back to the rain and crossed his arms. _'I think that little talk was more for me than her. Seeing that man made me want to pull off his nails and pluck his eyeballs from his skull! God...his face...it reminds me so much of Orochimaru!'_ He turned back around to see that Souichiro had not left. "Are you here for a reason, Takagi-sama?"

The man nodded as he put his hands behind his back after waving for him to follow him. Naruto did so and they were walking around the house in the rain. "I wanted to address something with you, Uzumaki-san. Given what just happened I think it is rather important." Naruto nodded with his arms still crossed as they walked. "What is that exactly?"

He spoke without hesitation. "You carry the aura of a leader and there is no doubt about that. But my concern is not for your ability to lead. My concern lies in your conviction." Naruto was surprised at this. "What are you talking about? I'm always sure of my decisions." Souichiro smirked. "A leader can be sure all he wants, but if he makes a decision that goes against his better judgment because someone else felt something different...well..."

Naruto got the idea and interrupted. "You think that just because I let him go because of Rei-san that my conviction isn't hard enough?" He nodded. "I told her that the decision was hers when she wanted to kill him. I also saw my daughter and you coming up and the look in your eyes was so noticeable that a blind man would've been able to see it. You know it and you can't hide it from me...you wanted him to suffer before you ripped his body in half."

Naruto scowled as he nodded. Souichiro smirked. "I can't blame you. I used to associate with the man's father but that was before I realized just how corrupt he was. He cheated on his wife and was so cruel to her...it drove her to suicide. The only reason I know this is because when I used to know his father, my own wife got to know her. She was far nicer than he was or his son has become. When she died because of alcohol poisoning, my wife and I cut all ties with the man and his family. He sickens me. Honestly...I wish that Rei-san would've killed him. But...this conversation is not about me, it is about you. Why didn't you kill him?"

Naruto sighed as his hair fell down in front of his face again because of the rain. "I want to say that it was because of Rei-san...but I had promised the man before that if I ever saw him then I'd skin him alive and burn his corpse to ashes. This time...for some reason...I couldn't. His face...I hate it...when I saw it I wanted to peel it off!" Souichiro stopped walking and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Why didn't you, Uzumaki-san?"

He stopped and kept his back to him as he let his arms fall limp to his sides. "I just couldn't. He wasn't one of the infected. While he's a vile and despicable man...he hasn't killed anyone...not that I know of. I need a reason before I kill him. It doesn't have to be good...but I have to have one." Souichiro nodded. "That's a good thing, Naruto-san..."

Naruto was caught off guard when he used his first name and he turned to look at him as he continued. "You don't go around mindlessly slaughtering people even if you despise them. Your feelings were hell bent on murdering him but your reason kicked in. A leader must be able to think clearly despite his emotions. You may have only said that you were protecting the group, but they look to you as a leader as well."

Naruto looked confused and he kept talking. "I saw the way that you handled Takashi-san and Rei-san. You kept them calm and cool even after you had dealt with Koichi-san. Everyone's eyes were on you and they took your suggestions without question. You may not intend to do it, but you take control and you do it rather well. If this is the...family...that you told me about yesterday...then it's obvious that you're man in charge of it."

He got a sheepish smile at the words that were spoken to him and took the time to gather his words. "Well...I really don't mean to do it...I guess it just comes naturally." Souichiro smirked as he pushed off of the wall. "That's the thing, Naruto-san. Sometimes you can make a leader...but other times we are born with the ability to lead. We are the ones that can make the decisions that others don't want to make. Remember this, Naruto-san...for we are the ones that everyone will flock to when paradise crumbles down to hell...but we will also be the first ones persecuted if things don't go as planned. I'm sure that you're familiar with the first rule of leadership?"

Naruto nodded. "Everything is your fault." The older man smiled and nodded while walking off. "You're going to do great things, Naruto-san...great things indeed..." The blonde maelstrom turned with a smile on his face as he began to walk back to the front of the house. As he walked, he was lost deep in his thoughts. _'So I'm the leader, huh?' __**"The way you handle them is the way that a true leader would do it. You're good with people and the people you can talk to are willing to follow you into hell if you had a good reason."**_

He turned the corner and walked while he leaned against the wall, dragging his shoulder over it. _'I never thought about it like that. When I left Konoha, I thought my dreams of being a leader were torn up. Even if I were able to get back, she said that the papers were going to filed as a dishonorable discharge. But now...I'm a leader!'_

"_**You can't let this get to your head, though, Naruto. If you become overtaken by power then you will eventually push them too hard. Just do what you've been doing. You may be stronger, but everyone else is capable of making good plans." **_Naruto sighed and nodded. _'You're right...I can't just take the position by storm. They'd kick me away for sure at that point.'_

He walked up the stairs and threw his legs over the ornate railing that sat in front of the overhang in the rain. Sitting down, he put his elbows on his knees as he rested his hands. _'I'm still a little peeved that Takagi-sama let Shido-teme stay the night. I swear, though...I'll hold true this time. If he comes near any of the ones that are under my protection or the ones that love me...I'll murder him!'_

"_**The thing is...I don't think anyone will object to him being erased from the face of the earth. I think a few people would actually start to dance around and cheer for it! I'm not going to say names though...well...maybe I would..."**_ Naruto laughed and sighed as he stared up at the cloudy and raining sky. _**"Hey...you know for a fact that you'd dance on the pedophiles grave!"**_

He nodded with a smile. _'I'm not saying that I wouldn't. Actually...thinking about him makes me worry more for little Alice-chan more than anyone else. He's not a very physical guy and he definitely looks like the kind of guy that fights his battles with other people that he has worked his fingers around. If he were to get in a fight with me or anyone else in my group, one-on-one then I would be able to shatter his skull with one punch.'_

"_**I'd fuck with him before I killed him..." **_Naruto chuckled at this but then, out of the corner of his eye, saw Shido and his group moving up the stairs. He scowled at the man and it made him move faster but one of the students, a tall boy with dark yellow hair and brown streaks on either side of his head dressed in the high school attire, caught his gaze and sneered at him before stalking over. Naruto saw this and groaned. _'I wish it were Shido...then I'd kill him...'_

As the boy neared, Naruto spoke. "What the hell do you want?" He pointed a finger at him and yelled his answer. "What the fuck do you think you're doing looking at us like that?" Naruto sighed again. "Maybe if you paid attention then you'd see that I wasn't looking at you...but your shit bag sensei."

"Hey! Don't talk about Shido-sensei like that!" Naruto just glared at him before slipping back over the edge of the railing and walking inside, leaving the boy to fume. He smirked as soon as he walked past Shido because the man flinched and cowered. _'I think that I need to take care of a few things. Since they are staying for the night I need to arrange something. And if I do it right then it will give me a reason to kill him...and no one will have to know my true intentions...'_

Naruto trekked across the house to the place where he knew that Kohta had taken to hanging out. It was the garage of the house where he could work on the guns. He opened the door and walked in, finding it to be rather muggy. He ignored the condition of the air and made his way over to where he saw Kohta working on cleaning the shotgun that he had given Komuro. "Kohta-san."

The otaku jumped and held the shotgun close to his chest as he turned. When he saw that it was Naruto he sighed and smiled. "Ah, Naruto-san! How're you?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders and spoke. "I actually came by because I need you to do something for me." Kohta nodded as he waited for Naruto-s request. "I need you to get everyone to stay in one room tonight, except for Rei-san and Alice-chan. I want you to put them in my room and let it be impassively known where they are..."

Kohta nodded. "Okay, I'll tell them. But why do you want that?" Naruto smirked. "I have a plan that just might get a snake to rear its ugly head..." Kohta nodded again and started to walk. "Okay, I'll let them all know. I hope your plan goes as you want it to, whatever it is." Naruto nodded his thanks and began to walk his own way...waiting for time to fly past...

...

The rest of the day went by rather fast as people began to go to bed. Kohta had told the group and all complied, wondering what the blondes plan was. He had also done as he was asked and very indiscreetly whispered to himself about it near Shido. Now the blonde sat in the corner where Shizuka had tossed his jacket the night before. It was in a position where no one could see him until the overhead lights were turned on and he was away from the door. Rei and Alice were asleep in his bed already and he sat in darkness as the light of the full moon shined down through the curtains, draping the room in an eerie light.

Time passed as he watched the door with a purpose. As the clock ticked the time away, he felt nothing but anticipation as he waited for what he wanted to happen, happen. It was at least two hours until he finally heard the handle of the door turn with a quiet click. He reached down to the floor where he had placed Shukketsu Souru and pulled it up quietly in its sheath. When the person walked in, Naruto narrowed his eyes...it wasn't Shido...

It was the boy from before...Tsunoda...

_**END:**_

**I hope that you all liked it! I enjoyed writing it, that's for sure!**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm glad that people enjoyed the last chapter! Here's the next one! I made another one because I figured that since I'll be in a car all day, I'll work through the night and give you another one to sate your appetite for more. I hope that you enjoy what I have written!  
><strong>

**BTW: Saya's explanation of the H.A.N.E, I decided to revamp it and take a bit from the internet to make it smarter and hurt peoples heads in the story. I wanted to fuck with Naruto's head, especially.**

**The Battle of the Mansion Begins!**

**Enjoy!**

**Outbreak**

**Chapter Twelve**

Naruto kept his icy glared leveled at the boys head as he quietly closed the door behind him and turned to the bed. Naruto saw his hand reach down to the button of his pants as he moved and he frowned in disgust. As he heard his zipper go down, he took the chance and started pulling Shukketsu Souru out with the sounds Tsunoda made masking its unveiling. _'I was expecting a killer...not a rapist...or it could be Shido's doing anyway.'_

When he was out of his pants, Naruto put the sheath down back where he brought it from and quietly put his sword in a reverse grip and stabbed it softly into the ground, staying seated and waiting for the teen to make his next mistake...and he did...one that made things far worse for him... He reached for his boxers and started to pull them down. When he inched closer, Naruto saw that it wasn't even Rei that he was going for...it was Alice.

He didn't wait any longer as he took in a sharp breath, stood and speared his sword at him while he growled, aiming at his head but missing by barely a decimeter. The sound of the sword going tsuba-deep into the wall made Tsunoda jump and squeal as quickly pull his boxers back up but it also woke up the two in the bed. He looked to Naruto and was able to see him as his eyes were now used to the darkness of the room. Unfortunately...he looked directly at the blonde swordsman's eyes...

Naruto's eyes were still their normal blue...but the way that they were narrowed and the anger that rolled off of him...it was suffocating. A pressure weighed down on him and he felt like he was being crushed by a ton of bricks. He tried to back up but then he heard Alice scream. Naruto looked to her and saw that she was hugging Rei tightly and the older girl was trying to calm her down. Naruto narrowed his eyes even further as he turned his gaze slowly back to Tsunoda.

He stalked dangerously over to the teen as the would-be rapist metaphorically picked up his balls and spoke. "What the FUCK do you want?" Naruto didn't speak a word as he growled at him. It was then that Tsunoda was starting to get scared. "Answer me!" Naruto now stood taller than the boy by an inch as his eyes looked to be glowing as the moonlight bounced off of the walls and hit his eyes, giving them an ethereal look.

He looked past him and walked by as he reached for the handle of Shukketsu Souru, pulling it out from the wall and turning back to him, holding the blade in his right hand with a normal hold. Tsunoda got angry and reared his fist back, yelling as he threw it forward. "Stop ignoring me!" His fist connected with Naruto's face and Alice screamed for her Onii-chan. His head turned to the left and his body turned a bit with it, making Naruto hunch slightly as he stared into the tearing eyes of Alice and he was able to catch Rei's worried gaze.

His mouth open in a teeth-clenching scowl as he clenched his free hand and came back up, catching Tsunoda right in the right side of his face, sending him flying into and through the wall to his left, getting another scream of surprise from Alice. Naruto never let his eyes leave the boy as he stabbed his sword into the ground and picked up his discarded pants before stepping through the five foot-by-five foot hole into the now lit hallway.

Down on one end, Saya and the others had come from their room and on the other end; Shido, Morita and the other students came up the stairs. Naruto looked down on Tsunoda as the boy tried to get up, his back to Naruto. Naruto took this chance and took the pants by the bottom of each leg and threw them around his neck, twisting it and pressing his foot to his back, causing him to gag and start to choke. Saya was surprised and ran down the hall to Naruto. "Naruto-kun, what are you doing?"

His eyes never left the boy as he watched in and fatuous glee while he tried to hard to get free. Shido did the same as Saya and ran down. "Tsunoda-san!" Saya got there and took hold of Naruto's shoulder, trying to get him to stop but he didn't she called down to Takashi and Kohta for help but stopped herself when he heard Naruto speak. "No! He deserves this! He tried to...he tried to rape Alice-chan! Had I not been there...he would've! I'll kill him! I'LL KILL HIM!"

Saya looked back through the hole and saw both Alice and Rei in tears. She looked back to Tsunoda with a deathly scowl that nearly matched Naruto's. She then turned her back and walked through the hole to try and get them both to calm down. Naruto was starting to enjoy himself as he felt a slightly larger force at his shoulders. He cocked his head a little in his crazed state and saw Shido trying to get him off of the boy. He obliged for the bigger snake as he let go and spun around, grabbing Shido by his throat and slamming him into the wall beside the hole.

He heard Tsunoda behind him start to gag and cough as the air assaulted his lungs. It was only too bad for them that Souichiro's room was on the other side of the house, so they couldn't hear the commotion. But what people around were think was simply; was it bad for Naruto and his group? Or was it bad for Shido...

Shido pulled at the blondes hand as the other was clenched into a fist at his side. "Shido-teme! I'll kill you too!" His pupils dilated when he heard this. He tried to speak through his compressing windpipe. "Wh-why are you..._*cough*_...going to kill...me? I didn't..._*COUGH*_...do anything!" Naruto growled as he heard this. He pulled him off of the wall and held him up in the air, letting go and then hitting him with his other fist, sending him flying down the hall to his students that got in front of him to protect him when he came to a sliding halt.

Naruto yelled as he strode over to him with his scowl still visible. "You're the only one that was supposed to know! You must've told him to come here! You're to blame! YOU ARE! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" He was getting closer until he heard Tsunoda coming at him from behind. His eyes widened as his face became crazed, remembering what he had tried to do...not that he could ever or would ever forget. He spun and punched him dead in the gut, causing him to double over in pain and fall into his back. Naruto was on top of him as he punched him in the face and took hold of his neck with both hands.

Takashi watched as he came forward to make sure that Rei was okay and he caught a glimpse of Naruto's eyes. They were beginning to blacken around the edges and the blue in his irises was beginning to darken as well. He forced himself to look away as he stepped through the hole. Back with Saeko, Shizuka and Kohta they all watched with tearing eyes. Not because of what was happening...but because of what could've happened to Alice. They felt no remorse for the gagging and coughing Tsunoda.

Naruto put more and more pressure on his neck until he began to feel a strain on the bones inside of his neck. He saw his eyes beginning to water as his face started to change color. He couldn't help but be amused with the struggling of a would-be child rapist. He scratched at his hands and tried to push him off but it was no use. With a maniacal chuckle and crazed eyes...Naruto applied the last of the pressure and crushed his larynx...

The struggling slowly began to die away as the boy could no longer breathe. Naruto stood and walked into the hole again before coming back out to face the group of students that came with Shido, holding his blade in his right hand. He saw that Tsunoda was still twitching and trying to breathe, but chuckled as he watched the life leave his eyes before turning back to the now standing Shido. He pointed his sword at him with his crazed smile. "You're next!"

He began to move towards him until Saya came through the hole and grabbed hold of his shoulders from the front. "Naruto-kun, that's enough! There's no need to kill him right now! As much as we'd all like to see him dead, you've already taken care of Tsunoda-teme! More dead would only cause trouble! Please...I'm begging you...stop this now!" Naruto looked down at her and then he heard tiny snaps in the rubble of the wall and saw Alice coming beside him and hugging his legs, crying. "Onii...chan...please stop! Please stop it...don't kill anymore...please..."

He looked away from them both and narrowed his eyes. "I should kill him now, though. He'll only be a problem later on." Alice shook her head in his legs. "Please don't kill him! I don't want you to kill him!" Saya saw his eyes begin to return to normal as he faced them and then saw Shido over her shoulder who was grinning like he had just won the lottery. This made Naruto angry but he didn't show it. _'He doesn't even care that I just killed one of the ones following him...fucking bastard. He's just like that snake, Orochimaru.'_

Shido turned and ushered his students down the stairs back to where they were sleeping, not to be seen for the rest of the night. Naruto calmed himself down as best as he could when he bent down and gave Alice a quick kiss on the forehead. "It's all going to be okay, Alice-chan. Go on back to bed. No one will hurt you as long as I'm around, okay?" She shook her head and spoke. "No...I want you and Saya-onee-chan with me..."

He looked at her with a smile and nodded. He got up, picking up Alice and kissing Saya's cheek, getting a smile and a kiss back from her. He saw Takashi leading Rei from his room through the actual door and Rei looked at Naruto. "Thank you, Naruto-san...I'm glad that you were there...you proved to everyone my point about him." Naruto nodded. "I just wish that it were him and not Tsunoda on that floor."

She nodded as she and Takashi walked off to their regular room as Naruto started to trek down the hall to the room that Saya had stayed in before they had gotten there. They got to the room and it was pretty much the same as the one that Naruto had been staying in until he used the body to smash a hole in the wall.

He put Alice down and watched as she ran to the bed and leaped onto it with a smile. Saya walked over with a smile as she wore the same pajamas that she had worn at the apartment. Naruto smiled as he took off his coat and shirt before taking off his boots. He got on Alice's left while Saya got on her right.

He smiled as he put his head in the pillow but felt Alice wrap around his arm as she quickly fell asleep. He looked down and saw that she was curled up, making her just almost small than the length of his arm. He looked to Saya. _"She's so cute." _Saya smiled as her eyes lidded. She soon closed her eyes as she fell to sleep as well. Naruto turned his head back to look at the ceiling. _'I'm surprised...'_

"_**What's so surprising? When you told them that he was trying to rape her all of them were more than likely ready to help you kill him." **_Naruto nodded as his eyes began to close. _'Hmmm...I wonder...what will I do about Shido-teme?' __**"I really don't know...but you realize that you all just left that kids body in the middle of the hall, right?" **_Naruto shrugged his right shoulder while he yawned. _'I don't care. They find him then I'll tell them what happened. They don't like it then they can fuck off because we're leaving today remember?'_ He didn't get an answer as his eyes closed and he fell into the first dreamless slumber that he had had since he had gotten there.

...

Naruto awoke the next morning and saw that Alice was still attached to his arm but she wasn't asleep. She stared at him with big, innocent eye and a smile as he looked to the nightstand and saw that it was nearly seven-oh-clock at night! He blinked his eyes and looked back to Alice and saw that Saya had left...once again. He sweat dropped at this. _'Does she just like to leave me?' __**"It's fucking seven at night you fucking retard!"**_

'_That doesn't mean anything. Look at me! I slept through the entire fucking day!' __**"Not everyone's like you, dumbass! Everyone else gets regular sleep!" **__'That's your fault that I don't get regular sleep! It's more than likely because of that that I slept so damn long!' __**"Details..." **_Naruto sighed as he started to get up, picking up Alice as well as she squealed with laughter. He chuckled as he put his boots on, finding it hard to do with her there. He laughed as he walked out of the room with her still hanging there in her actual clothes, meaning that at one point she had changed while he was asleep.

As he walked down the hall in only his pants and boots with his hair raggedy instead of being slicked back, he looked like a guy that thrived off of war. His scars weren't horrendous, but they were numerous and some looked terrible. He was honestly surprised with how many times he had taken his shirt off or had it taken off for him, no one had asked anything about them. Unfortunately he wasn't so lucky with Alice now that she was wide awake and noticing everything. "Onii-chan..."

He looked to her and spoke. "Yes, Alice-chan?" She looked at his chest and back. "What are all of those things on you?" He stopped dead in the hallway and looked at her again. "Why do you want to know?" She shrugged her shoulders and nearly lost her grip. "I was just wondering...they look kind of painful..." He sighed as he turned and walked back to the room to get his stuff on, talking while he walked. "I was in a few fights...normally most of my scars would heal but some of them were just too bad...and now they remind me not to be so naive with certain types of people..."

They got to the room and she dropped to her feet as he put his shirt on sullenly. As he did, she saw the large circular one on his back and also caught sight of a smaller one over his left lung. It was faint but it was there. She quickly ran around and was too late to see the lung scar but saw the other side of the wound through his abs. She gasped at the sheer size of it being half a foot in diameter and looked at his face. It was sad as he reached for his facemask and put it on, hiding his nose and mouth and he slicked his hair back, showing his saddened eyes.

He put his long coat on and soon found Shukketsu Souru in its sheath on Saya's side of the bed, meaning that she had gotten it and brought it in for him. He smiled softly underneath his mask as he strapped it on the opposite side that he let his gun rest on in his scroll belt. He looked to Alice and saw that she looked sad. He smiled and bent down to pick her up and she came running to him. He popped her up and sat her on his right shoulder with a smile as she giggled, the moments before forgotten to both of them as they walked out of the room.

It didn't take long for them to get to the lobby of the house where they found everyone standing near the railing dressed to go and watching out over the way that led up to the house. Shizuka was off to the side on the phone with someone, though and Naruto also noticed that Saeko had a second katana strapped to her right side, opposite of Kitsune-hi. He smirked as he walked up behind the man on the end, Takagi Souichiro. He smirked as he put Alice down and made a shushing motion and she complied by putting her hand over her mouth with a smile. Naruto began to superfluously tiptoe near him and was about to do something until he spoke. "If you value your life then you won't do anything, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto deflated as he sighed in defeat. He walked back to Alice who patted him on the leg in comfort. Saya watched the whole thing and smiled as she turned her head back to look at what everyone was waiting for. Naruto joined them and saw Shido getting his students, minus Tsunoda, onto the bus that they had come in. He caught Naruto's eye and felt a chill run down his spine as he scrambled onto the bus before starting it and beginning to drive off. "I thought that he was supposed to leave midday, Takagi-sama?"

Souichiro sighed as he spoke. "He came to me this morning asking for a memorial service for one of his students. Apparently the boy died because of a crushed larynx." Naruto paled as Souichiro turned to him with a smirk. "Kohta-san explained what happened and that you had some sort of plan. It's okay. I'm guessing that you were planning on it being Shido that came to the room instead of the other student?" Naruto sighed and nodded. "I was going to kill him...since him doing that would've given me a reason. When Tsunoda came in, I was only going to beat him to a pulp and send him off, thinking that he was simply being a hormonal teenage guy... When I saw him going for Alice-chan, though..."

He looked down to her and held her head to his leg like a father would his daughter. He looked back to Souichiro with look of conviction...the look that the man wanted to see. "I killed him. I cannot stand someone that would even think about doing that to a child." The man and the woman beside him genuinely smiled and all eyes were now on Naruto as he held Alice to his leg. "I'll kill anyone that threatens Alice-chan with anything. If I have to kill half of the world...then I'll do it...to protect the last light of innocence in our lives."

Souichiro smirked as he saw the look in his eyes. He had the eyes of a father...the eyes that Souichiro respected above all else. Naruto would hold true to his words and he wouldn't regret it. He put a hand on his shoulder and was about to speak until a bright light flashed in the sky off in the distance. Naruto, being the one facing the light, shielded his eyes and Alice's eyes. Too the side, Shizuka's phone made a popping noise and began to smoke. Saya looked to it and her jaw dropped a little as her eyes widened while the light began to dim. "Oh shit..."

Naruto looked to her. "What is it, Saya-chan?" Saya didn't answer as she turned to Shizuka. "Shizuka-chan, give me the phone!" She did so and Saya held down the power button. It didn't turn on and she handed it back. "Rei-san." The aforementioned looked to her. "Look through the sights of your weapon. Can you see the dot?" Rei did as she was told and spoke when she brought her gun down. "I can't see it. What just happened?"

Saya cupped her chin with her thumb and index finger in thought. She spoke after a few minutes. "They performed an H.A.N.E..." Takashi looked confused. "What is an H.A.N.E?" Saya nodded as she continued to speak. "It's a High Altitude Nuclear Explosion. It creates a strong electromagnetic pulse within a certain radius. The strong EMP that results has several components. In the first few tens of nanoseconds, about a tenth of a percent of the weapon yield appears as powerful gamma rays with energies of one to three mega-electron volts. The gamma rays rain down into the atmosphere and collide with air molecules, depositing their energy to produce huge quantities of positive ions and recoil electrons. The impacts create mega-electron volt-energy recoil electrons that then accelerate and spiral along the Earth's magnetic field lines. The resulting transient electric fields and currents that arise generate electromagnetic emissions in the radio frequency range of 15 to 250 megahertz. I won't bug you with the other stuff like the Starfish Prime test, though..._even if it was the largest man-made nuclear explosion in space..._"

Everyone's eyes were spinning, including her mothers and fathers, when she was done and both Naruto and Shizuka were rubbing their heads at so much information. He looked to Saya with a mock-pained expression. "So...in normal speak...what did it do?" Saya huffed and mumbled about people who don't appreciate her intelligence before speaking. "Basically it just knocked out all electronics within its radius." Naruto nodded with a smirk as he rubbed his aching temples. "That would've been easier on my head..."

Saya huffed again as she walked over to him and kissed his forehead. "There, are you better now, Naruto-kun?" He got into a playful thinking pose and shook his head with a big smile. Saya giggled and kissed him quickly on the lips; getting a sound of disgust from Alice, nothing from the group, a quick giggle from her mother and earned Naruto a fathers death glare from behind. Naruto then nodded is head as he was about to speak until he heard something with his higher hearing. It sounded like metal against metal and glass breaking with some type of rock being sent across the ground...and it came from where Shido and his group had left from.

His eyes narrowed as he sped off, surprising Souichiro and Yuriko at the display of pure speed. Souichiro looked to Saya with an approving look as her mother spoke. "Does he do that often?" Saya looked after him and nodded. "He does on occasion when he has the energy and one of us is in trouble. He's very protective of all of us...even the ones who don't love him like a lover..."

Souichiro nodded as he looked back after him. "He definitely is if he's willing to kill a living person to protect you all. And the fact that he made that plan in the first place to try and find a reason to kill Koichi-san...it means he wants you all to be happy and not have to worry...after all...there were only two reasons that he told me about as to why he didn't kill him right there on the spot when they met at the stairs..."

Saya looked to her father confused. "What were they? He said that if they ever met again then he'd kill him!" Souichiro smirked as he crossed his arms. "The first reason was because Rei-san had made the choice not to at that point...and the second was because he didn't have a good enough reason to. By making that plan, he tried to lure Koichi-san into doing something stupid. Unfortunately Koichi-san is a generally smart man in his own right. From what I could gather from Kohta-san telling me this morning, he sent Tsunoda in his stead."

Saya made an understanding face as she soon heard Naruto's voice screaming as he ran back up the hill. "CLOSE THE GATE! GET YOUR MEN READY, TAKAGI-SAMA!" The man looked to where he saw Naruto come speeding through the gate with the two guards he had seen two days before working on the concrete barrier. He sat them down, trying to catch his breath. Saya came up and rubbed his back as she bent over to try to talk to his face. "What happened, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto took in a great breath before letting it out and sitting himself down cross-legged on the ground. "That EMP thingy apparently affected Shido-teme's bus. It crashed into the thing that they were using to put the concrete slab back in. He wasn't there, though...he apparently ran off somewhere. But...a horde of the infected...they're coming...and there are Behemoth's with them and Predator's on the rooftops...but there's something else with them...they're coming fast!"

Souichiro narrowed his eyes. He turned and roared out his orders. "EVERYONE PREPARE TO FIGHT! CLOSE THE GATE AND ARM YOURSELVES QUICKLY!" The orders were carried out in and expedient manner. Kohta went off with Takashi to go get the guns and Saeko was making sure that all of her gear was strapped tightly. Saya was talking to her mother while Shizuka consoled the scared Alice and Zeke. Souichiro had turned back to the now standing Naruto. "You said Behemoth's and Predator's...what are those?"

Naruto began his explanation and kept it brief and to the point. "A Behemoth is basically bigger and stronger infected ones due to some sort of mutation. Predator's look normal enough but have claws, fangs and are faster than greased lightning. Before I got here, I fought the Behemoth's and Predator's at the same time with Saeko-chan. They seemed to be able to work together..." He nodded. "What is the other thing that you saw?"

Naruto took another breath and spoke. "I only caught a glimpse of it so I'm not sure how accurate I can be about it...but...it was a normal infected one. Its stomach was sliced open and it had two tentacles made out of its small and large intestines. The small intestine was almost twenty-one feet long and nearly grabbed me before I ran up here. The large intestine was smaller than that by about a third at seven feet. It threw one of the infected into the air while the other one tried to get to me...I barely got away because I was caught off guard by it..."

The older man nodded as he understood. "Okay. Well at least now we can prepare for the worst. How did you kill them?" Naruto looked to the gate and saw that they hadn't yet made it up the hill. "The Predator's and Behemoth's are simple. If you behead it then it dies. I'm going to assume with that in mind that it's the same for that...Snatcher..."

Souichiro raised an amused eyebrow at the name. "Snatcher?" Naruto stared back at him. "Think about it...it's got the tentacles that can snatch people up...I think that earned it the name Snatcher." He nodded and turned to walk away, leaving Naruto to his thoughts. _'This is getting worse, Alter. These things are starting to mutate at a faster rate. With these things coming up like this, we're going to have to find out who's doing this and we'll have to do it quickly!'_

"_**I know, Naruto...but for now we need to focus on getting out of here and away from these things. What about the Humvee?" **_He shook his head and put his hands down on the railing. _'If Shido-teme's bus was knocked out from that thing then odds are good that the Humvee no longer works.'__** "There are always miracles, you know..."**_

Naruto sighed as he knew that he was right. He looked up at the sky. It was beginning to darken as the sun was setting and he saw people running around while putting down candles. He looked down to the gate, starting to see the heads of the infected horde. It was when he saw the Behemoth's and that thing that he began to worry, but it would still be a bit until they hit the gate, though. The Predator's had even slowed down to take post beside the Behemoth's like pets.

Naruto sighed as he turned after a few minutes and saw that everyone had taken up position behind him. Souichiro and Yuriko looked at him with analytical eyes while Saya stood with the group holding a Kiku Crest Luger P08 that her mother had given her. Saeko stood beside her with her arms crossed lazily as her right hand rested on the hilt of Kitsune-hi and her left rested on the handle of the other blade. Shizuka stood beside her wither her brown medical bag across her back and Alice and Zeke stood close beside her. Takashi stood with his shotgun beside Rei and her dwarfing weapon. Kohta stood beside them with his rifle and ammo vest strapped on and ready to go.

Naruto looked to Souichiro with a questioning eye and the man smirked. "They await your guidance, Naruto-san. It's your duty as their protector to see them away to a safer place." Naruto looked at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about? We can't leave you two here to face these things! You'll die for sure!"

The man shrugged his shoulders. "It's your decision...I just hope you make the right one." Naruto scowled. "I can't leave people that I _know_ I can help. We'll stay and help _and _I'll get them out to safety!" His group smiled slightly as they saw his protective side coming out. Souichiro grinned at him as he turned to face the gate. The creatures had reached and it but they weren't pushing at it. They had parted and let one of the ten Behemoth's through as it came up with its fists balled up.

Naruto smirked as he took Shukketsu Souru from its sheath as he waved his hand, signaling for everyone to get ready. Shizuka dropped back into the house while Saeko came to his right side, standing straight and taking both swords from their sheathes while Souichiro stood at his left with his own blade ready to be drawn at a moments notice. Saya stood with Yuriko and Kohta was at the railing with his vest full of clips of ammo. Takashi and Rei were ready to fight near the stairs while Souichiro's men were all near the gate with their guns ready to fire when their leader gave the order. When the Behemoth threw its fist forward, Souichiro and Naruto let loose a mighty roar of the same order.

"SHOW NO MERCY!"

_**END:**_

**I decided to work through the night and give you guys another chapter to sate you until I come back from Texas. I'll sleep in the car. I hope ya'll liked it!**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	14. Chapter 13

**HOT DAMN I'M BACK! HERE'S A CELEBRATORY CHAPTER! BTW: The Grad was AWESOME! MY Bro's an Airman! Funny thing is that he said that during their PT, he actually got out of shape. And I got to say...I believe him. His regular workouts (I had trouble keeping up for a bit until I was able to get off my lazy ass and work out regularly) are FUCKING BRUTAL! He beats the hell out of himself.**

**BTW: There are similarities to Left 4 Dead, but that's because I play it a lot. Hmhm...I love that game. Some are actually ideas from other people...at least the ones I'm going to use later on. Also...a strange development comes in this chapter. Well...a few, actually.**

**Enjoy!**

**Outbreak**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Naruto was quick to act as the gate had came flying from its hinges due to the massive punch of the Behemoth. He was off and running, leaving everyone in at the railing as he met the gate midair before it barreled over Souichiro's men that had taken position in front of it. He drew back his blade and sliced clean through the iron with it falling to the ground just in front of them, but it knocked over candles that had been placed around the compound so that they would be able to see in the night, setting fire to the grass. Worried more about the battle before them, Naruto landed and threw his hand forward, shouting once more. "OPEN FIRE!"

He disappeared in another burst of speed and reappeared on top of the brick post that once held the gate in place and watched as they did as he had commanded. Bullets flew over the expanse and were able to mercilessly kill some of the lesser infected, but the mutated ones began their ruthless attack. Naruto was about to intercept them but was caught by a Predator that smashed into his side, sending him sliding over the concrete and smashing into the fountain hard, losing his sword in the process.

...

Everyone up on the balcony saw this and jumped into action to help him. Saeko, Yuriko, Rei, Takashi and Souichiro all jumped over the railing and ran over to try to get to him, but they were cut off by a Behemoth and its Predator duo. Takashi, Yuriko and Rei leveled their weapons as Souichiro and Saeko rushed in to fight the creatures in close-quarters.

Kohta had taken to picking off lesser infected with great effect and was about to reload but he was stopped when he heard a shrieking roar behind him. He turned quickly and saw a Predator jumping from the wall to him. He pulled a small pistol out and began to fire until it was upon him. He tried to roll out of the way, but its claws caught his right thigh with a rather shallow cut, allowing him to get onto a knee and continue to fire. It wasn't stopping, though...at least not until Saya came up behind it with the Luger and blew its brains out of the front of its skull. Kohta smirked with his fatuous glee as he ran back to his rifle and reloaded, resuming his effective sniping barrage.

...

Naruto wasn't faring as well as the others while he struggled to get up from the hit he took from banging into the concrete. He got up to his knees and was ready to stand until he felt something wrap around his waist and jerked him high into the air. He was instantly alert at that point as he looked down and saw the Snatcher and began to struggle against the intestine that had a hold of him. His glare was hardened as the infected brought him into the ground...hard.

...

Off near the tents, the battle between the sword wielders, gun wavers and the infected was going in favor of the infected as well. Souichiro had taken down many on his own, but was still on the run from a pursuing Predator. Saeko was having trouble taking down the Behemoth without another swordsman to help her break its harder skin. She scowled as she dodged a punch from it and slashed at the offending appendage with both of her swords but succeeding in only cutting it a little. "THEY'VE GOTTEN STRONGER!"

Takashi heard this and frowned as he fired at the Predator coming up on him. It was too close to dodge the shot but it was still going through it even though it lost an arm in the process. He ducked, hoping that it would jump over him, but he wasn't very lucky as it brought down a hard and gnarled claw to slice down his spine. He roared in pain but fought through it as he turned and fired another shot, sending it into the air with a hole in its stomach. He turned his head back to Naruto, seeing him being held in the air again. "NARUTO! HELP US!"

...

The blonde swordsman struggled against the intestine tentacle that held him up in the air, but he was still trying to recover from the last hit he took from the ground, courtesy of the Snatcher. It was then that he saw a Behemoth charging after the group of fighters without them noticing it, due to being caught up in their own battles. He struggled harder but to no avail as he was thrown hard into the fountain again. He didn't stay down though...

The adrenaline rush hit the protector like a haymaker to the face as he was up and running for the Behemoth, overcharging his clenched fist with his chakra as he reared it back and smashed it into the base of the monsters spine, launching it flying forward towards the group. He disappeared and met it halfway with another supercharged punch to the gut, sending it flying to the Snatcher.

Naruto smirked as he watched it fly, but growled when the Snatcher could be seen jumping out of the way with great agility. With his adrenaline pumping, Naruto took off again, leaving the others to fight off the infected that were coming at them. Saeko and Souichiro were back to back with Yuriko, Takashi and Rei all firing into the horde, taking down one at a time.

...

Naruto was dashing for the Snatcher when he saw the longest tentacle coming for him. He flipped over it and slid down the length to the creature as he smashed his foot into its face and sent it flying into the horde, smashing into a brick wall with a cloud of smoke exploding from the impact. He smirked, thinking that it was done for but when he saw another infected go flying up into the air, he knew it wasn't so.

He turned his head back to the railing. "KOHTA, GIVE ME COVERING FIRE!" His reply was two bullets zinging past both shoulders, taking the heads of two infected that were coming up on him. He smirked as he turned and began to pursue the Snatcher with an extreme purpose. _'Alter, this thing is strong! What should I do?'_

He dodged the infected ones and countered their lazy attacks as he listened to Alter's voice ramble on in his head. _**"Your guess is as good as mine, Naruto! I've had as much experience with these things as you! The funny thing is that I think that they have been mutating based on how you've been killing them. The Behemoths can match you in strength, the Predators are matching you almost perfectly in speed and this...Snatcher...is taking you on expertly in range, keeping you from getting too close and using Taijutsu. Things are beginning to look bad for you, kid. It's only a matter of time before you run into something that can take you down in every single one of these facets. Whoever started this thing...they know that you're here..."**_

Naruto frowned when he heard this. _'Kyu-chan said that I was the wildcard here...things aren't going as planned!' _He dodged another infected as he leaped into the air for an attack and saw that the Snatcher was ready for him to come down on it. He obliged and dove for it with his fist ready to slam into its face. "I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN!"

He was ready to hit it until he felt a jerk at his ankle and he was torn from the air and flung to the ground by a tentacle he should've seen. He was then thrown into the air, unbalanced and so disoriented that he could fix himself. Saeko saw this and broke from the small fighter group to run and aid him. "NARUTO-KUN!" She jumped onto the heads of the lesser infected and began to use them to get closer to him. As he fell, she tried to jump to catch him but something happened to her...she flinched and a feeling went through her...cold...like nothingness... She couldn't recover from it in time and was smashed in the side by the Snatcher's longer tentacle, making her go flying across the concrete to a slow stop.

Saya screamed for her and Naruto as she ran down the stairs, despite Kohta's yells of protest for her to stay up on the landing. She was down and shooting the infected with her Luger until she ran out of bullets and began to beat the lesser with the butt of the pistol. Naruto saw her and yelled out. "SAYA-CHAN! RUN AWAY! GET OUT OF HERE! YOU CAN'T BEAT THIS THING!" He began to fall and was barely able to see the Predator coming up on her from behind, grabbing her by one of her ponytails and flinging her back to the stairs. He fell into the horde...and into darkness...

...

His mind was black as the horde walked over him and somehow picked up their paces and had begun to attack far more ruthlessly than they had been before. He heard the screams for help as he lay on the ground. He heard the yells for him from Alice...but couldn't bring himself to move. _'This is a dream...it can't be real...are we losing? Are we going to die?'_

He heard the desperate screams from Saeko to get up and help. Souichiro was yelling about how a true leader would deal with the situation as he was cutting down the ones that came for him. Saya was out cold and Takashi was trying his best to reload so that he wouldn't be overrun by the infected. Rei was barely able to keep them back with her bayonet and when she fired she was too weak to be able to handle the recoil, ending up on her butt with little to no time to recover.

Kohta, off in the distance, was starting to run low on ammunition and Naruto was the one with the ammo and extra guns in his scroll. He was beginning to become overrun by the infected and he was barely able to hold them back as Alice and Shizuka ran into the house to get away from them, but Predators and a Behemoth were making their ways up the stairs to them and Kohta was unable to stop them.

Naruto was too focused on his thoughts that he was unable to realize that he was being picked back up into the air. When he finally noticed...he didn't do anything about it. He was being pulled into the face of the Snatcher and he was able to get a good look at its face. It was generally normal except for the grey skin and the fact that it was missing an eye and its lips, showing its gnarled teeth. Naruto gave it a fowl glare. "It's over...huh? We're going to die...aren't we?"

He sighed as he bowed his head to the sounds of carnage...but he wasn't expecting what came next. **"**_**Y**_**...**_**y**_**Es**_sS_**sS..."**His eyes widened as he looked up to the creature and it...grinned? It looked odd with no lips and it didn't seem natural, but Naruto was about to start to struggle against it until the thing smashed him to the ground and used its other tentacle to start to choke him. Alter tried to get him to move. _**"NARUTO! GET UP! STOP LAYING THERE! FIGHT BACK!"**_

Naruto's vision began to darken as he gagged and heard what sounded like a laugh come from the Snatcher. _'I can't...he's too...strong...' _Everyone was screaming for him and he was beginning to lose his hearing as he felt darkness try to take him. _**"You know what? FINE! If you won't do something...then I will." **_In nearly an instant, Alter's chakra began to flood into Naruto's coils, effectively casing his natural chakra away for the time being. Naruto tried to fight it and had shut his eyes to try and keep out anything distracting...but it was no use...

...

Naruto's eyes immediately darkened and his neck muscles tensed as his body began to run with the evil, malevolent, black chakra of Alter. As he looked back into the eyes of the Snatcher, his voice changed. _**"Now...you're dealing with me, you slimy...undead...cold...SON OF A BITCH!"**_ His hands, now pale and clawed, reached up and snatched the tentacle, pulling the creature down on him and he slammed his knee into its gut, sending it back and snapping the tendril with no problem.

He stood and shucked his coat, letting it flutter to the ground. His eyes narrowed as he held out his hand and in a dark flash of black fire, Shukketsu Souru was back in his grip. His smirk grew insane as his skin began to pale like he hadn't seen sunlight in hundreds of years. In the glow of the fire...he looked pure evil. Souichiro looked on with interest. _'What's happened to you, Naruto-san?'_

The possessed Naruto, now Alter, stood still as his evil smile threatened to break his face in half. His coal black eyes were fixed on the Snatcher that had its eyes narrowed to evil slits. He was about to charge until it roared with a piercing sound wave. Alter stared at it as the remaining five Behemoth's and their Predator's crowed behind the creature that acted as the leader. Alter simply waited until the charging order was given.

When the head splitting roar was given, they all charged at the same time. Alter stood until they came closer and yawned, leaning his head back before snapped his head back with his evil grin in place. He hopped up and down like he was readying himself for a boxing match and then charged forward with his blade in a lazy grip. A Behemoth brought its fist down on him but Alter effortlessly sliced it off and took its head as well.

A Predator came at him from behind and tried to take his head until Alter snatched its arm and ripped it off, using it to spear a Behemoth through its skull, killing it and crippling the other creature. He reared back and let out an outrageously demented laugh. _**"IS THIS IT? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" **_

Alter jumped into the air and sliced his arm open, getting blood over Shukketsu Souru's edge as he charged his corrupted chakra into the blade. He raised it high above his head and brought it down in a massive arc. _**"Sōdoāto: Buraddisupiāzu!"**_ Everyone in the original group remembered this attack and tried to look away...but the morbid fascination drew their eyes to it.

It looked a little different from the time before, being that only one spear of blood and chakra appeared, but it was larger and more than likely did far more damage than the attack from before. The spear charged towards the ground and the Snatcher, but the last three of the Behemoth's got in front of it and tried to take the hit for their leader. Alter chuckled as he sent even more chakra into the technique making it tear through them like nothing more than tissue paper.

The Snatcher jumped out of the way but the spear followed it. The creature roared and all of the Predator's, fifteen in all, charged after him as he lowered to the ground while he was trying to lead the spear after the Snatcher. Alter saw them moving towards him and growled, relinquishing his control over the spear and readying his sword in front of him. Just as his feet touched the ground...the onslaught started.

One Predator came at him and he sliced its head clean off, but another one was already in the air above him. He brought up his sword and was ready to block until he was clipped in the gut by different one and he was sent back over the ground still on his feet but sending dust everywhere. He looked over to Saeko who was on the ground and then to Souichiro. _**"Both of you...GET OVER HERE AND HELP!"**_

Saeko tried to recover from her dazed state, but Souichiro was already on the move with his blade barely out of its sheath but ready to strike. She picked up both of her blades and staggered a bit, feeling the same pang that she felt when she was unable to save Naruto, but she was quick to shake the feeling away and run after Souichiro with a roar of courage and determination. The two sword wielders were nothing more than an enigma as they cut through the horde that separated them from Alter, the Snatcher and the squad of Predators.

Souichiro rolled on and stopped as he cut three of the infected in half as Saeko used his back and vaulted over him, crossing her blades and descending like an Angel of Death. She was quick and flawless in her execution of cleanly slicing through five of the infected ones. They were on the move again as they ran side by side.

Saeko, while running, threw a blade at one of them and jumped, pulling it up and cutting its torso in half while cutting another clean in half down the middle behind it. Souichiro shot past her and cut down the final line of the horde that kept them from Alter. They broke through and were immediately in the thick of the fight.

...

Alter saw them break into the battlefield and they were quickly attacked by two Predators as the other twelve came for him. He took a deep breath as they circled him and began to look at him as though they were contemplating just how they were going to take down their prey. He closed his eyes and began to gather his energy, ready for them to come at him with every intent to kill him. _**"Come at me..."**_

They came for him one at a time...a poor tactic for creatures that seemed to be evolving so quickly. He cut the first one in half and the speed of their attacks began to pick up when the next one came. He sliced it down the middle and then when the other came, he stabbed his blade into the ground and dodged the Predator, grabbing its arms and tearing them off as it passed. He threw one arm at another charging one, spearing it through the chest and used the other arm to bash the previous ones head in.

He ran back and pulled out his blade from the ground before he diced the other one into five different pieces. He jumped and slammed his blade hilt deep into the sixths Predator's head before he tore it out. The rest of the infected mutants stared at him with eager eyes until the raspy voice of the Snatcher spoke out, echoing slightly. **"**_**K..k**_**i**L_l__**L**_**l...T**_**h**_**H**_**h**__h__**h**_**A**_**t**_**...**_Th_**-thI**_**N**_**g...HaR**_vEsS_**Ss**_**st**_**...E**_**N**_**ER**G_Y_**!"**

Alter closed his eyes once more as they all jumped for him at once, ready to kill him without mercy. They never got the chance to do so as he brought up his blade and dragged his foot across the ground and spun, tearing Shukketsu Souru through the air. In one second, the six surrounding Predator's were cut in half and fell to the ground around him.

...

Souichiro was able to take care of the Predator on him but Saeko was simply playing with hers. She had taken its legs and an arm, now watching it crawl along the grown with a grin. She began to feel the pain in her head again and her vision went blurry for a split second, but she was back to normal in a moment with her attention focused on the crawling Predator. With a slash of her sword, she cut its head from its shoulders. When the dying shrieks were heard, the attention of the two swordsmen and the swordswoman went to the Snatcher. It snarled at the pale monster and Alter just disappeared, reappearing in the same spot with his blade covered in blood seconds later.

The creature stepped forward only to feel its right arm fall off in the process. Alter grinned as he disappeared again, following the same routine as before. Another arm was lost from the creature as it roared at Alter. **"W**_oR_**thLE**_**sssssss...T**_**rRAa**A_Aaa__**SHh**_Hh**!"**. It roared again and charged towards him, but Souichiro took the reins as he ran in front of it and ducked, using the blunt side of his blade and upper-cutting it into the air when it got close. Saeko saw this and acted, jumping towards it and cutting clean through it at the waist from behind, leaving it looking like it was still whole.

Alter watched this and saw it still complete in the air and grinned even wider as he let it fall before he cut it from its crotch to its head, watching it fall into four pieces to the ground. The sword wielders all stood in a triangle around the body and Souichiro spoke. "It was a good fight and we all fought hard...but now there are far more than we can all handle...you all need to get out of here."

Alter tried to speak out but he found that it was getting harder as his eyes began to close. His skin changed pigments back to Naruto's normal tan color and before his eyes were fully closed, they returned to their cerulean blue. He fell to the ground with a simply thud, letting Shukketsu Souru clatter against the stone beneath them. Souichiro tried to laugh, but it was dry and unemotional. "See? Even he is exhausted...there is no point anymore...you need to get everyone out of here, Busujima-san. We cannot win this fight at this point, anymore. Had he had been able to stay standing then maybe we could've...but now we have no chance. Yuriko-chan and I will stay behind and hold them as long as we can...but you all must go...now..."

Saeko nodded and moved to pick up Naruto, but found that all remainders of the infected horde were beginning to surround them, leaving Kohta, Takashi and everyone else uninhibited by the creatures. Souichiro saw this and yelled out. "YURIKO-CHAN!" The woman turned her head and saw her husband looking at her with the same smirk he had on the day that they had met. She read his lips and blushed. "Let us die together...my love..."

She smiled and with renewed vigor, began to attack her way to her husband, blowing away infected after infected while Saeko picked up Naruto and ran to where Takashi and Rei had picked up Saya. Kohta was getting Shizuka and Alice from the house and they were running for the garage. When they got there, Takashi kicked the door. "DAMN IT! I forgot that Saya-san said that the EMP knocked everything out! I'm guessing that means the car as well..."

Kohta walked up to the Humvee and began to look over it and under the hood. "Hmmm...none of what it has under the hood looks fried...it looks like it would work. I guess if it doesn't then we'll just make a run for it. And if we don't make it...I guess this is the end..." Everyone nodded and Saeko sighed as she hefted Naruto into the back of the Humvee with only a slight struggle as his body was far heavier than hers. _'Too bad about your coat, Naruto-kun...'_

Shizuka jumped into the driver's seat and everyone hopped into the back with Takashi putting Saya in the front seat. She turned the ignition and heard it sputter. She stopped and tried again, getting the same sputter. She slammed her head into the wheel and hit the dashboard, causing the engine to roar to life. She jumped with a slight yelp and felt the rumble of the Humvee. She smiled and pressed down the gas as hard as she could; pulling out from the garage and bowling through the infected that blocked her path.

In the back, Naruto was starting to come to as he felt the shaking of the Humvee while they ran over the infected horde. He leaned up and rubbed his head and heard Saeko. "Naruto-kun, you're okay!" He turned to her and nodded with his eyes closed. "Where...where's Takagi-sama and Yuriko-sama?" Saeko looked down and didn't speak, letting Naruto get the picture immediately. His eyes snapped open and he ran to jump through the hole in the top, but Takashi and Kohta grabbed him.

"Naruto-san, they stayed on their own! We didn't abandon them!" Naruto growled as he used his returning strength to break from their grip and jump through the hole, screaming the whole way. "I WON'T LEAVE THEM BEHIND!" He burst through the hole and onto the roof of the Humvee. He crouched and held on, ready to jump off when his stop came. He reached to his sheath...but remembered that he left Shukketsu Souru in the back of the Humvee. He started to snarl at his own stupidity until he saw Souichiro and Yuriko in the distance, fighting off what used to be the people that followed him.

"TAKAGI-SAMA!" The man turned just in time as the Humvee made a jump just beside them. He stopped his attack and bowed his head solemnly, trying to convince himself that he as doing the right thing in leaving his daughter alone in the new and cruel world of the undead creatures. His musing was cut short as he felt a jerk at his collar and he was torn up from the ground. His cry of surprise was matched by Yuriko's as they were both lifted from their places on the battlefield and were dragged into the hole in the top of the Humvee.

They hit the back wall of the speeding vehicle and grunted in their displeasure. Souichiro narrowed his eyes directly at Naruto. "What the hell were you thinking?" Naruto tried to catch his breath, holding up a finger to tell him to wait. When he had his words ready and his lungs filled with glorious oxygen, he spoke. "I told you...if I can help it...I won't leave someone behind..."

Yuriko smiled and nodded. "I'm glad you were able to get up in time, Naruto-san." Her husband nodded his head and crossed his legs and arms after he took off his sword. "I too am glad. Being ready for death and facing it are two entirely different things. Though...I wonder...why did you grab us?" Naruto sighed as he turned around in a crouch so his head didn't hit the roof of the Humvee. "I'm not repeating myself." Souichiro smirked at this and chuckled. "Anyway, on another note, it would seem that I've been demoted..."

Naruto raised his brow and turned back to sit cross-legged while everyone was in their seats talking to each other, oblivious to the conversation. "What are you talking about?" Souichiro grinned as Yuriko moved past Naruto to go sit with everyone else. "You see...you lead this group. When you grabbed us, you brought us into this little squad. Now we are under you..."

Naruto was confused at first until he got it. He giggled like a little schoolgirl until Alter's voice popped up into his head. _**"What'd I tell you about letting this shit go to your head?" **_Naruto stopped immediately as he looked to the Takagi leader. "So you now follow me?" The man nodded and Naruto sighed. "Unfortunately I do not have any intention to order you around, Takagi-sama. You still have a lot of experience in certain things over me."

Souichiro laughed slightly and spoke. "You seem to have a bit more experience in fighting these things, though. In this new world, that counts for a whole hell of a lot more than political experience." Naruto nodded. "That is true...and my combat experience more than likely outweighs your own. Hmmm...I think that maybe we should put the subject of leaders away for now, though. The more pressing matter at hand is what are we going to do now?"

Souichiro cupped his chin in thought much like Saya did earlier that day. "Hmmm...I guess we would have to find a place we can survive in for some time. Also...we would have to find any other survivors if we could. There is one place that we can go to that fits both bills for that." Naruto looked at him confused until he continued. "We could head to the mall. There would be food there and I'm sure that some group of people has also taken a claim there as well."

Naruto nodded. "It would be a good idea...but we can't have our group getting too big. It was like I was explaining to the group back at the estate..." Souichiro raised his brow. "What were you all talking about?" The blonde shrugged his shoulders. "I simply told them that we would be better off leaving the mansion in the first place. Being with a larger group creates more noise and would attract these things quicker."

The older man nodded and leaned his head back. "You're right about that. So I guess that's where we are going then?" Naruto nodded and lied down across the back. "I'm going to lie down for a bit...can you tell them what we're doing?" Souichiro nodded and crawled awkwardly over Naruto to the front to talk to Shizuka while the blonde boy simply stared at the roof of the Humvee. He huffed and closed his eyes.

'_I think that now would be a good time to talk to Alter...'_

_**END:**_

**I know it wasn't as good as some others, but this is my first full scale battle scene between multiple people moving around and fighting. I hope it was good.**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry that this took so long. My dad got a hold of my computer and wiped all of my stuff because of an experimental story. He also wiped the original chapter fourteen so I had to completely rewrite.**

**I do not own Naruto or HOTD. And I don't need a disclaimer for Left 4 Dead because I haven't used any of their stuff. Read the descriptions for my creatures and then look at theirs, mine are different and their names are totally different.**

**Enjoy!**

**Outbreak**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Naruto appeared in his mindscape and he was genuinely surprised when he saw the state of it. The grass was beginning to grow back, though it kept its sickly hue, and the sky was only gray instead of pure black. The trees were still dead and the bodies still hung down from their branches, but overall things were starting to look better. He looked around and saw Alter sitting cross-legged beside the eternally bloody river. He walked over and sat beside him, placing Shukketsu Souru beside him. "How are you doing right now, Alter?"

The dark spirit shrugged his shoulders and gave a dry chuckle. **"Except for the fact that I'm disappointed because I only got a tiny bit of freedom to kill those fuckers...I guess I'm pretty good for now."** Naruto nodded as he looked out to the wide, current-driven river. "Well...we're going to be heading to some place that Takagi-sama mentioned. When we get there I should be able to kill off an infected and have enough time to perform the jutsu seals. You'll be out, Alter...I made you a promise and I intend to keep it."

Alter smirked and nodded. **"Well that's just about the best news I've had all day! But..." **Naruto looked over to him and saw that Alter's eyes were narrowed in his moment of seriousness. **"Things are starting to become very troublesome..." **Naruto nodded and looked back to the river. "They definitely are going that way, aren't they? If what you told me was true then I think it won't be long until I run into that one that can fight me on equal ground..."

Alter growled as he heard this and stood before starting to storm off, pissed about something. Naruto hopped up and grabbed his blade before following him. "Where are you going? What's wrong?" Alter growled again before spinning to face him, pointing off in no particular direction as he roared his opinion. **"THAT FUCKING WHORE FOX LED US ON! WE'RE NO FUCKING WILDCARD IN THIS GOD DAMN WAR! YOU'RE BARELY MORE POWERFUL THAN THESE DAMN THINGS! YOUR CHAKRA LEVELS AREN'T ANYWHERE FUCKING NEAR WHAT THEY USED TO BE WITHOUT KYUUBI! WITH THE WAY THINGS ARE GOING, SOON WE'RE NOT GOING TO BE ANY BETTER THAN THE OTHERS AND THOSE FUCKING MUTATIONS WILL BE ABLE TO SLAUGHTER US WITHOUT A FUCKING PROBLEM! SHE FUCKING LIED! SHE SHOULD'VE BEEN ABLE TO SEE AN ALTERNATE FUTURE WITH US!"**

Naruto sighed as he strapped Shukketsu Souru to his waist. "I understand that you're angered at the developments and you are distraught of what's happening on the outside...but we have a mission to complete here, Alter. When I get you out, things are going to be easier for the group. I'll admit, Kyuubi going back into my mind left me seriously lacking in the chakra department, but I'm not relying on that..."

Alter growled again, but he didn't yell out. **"Without the Kyuubi's addition to your chakra pools you can't do what you used to do! Your Kage Bushin no Jutsu is nearly useless at this point! You've only used the Rasengan in here and you wouldn't have enough chakra to be able to pull of your Rasen-Shuriken without seriously losing your bearings! With your normal chakra levels you've only been able to pull of your little Nin-Kenjutsu combo techniques and even those are draining you! Face it...without Kyuubi you can't do what you used to be able to do!"**

Naruto turned with a frown on his face. "I don't need flashy jutsu or a grand technique to help me win this war, Alter. I don't need a monstrous chakra pool to become powerful...I just need experience and skill. I've fought people with chakra levels that would crush my own, like Pain's were. When he had me in that headlock and was sucking out my chakra, it wasn't a flashy jutsu that saved me; it was me using my head!" Naruto spun back around with his fists clenched. "I'LL STAY STRONG WITH OR WITHOUT KYUUBI! I DON'T NEED HER CHAKRA TO WIN THIS WAR!"

The malevolent entity sighed as he turned back to the river with a straight face, having time to calm down before he spoke. **"It doesn't matter if your resolve is stronger than you physically are anymore, Naruto. With how things are shifting away from our control...strength is all we need at this point. We can't survive on your determination alone, anymore." **Naruto felt his eyes burning as he looked away and kept his fists clenched while Alter continued. **"You've overcome quite a bit in your life...that's for damn sure, Naruto. I've had a lot of free time and I've reminisced quite a bit over that time. Your life used to be simpler for you when you were able to throw people of when you got back up and kept on fighting...but these things don't care. If you get back up they won't be surprised and give you an opening...they'll just do everything they can to push you right back down and then kill you..."**

Naruto sighed as he sat down with his legs spread towards the river, his heels resting an inch from the blood. He kept himself propped as he looked up. "I know that...but it all just happened so fast. We fought those things for eight years back home and then when it was finally over I was sent here to fight even stronger infected ones. I just...is it so bad that I want to go back to how things were? Is it bad to want to go back to being to carefree?" Alter looked over to the blonde and his lips were in a small frown. **"It's not bad to want for the times of the past...but if you don't look to the future then you are not going to move forward. The real world doesn't do what we all want it to...it does what it sees fit."**

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I know...that this all is just getting to be too much for me to handle. I can't fight these things like I didn't back in the Elemental Nations...they are just too strong and their numbers are practically limitless." Alter shrugged and sat down beside his other, less evil half. **"They are stronger...that's definitely true. But you need to fight them with all you can like you did before. I guess I jumped when I said that we can't win on determination alone...because it's with determination and perseverance that we've even gotten as far as we have." **Naruto smirked as he remembered the day it all went to hell. "But..."

"**Butts are only good for three things, Naruto, and that's kissin', shittin' and kickin'. You can't make an excuse for this one, kid." **As he finished,Alter looked at Naruto with inspecting eyes as he watched Naruto's every move. He curled his legs closer to his chest and held them there with his arms. His eyes were lidded softly in thought as he looked at the blood that flowed in the river. Alter smirked at the sight but his eyes softened a little as he spoke. **"You're afraid...aren't you?"**

Naruto scoffed and he spread his legs once more. "What the hell are you talking about? Me? Afraid? Haha! That's pretty damn funny, Alter!" Alter kept his eyes leveled with Naruto's as his eyes narrowed, making Naruto nervous, causing him to look away. "It's...it's that obvious...huh?" The darker side nodded and looked out to the bloody river. **"You may not think about this sort of thing much, Naruto, but you are probably one of the easiest people to read. It also helps that I'm literally a part of you!"**

The blonde curled up again and sighed, ignoring the lame attempt at lightening the mood. "I didn't want to lose them... They've accepted me for who I am and I've only known them for a few days...I don't want them to die..." **"Then you need to show them that feeling, Naruto. Show that you don't want to lose them. By staying on the ground when you thought that all hope was lost, you were only showing a willingness to give up and not that you wanted them to stay around. You've preached from day one that you would never give up...well where was it when you were down and about to die?"**

Naruto sighed again and spoke. "I was going to lose anyway...I couldn't fight that thing. It was just too stro..." He wasn't able to finish as he heard Alter growl and he turned his head just in time to see the fist connect to the dead center of his face, sending him down a short length of the infinite river. He looked up to see Alter with a frightening look of rage covering his pale and already scary face.

"**ENOUGH! I WANTED AN ANSWER! I DID NOT WANT YOU'RE BOOHOO TEENAGE ANGST BULLSHIT! GROW A SET OF FUCKING BALLS BECAUSE IF I COULD TAKE THAT DAMN THING THEN YOU COULD'VE TOO!" **Naruto held the side of his face and then looked down. Alter calmed himself as he walked over while talking. **"I'm as strong as you are and you know what I did to those things. What you lack is the will to use all of your power. Why didn't you use your true power when you knew that things were starting to decline?"**

Still looking away, Naruto spoke. "I don't want them to push me away. They accept me...they actually want me around...as a person..." He looked up and saw another fist hit him in the face, sending him sliding over the ground. He didn't bother to get himself up as Alter lectured. **"There you go...letting your little teenage angst run your thoughts. This is war, Naruto. This is not the time to be a pathetic teenager! We cannot worry about who accepts us or not! The only concern right now is survival until we can find the ones who released the virus!"**

Alter now loomed over Naruto as the boy spoke. "You don't understand me at all, Alt..." Another fist...and Naruto wasn't going to let it connect. He rolled into the bloody river and under the surface to dodge the earth shattering blow. He rose from the blood with it coating his entire body and the surface coming up to about mid-calf. His face was twisted with anger as he roared. "YOU DON'T GET IT! THEY ACCEPT ME! THIS ISN'T SOME TRICK TO GET ME TO PROTECT THEM! THEY TRULY ACCEPT ME!"

Alter was upon him in the blink of an eye with his fist ready to ram into him. **"THEN WHERE'S YOUR DETERMINATION! WHY DON'T YOU PROTECT WHAT'S IMPORTANT TO YOU?" **He brought his fist down but Naruto, with a deadly look on his face, simply pulled his hand up and caught it with ease, stopping the malevolent entity dead in his tracks. Alter splashed into the blood and was hit with a shock of pain as Naruto began to crush his fist.

With a dark voice, Naruto spoke. "You don't...understand...Alter. To protect them...I cannot go all out. My abilities are far too dangerous to use constantly around them. If you think for one second that I will put them in danger, then you are a fucking idiot! And even now you contradict yourself, because most of my truly powerful techniques are too draining! SO FUCK OFF!" He reared back his fist and clocked him dead in the face, sending him barreling into a tree. Alter stayed in the splintered remains of the tree as he rubbed his pained cheek with a smirk. **"See, Naruto? Where is that power? Where is that ferocity when you fight outside? You had it before you and Saya got together at the apartment...but after that...it's as if you began to purposely numb your strength. Even when you were torn from the car by that Behemoth you told them to leave so that you could access me. At first I found it kind of flattering, thinking that you didn't want to overwhelm them with the presence of my power...but then it was pretty damn clear that you were scared to show them what you are truly capable of..."**

As Alter spoke, Naruto had walked from the river as the blood dripped off of him and he stood over the dark spirit with a glare fixated on his face. His voice was still low and as cold as before. "I get what you're saying Alter...but it doesn't matter. Unless the situation calls for it, I'm not going to unleash myself...so stop..."

He turned and was about to walk away, but was stopped when he heard Alter struggling to get up. He turned and found the dark entity forcing himself to stand as he spoke. **"Naruto...I know that you're scared...but there is far more at stake here than some petty relations with a group of people! You need to focus...you said it yourself that you had a mission to protect them and you have begun to falter by holding back what you can really do. You have no choice right now Naruto...if you want to make sure that they survive...you have to let the relationships go...and you cannot see them as anything more than an objective to protect."**

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "If that's how I must see them, then that is now your mission." Alter looked up at him with a confused look as he held the side of his face. **"What the hell are you talking about?" **Naruto turned and began to fade as he spoke. "When we get to that mall and I get you out of here, it is your duty to protect them and it will be mine to lead. There will be no discussion over this decision."

As Naruto faded completely, Alter smirked as he stood straighter and let his hand fall from his face. _**'He doesn't even know it...and he's becoming just what he must in order for them to survive. He has the ability to make a harsh decision but he has his emotions and he can endure through anything. He didn't back down even when I told him to give up on them...you're becoming just what they need, Naruto...and you don't even know it...'**_

...

Naruto awoke to the feeling of the Humvee lurching to a stop and he heard the people inside start to move around and get out. He had to squint his eyes as he saw the sun breaking through the hole in the roof. He opened his eyes when he was used to the light and grabbed his sword, jumping out with the rest of them. When he came out of the top, he saw everyone crowded in a circle and he saw a large building not very far off in the distance. Naruto pointed to it and spoke. "Is that where we are supposed to be going?"

Saya looked up at him with a smile and nodded. "Yes it is. We think that there are people inside because we saw someone at the door and they left. We are getting ready to go in but we need to make sure that our stuff is safe so we are going to hide them except for a few small weapons." Naruto just shrugged and pulled out the scroll that held the weapons and rolled it open. He stood and spoke. "Just put them with the others. There's no use in hiding them inside because someone might find them."

Saya and the others nodded as they put their larger weapons on the seal and Naruto pumped a small amount of chakra into the scroll, making the weapons disappear in a puff of smoke. He rolled the scroll back up and stood while placing it back on his belt. "Okay...so I guess we go in now?" Souichiro nodded at this and turned his back to start walking through the spaced out horde of the infected that were randomly placed here and there.

Naruto was searching through them all to try and find one that had a general build and size like him. He spotted one that was wearing an oddly colored plaid, button-up shirt with blue denim shorts. It had black, sleek hair that reached its shoulders and a lean muscular build much like Naruto's own. The aforementioned blonde turned to Saya as they walked and spoke while pointing at the undead person. "Hey, Saya-chan...would you say that that one is about the same size as me?"

Saya turned to where he was pointing and assessed the physique and size of the infected one. After about a minute when they had already passed it, she nodded with a smile. "I'd say that if it had blonde hair, blue eyes and your sexy smile it might pass as and undead you!" Naruto chuckled at this and spoke. "Thank you. That's what I hoped to hear."

Just as she was about to ask why he wanted to know, Naruto pulled out his sword and began to walk over to it. As if he were simply taking something off of a shelf, he shoved his blade through the center of its skull and watched it fall to the ground. He bent down and picked up the re-killed corpse, throwing it over his shoulder before he turned back to the confused group. When he joined back up in step with them he simple shrugged his free shoulder. "I need this one for something. Since we're here I think that I'll have time for what I need to do."

Saya nodded with her smile once more and they all kept on walking through the horde towards the mall. As they came closer, they noticed that there was a small wall to keep the infected ones out. They hopped it and kept on their tracks to get to the glass doors. As they came up to them, Naruto set the body of the infected one down before he pounded on the door. "HELLO? IS ANYONE IN THERE?"

He pounded for what felt like an hour until someone finally decided to show themselves. The person that showed up at the door was a woman with short brown hair and a cute face dressed in a policewoman's uniform. She worked through a bunch of makeshift locks and opened the door with a smile on her face. "Hello! Asami would like to welcome you! Please come inside! We can't have you all out here with these things running around!"

Everyone was taken by surprise at the instant trust that the policewoman threw their way, but they were thankful that she wasn't insane...at least they hoped she wasn't. The girls walked in first and Naruto was the last one in as he had to pick up the creature that he had killed for his jutsu. The group looked around and saw that there weren't many people in the mall. There were a few old people and maybe one or two teenagers here and there, but all in all it was pretty empty. Naruto couldn't help but nod in approval. _'They seem to have kept their group rather small if it were to be based on the sheer size of this place. That is a very smart idea since taking care of a large group would be too much of a hassle.'_

"_**So if it's smart to have a small group then why have you taken two new people into the group?" **_Naruto sighed and his head dropped in annoyance. _'If I hear that fucking question again or anything relating to it then I will personally cut their balls or boobs off.' _His head was quiet for a minute until he heard a small whistle. _**"Wow...that's harsh, man...oh...Naruto..." **_Naruto raised an eyebrow, wondering what Alter wanted. _'Yes Alter?'_

He heard him sigh and he became even more confused until he heard him speak. _**"I'm sorry for everything...for being so harsh and cruel with my words..." **_Naruto sighed again and this one caught the attention of Souichiro. He turned to the blonde and spoke. "Is everything okay, Uzumaki-san?" Naruto quickly looked up and smiled. "Yes, Souichiro-sama! Everything is okay!"

The man nodded and Naruto returned to his conversation with Alter. _'I can't really put all of the blame on you, Alter...you were right about quite a few things. I need to stop holding back...because if I do like I did back at the estate then we will all eventually die. I really was lucky that you won over me...'_

He heard the chuckle of amusement from Alter and then his voice. _**"I'll admit that a part of me really wanted to teach you a lesson by letting you die. But then I remembered that we're linked so I can't really do that because if you die then I die." **_Naruto had to keep himself from laughing so that he didn't draw too much attention to himself. _'Once again your only real worry is about yourself...why am I not surprised by that?'_

He got no answer and simply smirked at the thought of actually having the psychotic soul fighting alongside him in battle. _'He'll be a handful...that's for damn sure...' _As the policewoman, Asami, took them on a small tour of the mall, Naruto saw that there were plenty of people that he would have to watch out for. A few of them were giving him weird looks because of the corpse that he carried on his shoulder but there was one that really got Naruto on the defensive for the group. It was some guy that wore all black with a beanie on his head. The reason Naruto was watching him closer was because of the looks he was giving Shizuka as they walked past everyone.

The tour itself was short and there were a few rules that they would have to follow while they were there but all in all it was a nice setup that they had going for them. The group had found a small area that they were going to crash in and Asami said that it was okay. They set their stuff down and laid their claim in a clothing store. Takashi then spoke up. "I think that while we are here we should hide the rest of our guns just in case someone tries to take them from us."

Naruto looked over to him with a thoughtful look and nodded his head. "I agree with you, Takashi-san." He put down the body on the register counter and went behind it to open a small storage closet. He waved his arm in a way that told them that this was where they would be putting their stuff and they came over to him. While they put their guns up, all of the swordsmen and the swordswoman kept their blades by their sides and no one argued with their resolve. After all, a swordsman's blade was basically the embodiment of everything that they stood for. It was as much a part of them as their heart.

When everything was put up, Naruto then turned back to the body. He sighed and took it off of the counter before replacing it onto the floor. He sat cross-legged beside it and was about to get ready to begin his soul transference technique until he heard the small and innocent voice of Alice. "Naruto-onii-chan, what are you doing with that creepy thingy?"

Naruto smiled a bit and turned to her with his bright smile. "It's a surprise, Alice-chan!" She did a little mock pout with her arms crossed but before she could speak she then heard Saya. "You aren't doing anything stupid, are you Naruto-kun?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chucked before answering. "I don't think that it's stupid. I actually think that it's a pretty good idea because it is supposed to make us stronger as a group!"

She nodded her approval but the questions were not over as Souichiro came up to him with a question. "Uzumaki-san...you say that this will make us stronger. What exactly is it that you are doing?" Naruto smirked again and was about to say the same thing that he had said to Alice but before he could, Souichiro spoke again. "And do not think that I will back off because you say it's a surprise. I would like to make sure that what you are doing is not too dangerous."

Naruto sighed and turned himself on the ground to face everyone before he motioned for them to sit in front of him. They did as he said and he asked a question to Souichiro. "So...you want to know exactly what my plan is, eh?" The man nodded and Naruto prepared with a quick breath before speaking. "Well...basically I'm going to rip out half of my soul and implant it into the corpse behind me."

Everyone's eyes widened except for Souichiro who shook his head. "That is impossible, Uzumaki-san." Naruto then smirked as he leaned forward, holding himself up with his hand on his knee. "If you could only see half of the things that I have done before I came here...you would take back those words, Souichiro-sama. I have created armies with a single hand sign...I have taken down enemies where their power far exceeds my own...putting a piece of my soul in another body is just another challenge for me."

Souichiro raised an eyebrow at this. "Okay...for conversations sake...let's say that this is actually possible. What would you have to do to make this work?" Naruto sighed and readied another breath as he was about to try and explain the workings of a jutsu that he had only been able to glance at. "Well...the most that I truly know about the jutsu is that I will need a body with the generally same build as me, which is why I had to take this one. I've already figured out that I'd need to create a link between me and the body before I can transfer the soul into it. The initial process of getting the soul into the body is actually pretty simple. It's getting the body to accept the soul and mold to its shape that's the major problem. I would have to hold the link for, at the very least, twenty-four hours because I'm not proficient in Reiton, which is jutsu dealing with the soul."

Souichiro nodded at the explanation and Saeko spoke up. "So you'll have to be concentrated on this jutsu for a day with no sleep?" Naruto shook his head. "I'll be in a state of unconsciousness until the process in complete. The good thing is that since this uses the energy of the soul I will not be drained when I wake up from the jutsu."

Everyone nodded in understanding and soon he heard Shizuka speak up and Naruto looked over to her. "Is there anything that we can do to help you?" Naruto smiled but shook his head. "Within the jutsu there is little that I'll need you to help me with but I'll need my body to remain undisturbed so that I do no wake up until the jutsu is complete so I would like you all to leave and seal off this store so that no one else can get in here."

She nodded and everyone stood except for Naruto who turned back to the body that lay behind him. As the group left, Naruto heard a voice and turned to see Yuriko standing there while everyone else left. She smiled and spoke. "I hope that whatever you're doing works, Naruto-san...because Saya-chan really cares about you and would probably have a breakdown if anything happened to you."

Naruto gave her his cocky grin and nodded as he turned his head back to the corpse. When he heard the metal gates of the store come down, his face turned serious and he started to flash through a series of hand seals. This went on for about ten minutes until he ended on an unrecognizable hand seal and his eyes began to waver as his body and the corpse began to glow. He fell over on his side with a small thud and he saw the room go blurry. As he fell under, he saw a small line, like a blue thread, connect him and the corpse and then all went black...

...

Naruto looked around and all he could see was a black expanse of absolute nothingness. It reminded him of the first time that he had met Alter after he fell out when he defended the bus, only this time he was on a flat surface that he could walk on. He walked on forward and tried to find some form of a solid wall but it was to no avail. He kept trying to find the nonexistent wall or person but he was stopped when he heard a voice echo around him. _**"You have a very memorable face, young Uzumaki..."**_

Naruto heard the voice and he froze instantly as a chill ran up his spine. He turned and tried to catch a sight of whatever had spoken but it was all the same utter darkness that he had seen since he had appeared in the world. He spoke with no stutter, trying to throw away the fear that threatened to swallow him. "Who are you?"

He heard a dark chuckle that sounded like claws on a chalkboard. _**"You know who I am...you've slaughtered thousands of those that I inhabit..." **_Naruto spun around, trying to still catch the voice while he put together what it was saying. When it finally clicked, he stopped moving and his eyes widened. "Y-y-you...you are...you are the virus..." He heard the same chuckle and he resumed his search for the voice. _**"You say it with such fear, child. Tell me...what about me is it that you fear? Is it the countless people that I slaughter without a second thought? Is it the fact that with a single bite you yourself would be under my control? Please...I wish to know what causes these feelings to take you...I wish to understand my enemy."**_

Naruto's face twisted in anger as he kept trying to find the voice. "I do not fear you! I know what you can do and despite the human fear the shivers in my heart, I fight against you! Not only do I fight but I am now turning your own against you with my soul!" The chuckle never came, but the voice came full force with a wave of freezing cold air accompanying it. _**"You...may have taken one of my soldiers...but you will ultimately fail in your mission! No one can kill or contain me!"**_

Naruto smirked and spoke. "What about the ones that brought you back from the Elemental Nations? They can obviously control you." The chuckle of the virus came back. _**"You think that I've been brought back? You honestly think that a few pathetic humans could've taken me? You truly are a stupid child, Uzumaki-san."**_

Naruto growled at the insult and yelled back at the voice. "YOU WERE DESTROYED! I KILLED OFF THE VIRUS MYSELF!" Naruto heard a grunt of annoyance come from the air around him and the voice spoke again. _**"You may have killed a variation of me, but just like the flu has many forms, I have many as well. As the world progresses with its technology, I progress with my evolution. I am able to completely change the genetic structure of anything that I inhabit now. The second evolution, the one that you fought over three thousand years ago, was nothing more than a simply act of reanimating dead cells. The very first evolution was a plague that wiped nearly every living creature from the face of the earth! Even at my weakest form you wouldn't stand even a ghost of a chance!"**_

As the virus kept on talking, Naruto could feel Alter's soul beginning to leave his physical body. He wasn't sure how he could feel it but he knew that the transfer was now taking place. When it finished, Naruto retaliated with his own words in a cocky attitude. "But I think that you forget, I was able to take down your second evolution! You failed in wiping us away completely!"

Instead of a snide comment, grunt or a chuckle, Naruto heard a sigh come from the darkness. He was confused until the voice spoke. _**"I guess that you don't understand just what is really going on here do you?" **_Naruto frowned and stopped trying to find the voice. "What are you talking about? I understand that I need to protect this group of people! They are the new leaders!"

The voice growled back at Naruto. _**"NO! That is not what I am talking about you insolent little child! The first evolution killed fifty percent of the primitives! The second evolution slaughtered nearly seventy-five percent! This is a system! This is the final evolution!" **_Naruto's eyes widened when he started to put the numbers together. "We didn't stop you...that leg of the race was simply finished..." He heard the dark chuckle permeate the air once more and the voice came back.

"_**Yes...and now...we have reached it...The End of Days. This is the end of the world...and there is no stopping it."**_

_**END:**_

**I hope that this was a good chapter considering how long it took me to get it up. I'm sorry that it took so long...**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	16. Chapter 15

**The next, long awaited chapter of Outbreak! Enjoy! I hope that it is up to the standards that you guys wish for!  
><strong>

**Outbreak**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Naruto stood in the darkness with wide eyes, staring off into the abyssal expanse. "W-W-What...what are you talking about?" The voice of the virus spoke in a dark tone that sent shivers down Naruto's spine as it went on. _**"This has been coming for a long time, young Uzumaki. This was actually delayed for years now. There is absolutely nothing that you can do to stop the natural order of all things, child. What you are doing now is simply delaying the inevitable."**_

The blonde fighter growled and roared out. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! I'LL FUCKING STOP YOU NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES! I'LL DESTROY EVERY SINGLE BODY THAT YOU HAVE!" While Naruto fumed, the voice chuckled grimly. _**"Hmhmhmhmmm...you have a definite spark inside of you, child. The way that you pose a great fight to my vessels honestly makes me want to keep you around for a good show before I finish of what is left of this god forsaken world. Unfortunately for you, I do not play with my prey. You can run all you want and gather as much firepower you want, but you'll never keep them all alive. Actually...by being here...you are killing the single one that you promised that little demon of yours you'd protect."**_

Naruto's eyes widened once more and he stood up straighter. "What are you talking about? Explain yourself!" Another laugh rang out. _**"AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! You are such great entertainment, young one! Oh...how sorely I shall miss you. Maybe I shall keep your corpse intact along with your soul...then you can amuse me further!" **_Naruto let his chakra spike and he spoke out. "Answer me you fucking bacteria!"

The virus did not speak for a moment. Naruto almost thought that it had shut up entirely until he heard it come back. _**"Fine...I guess that I can give you some insight as to what you have done. If you were even conscious when they took you from the mansion then you would've seen that girl begin her suffering that you brought upon. She is starting to feel the effects of your presence more and more since the battle. You, young Uzumaki, have created a type of paradox. When you came from your time, you erased yourself from that time entirely. You no longer exist there, meaning that the woman that you impregnated no longer carried your child. With that being said, soon every single one of your descendents shall disappear from the timeline completely. Technically speaking, you have murdered your entirely family."**_

Naruto looked down with wide eyes, as it was making sense...all except for one thing. He looked back up before talking up. "Wait on just one second... You said that they would all disappear. Why hasn't Saeko-chan disappeared yet?" The virus sighed before its reverberating voice retook the verbal stand. _**"The start of YOUR line dates back three thousand years. That is a lot of time to cover, Uzumaki-san. Let's see...with three thousand years to cover...I would say...she has about...hmmm...maybe...three weeks to live starting from the time you got to this time."**_

Naruto's eyes widened even further as the virus explained what was going on. "No...no...that...that's no possible! That would mean that she only has two weeks left at the most!" That chilling laugh rang out once more as the voice soon followed. _**"Oh...but do not worry my young child. I shall kill you all before that time ever comes. If I must then I shall take a body for myself and kill you with my own hands!"**_

Naruto growled as he heard this and was once more on the offensive. "TRY IT! I'LL RIP YOUR BODY TO PIECES AND SPILL YOUR GUTS OVER THE GROUND BEFORE YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO EVEN CHARGE! I'LL KILL YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN IF I MUST!" The voice of the virus was quiet and did not retort for quite some time. Naruto just roared louder as he was beginning turn and scream into a distance unknown. "COME ON! YOU SON OF A BITCH COWARD! COME AND FACE ME NOW! WE'LL SEE JUST WHO'S THE STRONGEST RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

As Naruto yelled off to nothingness, he soon heard the voice, but it was now zoned to a single spot behind him. _**"Your voice...is beginning to annoy me child."**_ Naruto turned like lightning to face the voice...but then stopped to stare at the terrifying person that he came to see.

The thing...the person...had a pale color to his skin that rivaled even Alter's sickly pallor. He wore what could only be described as a cloak of pure shadow and his face was what terrified Naruto the most. It was horribly scarred and its mouth was mangled in a vicious scowl of clenched teeth that were blackened and rotting. It had no eyes, but the lids were furrowed in a way that showed anger. The man had no hair and allowed the boils on his head to show as they pulsed ever so slightly.

The person crossed his arms and spoke in the same voice that Naruto had been hearing, telling him that this was the personification of the virus. _**"So I would suggest that you shut your mouth before I decide to end your pathetic existence this instant!"**_ Naruto stumbled back from the sheer force of the command in the virus's voice. He stood back straight before crouching and reaching for his blade but he did not pull it forth. "Shut your god-damn mouth! I'll kill you if you say another word!"

The virus spread his arms in a way that simply offered Naruto a shot before it spoke. _**"Come then, child. Come and strike me down! You can have as many tries as you wish to take."**_ Naruto smirked as he charged forward. "I'll only need one!" As he brought Shukketsu Souru forth from her sheathe, Naruto took one powerful swipe that passed effortlessly through the person who gave no flinch. The virus just chuckled and spoke without even turning to face Naruto again. _**"You are pathetic and weak, child. You should've known...that if an enemy gave you an opening like that then they obviously cannot be beaten. Such as me...for I am a god compared to you...Hmhm...such a stupid little child!"**_

Naruto turned and growled like a wild animal, much like he had become accustomed to while talking to the enigmatic entity. "God damn it, shut the hell up! I'll burn you alive, you useless parasite!" The virus sneered at Naruto with his back turned and spoke in a condescending tone. _**"My god...I cannot wait for the day that I fight you, Uzumaki-san! You seem like you will be such a great fight! You wish to destroy me, burn me, rip me apart. It's so hard for me to resist such a challenge! Our battle shall be legendary! But...unfortunately...no one will ever live past this outbreak to ever hear about it... Everyone will die...you...your friends...everyone..."**_ His head turned even further, much like an owl's neck, as he spoke. _**"...And there is nothing...that you can do...to stop it."**_

Naruto was about to charge him once more until he felt a pull on his astral body. The virus smirked and turned its head back before walking off while talking. _**"It would seem that the process is complete and this body is no longer mine. Our time is up here, young Uzumaki. I look forward to an entertaining rising action before I come in for our climax. Prepare...Uzumaki...for the future does not bode well for you..."**_

Before the blonde maelstrom could reply...he was immediately pulled from the dark landscape that he so loathed...

...

Back in the physical world, a day had passed and Naruto's body was convulsing and sending out massive waves of chakra that coated the bodies in a dangerous and impenetrable dome of bright blue and black energy as a small ball of black energy passed slowly from Naruto's body to the corpse. People around the mall had gathered at the outside of the caged entrance and watched with an entranced fascination at the scene taking place before them.

The corpse beside Naruto inside of the dome began to convulse as well as the black ball began to sink into its torso. Sickening crunches began to ring out and the people outside cringed at the painful sounds. The body began to turn pale and the features of it started to change to look like Alter had in Naruto's mindscape. While the clothes did not match the dark look, they could easily be changed to suit the soon-to-be living death machine.

After minutes of the deathly crunches and squelches, they final began to die down and the pulses of chakra started to become less and less menacing. The light coming from the dome began to darken until the dome itself was no longer there. People stared at the bodies before them and some were able to recognize Naruto due to the fact that they saw him walk by them the day before the process began, but they did not recognize the body beside him as it did not look like the one that he brought in. Though it wore the same clothes, the physique was now more like Naruto's own.

Both of them began to move at the same time and the people outside were up in arms with blades and the policewoman, Asami, held a gun that Kohta had given her in the past twenty-four hours. Naruto stood and held his head like it was throbbing in pain. The other person stumbled a bit before he got his footing. Everyone was ready to shoot if anything went wrong.

Naruto looked over to the now standing body and looked over it. Past the now tight clothes and shoes, he looked just like Alter. The blonde warrior sighed and tried to smile, but he was too tired so he sufficed with watching Alter look over his new body with a sort of infatuation. **"I can't believe it...I can't fucking believe it? I'm out! I'm finally out of there! Hell Yeah! Now I can kill these things whenever I want!"**

Naruto kept his smirk, but could not forget the conversation that he had with the virus. While he was losing it, he did not forget what it had said...about both situations that he was now in. As Alter looked over his body with glee, Naruto tried to push the thoughts away and spoke up. "Yeah...you got your body as I promised. Now you need to get out of those stupid fucking clothes, man."

Alter looked up and smirked before nodding his head. He looked around and saw the men's section of the store before he trekked over to it with his satisfied smile plastered to his face. Naruto watched him until he heard the familiar voice of Takagi Saya coming from the front of the store behind the cage. He looked over to see her calling him over and he obliged. "Yes, Saya-chan?"

She sighed but leaned her head against the bars as she spoke. "I honestly thought that you were kidding about this...but it seems that you weren't. So he is now with us as well?" Naruto nodded and began to explain. "You see, he is pretty much a part of me, but he has been a separate entity inside of me for quite awhile now. Under the conditions that he fights with me, I offered to let him out of what had basically become his prison."

Asami, standing to the side, heard every word and spoke up out of curiosity. "Wait a minute...if...that person was inside of you...then...are you...an alien or something?" Naruto stared at her with a deadpan look that made her chuckle nervously until he snickered a bit. "No, policewoman...I am no alien. I am quite human, though I possess a range of abilities that are easily described as superhuman." Asami made an 'O' with her mouth showing that she understood but was still confused and she made it known. "What?"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. She showed that she was confused so well! When Naruto stopped his laughter, he looked back to the policewoman and spoke with a calm but still amused voice. "I am a very special person, policewoman. That is really all that I can think to say without divulging sensitive information." Asami puffed her lips and crossed her arms in a pouty look and Naruto just burst out laughing again.

Saya, enjoying the display in front of her with a small smile, spoke up to Naruto and he looked over. "Can you please open the store now, Naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled and nodded before bending over and lifting the cage up with ease. He stood back and looked around, seeing the people still staring at him with wary eyes, but he noticed that people were missing. "Um...Saya-chan..."

She looked to him with worry in her eyes, wondering why the tone in his voice had changed so quickly. "Yes, Naruto-kun?" He kept looking around, oblivious to Alter coming up behind him dressed and ready to go. "Where is Takashi-san, Saeko-chan and the others?" Saya just made a quick smile and sighed. "They're okay, Naruto-kun. Takashi-san, Kohta-san and Saeko-chan just went with a few others from the mall to a pharmacy in order to get some blood for an old woman downstairs and my parents, Rei-san, Alice-chan and Shizuka-chan are down with the woman herself."

While she was calm about the situation, Naruto quickly spun around to face Alter, who he saw was now dressed in something similar to Naruto's clothes, except that Alter still had his coat and his stuff was a grayish color. He ignored it and spoke. "Alter, we have to go NOW!" The dark entity had his eyebrow cocked in a confused way. **"What's wrong, Naruto?" **Naruto's eyes widened when he heard the voice of the virus blast through his head. _**'You can't save them!'**_

The blonde was quickly on his knees clutching his head and groaning in pain while he tried to stifle the voice. When he had the pain blocked, he looked back up, ignoring what had just happened. "We don't have time! We need to go now! We have to get to them NOW!" Alter's eyes widened and he snapped to attention and nodded. Naruto was soon up on his feet and broke through the crowd in a mad dash while Alter followed. They both ignored the yells from a confused Saya.

She stood back and sighed, trying to figure out what had just happened as she watched the man that she had fallen for run from the second floor and through the doors of the mall out into the infected world. _'What was that all about? Why did he get so uptight about the others leaving? Did something happen during that soul transfer thingamajig?'_

...

Naruto and Alter ran side by side, ramming through the hordes of the undead as Naruto used his jutsu to track the scent of Saeko and the others. Alter, while keeping their running pace, spoke up over the roars. **"Hey, Naruto, why exactly are you getting so strung up about this? They can take care of themselves sometimes, you know!" **Naruto's eyes were wide as he focused on Saeko's specific scent and he ignored the question from Alter in his focus.

Noticing the scent beginning to get stronger, his head was dashing from one sight to another, trying his best to find where it was at its strongest. When he had it, he looked over to Alter. "Come on! This way!" Alter sighed as they were now off to a building with a large red cross on it that Naruto was sure was where they were. As the blonde sword master ran as fast as he could, he could feel the voice running through his head again, only now it wasn't hurting him. _**'It doesn't matter if you save them this time, Uzumaki-san. I'll kill you all before Saeko can disappear completely. I think that that would be best, honestly...'**_

Naruto growled at this and Alter was not oblivious to it he looked over and was confused by his behavior. _**'What is wrong with you right now? Did you finally take heed to my words and grow a pair?' **_The pale enigma just shook his head and looked forward, wondering what happened in the soul transfer.

As they came to the door to the pharmacy, they landed on a building across from it and saw that it was crowded by the creatures of the undead and Naruto reached for his waist, but did not feel his blade. With even wider eyes, he looked down and saw that Shukketsu Souru was not by his side. He clenched his teeth and remembered that in his rush to get out; he forgot to grab the sword that had been by his side since the outbreak began.

Alter noticed this as well but also knew about the scrolls that he had on his belt around his waist. **"Naruto..." **Naruto heard his name and looked over to Alter. He pointed to Naruto's waist and continued. **"I think now is the time that you tried out those experimental tags, kid." **Naruto rolled his eyes at Alter for calling him a kid but also nodded before he reached for the scroll that held his tags.

Pulling it up, he unrolled the scroll and waved his hand over a seal and out popped a piece of seal paper that had writing all over it, front and back. In his head, Naruto was honestly afraid of what would happen. _'This tag could be very dangerous...I hope that it does what I want it to...' _Naruto sighed and pulled his arm back before letting it shoot forward towards the zombies that were taking up post at the door. It stuck to the head of one of the infected and the effects began to slowly show.

A small ball of dark purple energy began to flicker into being where the tag was placed on the creature and it started to grow while a suction effect was taking place, sucking even the oxygen out of its vicinity. As the ball got larger, the pull became greater and the purple energy began to arc from the ball itself and torched whatever it touched. Naruto stood atop the roof and smirked at the success of his seal. _'I guess that it was a great success! This tag is definitely a worthy addition to my arsenal of weapons. Harnessing the power of pure destruction in a piece of paper...the possibilities...maybe...this could be the key! This may be able to kill the virus if he comes for us himself! Yes!'_

Naruto smiled to himself and crossed his arms as his worry's started to wash away as if they were never there. Alter looked over to him and noticed his new change in mood. _**'He may not be entirely stable...his mood is changing so fast...more like he is bipolar. While that is normal for some people...it is not for him. I'll talk to him about it later, though. We have to worry about Saeko and Takashi for now.'**_

After a minute passed, the ball of energy had gotten to be about fifteen feet in diameter and Naruto could see the air swirling around it, whipping the wind and causing a tornado-like effect to take place, pulling the infected in that it could not reach. With a grin on his face, Naruto channeled chakra into his index finger and his thumb and quickly snapped them, causing the sound to reverberate through the streets. At that instant...the ball just disappeared...and with it...everything inside it, including the ground and the walls that were swallowed by it, leaving a perfect outline in them where it had been.

Alter's eyes were wide and Naruto's grin simply widened at the sight. He was able to see Takashi, Kohta and Saeko standing at the edge of where it had been with wide eyes and their weapons ready to go for a fight. They looked up and saw Naruto and their looks of terror immediately were assuaged to sighs. Saeko smiled up at him and he smiled back, but she soon caught sight of Alter. _'That must be the result of that thing that he did.'_

Saeko cupped her hands over her mouth and yelled out. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Naruto smiled and used one hand to cup his mouth. "I JUST CAME TO CHECK UP ON YOU!" Saeko nodded and turned to go down the stairs. Takashi and Kohta soon followed behind her and they came to the crater that the tag had created. Naruto and Alter jumped down to meet them and Kohta spoke up. "What exactly was that that you did, Naruto-san?"

Naruto crossed his arms and smiled before explaining. "I had been experimenting with seals long before my own outbreak began and I was in the process of creating a seal that mocked the gravitational power of a black hole. I took it to the next level and began to experiment with particles and molecules in general. Adding a special seal to the tag, I was hoping to be able to have this tag break down everything that comes inside of the dome and scatter it to the winds, never to be seen again. By the looks of it..." Naruto looked around him for emphasis before he looked back to them with his grin back. "...I succeeded!"

Kohta smiled a bit at this and Saeko was doing the same, only in pride of the man that she loved. Takashi was just staring at Naruto in wonder, never truly realizing the full extent of the power behind the blonde maelstrom. Naruto turned and waved for them to follow. "Come on, guys, we can't keep everyone else waiting." Everyone snapped back and quickly followed him as they were soon coming back to the parking lot of the mall. While it was not as crowded as it was earlier, the sheer amount of the creatures made it hard to get through them without attracting attention.

Naruto stood in front of everyone with his arms crossed as they walked through one of the larger gaps in the horde of the undead, occasionally backhanding any of them that got the prerogative to come after him. Everyone behind him was on their guard, ready for anything to happen and they would also have to kill one of the infected as they got too close. Alter was actually quite reserved, still thinking about what was going on with Naruto.

The malevolent soul stared at his old containers back with a look of pure thought crossing his face while thoughts themselves did the same in his mind. _**'Something happened during the soul transfer...something big. He freaked out when he heard that they had gone off on their own and was already on the offensive to go after them. If something did happen, then I'll have to confront him with everyone around, because they will have to know as well. I can't have him keeping secrets that may jeopardize his mission from Kyuubi. If it's serious and has to do with the group then they have a right to know.'**_

The small group soon came to the doors of the mall and knocked, getting someone to come over and open it for them, letting them in with a wary look. Naruto walked in, not giving the man a second look as did Alter. The others smiled to the man and he smiled back, but then his eyes turned right back to Naruto who was still walking away to where their group had taken post in the clothing store.

Alter came up beside Naruto, intent on finding out something before he fully confronted him over it. **"Naruto..." **Naruto looked over to him and uncrossed his arms with a smile. "Yes, Alter?" Naruto's darker side looked forward, so as not to draw anyone's attention to them and so that those behind him could not try and read his lips, before he spoke. **"Naruto...I need to know this right now. Did something happen in during the soul transfer?"**

Naruto's eyes widened and he stopped dead in his tracks, stopping everyone behind him and Alter was unaware for a few seconds until he stopped and looked back, seeing the look in the blondes eyes. His eyes narrowed and his thoughts confirmed what he figured was the case. _**'So something did happen...'**_

He walked back to Naruto who just stared off into nothing and snapped his fingers in front of his eyes, getting his attention back as he spoke in a small voice so that no one overheard him. **"I'm going to need to you tell them what happened. Something happened and you went ape shit before rushing out to go after them. If something happened in that thing that involves them then you need to tell them all as soon as we get back."**

Naruto looked away and scowled as he heard the voice running back into his head. _**'It doesn't matter. Tell them. Tell them that their efforts are wasted! Tell them that there is no way for them to make it out of this outbreak alive!'**_ Naruto's eyes were clenched shut and he fought the voice back out of his head. Alter noticed this and made a mental note to himself. _**'Maybe what happened is a bit more serious than I thought. Maybe telling them wouldn't be a good idea.'**_

Naruto looked back to Alter and was about to nod until the dark warrior shook his own head. **"Never mind. I will talk to you in private about it later, okay?" **Naruto sighed and his eyes dropped before he nodded almost instantly to that suggestion, relieved that he didn't have to tell everyone the horrid news. "Okay...when they all are asleep then I'll get you."

Alter nodded and turned back to go up the stairs to their store and everyone else was still behind Naruto, trying to figure out why he had stopped. Saeko walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way and leaned in to place her head on her hand and his shoulder. "Is everything okay, Naruto-kun?"

The blonde snapped back from his thoughts and looked back to see one of his lovers and he quickly looked ahead, once more the worry coming back to try and consume him. _'Damn it! Why can't I look at her? Why can't I tell them what I learned? WHY? ' __**'Because someone like you does not deserve to be happy, Naruto. After all...who could love a monster? They are only with you because they think that you can protect them. They think that you can keep them alive. Once they see that there is no chance for survival then they will leave you. They will abandon you like everyone back in your village did! Your life was destined to be a festering pool of misery and despair the moment that you were born.'**_

Naruto's eyes began to burn and they widened. Saeko noticed this and quickly walked in front of him, placing her hands on his cheeks before leaning in close to him and speaking as softly as she could. _"Naruto...what's wrong? What is going on?" _His eyes snapped shut and he looked away, not be able to bear the sight of one of the very person that he was killing every second that he was there. _**'I find it funny, Naruto. I find it funny that you cannot look into the eyes of the one that you love. After all...you will only be able to see her face for a little while longer. Either my vessels will find you and kill you, or I will come and kill you myself. And if even that fails...then she will die in two weeks time.'**_

Naruto's eyes snapped open and they were becoming bloodshot from his tears. He saw that Takashi and Kohta were now behind Saeko with the same look of worry on their faces. He spoke in a voice so small that they had to listen closely to hear him. _"Get everyone...get them together...because I have something that I need to say. Alter was right...you all deserve to know if something happened...get them...please..."_

Takashi and Kohta nodded and were off, leaving Naruto and Saeko standing in the middle of the mall with people walking around all around them, not caring for the drama happening inside of Naruto's head. Naruto looked back into Saeko's eyes and wanted to speak, but the newest voice in his head wasn't finished speaking just yet. _**'Such a confusing boy you are, Naruto. You don't want to tell them but you are going to anyway knowing that they will leave you after they know? You're throwing away the only friends that you have in this world, Naruto. I'd kept the secret...at least then I get some more entertainment whenever I come into your mind to watch you tear yourself apart.'**_

Naruto's eyes kept spilling tears over and not a word came from his mouth as Saeko just stared at him, her eyes starting to water as well. "Naruto-kun...please...what is wrong?" Naruto let his eyes soften as they began to lid themselves. He looked into her eyes and his lips quivered before he finally broke down into her shoulder. His arms wrapped tightly around her in fear that she would be gone from his life the moment that he told her what he had done.

Pulling even tighter, he soon heard footsteps and he opened his burning eyes to see everyone crowding around him with the same looks of worry on their faces. Naruto forced himself to quell the tears and pulled back from Saeko while narrowing his eyes, trying to keep the tears back. As they all stared at him, he knew that they would all soon be gone when they found out just what was going on. With his resolve semi-steeled, he spoke in a small voice. _"I have something...that I need to tell you all..."_

Souichiro walked up to him and placed a hand on the downtrodden boy's shoulder before speaking in a calm voice. "Its okay, Uzumaki-san. Even a leader such as yourself must take a second to regain your full composure. Do that and then tell us what you need to say." Naruto looked up to him and closed his eyes before nodding and taking a few breaths. The man removed his hand and walked back to the group, which Saeko was now a part of.

When Naruto's mind was set and he finished slowing his heart from its racing beat, he looked back up to everyone, his eyes still bloodshot but his tears now gone. He took one more breath and spoke, looking at them all. His voice, while not greater than the one before, was still loud enough that they could hear without straining their ears. "We cannot...survive this outbreak...I cannot protect you..."

Eyes were wide and mouths were agape as Naruto turned his back on them...his eyes beginning to burn once more...

_**END:**_

**Long time this one took, huh? It didn't turn out the way that I wanted it to but I hope that it was okay enough to satisfy everyone. If not then I will make sure that they next one is much better than this one! I planned on it anyway!**

**There wasn't much action in this chapter, but that is because it is all going into the next chapter! The fight to get away from the mall! We are getting through the rising action of the story people! The climax is coming! But not for at least five more chapters!  
><strong>

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Here comes the next chapter of Outbreak. The chapters are coming a lot slower, I know, but I have to deal with the typical High School drama...not to mention the fact that homework is a bitch.**

**To all of those that hate the emo Naruto, he is leaving this chapter. Naruto is going to grow a backbone. I hate doing emo people. It's pathetic.**

**Enjoy!**

**Outbreak**

**Chapter Sixteen**

As all eyes fixed themselves onto Naruto's back, a single voice broke through the silence with a deafening yell. **"****YOU ****ARE**** PATHETIC!**** YOU ****SICKEN ****ME!****" **Naruto turned his teary-eyed face to where he heard the voice and came to see the fuming Alter stand five feet behind him. The blonde warrior turned his head in shame and sighed. "I figured that you would say that Alter...but there is nothing that I can do...it was all explained to me while I did the Soul Transfer to get you out of me...I met the Virus..."

This caught everyone's attention and soon someone from the crowd in the mall came up to him and spoke. Naruto did not care to look up. "What are you talking about, kid? Are you talking about that thing that you were doing in the store back there? What did you learn?" The maelstrom sighed once more and decided that since he couldn't protect them from it anyway, that he would at least tell them what it was that he learned.

Turning away from the man to his group, he could feel their eyes on him even with his head down. He dared not to look up, fearing the disappointed gazes that he figured that they would cast at him. "During the Soul Transfer technique I met with an entity that was the virus itself. It spoke to me and told me a multitude of things...and they are all unavoidable..."

Alter walked up to Naruto with his face in a scowl and his arms crossed. He spoke in a rough voice that was the epitome of annoyed. **"****Explain ****what ****it ****was**** that ****you ****were ****told, ****Naruto. ****I****'****m**** quite ****sure ****that ****everyone ****here**** is ****capable ****of ****handling ****the ****information.****" **Naruto nodded and was about to speak again before he felt Alter's hand grab his chin and yank his head up so that his eyes looked into Alter's deathly visage. **"****You**** will ****speak ****to ****us ****with ****your ****head ****up! ****You ****will ****not ****act ****like ****the**** pussy ****that ****you ****have ****acted ****like ****these ****last ****few ****days! ****Grow ****a ****fucking**** pair ****of ****balls ****and**** face ****everyone!****"**

Naruto's teary eyes looked around as he heard Alter's words. He saw the faces of everyone and they were nothing like he had expected them to be. Saeko, Shizuka, Alice, Saya, Asami and Yuriko all looked worried while Souichiro, Takashi and Kohta were all just as annoyed as Alter was, though for different reasons.

With clenched eyes, he nodded and Alter let his hand fall from Naruto as he backed away, allowing the blonde to ready himself for the tale. Naruto sighed and kept his head up like Alter had told him before he drew in a breath and spoke. "Well...the first thing that I have to tell you all...is that this virus is not just a coincidence. I remember telling you all that I was once in a situation like this."

Everyone nodded but then Naruto heard a voice behind him. He turned and it was the same man speaking. He was dressed in all black except for the jeans that he wore. A black shirt, beanie and shoes adorned the man's persona. "What the fuck are you talking about kid? This is the first time that this has ever happened!"

Naruto's eyes stayed in their dreary look and he replied back to the man. "I guess that I forgot that none of you knew...I'm a time traveler. I came from the past of three thousand years ago." The thuggish man's eyes widened before he burst out laughing, as did most of the people in the mall besides his group seeing as how they already knew the information.

Naruto sighed and turned back to the group and was about to speak before he saw Alter's face. The dark figures next words sent out a wave of ice that would've frozen Naruto and everyone in the mall if it were truly the element itself. **"****Silence...that...man...this**** instant.****" **Naruto had no choice but to obey Alter. The face that he wore was nothing less than pure disgust that was pointed directly at Naruto. _**'**__**If **__**I**__** must **__**guide **__**the **__**boy**__**'**__**s **__**every **__**choice **__**to**__** make **__**him**__** grow **__**a **__**pair **__**then**__** I **__**will **__**do **__**just **__**that.**__**'**_

Naruto turned back to the man and stared at him as he laughed along with everyone else. "I would appreciate it if you would stop laughing right now." The man did stop, but it was only to speak back to Naruto while everyone else continued. "Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you, you fucking retard! I can't believe you're that fucking stupid, thinking that you are some sort of time traveler."

He resumed his laughing and Naruto sighed before turning back to the group, too depressed to actually do anything at that point. As he came back around, once more he faced Alter with his look of disgust becoming more venomous. **"****He ****will ****silence ****himself...or ****he ****will ****die.****" **The icy tone that the black soul took was horrid and scared Naruto. He then heard another voice in his head. _**"It's no use for that pathetic thing to try and help you...you are broken! You have accepted that everything is for naught...haven't you?You tried to make things seem better and it worked until he brought it up. You have become a weakling!"**_

Naruto clenched his eyes shut and brought his hands up, clutching his head in pain as the voice of the Virus roared in his mind. Alter saw this and raised a brow before he got the picture. _**'**__**That **__**thing **__**must **__**have **__**found **__**a**__** way **__**to **__**make **__**a **__**psychic **__**link **__**with **__**him**__** and**__** is **__**now **__**going **__**after **__**him**__** from**__** the **__**inside. **__**It **__**would **__**be **__**bad **__**if **__**it **__**started **__**talking**__** to **__**him**__** during**__** a **__**battle, **__**as **__**it **__**could **__**very **__**easily **__**get **__**him**__** and**__** us**__** killed. **__**I**__** wonder...**__**'**_

Alter walked up to Naruto who was now on his knees as everyone in their group was looking on in worry and those outside of their group roared in laughter. He came up and placed a hand on the tortured blondes head and closed his own eyes, keeping his grip even though Naruto thrashed and tried to bring himself to the ground. _**'**__**Why **__**have **__**you **__**come **__**into **__**my **__**other **__**half**__**'**__**s **__**mind, **__**you **__**filthy**__** bacteria?**__**'**_

"_**GET**__** OUT **__**YOU **__**USELESS **__**MAGGOT!**__** THIS **__**CONVERSATION **__**DOES**__** NOT**__** CONCERN**__** YOU!**__**" **_Alter flinched at the boisterous retort from the ravenous virus but remained there with his hand on Naruto. _**'**__**Leave **__**him**__** be...there **__**is **__**no**__** need**__** to**__** do**__** this **__**to**__** him.**__**' **_A dark chuckle rang out in both Naruto's and Alter's mind until the virus spoke back to him. _**"**__**You**__** are **__**pathetic, **__**you**__** worm. **__**I**__** will **__**do **__**as **__**I **__**wish! **__**Neither **__**you **__**nor **__**he**__** can **__**stop **__**me!**__** The **__**world**__** will **__**end**__** and **__**there **__**is **__**nothing**__** that **__**you **__**can **__**do**__** to **__**stop **__**it!**__**"**_

'_**I **__**tried **__**to **__**be **__**nice **__**and **__**ask **__**you **__**to **__**leave...I **__**will **__**not **__**be **__**so **__**nice **__**the**__** next **__**time!**__**' **_Naruto cringed as he grasped his head harder, the screaming, both inside of his head and out, beginning to get to him. He felt his head begin to pulse as he went through a sensory overload and his heartbeat quickened. Trying to curl up further, he could barely notice the sounds around him drowning down until it all simply...stopped.

...

The blonde still trembled; clutching his head in pain as it still pulsed to a silent rhythm. It was not until he felt a small hand on his shoulder that he looked up. Around him, Naruto saw that he was in his mindscape the way it was before he changed it for Alter. The sky was grand blue, the river no longer ran with blood and the trees and shrubbery had returned full force. Also, before him stood the reason for this welcomed change...Kyuubi. Her serene smile was as bright as it usually was whenever he came to visit her. Her voice was also its normal melodic tone as she spoke to him softly. **"****Naruto-kun...why ****is ****it ****that ****even ****in ****the ****deepest ****parts ****of ****your ****mind ****that ****I**** can ****feel ****the ****turmoil ****stirring ****within ****you?****"**

As she spoke to him, the sound of her voice flowed into Naruto's ears and upon hearing it stop, he immediately latched onto her legs and began to cry out. "I Never Wanted This! I Never Wanted This Responsibility! Not This Power! Not This Life Or These Burdens! Why! Why Did It Have to Be Me? Why Did It All Have To Happen To ME? Why Not Anyone Else? Why Does MY Life Have To Be Total HELL?"

Kyuubi couldn't help but look down at her vessel with a sad frown adorning her porcelain features. She gently pulled his arms so that she could get down to her knees and place his head on her shoulder. She moved her midnight black hair out of the way so that it wouldn't get into his face as he let his overflowing feelings out. Running her nimble fingers through his hair, she spoke to him in her silky smooth voice. **"****Shhh...it****'****s ****okay ****Naruto-kun...it****'****s ****okay. ****I ****know ****that ****you ****never ****wished ****for ****anything ****this ****terrible...you ****never ****wished ****for ****this ****madness**** around ****you...****"**

Naruto, through teary eyes and a stuffed nose, tried his best to calm himself down enough so that he could speak uninhibited, succeeding only slightly. "Then why...why did you ask me to come here? Why...when you knew what was going to happen? When you knew that this was the end...when there was no way to stop it from happening?" The black-haired beauty sighed as she placed her hands on his shoulders to gently position him in front of her so he would be looking at her. **"****You****'****re ****right,****Naruto-kun...I**** did ****know**** about ****it.**** I**** knew**** everything ****that ****was ****going ****to ****happen ****to**** this ****world ****because ****of**** what ****I ****can ****do. ****I ****saw ****the ****world ****end ****due ****to ****this ****horrid ****plague. ****But...that was ****before ****I**** put ****you ****into ****the ****picture.****"**

This statement caused the emotional blonde to look at her with a slight daze of confusion that was mixed with his turmoil. His unspoken question reached her rather quickly and she smiled softly before she began to explain to him his answer. **"****I**** took ****the ****situations ****that ****I**** was ****seeing ****and ****mentally ****inserted**** you**** into ****them. ****Using ****a ****special ****trick, ****I**** was**** able ****to ****deduce**** a**** few**** things. ****With ****your ****power**** from ****your ****blade ****and ****techniques ****coupled ****with ****your ****immense**** drive ****to ****accomplish**** anything...you ****were ****able ****to ****completely ****flip ****the ****balance ****out**** of ****the ****virus****' ****control. ****While ****I**** never ****took ****the**** matter ****of ****Saeko****'****s ****chronic ****erosion ****and**** the ****virus****' ****ability**** to ****evolve ****at ****such ****a**** massive ****pace ****into ****account, ****you ****completely ****tipped ****the ****scales.****Naruto-kun...I ****knew**** that ****you**** could ****stop ****this ****from**** happening...****"**

Naruto heard these words and turned his head away in shame while he closed his eyes. "Even if I could stop this...that would mean that I would have to go all out...I cannot do that around them...not where they can see me." It was at this point that Kyuubi was beginning to get slightly agitated. She was normally able to get to him faster than this but he was, as most would put it, simply feeling sorry for himself.

Her voice didn't change much except for the fact that it became slightly harder and stern. **"****I ****know ****that ****you**** fear ****being ****judged...but ****I**** also ****know ****that ****you ****care ****about ****those ****people ****out**** there. ****By**** holding ****back ****your ****true ****power, ****you**** are ****running ****a**** grave ****risk ****of ****getting ****them**** and ****yourself**** killed ****in**** your ****battle ****for ****survival. ****While ****you ****still**** lived ****in ****Konoha, ****you**** were ****always ****talking ****about ****becoming ****the ****most ****powerful ****Shinobi ****in**** history! ****You**** talked ****about ****becoming ****the ****next ****Hokage...a ****leader! ****When ****your ****village ****was ****attacked ****by ****Otogakure ****and ****Sunagakure, ****your ****Sandaime ****fought ****with**** all ****of ****his ****strength ****to ****stop ****Orochimaru ****and ****gave ****his ****own ****life to do so! ****The ****Yondaime, ****your ****father, ****gave ****the ****same ****to**** seal ****me ****within ****you**** to ****protect ****his ****village ****from**** the ****rage ****of ****Uchiha ****Madara! ****They ****both ****fought ****with ****all ****of ****their ****strength**** in**** order ****to ****protect ****those ****that ****they ****cared ****about! ****Follow ****in ****the ****footsteps ****of ****your ****idols! ****Use ****your ****true**** power ****to ****its ****fullest! ****Protect ****those ****that ****you**** care**** about!****"**

All throughout her small speech, Naruto heard her words clearly and his tears had stopped entirely as each words dug into his mind. He still sniffled, though he no longer felt as much grief as he felt before. After a few minutes, his eyes opened into a visage of lament as he spoke in a solemn tone. "You're right, Kyu-chan. If I had not held back at the mansion then I could've easily stopped all of the infected. While holding back, not wanting to become a monster in their eyes, I nearly let them all die. Had Alter not taken over me then I would've died as well...and then there would be no chance. God Damn It! All I have done is sit back and feel sorry for myself while I let others protect me! I'm Fucking Done! I'm Taking The Stand Now! I'm Going To Protect Them!"

All throughout his speech, Naruto had risen to his feet while his face took a look of fierce determination and his hands became balled into fists while Kyuubi, still on her knees, smiled up to the blonde. The demon soon rose to stand before the blonde maelstrom before she spoke back with a smile on her face. **"****I**** am**** glad ****that**** you ****see ****the ****better ****side ****of**** things ****now, ****Naruto-kun. ****Now, ****before ****I**** can ****send ****you**** back, ****I**** must ****tell**** you...in**** order ****for ****you ****to ****have ****enough**** power ****to ****open ****another**** rip ****to ****go ****back ****to ****your ****time, ****I**** will ****have ****no ****choice ****but ****to ****completely ****fuse ****with ****you. ****You ****simply ****would ****not ****have**** enough ****power ****and ****since ****the ****main ****piece ****of**** the**** jutsu**** has ****to ****do ****with ****balance,**** I ****using ****my**** chakra ****would ****imbalance**** your ****already**** aged ****coils.****" **This caused Naruto's eyes to widen, but before he could speak his question, Kyuubi had already taken the liberty of speaking the answer.

"**Before ****you ****came ****here ****through ****the ****portal, ****you****r reserves,**** even ****without ****my ****contribution, ****were ****on ****par ****with ****the ****Kage****'****s. ****When ****you ****stepped**** into ****the ****rift, ****the ****cold ****feeling ****that ****you ****were ****experiencing**** was ****the ****effect ****of ****time**** on ****your ****body. ****The ****main ****reason**** it**** didn****'****t ****affect ****your ****body ****physically ****is ****because ****of ****my ****influence, ****but ****your ****coils ****were ****aged ****rather ****severely ****and**** began ****to**** break****down.**** I ****learned ****this ****information**** by**** closely ****observing ****your ****memories ****and ****I ****came**** to**** the**** conclusion ****that**** your ****chakra ****production ****within ****your ****coils ****has ****seriously**** downgraded.**** That**** is ****the**** reason**** that ****you ****have ****been ****feeling ****more**** tired ****than ****you ****normally ****would.**** If ****we ****are ****to ****fuse ****then ****you ****will**** gain ****my ****chakra ****and ****I ****will ****also ****put ****the ****rest ****of**** my**** soul ****within ****Shukketsu ****Souru, ****making ****it**** stronger.****" **"Wait a minute...wouldn't that kill me from a chakra overload?"

The chakra construct with a soul shook her head before replying to the blonde swordsman. **"****When ****you**** gain ****my ****chakra ****through ****the ****fusion, ****the**** healing ****effect ****will ****cause ****your ****coils ****to ****revert ****and ****grow**** in**** size, ****larger ****than ****they ****were ****originally.**** Though, ****you ****will ****not ****be**** able ****to ****hold ****all ****of**** my ****power, ****and**** any ****excess ****chakra ****will ****be**** automatically ****released**** from**** your ****body. ****It ****will ****take ****a ****few**** minutes, ****so ****when ****you ****go ****back ****I ****would ****suggest ****that ****you ****quickly ****warn ****your ****other ****half ****to ****get ****away**** or ****the ****blast ****of ****chakra ****will ****force ****him**** away.****" **

Naruto nodded his head with his look of determination fading slightly and turning into a somber visage. "I am going to miss you, Kyu-chan. I know that this started with me hating you and you hating me, but you are the most loyal friend that I ever could've asked for." Kyuubi was caught off guard by this due to her still being ready to explain it to him. Her eyes softened as she realized that he had already figured out what the fusion would mean for her. **"****Naruto-kun...I**** am ****going ****to ****miss ****you ****as ****well. ****I**** don****'****t ****want ****to ****leave ****you ****alone, ****but ****I ****made ****you ****a ****promise ****to ****find ****a****way ****to ****get ****you ****back ****home. ****I**** am ****going ****to ****keep ****it ****and ****give ****you ****the**** power ****to ****do ****so. ****But ****in ****return...I ****want ****you ****to ****promise ****me ****something...****"**

The blonde maelstrom of power nodded his head as she walked up to him and put her arms around his body before speaking in a small voice. **"****I ****want ****you ****to ****promise ****me...that ****you ****will ****do ****everything ****you ****can...to ****keep ****them**** alive. ****I**** want ****you ****to ****do ****that ****for ****me... even ****if ****it ****means ****that ****you ****will ****have ****to**** become**** a ****monster ****in ****their ****eyes...be**** strong...****" **Naruto returned her soft hug and placed his mouth on her head for a small, brotherly kiss before he spoke. "I promise you, Kyu-chan...I will use everything at my disposal to protect them all. I promise you this to my dying breath...I will be strong..."

Hearing his declaration, Kyuubi smiled her best as tears started to flow down her face. She let her arms fall from behind him as she backed away with her smile still on her face, though it began to waver when she met his eyes. His blue eyes were sad but he still kept a smile on his face, but she could tell that it was forced from the tears that had come to his face once more. Once more, Kyuubi spoke to him softly...

"**Do**** not ****cry**** for ****me, ****Naruto-kun.**** I ****am ****doing ****this ****and ****I ****am ****keeping ****my**** promise ****to ****you...now ****you ****must ****simply ****keep ****yours ****to**** me...goodbye...****" **It was at this point that her body had begun to fade away. Naruto watched as every part of her soon dissipated into a red mist and within due time...there was nothing more of her. The blonde maelstrom stared at the spot where she once stood and, for the sake of keeping his promise, he let only a single tear fall to the ground...

...

It did not take much longer for Naruto to be forced back into the physical world around him. His eyes quickly snapped open and he could feel the weight of Alter's hand on his head and his own on the side. The laughter around him and the argument that was taking place within his skull had yet to cease, but he blocked out the noise as best he could and allowed his hands to fall to his sides. His voice was low as he spoke with only Alter able to hear him. "Get...away...from me..."

As the words left Naruto's mouth, Alter could feel something within the teen change. It felt like something had finally been realized within him. While he was perplexed, he did not listen and kept his hand upon his head, though he would soon realize that his choice was not one that he was going to feel good about as the air began to change.

The air around Naruto became dark...malevolent as swirls of dirt and dust were picked up around him and he soon began to leak a red, foul energy. Alter's eyes widened as he was able to quickly recognize this chakra as the Kyuubi's own. Taking his hand from his head, he learned that it was too late. The laughter around them all stopped as Naruto reared back his head, screaming out his warning to everyone. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Everyone ducked behind whatever was close by as they felt the explosion of energy come from Naruto. Alter, who hadn't enough time to retreat, was forcefully blown back up to the second floor of the mall. Everyone could only listen as it sounded like something out of a horror movie. Sounds of lightning and roars of rage, pain and torment permeated the energy. The inhabitants fear was practically palpable and they couldn't do a think about it.

Naruto knew that they were afraid. He could feel it in the air. He could smell it and he was sure that the infected could as well. He did not care at this point, though, as he felt the same pain coursing through his body and into his hand. It began to emit a light that was similar to the one that happened during the soul transfer. He knew what was happening and he quickly grabbed hold of his blade so that the rest of Kyuubi's soul could make the fusion complete with little problem.

Minutes passed and the fear in the air had not dissipated. Over the time Naruto could feel his power returning to him and increasing beyond what it had once been. He felt his canines beginning to lengthen and his eyes began to burn, causing him to roar in pain, clenching his now clawed hands in pain. With one final roar, the wicked energy surrounding him burst out like a bomb had gone off, sending debris and chairs flying while the people behind them remained relatively unharmed except for the fact that they were now afraid for their lives.

Naruto sat there on his knees motionless with his hands once more at his side for what seemed like forever. The first person to do anything was none other than Takagi Saya. Her orange eyes were wide with slight fear as she picked herself up, despite the warnings from her friends and parents, and stepped over the glass railing that had cracked during Naruto's display of power. Walking over to him, she was cautious as she called his name in a low voice. "Naruto-kun?"

The sound reaching the blondes ears caused his body to twitch slightly as his head began to look up to her. She stopped in her tracks with her fearful look still over her face. She saw his mouth was smiling. It was not a crazy smile, no, but it was one that reminded her of sunshine. When she looked into his eyes, she nearly melted as heat spread throughout her body. His eyes had become exotically colored with red irises while his pupils were slit like an animals would be, but they were not evil...they made her want to smile back.

The blonde powerhouse stood slowly and everyone had at this point forsaken their makeshift cover to come out and surround him. Those that laughed at him and those that followed him now surrounded both him and Saya with looks mixed with confusion, fear and relief that he was okay. Naruto was about to speak until he heard a familiar voice behind him that belonged to the man that ridiculed him before. "Just what the hell was that, you fucking freak?"

Alter was about to jump down from the second level after recovering and shut the man up himself until Naruto looked to the dark soul with commanding eyes. That, coupled with the fact that Alter didn't feel like doing much at that point anymore, caused him to nod with a small smirk. _**'**__**Perhaps**__** Kyuubi **__**was **__**able **__**to**__** get **__**it **__**through **__**your **__**thick **__**ass **__**skull **__**then.**__**' **_His thoughts continued on uninterrupted as he watched the altered Naruto turn to the man with a serious face before he spoke.

"I would suggest...that you be a little bit nicer when demanding information from someone who is stronger than you." This caused the black clad man to scoff before he brandished a small knife as he spoke. "You think you're tougher than me, kid? Ha! That's actually pretty damn funny! You're the one who thinks he can move through time! You're the freak who sat there feeling sorry for yourself because you are weak! You..." He would've continued, but he quickly found himself gasping for air as Naruto lifted him into the air with one hand.

After about a minute of him gagging, Naruto spoke with him still in the air. "I'm weak, am I? Yes...I will admit that I was feeling sorry for myself for thinking that I was weal. But my eyes have been opened. I have been holding back everything I am. It took me losing a part of myself in order to learn this..." This comment caused Alter to look down with a slightly solemn look. _**'**__**So **__**that **__**damn **__**fox **__**finished **__**everything **__**up**__** with **__**that, **__**didn**__**'**__**t **__**she?**__** Kid **__**probably **__**took**__** it **__**pretty **__**hard, **__**but **__**at **__**least **__**she **__**was **__**able **__**to**__** get **__**him**__** to **__**release **__**himself...**__**'**_

Naruto's face had turned sad for a moment until it hardened once more as he bore a hole into the man's eyes with his own serious gaze. "But I made a promise to keep everyone alive and I intend to keep that promise! There is a way to stop this plague and I am going to find it! Call me weak if you will, but threaten me and I will not hesitate to treat you as a threat to those that I have promised to keep alive!"

The frightened man nodded his head in understanding and Naruto let him fall to the ground clutching his neck and gasping for air. The blonde ignored him as he turned away from the man to his group. They were gathered once more behind him with small smiles on their faces. Forgoing his original, pathetic thoughts, Naruto stayed true to his promise. "I know what I said earlier about me being unable to protect you...but I have seen the error in my words and my ways. I have been holding back because I was afraid of you all hating me and thinking that I was a monster. But my eyes have been opened...if it comes down to it...I would rather have you all alive and hate me than have to die and like me."

This caused an unexpected person to speak up and it was Souichiro. He stepped up and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder with Saya looking at him and Naruto doing the same. "I am not going to lie...I was worried about you for a moment there, Uzumaki-san. I had thought that your resolve had failed you and you finally snapped under all of the pressure over you. I wouldn't have been surprised if you had for one so young having such a responsibility thrust upon you. But I am proud that you have opened your eyes. Learn this one lesson that I can pass onto the next generation...that in order to protect the ones that you care about, you must put forth everything you can. Never back down from and fight and never give up."

Naruto smiled up to him and nodded his head. "Yes, Takagi-sama, I never will." With this said, everyone soon moved up to him and behind him to place their hands on one another over his shoulders in an effort to show that they would be by his side. Saya was the first to speak. "We will never hate you, Naruto-kun...nothing could ever make us do such a thing." Saeko was next with her words. "Saya-chan is right. We will never abandon you. We are always by your side as your loyal friends until our dying breath."

Shizuka lightly kissed his cheek and laid her head on the hands that adorned his shoulder. "If you ever think that we will abandon you, erase the thoughts as soon as they come to your mind..." Alice couldn't help but laugh and smile as she hugged Naruto's legs, making him stagger slightly. "We can't leave you behind, Naruto-nii-chan! You're faster than us and we love you too much!" This made Naruto chuckle as he rubbed her head with his claws lightly, tickling her and causing her to giggle.

Everyone said their words that made Naruto become warmer and warmer inside, happy that he was better than he was before. As the moment was drawing to a close, something was heard that caused everyone in the mall to jump to attention at the sheer intensity of the noise. A roar split through the mall like a wave of fear and made everyone tremble...even the resident blonde time traveler.

He looked down to the entrance and was shocked when he saw the glass shatter as another intense roar created a shockwave throughout the entire mall. Everyone moved off of him as he grunted and began to turn towards it. _'__So __the __virus __is __going __to __do __whatever __it __can __in __order __to__ stop __us,__ isn__'__t __it.__' _Looking towards the entrance with a passive look on his face, Naruto placed his hand on the handle of Shukketsu Souru, ready to face down whatever came his way.

The creatures down near the entrance began to make their way into the mall and the people around the blonde were screaming in terror except for the ones that had been through it with him. As the noise level began to increase, Naruto charged chakra into his vocal chords and yelled out, "Silence!" The power behind his voice created a large blast, causing the people around him to shut up and infected that were at the entrance to stagger slightly.

Turning back, Naruto looked to Souichiro and spoke in a serious voice. "I trust that you can get everyone out of here, Takagi-sama?" The man nodded and he silently began to work everyone to the other end of the mall. The people that once ridiculed the blonde followed with the fear of losing their lives implanted within their brains. The blonde maelstrom closed his eyes and turned back to the entrance of the mall with his thoughts more clear than they had ever been. _'__For __most __of __the __time __I __have __been __here, __I __have __done __nothing __more __than __act __like __a__ pathetic __sack __of __shit. __I__ feared__ losing__ them__ and__ in __turn __nearly __caused__ them__ to__ die. __No __more!__'_

His eyes snapped open and his brow furrowed as he grasped the hilt of his blade with a crushing grip. **"****I**** am ****proud ****to ****see ****that ****you ****have ****gotten ****over ****your ****pity ****party, ****Naruto.****" **The former Jinchuuriki turned his head to see Alter coming down the stairs with his own blade drawn. He turned back to the entrance before he spoke back. "I owed it to her, Alter. She was the first person to ever truly try to understand me. When she told me what I was doing, my eyes were opened. After I realized my mistakes, she made me promise to protect them with all of my strength. I am going to do just that to honor her."

The dark spirit smirked and came down to stand beside his better half while he looked at the entrance as well. **"****So ****what ****do ****you ****think ****that**** the ****little ****parasite ****is ****sending ****after ****us**** this ****time?****" **Naruto smirked and shrugged his shoulders while slowly bringing out Shukketsu Souru. "I ain't entirely sure, but I hope it turns out to be a good fight." Alter chuckled before putting the back edge of his blade on his shoulder. **"****You**** and ****me**** both, ****kid.****"**

Just as he finished his sentence, another piercing roar nearly kicked them both off of their feet as a blast of wind accompanied it. Naruto had to brace himself and narrow his eyes in order to see forward, but when he did his eyes widened greatly and he nearly lost his balance at the sight that had sprung up before him. He was expecting something along the lines of what they had fought back at the mansion, but the virus was apparently beginning to get far more serious.

This creature stood nearly four times as tall as Naruto and its skin looked to be blackened and peeling, possibly due to something burning it extensively over time. Naruto could feel soulless eyes staring directly into his own and he could perfectly outline the contours of its muscles. The thing that got Naruto, though, was the fact that he was able to make out something underneath its skin that looked to be some sort of biological armor. It was definitely larger than a Behemoth by far and honestly made Naruto wonder just how much the virus wanted him dead. _'__Well __my __main __mission __IS __to __kill __this __thing__ and __prevent __the __end __of __the __world __so __I__ guess __I __can __understand__ the __want __to __get __rid __of __me.__'_

It was after the roar that Naruto spotted the smaller Behemoths, Predators, a Snatcher and the grunt-like infected coming out from behind this...Gargantuan. Naruto chuckled nervously as he turned to Alter with a slightly off look. "I think that it seriously wants to kill us, Alter." Alter sighed and shook his head before he slapped the blonde on the back of his head, causing him to wince while the black spirit spoke. **"****Of**** course ****this**** parasite ****wants ****us ****dead. ****It****'****s ****our ****job ****to ****slaughter ****him**** and ****stop ****this ****mess. ****I**** was ****honestly ****expecting ****something ****a ****bit ****bigger**** than ****that,****though.****"**

Naruto chuckled a bit before he crouched down and pulled out Shukketsu Souru before stretching his blade arm all the way out to his side. "I'm going to tear it to pieces anyway. This virus dares to threaten me...my friends...the innocent people of the world! I'm going to fight until the end!" Alter looked down to him with a small smile, one that was not filled with mirth or disgust, but one that was actual respect. _**'**__**It **__**may **__**have **__**taken **__**losing **__**a **__**friend...but **__**I**__** am**__** proud **__**of **__**what **__**you **__**are **__**beginning**__** to **__**become,**__** Naruto. **__**Show**__** me...**__**'**_

Naruto sprung from his spot and became nothing more than a blur of black and blonde while he neared the ranks of the infected that surrounded their superior evolutions. He reached it and tore into them with no mercy, leaving them falling to the ground in piles of limbs and gore. He would occasionally stop, taking the time to let loose a devastatingly upgraded technique thanks to Kyuubi's soul and his rebuilt chakra reserves. Alter stood back and watched, knowing that Naruto was more than a match for them all. _**'**__**Show**__** me**__** what**__** you**__** can**__** do...**__**'**_

His now blood red eyes were narrowed in anger at the creatures as he charged wind chakra into his blade, giving it a bluish glow before he sliced clean through the neck of a Behemoth, standing behind it as it fell to the ground unmoving. The lone Snatcher tried to grab him with the longest intestine tentacle and failed as Naruto caught it in his hand before it could touch him. Yanking hard, he made the smarter-than-average infected fly towards him as he poised to strike it. As it flew past him, he cleanly sliced it down the middle while also detaching the tentacle and using it as a whip-like weapon to snap at a Predator that had jumped after him from the ceiling.

As the protrusion wrapped around it's neck, Naruto yanked once more and had it crash down into the ground right on top of the army of infected, sending loads of them into the air. When Naruto heard the telltale roars of the newly dubbed Gargantuan, he turned to face it and saw that it was bigger than he had originally thought. The massive creature had piercing red eyes that seemed to be in a permanent state of rage.

Naruto dodged to the side as its fist came down a lot faster than he had thought possible. _'__Hmmm...this thing is faster __than__ I __thought. __I__'__m __gonna__ have __to __take __him__ out __quickly.__' _Turning back, he saw that the monster had reached up to the ceiling and ripped off a large steel girder before bringing it down on the small blondes head, though he was fast enough to dodge it and he went in to start slashing at the beast.

As he jumped up and brought the sword down on its shoulder, he saw that it simply scraped off of the armor that it had beneath its skin. _'__So__ is __this __the__ virus__' __trump__ card, __is __it?__ This __armor__ is__ tough __enough __that__ Shukketsu __Souru __is __unable __to __pierce __it __even __with __wind __chakra __being __channeled __through __it, __so __it __makes __my__ Kenjutsu __completely __useless. __Looks __like __I__'__m__ going __to __have __to __do __this __old __school.__'_

Naruto smirked as he jumped back twenty feet, using the monsters shoulder as a spring board. When he landed he placed his blade back into it's sheathe before he got into a firm fighting stance. Looking around, he saw that the infected were moving forward once more. With a smirk, Naruto readied himself to move as well...that is...until he heard the scream. The ear piercing scream could be heard throughout the entire mall and it echoed into everything around him. His eyes went wide as only one word...one name went through his head.

'_Shizuka-chan!'_

_**END:**_

**Jeeze! I'm finally fucking done with this chapter! Took me long enough.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, sorry that it has been so long. My old computer snagged a nasty little virus so I have to use a different computer. I'm constantly having to retype because of typos since my large hands, believe it or not, are used to a small keyboard. For some reason it feels more right after I work out to have something small, since that's the time when I do most of my writing.**

**Anyway, I'm getting off track. Here's the next chapter of Outbreak for you! After this chapter, it's all original thought so please give me the benefit of the doubt. We are nearing the climax of this story!**

**Also, Thank Black Veil Brides! I was listening to Set the World on Fire and got my inspiration back!**

**Also: I don't own any of the shows, obviously. Fucking stupid that I have to say this BS. I'm on Fan Fiction, I'm obviously only a FAN!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**Outbreak**

**Chapter Seventeen**

As he heard the scream pierce the air, Naruto felt the hairs on the back his neck stand up as he knew exactly who it was that screamed. He froze in his taijutsu stance before he turned his head shakily to where he had told everyone to go. Near the back was a door…and this door led right outside into the horde of the infected creatures. _'Damn it! I need to get to them!' _Naruto immediately snapped his head to look at Alter and the dark entity nodded his head at the unspoken question. **"Go get them, Naruto. I'll hold these things back and I'll meet you all within the hour."**

The blonde whirlwind nodded his thanks and took off like a bat out of hell towards the rear of the mall. Alter couldn't help but close his eyes and smirk as he drew his sword to a ready position in front of him. His power started to leak out of him in a cloud of black as he was at the ready. The monsters around him now, originally focused on Naruto, were now focusing on him. His eyes snapped open as he released all of his power with a maniacal grin. **"Come at me with everything you have...or you don't stand a chance!"**

While Alter fought the creatures of the dead, Naruto was speeding towards the rear with speeds that no human, regular nor infected, should ever possess. _**"Just give it up! There's nothing that you will ever be able to do to stop me! Your perseverance was amusing at first but now you are nothing more than a nuisance!" **_As the teen become nothing more than a black and blonde blur, he couldn't help the grin that curled on his face. _'You are afraid…you know what you say is a lie because only I can kill you!'_

The virus laughed in his head as Naruto neared the end of his sprint. _**"You can tell yourself whatever you wish, but the reality is, is that you will not live through this! None of your friends will either! I'll come for you myself if I must!" **_The blonde kept his smirk, but now he spoke out loud instead of in his head. "You claim that we are weak and that we stand no chance…well I don't believe that! I'll send your pathetic scheme straight to hell right along with you! You'll never stand a chance! I'll burn you and everything that you take! I'll Never Back Down!"

Naruto's last sentence came as a roar as he came to a metal door that led outside into the rear parking lot. While he could've easily kicked it open, Naruto reared back his fist and charged it full of his newly replenished chakra mixed with Kyuubi's and slammed it into the metal barrier going full speed, releasing everything in it with a grand blast and putting his hand deep into it with a dent. He smirked and twisted his fist within the dent and sent it careening outside into the massive horde of creatures that had his group and the mall survivors surrounded.

Drawing his blade, Naruto disappeared, never being seen by his group to begin with, and began to cut a swath of destruction through the crowd of the undead towards those that he had taken a vow to protect. As he came closer, he was able to see Predators off in the distance and another Gargantuan was already charging towards the group who was defending their position near the Humvee that they had come in while Shizuka, whom he had heard scream, was cowering and near tears in between it and another commercial van, breaking his heart a little at seeing her so fearful. With an inhuman roar, Naruto charged chakra into his voice and legs, releasing it all so that he soon became the center of attention high in the air, blocking the sun so that he cast a far-reaching shadow of death over the world of the infected.

His group near their vehicle heard his predatory roar and looked up to see him at least thirty feet in the air with a red energy swirling around him and Shukketsu Souru. The girls all smiled and the men all nodded in approval as they could've each sworn that they saw wings, the color of blood made from the energy surrounding him, form on his back, making him look even more like a vengeful Angel of Death. His roar pierced the air and no one could doubt that they were slightly fearful of it, but the group that had come to know him as a friend, lover and a brother in arms felt no different about him. A single thought came through their heads and it was the same throughout.

'_He'll protect us no matter what…'_

Descending on the crowd of the undead, Naruto's eyes became red with slits as he landed, sending a shockwave blasting out and causing everything, even the Gargantuan, to stumble and nearly fall over. With a smirk he lifted his head and everyone felt the same thing as he swung his blade for the first time at the enemy around the survivors. The avatar of Death himself had now come to pass judgment and he wasn't going to let a single thing in the parking lot besides the survivors and his friends make it out.

The blade slashed through the undead in front of him and he released a crescent of pure chakra that continued on through the undead horde of former humans. He stood up and popped his neck with his smirk still on his face, the chakra surrounding him still adorning his back with blood red wings. As he walked over the bodies of the fallen, he spoke out in a voice enhanced by chakra, gaining the attention of the Gargantuan who began to charge at him. "No One!

Naruto stood atop the small mountain of the undead as he stared the charging beast down while it threw its smaller counterparts every which way. "Will Ever!" The Gargantuan came ever closer, yet Naruto stood his ground, not willing to give into the fear that barely gripped his heart. He released even more chakra and it started to be felt by everything and everything around him physically. Not only that, but the wings on his back had seemingly become larger, stretching a span of ten feet. Everyone that he was fighting to protect looked on at him in awe, even those who had been with him from the start, never once seeing this power of his at its max.

"HARM MY FRIENDS!" With this being let out, another, more massive shockwave wracked the earth around them, shaking the ground and sending the undead flying as the Gargantuan continued his path, though it was not for long. Naruto leaped once more into the air, charging massive, nearly fatal amounts of chakra into the blade of Shukketsu Souru as he neared the massive form of the Gargantuan. _'I know that the Gargantuan has armor underneath its skin, but maybe with this much chakra I can get its head from its shoulders. Well…here's hoping!'_

Flying like the vengeful angel that he personified, Naruto let his blade clash against the beast's neck and felt it nearly clang off, but he kept it steady and placed a foot on its shoulder while pushing forward with his momentum, forcing the blade to cut through the skin and the hardened bone that formed armor beneath it. As he felt the blade starting to slow through it, he let out another roar as he forced his body to its limits to work with the vast amounts of chakra that leaked from the blade. It snagged for only a split second but then Naruto forced all of his strength into one final jolt of energy, sending him flying forward twenty yards, landing in front of everyone with his head down and his wings beginning to fade from reality.

The Gargantuan had stopped its charge and now its roaring stopped as well. It started to wobble until it fell to its knees, shaking the ground as it did. Soon after this happened, the head of the beast began to fall from its body with a groan and the popping of bones, squelching of blood and snapping of flesh were heard by all, causing some to cringe, but others knew this sound all too well in their endeavors to survive this long. As the monster fell to the ground dead, everything around them soon erupted into chaos.

With their main controller and deterrent dead, the other creatures brought back to life soon returned to their mindless states and attacked the closest things to them. For some it was simply one of their own, but for the rest, it was the group of survivors that was near the Humvee. With their inhumane roars starting to echo in the open air, the rest of the survivors were put into a state of high alert. Naruto stood up with the look of one without fear, as he knew that they would be able to get out of the parking lot alive and unharmed. _**"Not for long…"**_ For some reason, he felt like something was lifted off of his shoulders, but he shrugged it off and spoke. "Everyone who has been traveling in my group, load up into the Humvee! Those who have remained in the mall load up into the other vehicle and be prepared to follow us!"

Everyone nodded their heads and started to do as he said, but as nearly everyone was in their respective vehicles, Naruto heard a voice from the only other man outside the cars. It was the same man that had ridiculed him in the mall not even an hour ago. "Why in the hell are we listening to you, you freak?" The group in the Humvee heard this and they all popped their heads out of any openings that they could to see what was going on.

Naruto glared at the man with disdain as he spoke. "You want to get into this _now_? Are you fucking insane? Just get into the car!" The black clad man growled and pointed an accusing finger at Naruto before continuing. "How do we know that you aren't the one that's responsible for all of this shit that's happening right now? For all we know, you could be leading us to our deaths!" Naruto forced himself not to punch the man as he turned with a flourish to cut one of the infected creatures head off as it got too close. Turning back, he now glared at him from the side, with his eyes shadowed by his hair that hung over them.

"You will either get into the vehicle now, or we will leave without you! It is your choice and I would exhort you to please make the _correct_ choice!" This made the man flinch slightly until he swallowed his pride and went to the van that held the mall survivors. Naruto nodded and jumped on top of the Humvee before yelling down to Shizuka and over to Asami who had taken the wheel of the van. "Take off now! Head around to the front of the mall! We need to pick up Alter!"

Shizuka and Asami both screamed "OKAY!" before they started their respective vehicles and Shizuka took off first, plowing over the undead with a new vigor. Asami followed her path and watched as the jostles of the Humvee never even shook the blonde atop it. While she had no blossoming feelings for the boy, as they went to Kohta, she couldn't help but think that he looked hot like he did. She soon shook her head of the thoughts as she kept her eyes on where the Humvee was headed. As they all got closer, she couldn't shake the sense of dread that filled her. _'Asami feels…scared…scared for Naruto-san…'_

As they neared their destination, one could tell that the creatures were beginning to thin out. Body parts littered the ground and the corpse of the other Gargantuan could be seen lying in a crater. Naruto tried to sense for Alter's chakra signature, but he was finding it hard to do so. He was only finding a tiny glimmer of it. _'No…please don't let this be happening…not now…not after her…' _As they got closer, the blonde jumped from his position and started to run through the shattered front part of the mall. Coming inside, he saw that the place was now the textbook definition of a war zone, with craters littering the floors and the walls and there were even random bodies embedded into the walls with the Behemoths, Snatchers and Predators now headless or dismembered.

The blonde was quick to recognize the sounds of blades clashing and immediately ran towards where he heard it. Running down the length of the mall once more, he came to where he saw Alter was on his last legs with someone who was matching him in swordsmanship with some sort of biological blade that came from its right arm. Naruto was about to jump in until Alter caught sight of him and his eyes widened. **"Naruto, get the hell out of here! Get away from here now!" **Just as Naruto was about to ignore him and rush in to help him, the person that he was facing turned to face Naruto, halting his assault on Alter. Naruto was very quick to recognize the face, as he would never forget it when he saw it.

It was the decaying face of the personification of the virus that he had come face to face with in his own mind during the Soul Transfer. The virus chuckled as he turned back to Alter with a determination to kill him. _**"I told you, Uzumaki, you cannot defeat me and neither can your darker half. Watch as I take his life while you sit on the sidelines, unable to do a single thing but watch as the life leaves his body after I destroy his very soul."**_

Alter was about to yell for Naruto to run once more, but then his eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain pierce his gut, going through his liver and out his back. He turned his head slightly and saw the hollow eye-holes of the virus with the smirk on his face. He grimaced in pain before scowling at the being that was far more evil than him. **"You can kill me, you pathetic parasite…but…you'll never kill them! Not while Naruto is there to protect them!"**

The odor of the virus' breath got to him as it spoke so close to him. _**"Oh trust me…Alter…I'm going to deal with him soon enough. Now…join the rest in death, you pathetic weakling!" **_The virus twisted the blade in Alter's gut and made him grunt before the maniacal parasite ripped it out, making the corpse of the dark soul fall to the ground while holding the wound with wide eyes as his mouth dripped blood that was so dark it was nearly black. The cloaked virus then turned to Naruto with a dark smile on his face while his hollowed eye-holes bore a hole into the stunned maelstroms head. _'Alter…no…this can't …this can't be happening…THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!'_

"_**Aw…I'm sorry. I was hoping to finish him off before you came looking for him. At least then, maybe you wouldn't be as traumatized from me gutting him like a fish. You would've probably broken down from the…" **_"SHUT UP!" The virus was slightly surprised and raised an eyebrow when he saw blood red wings of chakra start to form on Naruto's back from the chakra that he leaked out in his shocked state. The blonde stood with his legs spread slightly with Shukketsu Souru in his blade hand and his other fist clenched. He shook in pain, rage and shock. _**"My my, Naruto…you seem so…angry! Any particular reason why? I do believe that I warned you about this…I said that I would come for you all myself if I had to. If anything, you should be angry at yourself, not me. I'm only…keeping my promise!"**_

Naruto looked back up at the virus with blood red eyes and tears streaming down his face. "I'm going to kill you! I'm going to rip you apart!" With this yelled to the virus, Naruto charged forward at blurring speeds, going for a horizontal slash at the virus' waist, hoping to bifurcate the forsaken creature, but he had no such luck as it blurred out of the way and appeared behind Naruto with his own biological blade poised to strike at his spine. Naruto saw this coming even in his rage and pivoted on his heel to parry the strike away from him. When this happened, the kinetic energy of the attack traveled through the air and caused the stairs to explode into a blizzard of cement and metal.

Naruto's eyes widened at this and he quickly looked back to the virus to see it smirking like he had already won the battle. "What the hell are you smirking at, you pathetic parasite?" The virus simple shrugged and back handed Naruto away without so much as a flick of its wrist, causing him to smash into a wall and have it crumble down on top of his body. _**"You were stunned by my power. I understand…the last time any living creature ever saw my power was during the very first outbreak that wiped out the dinosaurs when I had to do it myself, but they didn't have the mental capacity to understand the awesome power that I wield, even when I was weaker then."**_

Pulling himself from the rubble, Naruto glared at the virus as it gloated about its power to the blonde, but he kept his cool while slowly gathering chakra into his blade for the next strike. "I'll defeat you, one way or another! I don't care if you were Yami herself! I'll kill you for threatening my friends! For making Kyuubi kill herself! For killing Alter! I'll cut you apart!" Naruto now had the same amount of chakra in his blade as when he fought the Gargantuan in the parking lot and he charged forward once more. The virus sighed and raised the blade that was made from his arm and readied it to parry the strike, but what came next was a grand surprise to him.

Shukketsu Souru cut clean through it and sliced his blade arm clean off, spraying the ground to his right with sickening black fluids. Naruto stopped behind him and turned; ready to strike again until he saw that the virus was upon him with rage clear on its face. Its other arm formed another blade that was ready to slice through Naruto's neck, but he ducked barely in time to dodge the strike. Raising his blade, Naruto parried its follow-up attack and sent a haymaker right into its right cheek, sending it careening into a two-story elevator and causing it to collapse.

Naruto stood up straight and readied himself, as he knew that the virus wasn't going to give up after only losing an arm. True to his thoughts, the virus sprung forth like hell and brought its bio-blade down onto Naruto's head, only for him to parry it once more and disappear before reappearing ten feet away. The virus smirked and let its feet touch the ground only slightly before blurring out of sight and coming back behind Naruto with his leg ready to roundhouse the blonde in the head. It connected due to Naruto's inability to dodge it and he flew towards the front of the mall.

Skidding to a stop, Naruto glared at the virus before he heard a familiar voice behind him. He turned his head and his eyes widened to see Saeko and Saya running for him. Saeko had her blade drawn and ready to fight while Saya had a Colt M1911 in her hands. His eyes still wide, he yelled back at them. "No! Get back to the Humvee! Tell Shizuka-chan and Asami-san to get everyone away from here!" Saya stopped in her tracks as did Saeko as the pink haired girl spoke. "We can't leave without you, Naruto-kun! You have to come with us!"

Naruto was about to speak until he heard the dark chuckle of the virus coming from where he had been kicked. He turned his head quickly and saw the virus stalking towards him with his bio-blade now gone, replaced with a regular, but decaying hand. _**"If only I had my other arm…I would applaud your courage for telling your friends to leave you to your death. I don't know how many times I'll have to tell you, though, they'll die soon enough!"**_

Saeko scowled and got her blade ready to fight until the virus spoke again. _**"Especially you…Saeko-chan. You will simply die with the rest, though, Saya-chan." **_The violet haired swordswoman was slightly put back by this, but then Naruto spoke up. "Shut the hell up! Keep you god damn mouth shut!" The virus just gave him a look as he came near and passed Naruto, walking forward to the two girls, both of them too scared or stunned to move, the shock of this sentient creature talking to them and knowing their names.

"_**Awww…why is that, Naruto? Do you wish to keep poor Saeko-chan here in the dark? Why have you not yet told her?" **_Saeko looked over to Naruto and gave him a questioning look while Naruto kept his gaze locked onto the decaying creatures face. "I wasn't going to because I wasn't going to let it happen! Now shut the hell up and fight me!" The virus chuckled and started to circle around the girls. _**"Hmhm…now why would I do that when I could tell poor Saeko-chan here that it is YOUR fault that she is feeling so weak right now?"**_

Her eyes widened as she soon felt her weakness spring up once more like she felt at the mansion, only this time it was far more prevalent. She didn't collapse but she nearly doubled over because of it. _**"See? She is weak…all because of you, Naruto. All because you listened to that damn demon and came here. She is dying, all because you came to this time!" **_Saeko now had tears in her eyes as Naruto glared a hole into the virus' head. "Shut up! I'll stop what's happening to her! I'll kill you and then I'll make things right! I'll make them the way they are supposed to be!"

The virus looked back to Naruto with a bored look on its face as its hollow eyes blinked and it sighed. _**"Your 'never give up' attitude is really beginning to bore me, Naruto. I would advise you to simply accept your fate and die along with that pathetic excuse for a person. What was his name…hmmm…Failure I think?" **_Naruto was about to charge him until the virus blurred out of sight and reappeared on the second level of the mall. The blonde knew that he was retreating and that he wasn't going to be able to catch him.

"_**I am going to be taking my leave from this field for now, young Naruto. I will be seeing you very soon once again. But until then, know that what is going to happen to her is your fault and yours alone. You are the only one that is to blame for her condition. Goodbye." **_With that, the virus personified disappeared from sight and did not reappear anywhere. Naruto growled until he heard sniffling behind him. Turning his head, he saw that Saeko was crying and looking at him while Saya was walking her back to the Humvee, not even giving him a second glance as she did not know what to think of what the virus had said.

The blonde sighed and stood before sheathing his blade at his side. _'I have lost so much today…I have lost Kyu-chan…I have lost Alter-san…and now…I think that I have lost Saeko-chan and Saya-chan because of that virus. Now, the only thing that I can hope to do is to talk to her and run damage control. I'll have to explain things to her and give her the straight truth because as much as I hate to admit it, the virus is right. Her condition is my fault since I removed myself from the timeline to come here.' _With one more sigh, Naruto walked to the Humvee, glancing back only once to see the broken body of Alter lying on the ground.

'_I can't believe all of this…'_

…

The ride in the Humvee was very quiet. Shizuka and Takashi were up front while Souichiro, Yuriko and Rei sat in the backseat. Kohta was up in the hole in the roof scoping out their course so that it was free of the infected and Saeko and Saya sat right behind them beside each other while Saya continued to comfort Saeko. Alice sat in the very back beside Naruto with Zero in her lap. Ever since they had come from the mall, she could tell that something was wrong with the blonde whirlwind and whenever she tried to figure out just what it was; Naruto would only shake his head and look down. She was starting to get annoyed with it and would occasionally puff out her lips in said annoyance.

Saeko would occasionally glance over to Naruto, who kept his head hung in shame. _'All this time, he's done nothing but protect us…protect me! How can he be responsible for what's wrong with me?' _She sighed and hung her head as well while Saya rubbed her back to comfort her. _'It simply doesn't make any sense…'_

The ride continued on and soon it was getting dark. The silence was pierced by Kohta's voice. "Hey guys, I think that we are going to have to stop for the night. I'm starting to see a few of them in small patches. There's a small house up ahead that we can stop at. I think it will hold all of us and if not then there's another house beside it that the mall survivors can board up in." Takashi tapped his leg to show that it was acknowledged and he relayed it to Shizuka who soon came to a halt in front of the two houses that weren't surrounded by the infected.

Everyone soon piled out and Takashi took control, telling the mall survivors to take the second house and the group to take the first. The man dressed in black looked like he was going to protest, but a quick glare from Takashi silenced him. While everyone filed into their respective abodes for the night, no one took notice that Naruto remained outside, leaning up against the Humvee with a somber look on his face.

He did not cry, keeping true to his promise to Kyuubi, but the blonde couldn't help but feel sad at everything that had happened. Just when he got his spine back, the two that helped him get it back died and the rest were now very…iffy about him. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms with a sigh. _'This is just starting to get very complicated. I'm losing them because of that damn virus. God damn it…how am I going to explain this all to Saeko-chan and the rest…'_

Naruto was going to continue his thoughts until he heard something. "Naruto-kun…" He looked up and was shocked to see Saeko standing in front of him. Her left arm was across her chest, taking hold of her right as she looked him in the eyes, still slightly scared of what the virus had meant. "Saeko-chan…I…" Saeko stopped him by closing her eyes and looking away. "Please…I…I just want to know…what did that thing mean?"

Naruto sighed and motioned for her to come with him as he opened the door to the Humvee. "Come on, Saeko-chan…this is going to take some time and it'll be safer in the Humvee for this conversation." She nodded and followed him into the tank of a vehicle. Naruto sat in the seat on the left while she sat in the one on the right with both of their legs in the middle gap that led to the very back. Saeko was still shivering slightly in shock, but Naruto, even though he was the supposed cause of her pain, looking at her was able to calm her slightly.

She looked him in the eyes and Naruto began. "I'm just going to go ahead and say it and get it out of the way. The thing…that talked about me being the cause of your pain…that was the viral origin. It has gained a physical form and it knows everything about me since I fought against its armies once before." Saeko nodded, slightly guessing that that was what it had been. Naruto nodded back to her and continued on with the currently one-sided conversation.

"I know that you want to believe that I am not to blame for what is happening to you…and I'm quite sure that you are feeling it. Unfortunately I cannot comfort you in this by saying it's not true because he was right…me being your ancestor, as you already know, and not being married beforehand has caused an anomaly. With this, it means that everyone of my line is being wiped out from the time stream…" Naruto, though he hurt, knew that he had to look into her eyes to get the point across. He was now responsible for the fallout of his decision and he wasn't going to run away from it. Not like he had seen people do so before him.

Saeko's face was pained and she broke his gaze to stare down at her knees. As calm as she had kept during the outbreak began, she couldn't help but feel everything now coming down on top of her. Calm she may be, but she was still a human being. Her tears fell silently until she looked back up to him. "So…this means that I'm going to die…and there's nothing that we can do to stop it…" Naruto's eyes widened until he waved his hands back and forth. "No! I won't let this happen to you! I'm going to fix it!"

Saeko sniffled and spoke back. "But how can you? The only way would…be…to…" Her voice trailed off as she saw the look of guilt on Naruto's face. As she shook her head, he nodded. "I'm going to have to go back, Saeko-chan…I have no choice. When this is all said and done, I'm going to have to leave. We have two weeks to finish this. All we have to do is kill the origin and the whole thing should collapse. When that happens, I have the window to go back to my time before you fade away. With me back in my rightful place, the rest of my descendents will come back, keeping you alive."

Saeko's tears were now running like a waterfall and she couldn't help that her grip on her arm tightened. "But I…I don't want to lose you…" Naruto, while knowing that the girls held a special spot for him, was surprised by this. As he let it settle in, Naruto sighed and spoke back to her. "I'm sorry…but I…" "Let Me Come With You!" Naruto snapped his head up and saw her now looking at him with more intensity and her tears were still present. Sighing, the blonde looked away with hurt present in his eyes. "I'd love to do that…but I just don't know…"

Now Saeko was on her knees, pushing his legs out of the way while she looked up to him with pleading eyes. "Please, Naruto-kun! I…I don't want to be alone…not after everything that you've done to protect us. I hide it all the time, but I don't want to be left behind in a place that sees me as an emotionless person. When I first learned that you came here from three thousand years ago, I always entertained the thought that you would have to leave, but even with the thoughts, I don't want to lose you! Whether we're related distantly or not, I want to stay with you!"

Naruto was shocked at how forward she was about this. He knew that couples broke up on occasion when things didn't work out and he had only been in their time for a week and a half at best. He couldn't understand just why she was acting so adamant about staying with him after so little time. He placed a hand on her head and sighed once more before speaking. "Saeko-chan…I…I will think about it." She gasped and looked up to him with her eyes glimmering in hope. In a spring of all her emotions coming over her, she leaped up and enveloped him in a hug, nearly suffocating him with her womanly strength. "Naruto-kun…thank you! If you say yes then I promise you won't regret it!"

Naruto smiled slightly when he heard this and even as she shook him, he could think clearly as he went over everything that had happened. From coming to their time and fighting their mutated creatures, to losing Alter and Kyuubi and then to the girls that he had met during his time in their modern world. _'Alter would've already said yes in some perverted way and Kyu-chan would back up the decision, though in a less perverted manner. I still hate that they are gone, but I won't tarnish their memory with pained thoughts. I'll honor their memories and…just maybe…maybe Saeko-chan will come home with me. Now that I think about it…I wonder…will the others want to come? Are they as attached to me?' _Naruto left his thoughts for a split second as Saeko acted very out-of-character by happily crying and crushing his head in her cleavage. Grinning, only one thought came to mind.

'_It doesn't matter…if they all care about me…maybe it wouldn't hurt to have people come back with me that don't see me as a tool to be used…someone besides Hinata-chan.'_

_**END:**_

**Love me, hate me or do both. At least it's up! Finally! Took me time since, like I said, needed to replace my computer due to a virus. Luckily I had saved this onto a flash drive.**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Now now…people are getting rather…should I say up in arms about me killing Alter. First of all, Naruto never even went to go and check to see if he was truly dead. Also, even things in this story that made no sense, I made sense of it later on. Think about it, would I do something without having a plan for it? Hell, I've done shit with things that I never even intended! Remember the flying zombie? No? Oh…okay then!**

**Enjoy!**

**Outbreak**

**Chapter Eighteen**

The nighttime sky was shining bright, stars filling the darkness above and giving a sense of serenity in the midst of insanity to the survivors who had made it through their many sleepless nights since the start of the outbreak of the undead, as if nature itself was trying to ease their hardships. While the air itself was chilled in the absence of the sun, the Humvee in which the blonde maelstrom and the violet haired beauty still jostled every so often from the latter's excitement. Surprisingly enough, the girl's uncharacteristic squeals of joy had not attracted any unwanted hostility, though…something dark overlooked them…unknown to them within an alley not too far off.

As she calmed down, Saeko was taking multiple breaths before speaking, amusing the blonde with her very uncharacteristic behavior. "I'm so happy, Naruto-kun! If you let me come with you, I'll never let you down!" At this, the blonde swordsman raised his brow with a smirk. "Is that supposed to insinuate that you would ever let me down, Saeko-chan?" Her eyes widening slightly, Saeko shook her head with a renewed vigor. "No, Naruto-kun! I would never let you down!"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as he cupped her face in his hands before giving her a quick peck on the lips. Saeko was slightly calmed by this as her eyes lidded themselves into a state of calmness. As she was about to get back to him for another kiss, Naruto simply chuckled and pulled his head back, showing he did not want one. Whimpering slightly from the action, Saeko could only listen as the blonde spoke to her. "I'm sorry, Saeko-chan, but I need you to do something for me and go get Saya-chan. I need to speak with her about something."

Saeko, still sad about losing her kiss from her blonde leader and lover, nodded and got off from on top of him before leaving to go in to grab the bubblegum haired genius that was a part of their group of lovers. Naruto sat alone for a time and his thoughts were his own. _'She didn't even look at me…now I have to fix whatever is in her head from what that god damned virus said. I'm going to fix Saeko-chan's condition, but I need to tell Saya-chan just how I'm going to do that and figure out if she'll want to come with me like Saeko-chan does.'_

As he thought to himself, he was soon brought from his mind by the slamming of the metal door. Opening his subconsciously closed eyes, Naruto saw Saya sitting across from him with her legs and arms crossed with a scowl on her face and her brow furrowed. Her hair was down though and to him it gave her a sexy look. Fidgeting in his seat, the blonde powerhouse chuckled nervously as he waved to her slightly. "Uh…hey, Saya-chan. Um…heh…you look…um…kinda angry. What's wrong?"

Now the blonde knew it was time to fear for his life as her brow furrowed further and she let loose a torrent of angered words. After the first word, he quickly put up a sound dampening jutsu to keep the noise to a minimum so as to not attract any attention to them. "What The Hell Do You Mean 'What's wrong?'? Saeko-Chan Told Me Everything Before I Came Out But I'm Not Convinced Just Yet! What Did He Mean When He Said That You Were The Cause Of Her Pain!"

Naruto held up his hands to his face, slightly fearing that the assault would soon turn very physical, but he was lucky as he felt nothing come. Opening his fingers to look through the cracks, he saw her seething and decided to try his best to calm her down. "Well, the story itself is a rather complicated thing to really get into, but I can always give you the quick version?" Saya simply crossed her legs and arms, waiting for his explanation.

Sighing, the blonde put his arms down and straightened himself up before he began to speak. "As you know, I'm not from this time. That much has been clear to everyone for the longest time now. But, and this is where the whole thing comes in with the virus saying that it was all my fault, I am also the ancestor of Saeko-chan. Her line descended from my own line of the Uzumaki clan. By coming to this time, I removed myself from my own time and caused my line to become erased from the world. But it is a slow process."

Saya kept her eyes on him as she spoke, still not convinced. "If you removed yourself in a flash, then shouldn't everyone else just disappear in a flash?" Naruto shook his head as he readied the next part. "I'm not exactly sure on the details, but I only know that, while time is moving ever onward, it is rather slow. Time is catching up with them all. Everyone from my line is being erased. I can save them all and this future world as well, but I will have to kill the virus before I return. My duty was originally to protect you, but now my mission has changed and it is my priority alongside everyone's safety."

As the blonde fidgeted in his seat, Saya stared at him with a heavy intensity. She was calculating everything from the words he had said to the tones in his voice with each word. She compared them with what she had heard from Saeko and everything matched. She smirked and Naruto flinched as he tried to crawl back through the door, but it was locked for some odd reason. As she started to uncross her arms, the blonde readied himself for whatever was coming and he slammed his eyes shut tighter than he ever had. But the pain never came. What came confused him to no end.

When Saya leaned forward to plant a kiss onto Naruto's lips, the blonde was caught off guard and he couldn't react the way that he normally would've. Unable to fully react, he sat like an idiot in shock as she placed herself on his lap, never leaving his lips until she was perfectly situated on top of him. Eyebrows cocked both fully in confusion; Naruto spoke in a tone that betrayed his confusion as well. "Uh…Saya-chan…not that I'm complaining…but what was that for?"

Saya giggled as her eyes slightly closed while she spoke in a soft voice to the blonde maelstrom of power. "I already told you, Saeko-chan told me everything while she brought me out here to talk to you. I only said that I wasn't convinced yet and that was true. I wanted to hear it all from you. When the virus was talking at the mall before we left, I'll admit that I was scared but I never once thought that you were purposely hurting her. When she told me everything about her being from your line, it all started to make sense to me. You have created a paradox and now you have a limited time to fix it or things cannot be changed. I understand…but…it also means…"

Naruto, while still shocked, knew what she was talking about and his eyes nearly fell as his gaze upon her waivered. "Yeah…It means that when this is all over then I'm leaving you all, but I've already made an offer to Saeko-chan that I would like to make to you." Saya raised her eyebrow at this and kept looking at him, waiting for his words to come to her. After he cleared his throat of a little phlegm, Naruto spoke. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come back with me. I asked her, now I ask you would come back to the Elemental Nations and live with me?"

Saya's eyes widened a considerable amount at the question that he was giving her. She was about to answer him with a yes until she remembered everyone else. "But…what about the others? What about my parents? What about our friends?" Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the door before opening them to look at her with his smile still on his face. "I was going to make the same offer to them. If I can keep the portal open long enough, I can stabilize the inter-time platform that keeps us on the right path with my chakra and we can practically walk three thousand years into the past. By doing this, I can also speed up the process by using my chakra to pinpoint the day after I left and basically pick the exact date that we want to go to!"

Saya's eyes widened slightly when she heard him speak. "Naruto-kun, what exactly are you talking about? I'm a genius and I still have no idea what you are talking about." Naruto was about to continue talking until a sudden migraine cut into his head. Saya, still on his lap, was going to help him but then his eyes opened and he began to sweat. "I…I don't know…I just felt like I knew it! It…gah…it must've been from when Kyu-chan merged with me. Her knowledge must've been transferred as well as her power and soul. When you asked me the question, everything that she must've figured out about the jutsu must've surfaced and I used it."

The bubblegum-haired girl made an understanding face, but she was still confused and her next words expressed it. "That's what I don't get. I remember you telling me that you had a demon sealed inside of you when we were back at the apartment, but what exactly was this demon?" Naruto chuckled and grinned before putting his hands behind his head as a support against the metal door of the Humvee. "Well, when I really think about it, calling Kyu-chan a demon is really harsh. In all honesty, she is the closest thing that I have had to a mother in my life."

As he continued to speak, his voice became warm, like how Saya remembered it as he asked her about the moon that night at the apartment. "She and I, Hmhm, we didn't get along very well during the first few years. When she was sealed into me, she was still under a genjutsu that a great enemy of my time had put her under and when she and I had first met, she wasn't exactly the nicest person to me. Then, as time passed, she and I started to talk. One day, the genjutsu finally snapped and I was able to see her humanoid form, though she kept her normal tails and a cute set of ears that I couldn't help but play with when I first saw them. I remember that look of indignation on her face so well…"

Saya felt the hint of love in his voice, but it wasn't the same kind that he showed her. It was something far stronger…the kind that a son would give his mother. "She helped train me after everyone began to abandon me when the outbreak started to come about. Few stayed with me, but they remained loyal to me. I never needed to distrust her loyalty to me, though. She never once abandoned me when I needed help. The way she acted…like I was one of her kits…it makes me happy…being able to truly KNOW that someone loved me as a son…"

As she listened to him, she enclosed his head in his arms as tears started to wet her shirt that came from his eyes. As they sat alone in the dim light of the Humvee interior, one would only be able to hear the occasional sniffle that came from Naruto. It was not pronounced, as it was barely audible. When Saya felt a vibration on her chest, she barely made out a small chuckle from Naruto, one that held slight lament. "Heh…I…I made her a promise that I wouldn't cry over her…but I can't help it!"

Saya cooed him softly as she rubbed his soft, untamed mat of hair. "Naruto-kun…you are only human. You can't beat your emotions forever. Eventually they will come… I know that we can't bring her back, but we will simply have to move forward and live our lives as best we can in her memory. I swear to you that we will me happy one day. We will live happily together in the Elemental Nations and we will help you rebuild your world. All of us…"

When Naruto heard this, he jerked slightly as he rose his head up to meet her eyes. His eyes were shiny from tears having inhabited them not long ago, but his face was the definition of happiness. "You mean…you mean you're coming?" Saya smiled and nodded, getting the desired reaction from the blonde powerhouse. He hugged her so tight, but didn't crush her, and buried his face in her hair. "Thank you, Saya-chan! Thank you!"

She smiled down to him and couldn't help the thought that came to her head. _'On the battlefield, he can be cold and heartless, but he still protects us. Outside, he is only someone who looks for love and companionship. No one truly gave it to him until Shizuka-chan, Saeko-chan and I came along. We are his lifelines. He needs us just as much as we need him. While he has us, he has a reason to stay sane. Well…I love him too much to let him go crazy. I'll always stay by you, Naruto-kun.'_

Their lips had somehow come closer to each other, and Saya spoke in a low voice. _"We will all stand beside you, Naruto-kun. For Kyu-chan and for Alter-san, we will help you keep their memory from harm. We will love you and we will do what we shall to make you happy…never forget that."_ As soon as Naruto heard Alter's name, his eyes darkened and his head lowered. "Saya-chan…please…don't mention Alter…"

Saya mentally cursed herself and was going to try to apologize for touching on the subject of him, knowing that even though he was severely attached to Kyuubi, losing a part of yourself is no easy task to overcome. As she searched for words, he interrupted her thoughts with his own words. "Just…please…I'm sorry, but I would like to be alone… After losing so much in only a single day…I want to have some time alone to think…to say a proper goodbye to Alter."

Saya, while saddened by the loss of her time with him, understood and nodded her head before getting off of him. Before she opened the door, though, she turned and gave him a small smile before she spoke. "Alter-san was a good person, Naruto-kun. He wasn't with us for very long, but he fought to the very end for what he wanted, just as you would do. He will always be a part of you and as much as he would probably deny it from what I determined from his attitude, he would've done what was needed to protect you the way that you do for us." Naruto gave her a smile of thanks and she then left the blonde to his own devices within the Humvee, allowing him to let out his sigh of depression.

Moving to the rear of the tank-like vehicle, Naruto sat cross-legged with Shukketsu Souru sheathed across his lap. Closing his eyes, the blonde powerhouse's brow furrowed as he forced himself to keep his mind off of the face of Alter as he fell to the ground covered in his own blood. Remembering the rare and stoic face of the normally enraged soul, he tried to think of a good goodbye. _'Alter…I…I don't really know what to say. You were a part of me…you were a part that I didn't know about for the longest time. I guess that the only thing I can say is…goodbye…'_

As he finished the lackluster goodbye, his mind suddenly flashed to the rotting and putrid face of the virus incarnate. Anger overtook him as he remembered Alter, but then forced the image out of his head. _'I refuse to allow my rage and lament to crush his memory. He had a bad reputation for being an asshole, but he helped me out and practically beat my backbone back into me along with the help of Kyu-chan. For killing him…I'll rip that fucking virus to shreds! I swear!'_

"_**Now now, Naruto-san…there's no need to be so angry."**_ Naruto's eyes snapped open as he heard the familiar voice and he looked up to see the dark and rotting face of the virus' personification sitting across from him in the same position. Growling to himself knowing that engaging the virus in such an enclosed space was not a good idea, the blonde settled for voicing his displeasure, which was the understatement of the century. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut your head from your shoulders this instant, you rotting piece of shit!"

The virus brought his only hand to his chest where his heart would be – though Naruto suggested he had none to begin with – in mock shock and pain as its tone took upon a pained one. _**"Oh, Naruto-san…you wound me with your words! I only wish to have one final civilized conversation with my greatest enemy across time before the world ends and the chance is lost forever. After all…I…" **_the tone in its voice was lost as it looked down and spoke, seemingly to itself. _**"…I never wanted your friend to die. At least not with my own hands…"**_

Naruto was about to lunge forward when he heard this, thinking that the virus was trying to play with his emotions, but he stopped himself when he heard the virus mumble something to himself. _**"…my brother…" **_This stopped the blonde before he could fulfill his purposeful actions. His face was easily read as it did everything possible to convey his confusion and his voice did the same. "What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean!" The virus' head snapped up and he glared a hole into the swordsman's eyes, making him flinch. _**"Do not think that your connection to him by soul, which he knew of, will ever defeat our connection of blood, Uzumaki!"**_

Naruto was still confused as he tried to understand just what it was that the virus spoke of…until it hit him like a ton of bricks falling from a mile in the sky. "Alter…was your blood brother?" Sighing, the virus nodded its head before speaking. _**"In a way, yes, he was. While he bore the darkness of you with your soul, he contained my DNA." **_Naruto shook his head and blinked rather harshly before furrowing his brow and spoke in confusion once more. "How in the hell is that even possible!"

The virus leaned back against the back of a seat, staring the blonde boy, who was his sworn enemy of the ages, down. _**"I find it rather amusing that, while you claim he is a part of you, you only know the basics of what he truly was, young Uzumaki. You were never told his more advanced functions as a part of you, though this is not shocking, as I doubt that even he knew just what he was." **_As the virus started to try to explain it to him, Naruto was still very confused. "Alter told me that he was simply me! He was all of my negative emotions that tore my soul apart to store them so that I never went insane!"

The timeless, rotting being nodded as it continued. _**"That is true, but there is far more to it than that simple little tidbit. Think back far, young Naruto. Think back to all the times that you, had you been normal, would've died from being bitten by my army when your outbreak happened. Remember all of those times that you rushed in headfirst to battle, being bitten but continuing, knowing that it would heal up." **_The virus was right and Naruto knew it. He had been very hotheaded during his outbreak and would rush in and come out without a single scratch on him due to his healing factor from Kyuubi. While everyone around him turned to walking corpses when they were bitten, he was perfectly fine. "I did do that, but what does that have to do with Alter?"

Nodding at his confusion, the evil creature continued on. _**"You see, Alter was you and you were Alter, but he was the part of you that held anything and everything negative about you, including ailments and negative emotions. Whenever you were bitten, the virus should've quickly overridden your regenerative abilities, but before it could kill you, Alter's part of the soul you shared broke it down and absorbed it with both chakra and spiritual energy, making it a part of his biological makeup when his soul merged with a body. When this happened, he merged with an already infected body and his soul transferred the infection of the past to this one, making it even stronger in him. To simplify it, Alter was able to take two separate virus' and put them together, making him nearly my equal in raw strength and ability."**_

Naruto sat there for a moment as he let everything the virus had just said sink into his mind to saturate in thought. When it was all clear, the blonde sighed and spoke something that reminded him of his old friend. "Why does everything nowadays become so damn…troublesome?" The virus simply shrugged its shoulders. _**"You guess is as good as mine. Trouble has always plagued the universe, but as always, death is the most natural cure to any spark of trouble." **_Naruto heard these words and his eyes hardened almost immediately. "So now we come full circle back to this topic, I see. I suppose that trying to convince you that I'll kill you will simply be like me talking to a wall."

The virus nodded its head and looked ready to sigh before it spoke up in a voice that betrayed some form of…lament? _**"I have no doubt that I am a very cruel entity, Naruto-san, but this is not what I wished to happen. I sympathize with your luck, or lack thereof, in this situation. You survived once and now you go through it all again with no hopes of survival. When the time finally comes for our final battle, I will show you the mercy that you have earned and end your life quickly."**_

Naruto, while annoyed and angered at the condescending words of the virus, also realized that those words that he had just heard were the closest thing he would get to an apology from the thing for everything. So, with the words and their intended meaning fresh in his mind and in one final act of civilized activity towards the virus for their conversation, he held out his left hand towards the rotting figure before him. With a smirk and a shake of its head, the entity took Naruto's hand in a firm shake. As they broke it, the virus prepared to leave until it spoke one last time.

"_**I know that you wish to win but remember your own limits, young Uzumaki." **_With that said, the virus disappeared in a flicker, leaving Naruto to his own thoughts from that point on. The blonde sighed as he leaned back to think. _'That virus just makes things so…troublesome. God…I'm starting to sound like Shika now! But I can't help it. With that entire revelation put on top of what is happening out there, I can barely keep my head on straight right now. Hmmm…Kyu-chan…Alter…'_

Pulling himself up, Naruto moved to get out of the Humvee as his mind turned to other things. _'Now I worry about the group. I get the feeling that the virus isn't going to play around anymore. The air around him seemed far more dangerous when he left. Even though it was a civilized conversation, I could feel that he was fighting the basic instinct of the virus itself to kill me immediately. He may have been nice this time, but next time, he is going to do whatever he can and whatever he has to do to kill me once and for all.'_

As Naruto left the Humvee and prepared to go in, he never noticed the figure that still hid within the shadows of an alley not far off. Opening the door and going, he still didn't notice as the shadowy figure blurred out of sight from the alley, unknowingly clutching its stomach area and grunting in pain. Just as the door closed shut, it reappeared on top of the roof of the house and sat near the edge, letting its hand fall from its side, allowing blood to dribble from a wound that, to any normal person, should've been fatal. Hands glowing green, the figure started to press them against the wound as it spoke to himself.

"**You know…for technically being my brother…he's gonna have hell to pay at the family reunion…"**

_**END:**_

**This was planned, people. I never killed the poor guy. Unfortunately a few people jumped to conclusions and left me some nasty PM's saying it was shit. Well, too bad for them I guess! The explanation comes at the next chapter.**

**Also, sorry for this being shorter than usual. But prepare. The end is coming.**

**Next chapter: The group and Alter meet back up. The final climax comes upon them.**

**Stay tuned for the Second-before-the-last chapter of Outbreak!**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! I had to take some time to think about what I was going to do this chapter. Well, I had it down, but how I was going to write it.**

**BTW: I'm sorry to everyone who wanted Rika in the harem, but I have no way to fit her in.**

**Enjoy!**

**Outbreak**

**Chapter Nineteen**

As the night began to roll on, the figure that sat atop the roof of the home occupied by the school survivors held his hands which glowed with a green ethereal energy to his body where his liver would be, seemingly allowing it to mend itself. As he continued on with slightly labored breathing, another dark form appeared almost instantly behind him, silhouetted by the moonlight with a single arm dangling by its side. _**"It would seem that you are in a rather dire situation…Otōto."**_

With another grunt, the sitting figure turned his head to the figure, allowing the light to shine down upon the bloodied and ragged face of Alter. **"What the hell do you want, **_**Aniki**_**? Last I remember, didn't you try to gut me like a helpless fish?" **Though his words were meant to be harsh, Alter could barely get them out due to the pain he felt in healing himself. The virus just stared at Alter as the dark soul turned back towards his wound to focus more on it. As he watched, he spoke to him.

"_**You know that I have no choice in this, Otōto. This is the natural order of things! It is a set process and there is nothing that can stop it. I had and still have no choice but to eliminate the people who threaten this process. That includes you, Otōto." **_As it said this, the viruses' only remaining arm formed a bio-blade. With a mirthful chuckle, Alter didn't even bother to turn as he spoke his reply to the rotting entity that threatened to kill him.

"**You act as if I would simply let you kill me, Aniki. I may be injured, but I'm still very much alive and I have enough energy to fight you!" **As he spoke, Alter made no move to get up, still leaving the opening that the virus would need to attack him and finish him off. But, something caught the viral entity and he quirked his eyebrow at Alter's back. _**"Why is it that you are still willing to fight even though you are nearly dead? I can understand the human, as they have the natural instinct to save themselves. They scurry like rats to anything that they can cling to like a lifeline. But you are smart enough to realize that you are beaten. You are intelligent enough to know that you have no way to win against me."**_

With another chuckle and a small cough of blood, Alter forced himself to stand with his hands still plastered to his stomach in his slowly succeeding attempt to heal himself. **"I guess…I guess you can say that I took more than just the bad things from my lighter counterpart. I just don't know when to give up!" **As he roared his last words, Alter dashed forward with his hands ripping from his wound, allowing a bit of blood to play in the air as it fell on top of the roof.

While in the air, Alter held his hand back and, with precision chakra control and superior elemental manipulation, formed a blade made entirely of air in his right hand while his left hand went through hand seals for a jutsu. As he came to a finish about a third of the way from the virus, his chakra took control of the wind around him as he roared his jutsu out. **"Futon: Hakai no Kaze!" **

Alter brought his left hand across and up in a wide diagonal slash, letting his jutsu go with massively destructive effects. The wind tore through the roof of the home, blazing a path of destruction towards the virus. When it reached him and impacted, the entity was blown off of the rood with Alter moving like the devil towards him.

Coming in like a comet, Alter was poised to strike for the kill until the virus flipped in the middle of the air and spin kicked the darkened soul in the face, sending him right into the street. Under a pile of smoke and rubble, Alter coughed and gagged on blood as he started healing his wound again to close what had reopened of the injury he had healed. _**'Damn it…hm…looks like I could really die this time around…'**_

Landing on top of the Humvee, the virus looked into the rubble with no emotion playing across his face, as stoic as Death himself. _**"I told you that I will eliminate any and every threat to the natural process! You are no exception, Otōto!" **_Holding his bio-blade up to the sky, the virus charged it with his own chakra-like energy and it began to smoke with a putrid green cloud, cascading to the ground like a smoky waterfall. _**"I made a mistake in letting you live last time, Otōto. I do not plan on making the same mistake aga-…"**_

The virus incarnate would've finished his words, but it was silence when a foot connected with massive force to the back of its head, sending the plague flying off of the Humvee and into another abandoned car, reducing it to merely a pile of useless metal. Behind where it had stood, was a Kage Bunshin of Alter, who held its side in pain before it disappeared in a small column of smoke, leaving no trace that it was ever there.

Still lying underneath the rubble of what was once a part of the street, Alter grinned a bit at the memory that he had received from the clone. _**'I guess he wasn't prepared for my genius and ingenuity!' **_As he chuckled to himself, Alter pulled himself up from his mess and felt the final remnants of his wound closing up, mending his liver and flesh like new.

Standing straighter now that his blood was his own within his body and not the earth, the tortured soul brought back his blade of wind before stalking towards the mangled mess of metal where the virus had unwillingly made its temporary shelter. **"I won't give up until I die, **_**Aniki**_**! Until that day finally comes, I will fight!" **With a roar, Alter burst forward with vigor in his actions with him upon the car in a split second, his blade raised and ready to strike.

Bringing it down with determination in his eyes, the last thing that he had expected was for it to be deflected by the blade of the virus protruding from the wreckage. Alter's eyes widened at the action and his shock lasted long enough for the virus to spring forth and retract his blade while grabbing Alter by the throat and raising him into the air with a face of rage. _**"You are forcing my hand to do things that I would like to avoid, Otōto! You should've died peacefully when I killed you the first time! Now I'm going to make sure that you are dead!"**_

Using a strength that was beyond what even Alter could do, the virus smashed him into the ground, creating a crater before he felt immense pain take him over. He looked down to see the hand of the virus piercing his chest and he felt a burning beyond his imagination as a silent scream took his breath away, forcing him to rear his head back as he could barely make out the voice of the virus through the white noise in his head. _**"There is no escape for you this time…no healing this wound. It is over…here and now!"**_

Alter felt his grasp tighten in his chest and could only know that he held his heart in his hands. As his screams died from his own tiredness, his eyes became lidded. _**'I guess…that this is it…isn't it…' **_Alter's eyes began to close as he felt the virus's grip tighten…that is, until he heard a voice that he thought he wouldn't have the chance to hear again.

"KEEP YOUR HA**NDS OFF OF HIM!" **The virus had only a second to look up as he loosened his grip on Alter's heart. The only thing it saw was a black-booted foot swirling with red chakra coming straight at its face before it connected, blasting it away from Alter and causing him to relinquish his hold on the dark soul's heart. Looking up, Alter saw the disarrayed mess of blonde hair that belong to only one person that he would notice any sort of connection with besides the virus. **"Hm…took you long enough, eh Naruto?"**

Naruto didn't register what Alter had said as he calmed down and stared at the breathing form of one he thought to be dead. He bent down and looked over him, thinking that what he was seeing may be a mirage or some trick of the mind, but the warmth of his blood on his hands told him that he was truly there. As soon as he realized that he was real, his mind went into overdrive, working on an auto-pilot of sorts. He began to channel his healing chakra into Alter's wound and it began to close up faster than anything he had ever done.

Alter's face relaxed in the comforting feeling that he gained, letting himself become lost in the only warmth that he had felt, unlike anything even when he healed himself. **"I really thought that I was going to die for a second there, Naruto. I…thanks…thanks a lot…" **Naruto was brought down from his autopilot when he heard this and stopped for only a split second until he shook his head and continued to work on the wound over Alter's heart. "Not a problem, Alter. I thought…I thought that you had died. I'm not going to let that happen."

Alter chuckled as he felt his heartbeats return to normal. **"Well…now that this is fixed, maybe you can keep me from dying and fight this bastard with me." **Coughing slightly, Alter picked himself up and formed two swords of pure wind in both of his hands before he took a stance. He then noticed Naruto's current state of dress. The blonde wore only his black cargo pants that were tucked and bloused in his black combat boots, showing off the scars that were covering his upper body. Shukketsu Souru was strapped tightly to his waist.

As Naruto placed his hand in a tight grasp on the handle of Shukketsu Souru, He began to channel all of his chakra throughout his body, causing his muscles to strain themselves and his veins to pop up at various points on his arms and across his chest. In a flash, he pulled his blade out of the sheathe and as it grazed across his eyes, time seemed to slow as they faded to a red hue, slitting and giving him the look of a demon. "It's time to take care of this thing. We do it together this time, Alter."

With a grin and a nod, Alter jumped into the air and roared out his attack. **"Sanran Geiru!" **Slashing the sword in his left hand up, a massive pressure of gale-force wind barreled through the area towards the virus. It picked up cars and tossed light poles over the street and blew out windows, and by conjunction the noise awoke everyone within the two homes. As the gale came down upon the virus, it roared in surprise as it was picked up into the air, helplessly tossed about like a ragdoll.

Naruto took the chance and dashed forward. Jumping into the air, he channeled critical amounts of chakra into his sword, causing it to gain a smoky red aura and trail behind him. Bringing it up in a slash, he released it all and a large wave of fire tore through the air, mixing with the gale-force winds and becoming a gigantic blaze, scorching the earth and buildings and stealing the oxygen from the area. Due to the chakra channeled through his body, Naruto blew through the inferno and came to see a surprising sight.

As the virus burned, it did not flinch, nor did it scream for the mercy of death. Instead, it had righted itself in the air and used some sort of energy to harden the air beneath its feet, standing straight as its entire body burned with flames. As Naruto closed in, the virus held its only arm across its chest and swiped, causing a massive shockwave to reverberate through the area, scattering the fire and sending both Naruto and Alter in different directions. The shockwave had also destroyed multiple buildings that were too close to it.

After slamming into the ground, Naruto soon felt a great pressure on his neck and was given the feeling of weightlessness while being pulled up into the air with the virus he saw through cracked eyes. Hardening the air beneath his feet somehow with the same energy, the virus simply stared at him in a semi calculating manner.

As the virus held him up in the air, the foul and eroding parasite held an emotionless face of stone as it spoke. _**"You and your little group are beginning to try my patience at a very alarming rate, young Uzumaki. I suppose it is time for me to stop messing around and finally put an end to this little game. Now…there are no apologies. I am not going to show you any mercy in this. I aim to, and will, kill you on this day."**_

As the once hyperactive blonde dangled in the virus's grasp, he could only stare in rage at the face of the destroyer of both his home and the future. "You…you think that I'm going to sit back…and watch you destroy this world? No!" With a jolt of power, Naruto slammed his foot into the shin of the virus, causing it to lose its concentration on the hardened air platform and sending the two towards the ground, Naruto now free from its grasp.

Flipping in the air to right his freefalling body, Naruto landed with a thud on the concrete before looking to where he had dropped his blade while in the grasp of the virus. Standing up, he dashed for the sword, but failed to notice that the virus was hot on his heels. Just as the virus was about to grab him, though, a gunshot was heard, stopping everyone so that they could look to where the noise originated. In front of the house now stood the group of survivors with Kohta up front, aiming down his sights to where the virus stood with a hole in its chest. With a thumbs up, Kohta spoke in a voice that sounded slightly crazy. "Right in the kill box…"

Naruto smirked slightly at the boy before turning to pick up his sword. As he did, he heard something thumping behind him. Knowing that something was happening, he quickly picked up the blade and turned to see the virus now with a look of pure rage on its face, blood dripping from the new wound that he sported. _**"You…Uzumaki…and your group…have trifled with me…for the last time! It's now time I send you all to Hell! And…you can watch as I do it…"**_

With a roar, which somehow froze Naruto into place rendering him unable to move, the virus disappeared and reappeared in front of Kohta before ripping the gun out of his hand, causing everyone to gasp or scream. With a swing of its arm, it used the gun as a bat, sending Kohta flying into the side of the Humvee before he slumped to the ground, unconscious and nearly dead. Asami started to run for him, screaming his name until the virus snap kicked her into a building, crumbling the wall and shattering multiple of her bones.

Takashi and Rei soon got out of their shock and went on the offensive with Takashi blasting at it with his shotgun and Rei firing a few shots of her own from her rifle. Both were ineffective as the virus dodged the shots and reappeared to bash their heads together, rendering them unconscious. Naruto roared in anger and wanted so much to charge in and fight but he could only watch in both worry and rage as he saw Saeko and Souichiro make their nearly pointless stand.

The violet haired woman pulled out both the blade Naruto gave her and the one she had received from Saya's father before running towards the virus. Souichiro did the same before jumping into the air, his blade poised to strike death upon its target. As Saeko closed in, the virus side-stepped her and slammed its foot into her back, crashing her into the ground. Souichiro, thinking that he had an advantage, made his slash, but his blade was grabbed by the virus with a bored look upon its face. _**"For a race that does not wish to die…none of you fight nearly hard enough to survive…"**_

With a pull and a swing of a fist, the virus dislodged the sword from Souichiro's hands and sent him flying into a second story window with a powerful haymaker, causing Yuriko to scream for him. Looking around, the virus could only sigh in disappointment before turning its sights towards the group of even less capable survivors who stood behind Shizuka, Saya and Alice, all of which quivered in fear, but held their ground in the face of their own death.

With a small smirk, knowing that Naruto was watching, still frozen from its actions, it stalked forward. _**"You three…you all hold a special place in young Uzumaki's heart. Do you not?" **_Naruto began to shake with rage as he saw Shizuka's eyes widen in fear, and Alice begin to cry with Zeke in her arms. Saya was just in far too much shock to do anything other than stare in fear. A few steps and a chuckle later, the virus spoke again. _**"Marikawa-san…a genius doctor, but far too dense, weak and STUPID for your own good…why would Naruto ever love you? He is smart…for a human, he is strong! You are only a burden to him."**_

Naruto's grip tightened on his blade so much that his knuckles became white, but his body wouldn't listen to his brain to move. The virus kept its smirk as it turned its head to Alice, who tried to stop crying. _**"Oh…poor, poor Alice-chan…you are afraid? Don't be…you are here with your pseudo-father after all! That is what you are to him, right? It's almost always on his mind…how to keep the girl he sees as a daughter safe…but once again…you burden him. You hold him back! He can't save you…he won't save you…he KNOWS that you are a burden."**_

The damage done, Alice began to cry once more, far harder than she had last time to the point where she had to draw in deeper breaths of air. Naruto's eyes were bloodshot and wide from nothing less than pure rage, causing him to shake uncontrollably and his growl to be heard as an echo throughout the entire city. Unconsciously, red chakra began to seep out from his back. _**"Now…we come to the greatest offender of all…you…young Takagi Saya!"**_

The aforementioned girl jumped and gasped before her face turned to an even greater fear when she heard the virus say her name. All she could do was stare at its dark face with fear and worry, knowing that somehow, it was right. _**"You have a piece of young Uzumaki's heart in a vice grip, don't you? You are the one that holds him back to the point where he is afraid to unleash his true power! The power of what could be a god…held back by the love of a pathetic little human! It makes me sick…honestly."**_

At this time, Saya had tears streaming down her face and she was hiccupping to stop her small yelps from getting out. On the other side of the street, though, Naruto still stood, immobile but his entire body vibrated with energy. His eyes were the darkest of black, bordering the temperament of nothingness, and his claws had lengthened to nearly two inches from his fingertips. His canines were an inch long with his mouth open, growling in rage and giving him the look of a demon.

Upon his back, though, were the contradicting signs that he was otherwise. The energy that had seeped from his skin now took the form of giant red wings, forming to structure of bones, but not filling the gaps, as if they were nothing but sold bones colored red. As they took their sold shape, the chakra began to spread and envelop his body, giving him an even darker look about him, almost like a dark angel.

First it encased his chest like an armor-piece, brighter in its redness in some places more than others, like a lining of sorts. It then continued down his arms and closed them in gauntlets that made his claws seem longer than they were, adding about an inch to them while his elbows had two inch spike driving out of them. His hands still held firmly onto the blade that he refused to drop. As the energy spread down his legs, it covered him in greaves that seemed to be about as normal as his combat boots, just a part of a set of armor.

Then, surprising all in the area including the virus, he began to twitch. This twitch soon warranted a cracking noise which eventually turned into one loud snap, sending out a shockwave. As Naruto held his sword diagonally across his chest in the air with rage playing over his face in spades, never relenting as he stared at the virus, his mouth began to move with a guttural noise coming out, everyone knowing that it was his voice, as unrecognizable as it was.

"**Uchi ni akuma o mezame saseru…Shukketsu Souru!"**

The area was soon covered with an immense pressure unlike anything that they had ever felt from him before. A wind was kicked up that was so powerful that dust and debris was sent everywhere, unrelenting and causing everyone to cover their eyes. All covered themselves for protection except the virus, which simply stared in intrigue at the events that were unfolding before its eyes. _**'My only regret for this is that I have to kill you, Uzumaki. You are a powerful being and it is a shame that you have to die. A god amongst humans, you truly are.'**_

As the wind died down, everyone looked to Naruto and gasped at the sight that was before them. The ethereal armor that had encased him moments before was now physically real! It was blacker than the darkest skies and the lining was pure white. It fit against his form like a glove to their eyes and they could only stare in shock as the rising sun reflected off of it. His eyes had stayed their pure red, but they were now slightly softer, as if they were simply dead. His hair had grown and split off into nine long spiky strands which blew in the remains of the wind while it died down. His winged outlines were now also pure bone, curling and looking even more menacing than before.

His blade had also changed. Now, the blade seemed to suck in all light that surrounded it. Even as it moved ever so slightly in his hand, one could see the rippling effect it had on the light around it. One could only look at the blade and know that it was dangerous to anyone or anything that had the gall to come into contact with it.

The virus still stared at Naruto, but now it held a small smirk on its face. _**"I find it funny, young Uzumaki, that you believe that you can still defeat me. I have destroyed universes before, you stupid child. You think that this process is any different than those? They fought back…yes I fought a strong opponent and I will admit that you are stronger, but that does not change the fact that I will destroy this world. After this one, I will move on to the next one until the entire universe is once again destroyed. Then this will all start over again. This is the cycle and this is the way it will always be. If you think that you can stop it, then you are nothing more than an insane man running headlong into his death."**_

The armored blonde stared back into the eyeholes of the virus until a low chuckle that sounded more like a growl vibrated in the air, sending a chill down everyone's spine except for the virus's once more. His voice rang out, sounding deeper than before and echoing across the street and the city like a chorus of demonic creatures. **"Insanity…my worst enemy…my wicked tormentor…but also my greatest ally…and my closest friend. You claim me insane for fighting against you when it is you who are insane for thinking that such words will deter me from what it is that I have fought for!"**

With those words spoke, the awakened Naruto disappeared and reappeared to punch the virus with his free hand, only for the virus to duck it and send a palm strike to his chest. The power of the strike propelled him back and he smashed into a car, crumbling the metal. Naruto wasted no time, though and got up to run back to it until he was stopped by Alter, who held his side in pain. **"You are hurt, Alter. Sit this one out. I can deal with him."**

He tried to push past, but Alter held him back once again. **"No…Naruto. I know you will deal with him…but this is risky with all of them here. I can take them, lead him in another direction, though." **Naruto nodded to this and set his eyes on the virus once more, which stood in its spot with a look of indifference on its face. _**"Do you plan to fight me…Uzumaki-san?" **_

Not wasting another second, Naruto lunged forward, leaving Alter to get everyone. As Naruto sped towards the virus, he pulled his sword back and brought it down for a parting slash, meant to bifurcate the virus right down the middle, except for the fact that the creature brought up its bioblade and parried the attack.

Naruto looked over to his left where he saw Alter leading everyone away and some had to carry the ones that were unconscious. Alter had gotten Souichiro out of the second story and was carrying him away. Turning his head back, Naruto was unprepared for the counterattack that came from the virus. Barely blocking the horizontal slash across his chest, he jumped back and stumbled a bit, regaining his balance as the virus pressed the attack.

Blocking another slash with his left gauntlet, Naruto went for a slash at the waist, but the virus disappeared only to reappear a few feet away. Not wanting to waste any time, Naruto dashed forward and went to claw at the entity, only to be blocked and countered once again. Jumping out of its range, he ran through a set of one handed seals before screaming out the name of his attack. **"Futon: Geiruburesu!"**

Releasing a massive breath of wind, the blades cut through everything in their path, including the virus. The creature suffered multiple lacerations across its body. When the gale died down, it retaliated and brought its leg all the way up before crashing it into the ground like a thundering axe kick, destroying everything in a massive shockwave. The area, more than a football field in radius, became nothing but a crater.

Worried, Naruto looked around and saw that the group had barely gotten to the edge of the area before it had been reduced to rubble. Sighing in relief, he turned back just in time to be cracked dead in the face with a powerful fist. As he flew through the air, he heard the virus yelling after him. _**"Never take your eyes off of the enemy, Uzumaki! Not if you want to live through the battle!"**_

As he flew, Naruto flipped in the air and used Kawarimi with a piece of rubble, appearing behind the virus prepared to strike. **"AAND YOU NEVER UNDERESTIMATE ME!" **Sending his elbow into the base of its spine, the virus went flying across the expanse until Naruto used Kawarimi again and appeared just in front of the virus to meet its face with his boot, sending it up into the air, bleeding and in pain.

With a roar, Naruto shot up into the air, using his chakra to propel him even further. As he neared the virus, he grabbed it by the neck and went up even higher, nearing the black clouds that had begun to gather, as if the world itself knew that a battle for its fate was being fought. As they went up, Naruto whispered deathly into the virus's ear. **"I'm going to enjoy watching you die…"**

Slowing down above the clouds and out of sight of everyone else, Naruto reared back and was about to send the virus back down to Earth. As he let go, he heard the virus chuckle and thunder covered what he said as lightning danced through the clouds below them. He never heard the words that came from its mouth. _**"The only death you shall see…is your own..."**_

Naruto watched as the virus disappeared below the cloud line, his wings flapping and keeping him in the air somehow even thought they had nothing to fill the boned gaps. Sword in hand, his grip got tighter when he heard the explosion of force from the virus impacting the earth below him. A smirk on his face, he started to descend from the air. When he got below the clouds once more, he saw something that made him go wide eyed.

The wind was picking up around him as a small tornado of power revolved around the virus, blacker than the clouds above them, a mix of green flowing through it on occasion. As he stopped descending, he heard a voice filled with rage echo throughout the sky, more than likely throughout the entire world this voice was heard. _**"You…have angered me…FOR THE LAST TIME, UZUMAKI! NOW YOU WILL SUFFER! NOW YOU WILL DIE!"**_

In a flash of black, all light was gone from the world for minutes. There were sounds of roars and smashes and bangs as Naruto waited with his breath held for the next move. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the light began to slowly return to the world. When it became bright enough for him to see, he looked on in shock, awe and surprise at what he saw before him.

The virus had transformed completely. Bodies of the dead made a colossal form for it to take. Its arms were massive and its legs were bent in a crouch. The body of it was huge and made from what looked like over a thousand bodies. The head…it was the most complete of all, though. No fissures in between what would've been bodies; the face looked exactly like the virus's incarnation, only larger. They eyeholes now glowed with a aura of death and it came up to meet him where he floated in the air.

The only audible sound that it made was the sound of its breathing, which could've killed based on the smell of death alone. Its arm was surprisingly fast as it came up to swipe at Naruto. So in shock, the blonde didn't dodge and was swatted out of the air and he smashed into the ground, creating a large cloud of dust and even more rubble. Beneath the cloud of dust, Naruto was still in shock until he heard a familiar voice in his head. _**'Naruto, get the fuck together!'**_

Naruto was surprised at this, but then remembered that they had a connection. He now knew that they were safe, but now he needed to know what they were doing. _**'Alter? Where are you?'**_The voice was quick to respond. _**'We are away, but things are starting to get very dangerous. I think that we don't have much of a choice. We have to abandon this fight and go back to our time! Bring them with us!'**_

For a moment, Naruto was severely tempted to do just that, but then he remembered something. _**'No…I can't…' **__**'Why not!'**_His eyes closed as the cloud of dust and rubble still hung in the air. _**'I made the promise to protect them…but I cannot abandon the other survivors that are here in other places on the earth… I have to save them as well!'**_

'_**Naruto it is useless! They are more than likely already dead! Just come with us and open the portal!' **__**'No! I won't! You have the power, same as me! The same knowledge! Open it and take them back! But**__**I have to stay! I won't give up! I have to end this now! I'm going to…'**_The voice of Alter in his head was quiet for a second before it spoke. **'**_**Wait…you…no…no No NO! Don't you do it! Don't you fucking dare! I'm coming to get you and we're going back! With everyone else!'**_

Naruto no longer kept the conversation in his head as he roared out, loud enough for it to echo into the atmosphere. **"LEAVE ME! GO BACK! I WILL END THIS NOW! NOW GO OR YOU WILL DIE AS WELL!" **His voice carried over the entire world and, for a split second, all became so quiet that one would not be able to hear even the sounds of the infected. Then, as that split second ended, the world erupted into total chaos; even more so than before.

Survivors in America destroyed homes. People in Europe ran through the streets at the declaration. Russia became nothing more than a massive bloodbath as the survivors began to slaughter the infected at a rapid pace. The world was Hell now, but nothing compared to what was going on in Japan. The few remaining survivors of the school and the mall were quivering in fear at the sight of the monster before them, but they soon felt something different. An energy that warmed them, but sent chills down their spines at the same time with the power that it held.

'_**I never figured that this would be possible. Never thought that I would need it…but I guess that some things are inevitable. Now…we will see what will happen when I combine this with Shukketsu Souru's release.' **_Collecting all of the energy around him, the dust that surrounded him began to swirl and spin like a tornado with the energy drawing towards him. His eyes opened, revealing his red slit eyes with two sideways bars through them at the middle. The next two words made the earth itself quiver, as if in fear of what was to come from the blonde powerhouse.

"**Sennin Modo…"**

_**END:**_

**That took time, but I hope that you all liked it!**

**The next one will end it all.**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Personally I think that the last chapter was very good. A few of you thought so too so I am getting a good fast start on this next one. I hope that people are nicely receiving the introduction of Sage Mode to Naruto this late in the story.**

**This is the final chapter in the story. After this there will be an epilogue and that will be the end.**

**I hope that you enjoy this fight of the GODS!**

**Enjoy!**

**Outbreak**

**Chapter Twenty**

The world shook as the two words left the powerful blonde's mouth, causing him to retake his long revered mantle of the Gama Sennin. As he began to rise to his feet, a tornado of power began to swirl around him, reaching up to the clouds in a permeable energy give-off, piercing the clouds and reaching past to the heavens. As it died slightly, he looked down to his hands and noticed the power he was holding had now become warmer and stronger than before. _**'Ero-Sennin…I am sorry that I never found your answer to peace…but I hope that by using the power learned of your favored species, I can bring peace to the future!'**_

As he closed his eyes, Naruto lowered his hands and lifted his head to the sky, cracking his eyes through the dust and debris that still flowed through the air to look up to the colossal new form of the virus. Off in the distance, he was alerted to a spike of energy, signaling that the portal to the past was opening. Naruto closed his eyes and let his head lower slightly to face the ground. _**'Tell them all that I will not forget them…Alter.'**_

'_**Don't worry, Naruto. I'll make sure that they know…and they said that they will never forget you. But…that doesn't mean that this is goodbye! I expect to see you back there!' **_Naruto's mouth curled into a tiny grin but he could barely muster a laugh. _**'I'll see what I can do about it, Alter. Go now…get them away from here…goodbye…'**_

As he sent the final thought to Alter, he didn't hear a reply. He only felt the telltale signs of people entering the mass of energy, and then it closed without a sound or vibration of energy. It was simply gone, as if it were never there before. He sighed and looked back up, his eyes now becoming hard, ready for the battle that was surely to come now that the survivors of his group were now gone. **"You have failed! They are safe! Now…I am going to kill you! Now, there will be an end to this!"**

A deep, booming laughter reverberated through the islands of Japan and throughout the entire world as the voice of the virus was soon heard by all. _**"You think that because you have saved a meager group of survivors that you have disturbed the cycle? HA! You are stupid if you think that! They are gone and no longer able to reproduce in this time! You have simply made my job easier! Now, prepare yourself…for your death."**_

As soon as those words left the creatures mouth, its eyes began to glow and the earth began to rumble once more. Jagged spikes of earth soon began to spring from the ground and Naruto was forced to move and dodge so as not to become impaled. During his dodging, though, he failed to realize that he was soon to be crushed by the oncoming hand of the colossal virus. Turning at the last second, the blonde had no time to dodge and he was swatted over, far enough to reach the ocean that was two miles away.

Naruto skipped across the surface of the water for half a mile until he flipped and pushed chakra into his feet, stabilizing and landing on the surface in a crouch. His face was distorted with a serious scowl and his eyes seemed to glow with death. Charging absurd amounts of chakra into his entire body, he pushed off and the results were devastating.

Blasting towards the coast, Naruto moved so fast that he had contrails coming off of his feet and shoulders as well as the blade of his sword and he cast aside ten foot waves of water to his left and right. The second that he hit the shore, he slammed his foot to the dirt and used it to vault into the air, creating and crater and allowing water to bash the shore mercilessly.

Flying through the air, he took his sword and raised it high into the air, ready to release the chakra within it and devastate the land with its power. As he brought it down, the virus only smirked, looking on to the attack and took what was to come to him.

Releasing all of the chakra, a massive crescent of black, red and blue chakra charged towards the virus, but to Naruto's surprise, it was able to block it by moving only a hand into its pathway. When it died, all that was there was a cut across its palm and a few bodies fell from the conglomerate limb. Naruto scowled even more as he descended towards the ground, but he was not prepared for what came after him.

The blonde's eyes were wide as he saw flying creatures coming after him from behind the virus. As they closed in on him, he saw that they were what seemed to be nothing but pure shadow. Turning his body to spin in the air, he planted a foot into one of them and it dissipated into nothingness. Smirking at the fact that it was solid enough to feel a good hit, Naruto used the next one to shoot himself up into the air as he dodged and attacked more and more of the shadow creatures.

Seeing only one left, Naruto smirked and spun, causing the shadow creature to miss its attack on him and he planted a foot into what would've been its chest, sending it flying into mist and sending him towards the face of the virus. Sheathing his blade at his waist, he spun on the way down to get even more momentum before he came to the virus's forehead with a massive spin kick, sending it reeling back and causing it to fall over, crushing multiple homes and leveling a good portion of the city.

Naruto wasn't done yet as he used the rest of his momentum to follow through and continue towards the now downed virus. With his chakra in his hands swirling in a nearly forgotten ball of chakra, he forced more into them and they grew even bigger before he was once more upon the creature, slamming them into the surprised virus's chest. **"Oodama Rasengengan!"**

With the virus having nowhere to go anymore, the propulsion of the jutsu caused a crater more than three hundred yards in radius. The scream was deep and deafening as the virus knew more pain than it ever thought that it would. Satisfied, Naruto jumped back and landed on top of a building at the edge of the crater that was created from his devastating attack. His victory was very short lived, though, as he heard the movements of the virus coming to.

Knowing that he was going to have to react fast, Naruto jumped into the air once more and used his wings to keep himself floating in the air. As the virus slowly got back up, Naruto was able to easily see the gaping hole that he left in its chest from his last attack, causing him to smirk slightly. As he was about to charge after it again, he heard the angered voice of the virus calling out to him.

"_**You…pathetic…human! You sniveling little bastard! I'm going to enjoy gutting you like the animal that you are! Behold…the honor that I will now bestow upon you that you will never live to tell of! Behold my true form! Behold…AZRAEL! THE ANGEL OF DEATH!" **_The Earth now truly quaked with fear at the roars of the now identified Azrael. Naruto could feel a chill run up his spine at the mention of the name. He could feel the power in it, but could also tell that he had gone into very dangerous territory. _**'At least they were able to get away…they survived…'**_

Dust and energy converged onto the forehead of the conglomerate body and soon all of the bodies that made it up were vaporized in a flash of blinding white light. Naruto shielded his eyes and had to look away until the light died down. Only then could he look and see what would make any and all mortal creatures cry out in fear and awe.

Though he was so far away, Naruto could see him perfectly with his enhanced vision from his release and Sennin Modo. The angel known as Azrael stood to be a good four inches taller than Naruto did. His eyes were not the blinding white that Naruto would've expected of an angel, but they were pitch black. His skin was flawless, yet pale and only seemed more so from the darkness of the clouds hiding the sun. A black cloak, long and silky in design, adorned his body and a hood covered his head, but allowed long strands of full, white hair to fall in front of his face, though it did nothing to block the look of rage upon his face. Naruto had to admit, Azrael would've been intimidating even if it were just that form, but to add to it, he also had giant, full and dark black angel wings spread to their full wingspan of fourteen feet.

As Naruto stared in awe and fear at the Angel of Death, he also heard the deadly angel speak. _**"So you have decided to defy me fully, have you? You have driven me to the point where I can no longer let my plague simply ravage your world to extinction. You are powerful, young Uzumaki! A warrior of time across millennia! You are powerful enough to have made me come to this earth myself to wipe out the rest of this pitiful organic race!"**_

Feeling his anger rising with each word said, Naruto took a deep breath and roared out his answer. **"You claim to have been able to destroy me in your first form! What makes you think that you are going to be able to defeat me now? You are weak! You are not as strong as you claim to be, Azrael!" **He drew in another breath to speak again, but he was stopped by the hand that now wrapped around his throat. He now saw Azrael's face perfectly and it was that of a pale yet handsome young man. The rage was evident in his expression and Naruto only felt even more intimidated by it.

"_**You are a very cocky human, young Uzumaki. I do not take well to people insulting me or my proclamations. Now you will face me with my true power!" **_Reeling his arm back, Azrael punched Naruto square in the nose and sent him flying back down to the ground. Fixing himself at just the last moment, Naruto landed on the ground, sending a cloud of dust out, but he was still safe for the moment.

Lifting his blade up above his head, he blocked the strike from Azrael and saw that he used a blade that he had not seen on him. It had a white hilt with a stark white blade and otherwise looked generally normal, though Naruto knew differently as he could feel the power coming from it. Parrying the strike away before the Angel of Death could recover from the block; Naruto swatted the blade aside and went for a stab to the pale angel's heart. He would've succeeded had Azrael not phased out of sight.

Appearing behind Naruto, the angel sent a kick to the blonde's temple and caused him to fly into the city, smashing through multiple buildings before finally stopping in a very familiar home. It was the one that they had squatted in that belong to Shizuka's friend. Though a slightly nostalgic feeling came over him, he had no time to react as he had to block a punch from Azrael, whom had just reappeared in front of him.

Countering the strike, Naruto kneed him in the gut before following through with his right fist with a straight jab. With Azrael in the air, he sent one more straight kick to his chin and sent the angel through the roof of the home, high into the air. Gathering chakra to his feet, the blonde released it as soon as he went to jump; sending him flying after the pale angel, but it also leveled the apartment with how much force he put behind his jump.

Not having time to care about it, Naruto readied his blade for a decapitating strike, but it was parried by the blade of the angel as Azrael righted himself in the air. _**"You are a great opponent, Uzumaki! But now it's time for you to die!" **_Working his blade through Naruto's defenses, the angel stabbed the blonde in the chest, causing blood to shoot out from the exertion that the boy was going through. Grunting through the excruciating pain that he was being subjected to, Naruto grabbed the blade and wrenched it free before falling back to the ground, landing on and crushing a car.

Covering his hand in healing chakra, Naruto held it over his chest before looking up at where he spotted Azrael now floating in the air, his massive wings flapping to keep him up. Naruto was getting to the point where even he was enraged at this battle. When he finished healing his wound, he began to shape and mold a massive amount of his chakra to his mouth into an attack that he had used only once before. It was the very attack that had destroyed the Hokage Mountain. **"Akuma Roa: Shokkuu~ēbuburasuto!"**

Rearing his head back, he let loose an earth-shattering roar that was heard from where he stood, to the other end of the earth. The shockwave that was released tore over the ground and across the ocean. Azrael was unable to escape and he was sent flying even higher into the sky at impossible speeds that would've killed any normal human.

The demonic roar subsided after what felt like forever and Naruto now stood at the epicenter of another crater that conjoined and swallowed the one that had been made earlier. Looking out over the barren expanse, he realized that it reached on for what seemed like forever, giving him a clear view of the ocean to the east of his position and putting a massive dent in the mountain off in the distance. _**'I can only hope that there were no more survivors in this part of Japan…'**_

Looking back up, Naruto saw no sign of the Angel of Death and started to fly up to where he figured he would be. As he got nearly one hundred feet up off of the ground, he heard a voice come from behind him. _**"Impressive, Uzumaki." **_Jumping slightly, Naruto spun and retreated from the voice at the same time with his sword in front of him protectively.

Staring back at him were the emotionless eyes of Azrael as the angel let his blade disappear. Naruto did not let this fool him as he kept his sword ready to strike. _**"You have impressed me beyond comparison, Uzumaki. I may actually go so far as to count you as an equal to me in raw strength! But you are nothing more than a lowly human. Your race has thrived only because we as angels have let you live. Now you humans have fancied yourselves too much and we have decided that your deaths shall come sooner. I must say…the age of your planet and its time of destruction are a new record! You have become prideful creatures, fancying yourselves gods! You try to create life…you try to fix the problems that would've been nonexistent had you stayed dumb, wretched animals! You are nothing more than swine! Something for me to slaughter for the fun of it!"**_

Naruto growled at the angel's declaration of humans and he roared back at him in his rage. **"You call us weak but who has been the one keeping you at bay for the last few weeks, huh? We humans are stronger and more resilient than you think we are! Now you are going to face me for the last time! I am going to destroy you! Even if I die too…"**

This caused Azrael to laugh loudly as he let his blade reappear in his hands, only this time it seemed to be a little bit longer and it now glowed with a faint aura. _**"I am glad that you are ready for death, Uzumaki, because I will happily grant it to you!" **_ The angel disappeared and came back to sight in front of Naruto as he did a vertical slash which Naruto blocked, but the sheer weight of the blow caused him to fly to the ground and hit with his back.

Getting up quickly, Naruto swung his blade at the coming Angel of Death and released his crescent wave of black, red and blue energy. When it impacted, the angel simply swatted it aside, sending it to a building not too far off and slicing it in half. Seeing him coming in fast, Naruto dodged to the right and Azrael smashed headfirst into the earth, but he didn't stop and kept on going deeper and deeper into the earth, causing it to rumble and quake.

Naruto barely kept his balance as he tried to figure out what the angel was doing. Just as he was about to fly up into the air, he felt a hand grab his leg and he looked down to see Azrael's wicked smile. Eyes wide, he had no time to react as he was taken up into the air before being thrown at least a mile towards the mountain. Still dazed and confused from what had happened, Naruto flew until he hit the ground and smashed into a tree in a park.

'_**Gah! Damn it…I need to step up my game! Time to let the boys loose!' **_Getting up and stabbing his blade into the concrete, He put his hands into a seal that he had not done in a very long time before he drew upon massive and excess amounts of chakra. He drew upon so much that the ground beneath him began to quake from the sheer pressure of the power. Finally, it stopped as he released it with his words. **"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"**

All around him and all over the city, clones of the blonde swordsman, perfect and exact in their looks, began to appear en masse. It rocked the world as the explosions of their appearance told of their coming. At the sight before him, Azrael only smirked once more before he took off like a mad man towards the site. _**"A PATHETIC ATTEMPT TO SURVIVE!"**_

He was able to discern and he zoned out the real Naruto before dashing right towards him as a black blur. Naruto readied his blade and parried the blow, sending the angel into the ground beside him before ordering his clones to jump on top of the angel to keep him down. As the pile towered into the sky, Naruto thought he had a few seconds to get his thoughts back, but was unfortunately brought back to reality when he heard an inhuman roar blast through the sky.

Looking back to the pile of bodies, he saw it explode in a tower of smoke. He had no time to react as the Angel of Death was upon him, slamming his fist into his gut and causing him to go into a building and making it collapse on top of him. Wasting no time, Azrael charged up his energy into the palm of his free hand and let loose a grand beam of energy that destroyed everything in sight.

Naruto had gotten away, though, sliding along the ground as he tried to regain his surroundings from being dazed by the building falling on top of him. _**'Damn it…even my Kage Bunshin were nothing to slow him down…I need something to flow him down!' **_Just as the thought came to him, he felt a warmth come from his blade and he felt his armor quake slightly as if trying to get his attention. He looked up and noticed that Azrael was once again staring down at him from the air with his arms crossed and his sword gone.

"_**Tsk, tsk, tsk, young Uzumaki…you still do not die. For that I am not sure whether or not I should commend you or be angered at you pest-like nature. You remind me of roach. A pathetic little creature that clings to life by a thread!" **_Naruto felt his anger rising, but he once more felt the warmth coming from his blade. Looking down to it, his eyes softened and he remembered the words of Kyuubi. _**'Kyu-chan…you are still trying even after leaving me…thank you.'**_

His eyes becoming cold once more, he looked to the angel up above and used his own wings to get up to his level, though still a ways away from him. Pointing his sword to him, he spoke in a calm but cold voice. **"You try so hard to anger me in order to make me make a mistake, but you are failing, Azrael. I will not become another victim to fall to you! You will die by my blade or I will kill us both!"**

Rearing his head back in a raucous laughter, Azrael spoke in a voice that echoed across the world. _**"You would kill me? You would kill both of us? How? HAHA! How would you ever accomplish this?" **_Naruto scowled and lowered his sword before he disappeared from sight and planted a kick into the angels face, sending him flying over the barren expanse that used to be part of Japan. **"To kill you, I will show no mercy."**

Azrael soon fell from the air and smashed into the ground, but flipped and got back to his feet with a face of rage. Smashing his hands into the ground, he ripped up a massive chunk of earth and threw it to the floating blonde and watched as he dodged it and flew towards him at a blinding speed for any mortal. Spinning in midair, Naruto gathered his momentum and shoved his roundhouse kick into the angels stomach and caused him to cough up blood, but he simply hung in the air as Naruto launched a massive left haymaker to his face, sending him flying to the blondes right.

Naruto appeared nearly instantaneously in his line of flight and brought an uppercut to his chin, sending him blasting into the air with a shockwave, signaling the destruction of the sound barrier. Flying up into the air with so much force that the ground around him was destroyed, Naruto sheathed his blade and gathered his chakra into the palm of his hand, but did not allow it to take the form of the Rasengan. Instead, he clenched his fist around it and caught up to the angel, breaking the barrier himself before sending another punch, so fast that if you were to watch it in slow-motion that you could see it breaking the sound barrier once more, into the chest of the angel and he spun in the air before sending him back to the ground so fast that he was simply a line of black until the collision sent a massive explosion in all directions.

Naruto shielded himself from the debris with his arms and gathered even more of his chakra into his hands to the point that they actually began to bleed from the strain that was on them. Screaming with so much rage, pain and fear, Naruto took off towards the ground and his screams were heard all around the world and in the moment of impact…all was silent for a full second.

In that one second, the world felt as if it were dead. Nothing left…that is, until the explosion of the attack blew towards the sky, sending dust, earth and debris careening into the sky and sea. Naruto now stood, breathing heavily and labored, in a crater over one hundred meters deep and in a stagnant darkness that made him feel as if he were surrounded by nothingness. The only knowledge that he had was that he was physically strained and tired and that the body of the Angel of Death now lied beneath his fists.

"**I…*huff*…I told you that *cough* I would kill you…I kept my promise!" **He tried to stand and pull his fists from the corpse of the angel, but he then felt a hand grab his left arm and keep him there. Looking down, he saw two eyes glowing white in the darkness. _**"You…may have wounded me, Uzumaki…but now…you are weak! Now you are mine!" **_

Taking a good, strong grip, Azrael pull his arm and ripped it clean off at the shoulder, causing Naruto to elicit a strident scream that reached the heavens above. He pulled his right hand out and jumped up, but not before he got slashed deeply across his gut. He came out of the crater he created pouring blood over the ground as he fell to his knees, nursing the stump that used to be his arm.

No longer did he scream, Naruto only grunted with the pain as he looked up through blackening vision to see Azrael rising from the crater into the air with his blade in his right hand and Naruto's arm in his left. In his chest, Naruto saw two perfect holes, showing where he had planted his fists into the angel. _**"I gave you the chance to roll over and die, Uzumaki…"**_

The virus took the arm and tossed it to the ground in front of Naruto who growled at his words. _**"I would've made your death very merciful and quick had you simply submitted to my power and let the human race die off for good…" **_Disappearing and reappearing before Naruto, Azrael grabbed his neck and lifted him into the air, not caring that the blonde was losing color due to blood loss. Naruto coughed and chuckled at the same time. This caused Azrael to become enraged and he shook the dying blonde violently. _**"Even in the face of death and its harbinger you mock me with your laughter! You pathetic vermin, tell why you laugh at me!"**_

Naruto squinted his eyes and let his chuckle die down to a simply smirk as he pointed to his heart. The Angel of Death narrowed his eyes before smashing the blonde into the ground and stomping onto his chest plate, crushing it and letting him get a clear view of his chest. On the skin over his heart, Azrael was able to see something that made even him quake in fear. Naruto began to chuckle once more. **"I told you…I would either kill you, or kill us both!"**

The Angel of Death backed up in fear, but even he knew that it was futile for him to try and escape. Naruto continued to speak as he lost more blood and the seal began to collect more and more natural energy. **"This seal, a powerful fuinjutsu of my own design that can seal even the most powerful of demons, will be your grave! I constructed this using my knowledge of my own seal and advanced fuinjutsu academics. It will seal you away within my body for as long as time flows on! Rigged to go off as my heart dies away, I anticipated that I would die in battle and it will seek out the strongest around me and seal his or her soul within me! You are that person, Azrael! Now is the time that you will die!"**

Azrael screamed in rage before he planted his foot into the ground, gathering as much of his power as he could to obliterate the seal. _**"I have done far too much to let a simple seal be my downfall! I will destroy your body and you will die weak and alone!" **_Releasing his attack, the beam connected with a blue dome now surrounding Naruto as he continued to laugh at the angel. The energy began to build up as a cyclone of energy started to swirl around the two. **"Nothing will be able to disturb this process, Azrael! You will die here and now!"**

Azrael tried so hard to dodge the hand that now reached from Naruto's chest, but he was eventually snagged and he was slammed into the ground as five more hands reached out from the arm. Each one grabbed an arm, leg and the last grabbed his head and began to pull while the main one held him to the ground as he screamed in protest. _**"You cannot do this! You will disrupt the balance! You will cause far worse things to happen and His wrath will be upon your race! I am His sword!"**_

Naruto sighed as his eyes felt heavy. He spoke in a voice that seemed only for his ears to hear. **"You speak of wrath from a higher power…that you are apparently his sword on earth…when he is merciful to us by even letting us live. You are no sword…you are a murderer…a demon stained with the blood of the innocent. That is why this seal will work on you…you are no angel…you are a demon!"**

As he spoke his final words, the hands ripped Azrael's soul from his body and pulled it a maximum velocity to Naruto's body before a large white light expelled from the blonde's chest. Naruto did not scream, even though the pain of the sealing was excruciating. He simply closed his eyes and as the light died down…his final breath left his mouth in the form of six words…six simple words.

"**I love you…**all of you…"

It was in this final moment, that the Blonde Powerhouse, the Maelstrom of Konoha, Konoha's Number One Unpredictable Ninja, The Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead, Konoha's Orange Hokage, The Child of Prophecy and the Savior of This World…Son of the Fourth Hokage…Son of the Red Death…Harbinger of Peace and Conqueror of Death…Uzumaki Naruto…

…Died with a large smile on his face...

_**END:**_

**There it is! The end of Outbreak! Do you wish for an epilogue to know what happened to the others? If so then review! Tell me what you thought of the end and please keep tabs, as my next focus is Demonic Meister!**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


	22. Epilogue

**Well I have gotten some pretty good feedback. Some are mad that I killed Naruto, though. Just read the epilogue and see what happens! Muahahaha! This will be short. But be prepared. I have a surprise!**

**Enjoy!**

**Outbreak**

**Epilogue**

Nothing…that was all that could describe what it was that Alter saw. What used to be suburbia and city was now nothing more than a crater. At the center he saw another crater that went even deeper into the earth. Knowing what awaited him at the center of this decimation, he steeled his nerves for what he figured would be there for his eyes to see.

Walking slowly, he swerved around the rocks and spires that jutted up from the ground and looked to the sea where he was able to see another crater and then he looked behind him to where there was a massive dent in the side of the mountain. Knowing that it was his former host that had done such damage, the dark soul could not help but smile at his destructive tendencies as his thoughts went into some state of admiration. _**'Heh…damn…the kid could really do some damage…'**_

As he neared the edge of the hole into the earth, Alter could see the blonde mop of hair that told him the body it was attached to belong to his host and friend. Approaching the body, he also saw another one that wasn't too far away. _**'That can only be an evolved form of the virus that he fought…damn…seems he really had a rough time if the damn parasite kept evolving…makes me wonder what would've happened if I had stayed…'**_

Not being able to stand the sight of the other body, Alter scowled and bypassed Naruto's own body for a time to walk over and throw the body of Azrael into the dark crater that was in front of him. Turning back to Naruto's body, Alter walked over and saw that a seal was placed over his heart. Upon further inspection, he realized what Naruto had done in order to defeat the virus. His head fell and his thoughts became somber. _**'So you were actually pushed to seal the damn thing into you, huh? A risky move, considering that it could've taken over you, but it seems to have worked. Now the damn parasite will rot inside the seal for eternity…'**_

Gathering his chakra, Alter performed the necessary hand seals and behind him, a dark portal appeared and if one were standing near it, they would be able to feel the cold tendrils of time reaching from it. Picking up Naruto's body, Alter turned and walked through it, leaving the world to its new and brighter future.

…

A portal appeared in the area that was Training Ground Seven and from it came the pale form of Alter carrying the dead form of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Knowing that it was in such fast succession that he had performed the time travel, he was in for a load of chakra exhaustion, Alter tried his best to make haste to the main part of the village. As he started to limp towards the Hokage's Tower, he caught the stray glimpses of people's glares that were leveled at him for carrying the corpse of one that they abhorred with a great passion, despite what the fallen had done for them. Alter growled at this.

'_**These people do not deserve to have the body of a true hero resting within their village! But…the girls deserve to have the body of their lover buried near them.'**_ As he approached the Hokage Tower, Alter was able to make out the faces of everyone that he had brought back with him to save from the hellish battle for the future. The faces of Saya, her parents, Saeko, Shizuka, Alice, Rei, Takashi and Kohta along with the survivors from the mall all looked at him with expressions of hope. He could also see people from his time that had come to see him bring him back. These faces alone made his spirit fall to pieces.

As the group saw his head fall and the dangling arms and legs of Naruto's corpse, they immediately feared the worst and began to tear up. Alter, even though he was a dark and vulgar soul, couldn't help but feel a sense of remorse for doing this to them. _**'It would seem that I have taken more from you than simply power, my friend…I have taken your feelings for this race as well.'**_

Approaching them, Alter felt something wet fall down his face and knew as he set the body down at their feet…that this was his first tear shed in sadness. Turning quickly so as to hide the feeling that he long considered a weakness, he spoke in a shaky voice that betrayed his heartless bravado. **"He…succeeded in destroying the virus and sealing it within himself. It would seem…that he was willing to give everything to keep the world safe…"**

Tsunade, who was amongst the group that had come to see Naruto return, walked forward and placed a hand on Alter's shoulder. When he would've normally shrugged the limb off, he let her touch him, as even he felt that he needed some form of comfort in this moment of tragedy. "Are you going to be okay?"

Alter nodded his head and turned once more, sniffling once to get rid of what clogged his nose. Facing the girls, he spoke. **"I know how he felt about you and I know what you are carrying from him…" **Their faces turned red and Hinata was about to speak up from the small crowd until Alter continued. **"…and I know what you meant to him, Hinata-chan. I will be there for you all, just as he was. Though I cannot care for each and every one of you just as he did, I will care for your children just as he would've. I will not allow them to grow without a man in their life…but I cannot take the place of their father…that was and will forever be his role…living or dead."**

Knowing that the dark soul was trying to cheer them up, they tried to smile, but the tears still fell as they kept their eyes on the corpse of the man that had saved them from disaster and apocalypse. No one had any words for the moment and Alter knew that seeing the corpse of their lover and friend was devastating them. He slowly moved to pick the body up and turned away from everyone. Smashing his right foot into the ground, the earth quake slightly before a long rectangle opened up in the ground that was three feet wide and ten feet long.

As the perfect, ten foot deep rectangle was made, people walking by began to stare in wonder at what was happening. Alter stamped his foot once more and stairs appeared for him to walk down into the hole. Everyone gathered around and watched as with each step, a coffin that looked to be made of pure gold began to rise up out of the earth, ornate designs adorning its surface and when Alter reached the end of the stairs, the coffin stood as tall as he did and opened up.

Walking up to it, he placed Naruto within the coffin standing. Removing Shukketsu Souru from her sheathe, Alter raised it high into the sky and spoke in a grand tone. **"This magnificent blade, which has slain the armies of the undead and infected en masse, used to protect the innocent from the worlds greatest enemy faced, is far too powerful to ever see the light of day! Lest it ever be needed once more, it shall remain buried beneath the village of its wielder, with its wielder! Within the hands of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto is where this blade shall stay for eternity!"**

Turning to Naruto's body, Alter positioned the blade so that Naruto's hand rested on the pommel while the tip of the blade rested at his feet. **"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto…you have saved the world countless times and have brought upon a golden era of peace within two different times. May you sleep peacefully for eternity."**

Turning, Alter heard as the coffin closed and began to sink into the ground once more as he ascended the steps. Once he was at regular ground level, he readied himself to permanently place the body of Naruto within the earth forever, but he faltered as his eyes began to burn more fiercely…it was in that moment, that something happened that caused everyone to gasp and backpedal.

The coffin began to come from the earth once more, only this time; it quaked as if a monster were trying to free itself from within. Alter prepared for the worst and pulled his blade out, though his vision was blurry from the burning in his eyes. As the coffin came back fully to the surface, it stopped shaking so violently and it caused everyone to now be on guard.

In these moments of heightened senses, one could vaguely make out the sliver of light that began to come from the cracks between the body and lid of the coffin. Alter's eyes went wide as he felt a spark of chakra from within the coffin and he realized what it was. _**'Nature chakra! But…that means…that his body collected it naturally during the sealing…but how could it…he…He Planned His Death In The First Place!'**_

Alter turned and spoke in a frantic voice. **"Back up! Hurry! Get away from the coffin!" **Everyone was about to protest until his face turned serious and he roared, **"NOW!" **This got everyone to move immediately and he turned back to the coffin just in time to witness the lid burst into a thousand pieces, each one shattering into even smaller pieces, making the bright light coming from within look even more majestic.

'_**I see what you did, Naruto. Horribly reckless, but incredibly genius! You used your stationary required position during the sealing and gathered massive amounts of Nature Chakra to recover your own chakra after using so much to fight the virus. You knew you would die from the sealing, but you weren't ready to leave everyone alone…you really are stubborn, aren't you? Stubborn enough to conquer even death!'**_

In that final thought, the light burst forth and blinded everyone, but something else was heard. A scream came from the blinding light and everyone recognized the scream well enough to know that it was who they loved so dearly. The light died and everyone rushed forward to look into the rectangle. What they saw made them worry and made them fear once more.

There Naruto stood eyes wide and glazed over, blood pouring from his stump of an arm and his blade on the ground in front of him. His head shakily looked up to everyone and a ghost of a smile crossed his lips as he spoke in a strained voice. "I'm so happy…I was able to see everyone again…" After that, he fell forward, but Alter was faster than the fall as he appeared to grab him as he flipped him over onto his back. **"God damn it, don't you die again!"**

It was then that Tsunade appeared with her hands glowing red as she cauterized the wound that bled profusely, then they changed to green as she ran a diagnostic jutsu over him. "He's drying again of chakra exhaustion! I need to transplant enough regular chakra to him before the Nature Chakra is depleted!"

Alter looked down and closed his eyes as they watered up. No one else had enough chakra to fill the blonde to the point that he could recover, but he was already suffering from his own chakra exhaustion from using the time travel jutsu twice in such quick succession. **"Gah…use mine!" **Tsunade nodded and put one of her glowing hands to his chest, but faltered when she felt it. "But you barely have enough to sustain your own life! You'll die if I do this!"

Alter growled as he looked to her with narrowed eyes. **"Just do it, woman! I won't have him die again! Now you better do this or I'll find a way to do it myself!" **Tsunade looked down and clenched her eyes shut, but she knew she had to move fast, because the Nature chakra was dwindling on its last legs. "Fine! I'll do it!"

In those words, her hands glowed even brighter as Alter soon felt his chakra begin to drain from him. His eyes softened as he felt his life begin to leave him, but soon the feeling of pure drainage was lessened as he felt some of his energy return. His eyes shot open as he looked down to see another hand over Tsunade's. He followed the arm to see it was connected to the young, pineapple-haired boy, Nara Shikamaru. The boy also held the hand of a girl with pink hair by the name of Haruno Sakura. Her hand was connected to another and this chain went up the stairs and out into the crowd. Each hand was held by a ninja and they each were willing to give their chakra to save the one that had saved them.

Alter smirked and chuckled as he felt his power returning. He also felt Naruto's returning at a much greater pace. The blonde began to twitch as his life was restored to him. Also, something else happened to cause shock. In the excess of chakra, the natural healing properties of it caused something that should've been impossible, but then again, Naruto had already defied death, so it came as no shock to anyone.

His arm slowly began to grow back from the stump that it was before. First came the bone, then came the tendons and muscle, then the skin grew back completely. This arm then reached forth and grabbed at the dirt beneath him, trying harder to bring the body that it was attached to some sort of relief from the pain that it was in.

As life returned to the blonde, his eyes shot open and a scream roared out that caused everyone to want to cover their ears, but instead it was that scream that told them that their friend, whom they thought was gone for sure…

Was alive once more…

…

**Ten Years Later**

…

It was a bright day in Konohagakure no Sato. The air was filled with the smell of wonderful food and the screams of playful joy from children. From the Namikaze estate, one would be able to hear the voices of the children that ran through the back where a small playground was set up. On the back porch of the estate sat six figures that each held smiles on their faces, well except for one nearly permanent smirk. The beautiful, older faces of Namikaze Saya, Namikaze Saeko, Namikaze Shizuka, Namikaze Hyuuga Hinata and the face of their husband, Namikaze Naruto, each sat with their eyes on their children who had just come home from the Ninja Academy. Alter sat beside his brother with his smirk plastered in his face and his arms crossed.

The two pinkette girls of Naruto and Saya, Ai and Kibō, both played with happy smiles on their angelic and whiskered faces with their older surrogate sister, Alice, who had grown into a beautiful teenage girl. Not only that, but by being around Naruto Alter enough, her body had naturally siphoned enough of their chakra that she was able to be inducted into the Ninja Academy. She graduated and was now a Chunnin in rank.

The only girl that came from Saeko and Naruto, Meiyo, was a sweet girl that carried herself like her mother, but had long blonde hair that resembled her father's in color. Her eyes were violet and she had the whisker marks of her father. Shizuka's girl, Seikatsu, had platinum blonde hair and was so hyperactive, that it was like a younger female version of her father. Her eyes resembled her mothers, but she also held the whisker marks, deeming her to Naruto's legacy.

The last child was a young boy. The youngest of them all, resembled the father so well in that he had his sun blonde hair and perfect tanned skin he had from playing with his siblings outside. His attitude was like both his father's and his mother's though, as he was very kind and caring and very hyperactive like a permanent sugar rush. Like his mother, he had the trademarked eyes of the Hyuuga. He had awakened the Byakugan and was the youngest of his family to be inducted into the Ninja Academy. In the memory of what had happened, both Hinata and Naruto found a fitting name for the young boy.

Kyūseishu.

…

**Beneath the Village**

…

Deep within the earth where the would-be coffin of Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto remained buried, not needed for a long time, something within it was disturbed. A putrid green smoke swirled within it and from it, a dark voice echoed for no one to hear its foreboding words.

"_**No one…can hold back…the Angel of Death…I will come back and defeat you…"**_

"_**Namikaze…Uzumaki…**_

"_**NARUTO!"**_

_**END:**_

**Ai = Love**

**Kibō = Hope**

**Meiyo = Honor**

**Seikatsu = Life**

**Kyūseishu = Savior**

**I hope that this epilogue was something that will keep you sated for a time! I also hope that you picked up my surprise! A sequel! Be Prepared…**

**R&R**

**Elemental Shadow Out!**


End file.
